


Loving the Future

by Enelya_Seregon



Series: Through Time Together [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Healers (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 94,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon
Summary: It's been six years since Harry woke up back in his own time, but Steve is only just waking up from being frozen in ice. How long will it take for them to find one another again? And when they do what happens next? Steve and Harry's journy contiunes in the twenty-first century.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Clint Barton, Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (Brief)
Series: Through Time Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672072
Comments: 215
Kudos: 715
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers, Marvel Verse FF





	1. February 5 – May 4, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> I hate/love all of my followers/commenters. I had absolutly NO intention of posting this before July...then I got all your comments about the last chapter of Surviving and I just couldn't make you all wait. But this is ALL you're getting for now. (Shakes finger at readers). Also I hate this summary and hope that a better one comes to me.   
> There is alot, and I mean a lot, of dialog taken from the Avengers move in this chapter, so if you reconize it then it's not mine.

_“Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So, the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bad this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again._

Steve woke up confused. The last thing he remembered was crashing Schmidt’s plane into the ice. He could hear a radio somewhere broadcasting a ball game.

_Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on._

Pushing himself off the bed Steve looked around the room. It looked like an SSR hospital room and he was wearing an SSR shirt with kaki pants, but something was off, his magic was lashing out warning him of danger.

_Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn’t the youngster like a hit here to return the favour? Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch._

Paying attention to the broadcast game from the radio, he turned to look at the offending box.

_Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him.”_

He knew that game. He knew that game very well. He and Harry went to see that game in May of ’41. Hearing the door opening he turned quickly to see a good-looking nurse walk in.

“Good morning,” she looked down to check her watch. “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where am I?” he knew that whoever had him didn’t necessarily have his best interests in mind.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York city.”

_“The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed.”_

“Where am I really?” He was so calling bullshit on their ruse. Even if it was the SSR there was something not right here. His instincts were screaming at him and his magic was chomping at the bit to lash out at this fake nurse. Thankfully, he had plenty of practise keeping his magic in check, the last thing he needed right now was for someone to find out about magic.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” She looked confused. Everything was well organized and looked authentic, why was the Captain reacting this way?

“The game, its from May 1941. I know, ‘cause I was there.” Steve stood; he was so done with their crap. “Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?”

The nurse backed away a little. “Captain Rogers…” in her hand she pushes the alarm button needing back up quickly.

“Who are you?” He was startled when two soldiers in black uniforms enter the room. Steve immediately thinks of Hydra and attacks. It was surprisingly easy to know them through a wall. Running through the hole in the wall he realizes that they set this up to make him think he was home. _I need to get out of here fast._

“Captain Rogers, wait!” the nurse yells after him. “All agents, code thirteen! I repeat. All agents, code thirteen.”

Running as fast as he can Steve dodges people in suits looking for an escape. _I need to find somewhere safe to apparate from. I need to get the hell out of here and back to Harry. Merlin, he’s gonna kill me when I get back._ Leaving the building Steve look a moment to look around the familiar, yet completely different scenery before taking off down the street. He didn’t get far before he was surrounded by strange looking black vehicles. A tall black man in leather with an eye patch gets out of one and walked towards him.

“At ease, soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?”

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.” Steve looked around in shock. He was in Harry’s original time, sorta. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date.” Harry was so going to kill him.

~*~*~*~*~

It took him two weeks to finally ditch the Shield babysitters. Originally, they wanted to ship him off to some ‘retreat’ in the woods, but he had outright refused. Besides, what were they going to do, force him to move. Yeah right.

Steve had decided to go for ‘groceries’ early one morning. Sure, enough the Shield agent was right on his tail. Smiling to himself Steve headed into the old corner store that had been there when he was a child. It was even owned by the same family; he had spent some time talking with the owner about her grandfather and the store. The store had not changed at all in the last seventy years, including the back entrance that led to a hidden alleyway.

Thankfully, the owner was understanding of Steve’s predicament and was willing to help distract the stalkers and let Steve get away safely. Making his way down the alley Steve made sure that there was no one around to see him then apparated to the alley behind the Woolworth Building. Walking up to the magical guard Steve nodded to him and reached out with his magic to open the secret door.

Taking a moment to look around Steve regretted that this was the first time he was coming here. Spotting a help desk he quickly made his way over. “Excuse me,” he waited for the welcome witch to acknowledge him.

“How can I help you?” she sneered at him.

“I'm looking for Auror Major Hadrian Potter.”

The witch narrowed her eyes and nodded. “Just a moment please.” Getting up she quickly walked away from her desk and towards an office.

Steve watched her go with a sigh. _Damn. Clearly, they are going to make this as difficult as they can. Maybe Harry told them the truth, or at least a couple of people the truth and they are protecting him. I really hope that’s the case and she’s not going to direct me to a grave._

A few minutes later the witch returned with a stack of paperwork. “You require a certain clearance level for that type of information. As you clearly do not work for MACUSA you will need permission from several department heads. Fill these out then come back and make appointments.”

Taking the large pile of paper Steve gave her a smile. “Thank you for your time.” Tucking the paper into his jacket Steve headed for the apparation point. He was going to wander the park for a little bit and let his babysitters find him again before heading back to his assigned apartment and filling these out.

~*~*~*~*~

Steve retuned to the shit-hole apartment Shield had given him feeling depressed. It was the end of April now; he had been awake in this century for two, almost three months now and he still wasn’t any closer to his fiancé. He had gone to MACUSA again today and again he had gotten a run around. Go here, fill out this form, speak to this department. Merlin it was so very annoying. What was making it worse was all the damn surveillance Shield had on him. Steve’s magic was just itching to be let out, but he had to keep a tight rein on it.

He needed something to distract him from the fact that he couldn’t find Harry. Sitting down at the small desk he pulled out the files he had been given on his old teammates. Almost instantly he could feel the magic soaking through the papers. Reading through he noticed that every member of the Commandos had been declared dead. Touching the stamp marking Howard deceased he couldn’t feel any magic, but then he knew that Howard and his wife Maria had been in an accident. Steve checked over Jacques file and once again found no magic. Flipping to Jim’s file he did the same thing, only this time he could feel the magic seeping through the stamp and smiled.

Quickly he did the same for all the other files. “They’re alive. They are all alive, thank Merlin.” Steve rubbed a hand across his face. “They were probably assigned a handler when they came back from the war. One more thing for me to investigate when I get MACUSA to fucking work with me. But first I need to get rid of my watchers...again. Those agents are damn persistent. Oh, well. Something for tomorrow.”

Picking up another file he was relived to feel no magic and see no red ‘DECEASED’ stamp across it. Peggy. Looking the file over he noticed her last known address was in England and it had a phone number. Quickly he glanced over at the phone, the only modern convenience Shield saw fit to give him, and the damn thing was overly complicated and probably had the ability to record everything said over it. No, not with shield watching over him so closely.

The last file was for Tony Stark, Howard’s son. Apparently, the scientist finally got over his obsession with Captain America, moved on and had a family. His son was some kind of metal superhero. _This Iron Man suit looks amazing, and in Gryffindor colours too, Harry would enjoy that._ Sighing Steve leaned back in his chair. Somehow, no matter what he thought about everything came back to Harry.

Rubbing his hands over his face Steve wished for something to distract him. Shield hadn’t given him anything to read beyond history textbooks, and those were dry as fuck. The few times he went out looking for entertainment his babysitters steeped in and forced him to go home. A pecking at the window made him sit up quickly.

Getting up Steve made his way to the window and quickly opened it. There, sitting on his windowsill was a beautiful snowy owl. As it was pure white, he knew it was a male. Harry had made sure he knew everything he could about his owl and had shared the facts (read forced down his throat) with Steve. “Hello there. Who are you?” holding out his arm Steve waited for the owl to decide if he wanted to come in. When the owl steeped up Steve slowly brought him in, leaving the window open just in case.

Letting the owl get comfortable on the back of his chair, Steve went in search of something to give him to eat. Coming back with a few pieces of leftover steak he offered them to the owl. “What is your name handsome?” The owl just blinked at him, making Steve laugh. “Very well then. Shall I give you a name?” the owl bobbed his head. Steve studied the owl for a moment thinking of the many stories Harry had told him about his Hedwig.

Sitting at the table Steve turned on his computer and began searching. His first search was for the German Saint Hedwig. Her husband’s name was Henry and that was instantly out, too close to Harry. “Berthold, that’s the name of Hedwig’s father or Boleslaw her son?” The owl screeched in anger making Steve laugh. “No? don’t blame you. What about Ekbert? Hedwig’s brother.” The owl seemed to think about that name for a minute before bobbing his head in acceptance.

Having succeeded in naming the owl Steve went and got the rest of the steak and potatoes warmed up for his dinner, then settled down on the couch. As he got comfortable, he was joined by Ekbert who perched on his shoulder. Turning on the TV Steve found Downton Abby. “You know Harry told me about his relatives being addicted to certain shows and I never understood it…then I found this one and I completely understand. I’m a little worried about what I'm going to do when I catch up to where the show is now. Then I'm stuck waiting for the next episode or worse, the next season.”

Getting a hoot in response Steve proceeds to tell Ekbert what has happened in the show up until then. After watching three episodes, his personal limit for episodes in a row, Steve turned off the tv. “Well,” he turned his head and looked at Ekbert who was nibbling on his ear. “What are you planning on doing? You are more than welcome to stay here, but I have a feeling you have a mate to get home to.”

Ekbert nuzzled into Steve’s head. Reaching up Steve gently rubbed Ekbert’s chest. “I’ll miss you too, but you can come visit when ever you want.” After giving Steve another nuzzle Ekbert flew over to the table and picked up a pen. Getting up Steve walked over to his desk and took the pen from Ekbert. “What do you need?” Ekbert hopped across the desk and picked up a piece of paper in his beak. “I don’t have anyone to write a letter to, sorry.”

Dropping the paper Ekbert flapped his wings and let out a hoot before pecking at his own chest. “Ah.” Steve smiled as he finally understood. “Your mate’s wizard doesn’t know your name. I can help with that.” Taking the paper Steve smiled at the owl. After writing a short note he showed it to Hkbert who bobbed his head. Getting the approval Steve tied the note to the owl’s leg. “I’ll leave the window open for you Hkbert. Thank you for finding me.” Steve watched the owl fly away feeling the tight knot in his chest loosen just a little.

~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the street he was amazed by how far things had come, yet somehow, they still stayed the same. There were still people on the corners yelling out about what they had to sell, only now it was phones and minutes instead of newspapers. The cars were different, but then Steve had only been in military vehicles. Making his way to an outdoor café Steve stopped for some coffee, at least that was still mostly the same.

Pulling a pen out of his pocket he began drawing on the paper placemat. Stark Tower was something he never would have imagined, and considering he knew dragons were real that was saying something. Thankfully, Grand Central Station still looked the same.

“Waiting on the big guy?” the pretty blonde waitress came up to him.

“Ma’am?” _Okay now I’m was confused, who’s the big guy?_

“Iron Man.” She stated like it was silly of him to ask. “Lot of people eat here just to see him fly by.”

“Right.” He forgot about Iron Man. “Maybe another time.” Reaching into his pocket Steve pulled out some cash. _Even this is old as shit, thanks a lot Shield._

“Table’s yours as long as you like, no ones waiting on it plus we’ve got free wireless.” Turning she walked away with a smile

“Radio?” _That’s right play the idiot. Let the babysitter hear the confusion so they can report back how much trouble I'm having adapting to this time. As if I don’t know what wireless internet is. Let them keep underestimating you, then play your hand._

“Ask for her number you moron.” The old guy behind him leaned over and told him. Steve couldn’t help but think of all the times he had gone out with Bucky and someone had tried to set him up with a dame. All he wanted right now was to find his Harry.

Riding the subway was another interesting experience. The cars were still similar, and the tunnels were all the same, even the people did many similar things in his time, only now most of them had headphones in their ears or were playing with their cell phones. Merlin did he want to just escape to the magical world already, at least the changes there wouldn’t be so shocking. _Oh well, nothing to do about it. The damn Shield babysitters have gotten better at following me. I'm going to have to be cautious about using magic around them and stay away from the Way for now. Thankfully, there’s nothing overly suspicious with me going to the Woolworth Building._

Steve made his way to the old boxing gym that Bucky had taken him too just before joining the army. It was still the same and membership wasn’t that expensive. Getting a key for the building Steve went down to change his shirt and take his frustrations out on a punching bag. He didn’t want to risk fighting against anyone with his mind set right now.

As he punched the bag, he couldn’t stop his mind from pulling up images of the past. Running into battle with his brothers and Harry beside him, dodging the Hydra weapons and the occasional spell. As his mind continued, he thought of the plane, telling Harry there wasn’t enough time, having to put it in the water, saying goodbye to his fiancé and being found alive in the ice. Apparently, it was one punch too many and he broke the bag. Sighing he picked up another one, attached it to the hook and continued punching.

“Trouble sleeping?” Nick Fury asked as he entered the area.

“I slept for seventy years Sir. I think I’ve had my fill.”

“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.”

Steve stopped attacking the bag, he wasn’t going to get any more of a workout done now that Fury was here. With a quiet sigh Steve began unraveling the tape from his hands. “I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. The didn’t say what we lost.” _What I lost._

“We’ve made some mistakes, some very recently.”

He knew that face, he had seen it too many times on Philips face. “You here with a mission, sir?”

“I am.”

“Trying to get me back in the world?”

“Trying to save it.” Fury handed him a file. Opening it Steve immediately noticed it was on the tesseract and Hydra’s projects.

“Hydra’s secret weapon.” _Because of course I'm not supposed to know what the cube really is. Just continue playing the dumb lost in time soldier._

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.”

 _Bullshit_. “Who took it from you?”

“He’s called Loki. He’s not from around here. There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” _I have more surprises than you think Fury. But what the hell, I’ll play along._

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong. There’s a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.” Partially ignoring the Director Steve picked up a punching bag and put it on his shoulder. He was done with this shit, and hey they broke into the apartment to leave him information. _Merlin, I need to get a new place. Somewhere that Shield doesn’t know about._ “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?” Fury’s voice followed him out of the room.

“You should have left it in the ocean.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tony cut into the pipe carefully he didn’t want to cut through the wires, just the casing. Putting the energy reactor over top he waits to make sure it lights up, showing that it’s working properly, before flying out of the ocean. “You’re good on this end. The rest is up to you,” he told Pepper.

“You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?”

Tony would have rolled his eyes if they hadn’t been on video conference. “Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.”

“Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over, and it actually works?”

“I assume.” Why did it still hurt that she doubted him so often? “Light her up.”

“How does is look?”

“Like Christmas, but with more…me.”

“We’ve gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings.”

“Pepper, you’re killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment.”

“Then get in here and I will.”

Tony landed on the specially designed balcony or rather landing pad. “Sir, Agent Coulson of Shield is on the line.” Jarvis’ voice came though his earpiece. The AI had begun telling him when it was Agent Coulson of Shield vs just Agent Coulson when the other man called. Tony was in the habit of talking with Coulson when it was personal but ignoring him when he was calling for Shield business. After all he had just seen the man two weeks ago at Peggy’s for dinner.

“I'm not in. I'm actually out.” And he was. The balcony was not considered ‘in’ the house after all. Walking across the balcony his bots came out and quickly removed and stored the Iron Man armour.

“Sir, I’m afraid he’s insisting.”

“Grow a spine Jarvis. I got a date.” Heading, into the tower he checked over the levels with Pepper. He was trying to flirt with his girlfriend, but once again he put his foot in his mouth. Between mentioning sweaty workmen and percentages he was a little glad when Jarvis interrupted them.

“Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.” Jarvis told him, sounding upset.

“Stark, we need to talk.” Agent’s voice came from the speakers.

Sighing Tony picked up his phone. “You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message.” That damn Phil agreed with Draco about Tony dating Pepper. Neither one seemed to think it was a good idea and both were trying to sabotage it as often as possible.

“This is urgent.”

“Then leave it urgently.” The elevator doors opened and there was Coulson in all his agent glory. “Security breach.”

“Mr. Stark.” Phil said anxiously. He needed Tony to help him without a problem. His brother was in trouble and he needed to get him back, but he couldn’t go into details with Pepper here and that was putting him even more on edge.

“Phil! Come in.” Pepper seemed excited to see the other man.

“Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent.” Now what the hell was going on? Since when was Pepper on a first name basis with Coulson?

“Come on in, we’re celebrating.”

“Which is why he can’t stay.”

“We need you to look this over as soon as possible.” Phil held out a laptop towards Tony.

“I don’t like being handed things.” He could swear the man knew it and just did it to bother him.

Pepper flashed a small condescending smile. “That’s alright, ‘cause I love to be handed things. So, let’s trade.” Taking the file from Phil she passes him her glass of champagne then takes Tony’s glass while giving him the file. “Thank you.”

“Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.”

“This isn’t a consultation.”

“Is this about the Avengers? Which I…I know nothing about.” Pepper tried to cover up her mistake, after all he wasn’t supposed to tell her about the Avengers. Not that that had ever stopped Tony Stark.

Tony pulled the computer screen off and attached it to the back. Looking Coulson over he noticed the other man was clearly shaken. Something had gone wrong, and he could only wonder who had gotten hurt. “The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn’t even qualify.” Fuck that still hurt. And even after getting to know him better and understand that a person can make really bad decisions when dying Natasha still hadn't revoked that report.

“I didn’t know that either.”

“Yeah, apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others.”

“That I did know.” That Pepper was able to say that at all, never mind with a smile was concerning. Maybe Draco and Phil had a point. Not that he would ever tell them that.

“This isn’t about personality profiles anymore.” Phil sounded almost apologetic.

“Whatever. Miss. Potts, got a minute?” Tony entered in the passcode while Pepper mad her way over. “You know, I thought we were having a moment.”

“I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil’s pretty shaken.”

“How did you know if it’s…? Why is he Phil?”

“What’s all of this?”

“This is, uh…” Tony throws out his fingers and different profiles appear in holograms. “This.”

“I’m going to take the jet to D.C. tonight.”

Tony thought about arguing with her, but then thought about how quick she was to agree with him when he called himself self-obsessed, even though he was joking. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tony barely noticed that Pepper walked out of the apartment and followed Phil into the elevator. Looking over the information his attention as immediately taken by the blue glowing cube. _What the hell is going on?_

~*~*~*~*~

“We’re about forty minutes out from home base, sir.” The Shield pilot said through their coms.

Phil Coulson pulled off his headphone set and stood up walking over to where his hero and idol, Captain America was sitting. He had been given the task of taking the Captain to the Helicarrier and getting him caught up on his new teammates and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. In the back of his mind he wondered how mad Harry and the Commandos were going to be at him for keeping this a secret, but they also understood that he worked for the ‘government’ and sometimes couldn’t tell them everything. At least he hoped they would understand this time. 

Steve watched the videos on a glass screen with interest. This Hulk made him think of what would happen in a werewolf bit a troll. “So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” Clearly that was a bad idea. He knew that a person needed magic for the serum to work properly.

“A lot of people were. You were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.”

“Didn’t really go his way, did it?”

“Not so much. When he’s not that thing though, guys like a Stephen Hawking.” Steve looked up at him confused. “He’s like a smart person.” _Way to go Phil, make him feel like an idiot._ “I gotta say, its an honour to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.” Steve gives the man an uncomfortable smile and looks down at the tablet then gets up. “I mean I was…I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know its really, its just a…just a huge honour to have you on board.” _Oh god Coulson, just shut up already._

“I hope I'm the man for the job”

“Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh…we’ve made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.”

“The uniform? Aren’t the stars and stripes a little…old fashioned?” _Wait, uniform. I left Harry’s ring in the uniform. It wasn’t among the things they gave me so it must still be in there._

“With everything that’s happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.”

“Speaking of uniforms. My old uniform, do you know what happened to it?” Steve needed that uniform it had his things in it.

“I believe it’s on the ship. I can look for it if you want me to?”

“Please.”

Landing on the ship Phil led the way off the plane. He was glad to see Natasha was there waiting for them. he needed someone to keep him from making another mistake. “Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers.”

“Ma’am.”

Natasha smiled at the captain. “Hi.” She turned to Phil knowing her brother as she did Nat could tell he needed to get away for a bit. If it was anything like when he met the commandos Phil had already put his foot in his mouth a couple times. “They need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace”

“See you there.” Nodding to Tasha Phil walked into the ship taking deep breaths as he went.

“There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon.” Despite giving him a break, she was still going to make life difficult for her brother, especially as Clint wasn’t around to do it and they had only been told about finding Captain America a couple days ago. “Did he ask you to sign his Captain America Trading cards yet?

“Trading cards?” _Oh Merlin. They did make those things._

“They’re vintage, he’s very proud.” He had gotten all the commandos to sign them the second time they had gone out for dinner and neither she nor Clint have stopped teasing him about it.

After a quick talk with Dr. Banner Steve watched in awe as the ship began flying. He couldn’t help but think of Harry’s stories of the other schools’ arrival to Hogwarts for the tournament. He followed Romanoff into the ship proper and then onto the bridge. Steve was quick to find himself an out of the way corner to watch things. It looked like the offices at MACUSA, only with technology instead of magic. Even the ships ability to vanish wasn’t new to him, but he had to act like it was so Steve pulled ten dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Fury.

As Romanoff showed Banner to his lab Steve went wandering around the bridge. He wanted to know as much about this technology as he could, maybe he could figure out a way to use his magic here without killing everyone. Watching one station Steve was quick to realize they were looking for someone specific. Then Coulson found him and started talking to him.

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No, no. it’s fine.” _This Coulson reminds me of the kids during the tours. Don’t’ be mean Rogers, keep your mouth shut._

“It’s a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…”

“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent.” One of the agents called out.

“Location?” Phil asked heading over to the station.

“Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, you’re up.” Fury told him from his spot.

 _Okay. I can do this._ Steve followed the agent to where his uniform was kept. He looked at the new version with a critical eye. Sighing he quickly pulled the suit on, immediately noticing the lack of dragon hide and missing it. _Oh well. Nothing to be done about it now. Just do the job then go back to searching for Harry. Maybe after this they won’t be following me too closely._

Once he was dressed Steve followed Agent Romanoff, who was dressed in a skin-tight suit, onto another plane. _If I weren’t gay and in a committed relationship, I would try to hit on her._ He was glad to note that these planes were much smoother in flight than any of Howard’s planes were. Though, they still couldn’t beat flying on a broom.

The plane landed a few blocks away from where the attack was happening to let Steve off. “We’re going to be close by to help from the air.” Romanoff assured him. “The jet has a state-of-the-art targeting system and guns that can take down a mark from a mile away.” Not waiting for a response Natasha got back on the jet and it took off, leaving Steve to walk the rest of the way.

He was less than pleased to find a huge crowd of people keeling before one man. _Oh hell no. wait…that’s really Loki, from Asgard. And I can’t use my magic. Fuck._ Jumping in the way of an attack Steve sent a silent thank you to Merlin that his shield was magic proof. “You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”

Loki stood and glared at him. “The soldier. A man out of time.”

“I'm not the one who’s out of time.”

Above him the Quinjet hovered and a gun is pointed towards the would-be god. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Natasha’s voice came from over the loudspeakers.

Loki doesn’t take lightly to it and sends a bolt of magic towards the jet and attacks Steve who flings his shield at him. Steve punches Loki in the face, but the other man doesn’t even flinch. Punches are thrown and eventually Loki manages to knock Steve down.

Putting his scepter to the back of Steve’s head Loki grows out, “Kneel.”

“Not today!” pushing the scepter away Steve jumps up and knocks the other man back.

Up in the quinjet Natasha watches them fight with concern. “The guy’s all over the place.” There’s no way she can shoot him, not with Steve in the way. Looking down at the console she notices the loudspeakers being taken over and smiles when AC/DC begins playing.

“Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?” both Steve and Loki look up at the sky as Tony flies over and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Landing he quickly pulls out every single weapon he can and aims it at the god. “Make your move Reindeer Games.” In the helmet Tony is smiling as Loki puts his hands up in surrender as his armour melts away. “Good move.”

Steve is cursing to himself as he gets up off the ground and searches for his shield. He’s out of shape and is not mentally ready to be fighting right now. He’s too focused on finding Harry to really connect with anything or anyone, but he has got to try. “Mr. Stark.” For the mission.

“Captain.”

The plane ride back is full of tension. Beside him Tony Stark is looking out the window. “I don’t like it.” Something wasn’t right. His magic was going haywire over this. It was taking everything Steve had to keep his magic in control. One false move and they were all in the water.

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”

“I don’t remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Hell, the only people to be able to knock him over like that was Red Skull, who had the serum, and Harry, who used magic to help his body.

“Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?”

“What?”

“It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.”

Oh great. Tony was just like his father, always needing to one up everyone else and rub his knowledge in your face. “Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.”

The sky was lit up with lightening, enough to shake the ship. Steve could tell that this was not normal lightening, no…this was magical in origin. He had no idea who it was, but most likely it was another Asgardian as the magic didn’t feel familiar at all. Next to him Tony put his helmet back on and made his way to the bay doors.

Opening the doors Tony was surprised by another man landing there. When he goes to talk to him the man throws a hammer at Tony knocking him to the ground. Reaching into the jet the man grabbed Loki and took off with him.

“Think the guy’s a friendly?” Steve was fairly sure that was Thor.

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.”

“Stark! We need a plan of attack!”

“I have a plan. Attack.”

Sighing Steve grabs a parachute to follow them. What he wouldn’t give for a broom right about now.

“I’d sit this one out, Cap.” Natasha calls from her seat as she fights to keep the jet level.

“I don’t see how I can.”

“These guys come from legends, they’re basically gods.

 _No shit! Thank you I already happen to know all about the Asgardians and their magic, only I’m stuck playing the naïve kid from the forties. Which means…_ “There’s only one God ma’am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” Grabbing his shield Steve jumped out of the plane. As he fell Steve watched the fight between Thor and Tony with a smile. _That looks like fun. I would love to go a round with Thor. My magic against his would be great._ Landing he argued with the parachute until he got the thing off his back and ran over to the fight. Jumping up on a fallen tree he sent his shield flying, making sure it hit both men. “That’s enough!” jumping down he looked over at Thor. “I don’t know what you plan on doing here.”

“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes.”

“Then prove it! Put the hammer down.” Steve really didn’t want to fight the god, especially without his magic, but he would.

“Um, yeah, no! bad call! He loves his hammer!” Tony shot off, not quite able to keep his mouth shut, even in the middle of battle.

Thor backhands Tony with the hammer then raises it high into the air. “You want me to put the hammer down!”

Jumping up Thor raises his hammer into the air with every intention of squashing this new annoyance. Steve just crouches down and raises his shield. He knew exactly what Thor was going to do and he knew that the shield would hold up to the attack. When the hammer connects it sends a shockwave through the forest, knocking down any trees that had been left standing by the previous battle.

Steve can’t help the internal smirk as he sees the look of shock and awe on the other men’s faces. “Are we done here?” _shit that was fun!_

~*~

Back on the Helicarrier Steve was quick to put the shield away, he couldn’t wait to take off a portion of this uniform. While it was an alright design this new uniform had nothing on his old one. Rolling his shoulders Steve made his way to the bridge. On the table there are videos showing Fury interrogating Loki and Steve decides to get comfortable in a chair.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Banner said.

Steve ignored the doctor, turning his attention to Thor. “Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

 _You’ve got to be kidding me._ “An army? From outer space?” _Okay that’s new._

“So, he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Banner looked concerned for the other scientist.

Steve didn’t really bother to listen to Thor and Bruce talk about the scientist, though Natasha talking about Loki having someone under his spell did catch his attention. “I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.”

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.”

 _Of course, don’t listen to me just because I was frozen for seventy years. It’s not like I know what I'm talking about when it comes to fighting a war or anything_. Clenching his fists Steve fought for control over his temper. These were supposed to be his new teammates, he shouldn’t be bad mouthing them off the bat. He was so lost in though he never noticed Tony entering with Coulson until Tony began yelling about a man playing Galaga. Once again Tony was showing off his knowledge.

“The packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?”

 _No Tony, you’re just the only one to be able to understand them._ “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

“He’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Behind him Banner added to his confusion.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Walking forward Tony had a smile on his face. He finally found someone who could keep up and understand him.

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

“Finally, someone who speaks English?” Tony held out his hand for the doctor to shake.

“Is that what just happened?” Tony reminded him of Harry, Monty, and Peggy when they would purposely use British terms just to mess with the team.

“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. You’re work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

“Thanks.”

“Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury put his two cents into the conversation.

“Let’s start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.”

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it tor turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury added, purposefully using a reference Steve would understand.

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor looked around at the others confused.

“I do! I understood that reference.” Steve smiled as he watched Tony roll his eyes. Cleary his act was believable. Getting up he left the bridge and went exploring hoping to find the where the Tony and Bruce went. After a short search he found the lab they were working in and found Tony poking Bruce, trying to antagonize the other man into transforming. “Hey!” he called out. What was Tony thinking.

Tony looked closely at Bruce almost smiling. “Nothing?”

“Are you nuts?” Steve was right. Tony was just like Howard, needing to poke at everything to understand it without worrying about the consequences.

“Jury’s out. You really have got a lid on it haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve demanded.

“Funny things are.” Tony just pointed the screwdriver at Steve.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense, doctor.” He had seen the video and knew that once he transformed into the Hulk the doctor lost control. It was not something they needed to worry about while on a flying ship.

“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.”

“You’re tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.” Tony shook the screwdriver at Banner as he wandered over to pick up a bag of blueberries.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.” _Stick to being formal._ Steve thought. _Formalities always irritated Howard._

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

“You think Fury’s hiding something?” _Of course, he’s hiding something. I can’t wait to stop this act. I think Tony and I could be good friends, but all I seem to be doing is annoying him._

“He’s a spy. Captain, he’s the spy. His secrets have secrets. It’s bugging him too, isn’t it?” Tony pointed at Bruce.

“Uh…I just wanna finish my work here and…” Bruce fidgeted not comfortable with being the center of attention.

“Doctor?” Steve insisted.

“A warm light for all mankind, Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.” Bruce fiddled with his glasses, not quite comfortable being stuck between Steve and Tony.

“I heard it.”

“Well, I think that was meant for you.” Bruce pointed at Tony then accepted the other man’s silent offer of blueberries. “Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it’s been posted all over the news.”

“The Stark tower? That big ugly…building in New York?” Steve couldn’t help the jab that came out of his mouth if he wanted to. It was something he had done with Bucky and Jared, it felt natural to do the same with Tony.

“It’s powered by an Arc Reactor., self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Bruce continued, ignoring Steve.

“That’s just the prototype.” Tony tossed more blueberries into his mouth. “I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.”

“So, why didn’t Shield bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”

“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of Shield’s secure files.” Tony pulled out a small piece of glass, that was clearly a miniature computer or phone, Steve wasn’t sure, and looked over the data showing on the screen.

Steve was shocked. Tony had a computer that could do that. “I'm sorry, did you say…”

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we’ll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide.” Tony held out his bag towards Steve. “Blueberry?”

“Yet, you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around?”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.”

“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t say focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.” _I know Loki is planning something, probably an attack on this ship. It would be nice if someone on this Merlin damned boat would listen to me. I do know what I'm talking about, I’m not just following orders._

“Following is not really my style.” Tony threw a handful of blueberries into his mouth.

“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?”

“Of the people in this room, which one is A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?”

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Bruce tried to keep the peace.

“Just find the cube.” _Everything about this Merlin be damned mission smells funky._ Steve left the lab, but not before hearing Tony make a comment about Howard going on about him. Great. So, Howard never really got over that. Turning he went in search of answers. Using a tiny bit of his magic to lead him it wasn’t long before he found a secure locker. Bit by bit he got closer until his magic directed him to a specific crate. Forcing it open Steve sighed. This was clearly a Hydra weapon that had been altered. _Great, now Shield is trying to harness magic. Cause that won’t blow up in their faces._

Grabbing the gun, he made his way back up to the lab. He was hoping that Tony was able to understand that he didn’t mean any of the jabs, it was just his way of trying to get used to this new century. It, certainty didn’t help that Tony was throwing pop-culture references in every sentence at him, knowing that he wouldn’t understand them.

Opening the lab door Steve found Fury arguing with Tony and Bruce. “What is Phase two?” he heard Tony ask.

Steve dropped the rifle on the table making the others jump. “Phase two is Shield uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we’re…” Fury tried to stop the situation from escalating too far.

“I'm sorry Nick.” Tony interrupts him and turns the computer screen around. “What were you lying?”

“I was wrong, director. The world hasn’t changed a bit.”

Natasha entered the lab followed by Thor. Clearly, she had been told something disturbing and based on how she kept her eyes on Banner it had something to do with him.

“Did you know about this?” Banner asked her. He trusted her and now she’s helping Fury pull this shit.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?” Natasha asked banner hoping that he would calmly leave the lab and the presence of the scepter.

“I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed.”

“Loki’s manipulating you.” She told him, irritated at the men not listening.

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. Id like to know why shield is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction.” Banner pointed at the computer with his glasses.

Nick pointed at Thor. “It’s because of him.”

“Me?”

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor was quick to assure the furious man.

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, they can’t be controlled.”

“Like you control the cube?” Steve thought it was a good thing that Fury and Shield had no idea about the magical world. If this was how they reacted to people from other planets with magical power, what would they do to the people on earth with that same power.

“You’re work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.”

“A higher form?” Steve was even more worried now, that didn’t sound good. _This is going to get very bad, very soon. None of us have slept in nearly twenty-four hours and emotions are running high. Even I'm getting tired and that is not a good thing._

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Nick argued.

“Nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down.” Tony threw in his two cents.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?”

Things would have escalated very quickly if an agent hadn’t interrupted them. “I'm sorry Director. Agent Coulson wanted me to give this to Captain Rogers as soon as possible.” The man held out a box to Steve. Once Steve had the box the agent was quick to make his escape.

Putting the box on the closest table Steve focused on its contents. Distantly he could make out the others still arguing. Pulling out his old boots and pants Steve threw them to the ground; he didn’t need those. He just needed the jacket. Finding the jacket and feeling the magic hiding the pocket he could have cried out in happiness. Holding the inside of his jacket he began casting the counter. “Finite Incantatem,” he whispered again and again until the pocket came into view.

Beside him Tony was watching with no small amount of curiosity. In the back of his mind he noticed a tingly sensation coming from the bracelet Harry had given him, but as this was hardly the first time it had happened, Tony decided to ignore it and focus on what Rogers was doing.

On the other side of the lab the blue glow around the scepter slowly began disappearing along with the magical pressure pressing on everyone in the lab. Each person in the lab could feel their anger slowly disappear, replaced by curiosity and concern for the Captain.

Pulling the three items out of the pocket Steve closed his eyes and held them to his chest. “Thank Merlin.” Across the room Tony shared a look with Natasha. Both had heard Harry, Draco, Sev and Luc say that same expression a few times, usually when they thought they were alone.

Taking the necklace Steve put it around his neck and tucked it into his uniform. He had broken his promise to Harry once by leaving it off he wasn’t going to do it again. The next item was a picture of Harry. He was certain that Harry didn’t even know Steve had this picture and he was sure his fiancé would kill him if anyone ever found out about it. Steve had taken advantage of magic and made a picture from his memory of when Harry had worn the black lace lingerie for his birthday. Rubbing the photo with his thumb he quickly hid it away in his suit.

The last item made his knees buckle and tears spring to his eyes. Sliding down to the floor Steve hid his face in his knees as he let out a chocked sob. _FUCK!_ Pulling his head up Steve rested his elbows on his knees and pressed his fist holding the item against his forehead.

Tony watched, shocked to the core as Captain America collapsed and started crying. Slowly walking over, he crouched down beside the other man. “Cap? Steve? You alright?” he wanted to reach out and touch the other man’s shoulder but held back. He knew from personal experience that being touched while like this was not always the best idea.

Leaning his head back Steve looked at Tony, then at the others around the room. “I will be. I just…” he opened his hand showing them the ring that sat there. “We were supposed to get married the next morning. I had to say good-bye over the radio just before crashing the plane.” Taking the ring Steve pulled off his left glove and slipped the ring on his finger.

“I'm sure Carter understood Rogers. She did end up marrying only a few years later.” Fury flippantly threw out a token of pity. He didn’t need the leader of his team sitting on the ground crying.

The rest of the team sent the director a heated glare. How dare he say something like that to Steve. While they hadn't been together long, they all could see how difficult being in this time was and how hard Steve was trying. Never mind what a sweet guy he could be.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, clearly their little ruse had gone so well people were still believing it seventy years in the future. “I should hope so. After all Peggy and I were never together. No, it was never legal for us to get married so instead we made plans to say vows to one another outside a church early in the morning before anyone was around. Neither of us wanted to be shot.” Giving the ring one last glance Steve pulled his glove back on and stood.

“Wait. How was it illegal for you to get married?” Bruce asked looking horribly confused, but no longer angry.

Tony stared at Rogers then it hit him. “Holy shit! You’re gay!”

Steve let out another laugh. Thankfully, he had a session with the ‘necessary’ Shield phycologist a few weeks ago to explain the revolution in sexual relations and the appropriate terms to be used. To be honest he came damn close to walking out or hitting the condescending prick multiple times. For someone who was supposed to be without bias he sure had plenty against Steve. “Yes I am. Always had been. Peggy was just a cover. I was never interested in her and she knew it.”

Further discussion was prevented by the computer beeping at them. Clearly, they had found the Tesseract. Bruce walked over to check the screen and paled. “Oh my God.” A second later the Helicarrier his hit with an explosion.

The explosion shocked Steve, knocking him to the ground, next to him Tony was in the same spot. Getting up he made sure Tony was alright. “Put on the suit.” 

“Yep.” Tony pushed himself up and ran for the storage bay where his suit was kept. Steve right on his heels.

Over the communicators Shield had given them they can hear people talking. “Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in? Talk to me.” A female voice comes in loud and clear; Steve thought it was Agent Hill.

Another voice comes over the coms. “Turbine’s loose. Mostly intact, but it’s impossible to get out there and make repairs while we’re in the air.”

“We lose one more engine, we won’t be. Somebody’s got to get inside and patch that engine.”

“Stark! Do you copy that?” Fury calls out.

“I’m on it.” Tony turns to Steve and points down another hall. “Find engine three. I’ll meet you there.” Pulling a remote from his pocket Tony pushes a button and activates his suit.

Nodding Steve takes off running in the direction of the engine. He had to force a door open, letting the men working outside into the relative safety of the ship. Looking out he sees the engine is completely dead. “Stark! Stark! I'm here.”

“Good.” Steve sees Iron Man fly over to the engine. “Let’s see what we got.” Tony begins talking to himself and while Steve can hear him, he mostly tunes it out until Iron Man points at a spot on the ship near him. “I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.”

Nodding Steve jumps and swings over to the control panel and pulls it out. _What in Merlin’s name is all this?_

“What’s it look like in there?” Tony asks needing an answer.

“It seems to run on some form of electricity.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” While checking the engine over for what needs to be removed or fixed Tony gives Steve a quick run down of what to look for. “It’s bad, but still fixable.”

Closing the panel Steve looks over to were Iron Man is hovering. “Okay! The relays are intact. What’s our next move?”

“Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won’t re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push.”

Okay. Now Steve was worried. “Well if that thing gets up to speed, you’ll get shredded!”

“That stator control unit can reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could…”

“Speak English!”

“See that red lever? It’ll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word.”

 _Great. Now I gotta get back over there._ Jumping across Steve stares at the lever not quite believing that something so innocent is what’s going to save Tony. Of course, it’s never that easy and he’s soon ambushed by men trying to keep the engine down. Taking one of their guns Steve shoots back going so far as to jump and slap a grenade away from Tony. Then he slips Steve’s brain freezes as he is knocked off the ship only staying on by grabbing onto a dangling cord.

And with the way the world works that when Tony calls out. “Cap, hit the lever!”

“I need a minute here!” _Merlin help me! I need to get back up there before that engine rips Tony to shreds._

“Lever! Now!” Tony fells the rotor he was pushing float away from his fingers and his slams into the one behind him. “Uh-oh.”

Pulling himself back onto the ship Steve reaches up and pulls the lever with a groan. Because, of course he has people shooting at him while he’s trying to do this. Thankfully, Iron Man crashes into the last man shooting at him. Pausing for a moment Steve tries to catch his breath. It feels like ages since he’s fought.

“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury’s voice came over their earpieces.

A second voice was quick to respond. “A medical team is on it’s way to your location.”

“They’re here. They called it.”


	2. May 4, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly had no intention of posting this chapter this early, but you wonderful people and your reviews have changed my mind.   
> Again there is a fair bit of dialog directly from the Avengers movie in here so if you reconize it then it's not mine.

Steve sat at the briefing table across from to Tony. He doesn’t want to believe that Coulson was dead. He didn’t have much time to get to know the other man, but from the small amount of time he did, Steve had liked him.

“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury tosses the trading cards across the table at Steve.

Picking the cards up Steve is shocked to feel a small bit of magic emanating from the blood. Clearly Phil was magical…maybe…

“We’re dead in the air up here.” Fury continues not realizing that he basically gave the game away. “Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was always playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark know this. Called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.”

Pissed off Tony got up and walked off. He couldn’t hear anymore of this. He was already going to have to tell Harry about Phil, never mind what he’s going to have to tell Draco about Barton. God being the messenger sucked.

“Oh well, it’s an old-fashioned notion.”

~*~

Steve followed Tony to the detention level silently. He could tell that Tony had known the other man for a while and was hurt by his loss. “Was he married?” He found himself asking just to fill the silence.

“No,” Tony shook his head as he remembered a piece from when Phil was talking with Pepper before all this started. “There was a uh…cellist, I think.”

“I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.”

“He was an idiot.” Tony was getting angry at Phil. How could he do this? He should have known to wait for backup…anything.

“Why?” Steve was curious to what Tony was talking about now. “For believing?

“For taking on Loki alone.”

“He was doing his job.”

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…”

“Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.” All Steve could think about right now was Bucky on that train, reaching but never being able to grab his brother’s hand.

“Right. I’ve heard that before.”

“Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier?”

Tony spun around quickly, feeling pissed off. “We are not soldiers!” Taking a breath Tony tried to calm down a little. “I'm not marching to Fury’s fife!”

“Neither am I!” Steve shook his head a little like he was shaking water off his fur. “He’s got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we’ve got to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source if we can put together a list…”

Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off the blood stain on the wall. “He made it personal”

“That’s not the point.”

“That is the point. That’s Loki’s point. He hit us right were we live. Why?

“To tear us apart.”

“Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He want’s an audience.”

Now Steve was catching on. “Right. I caught his act at Stuttengard.”

“Yeah. That’s just a preview. This is opening night. Loki’s a full-tilt dive. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…sonofabitch!” Heading out the detention level Tony walked quickly. “Get your suit back on Cap, then head to medical. I'm sure Natasha’s got Clint back. We need them both, I think one of them can fly the jets. I’ll met you all at Stark Tower.” Not waiting for a reply Tony rushed off to fix his suit.

Smiling Steve followed Tony out of the detention level and headed for his locker. He didn’t really understand why Tony was so certain that Barton was no longer being controlled, but what the hell. He would trust the other man. Once he had the suit back on, he headed for medical, searching the rooms for Romanoff and Barton. Finding them he opened the door. “Time to go.”

“Go where?” Natasha asked.

“I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?”

Clint came out of the bathroom looking ready for battle. “I can.”

Turns out Tony was right. “You got a suit?”

“Yeah.”

“Then suit up.”

~*~

It takes Tony longer than he would like to get to his tower, unfortunately the suit isn’t at one hundred percent anymore and he’s lost thrusters more than once on the flight. Sure enough, once he gets there, Tony finds Selvig set up on the roof of his tower with the Tesseract.

“Sir, I’ve turned off the arc reactor, but the device is already self-sustaining.” Jarvis told him as they neared the building.

Tony tells the doctor to shut it down but it’s too late and Selvig is clearly lost to the power of the scepter. Putting up his hand Tony shoots a repulser blast at the device and is knocked back.

“The barrier is pure energy. It’s unbreachable.” Jarvis told him, thankfully holding back the sarcasm.

“Yeah, I got that. Plan B.”

“Sir the Mark seven is not ready for deployment.”

“Then skip the spinning rims. We’re on the clock.” Landing Tony eyes Loki with apprehension as his bots remove the broken suit. _Time to pull the full Stark mask out and pretend I'm not about to piss myself._ Calmly Tony walks into the penthouse and towards his bar.

Loki follows him in curious as to what the mortal has planned. “Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki smiles at the hero while caressing the sceptre.

“Uh…actually, I'm planning to threaten you.”

“You should have left your armour on for that.”

“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won’t change anything.”

“No. no. Threating. No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one.” God did he need one. Why did he think this was a good idea? Oh yeah, he needs the mark seven suit to fight off these aliens.

“The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear? 

“The avengers.” If it weren’t a life threating situation Tony would have laughed at the confused look on Loki’s face. “That’s what we call ourselves. We’re sort of like a team. ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ type thing.”

“Yes, I’ve met them.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But let’s do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod.” Reaching out Tony grabs two bracelets. “A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend.” Slowly, so not to attract attention Tony slips them on both wrists. “A man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army.”

“We have a Hulk.”

“I thought the beast had wandered off.”

“You’re missing the point. There’s no throne, there’s no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.”

Loki slowly prowled closer to Tony, raising his scepter. “How will your friends have tome for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” reaching out Loki taped Tony on the chest with his scepter. PING! Confused Loki tries again, and again nothing happens. “This usually works.”

From his wrist where Harry’s bracelet sits Tony feels that tingling sensation again, only this time it was far more intense that he had ever felt it. “Well, performance issues, it’s not uncommon. One out of five.”

Angry Loki grabs Tony around the neck and flings him across the room. “Jarvis, anytime now!” Tony calls out feeling a little desperate as he forces himself to stand.

Picking Tony up Loki growls out, “You will all fall before me.”

“Deploy!” _Come on Jarvis! I need that suit now!_ “Deploy!”

Loki lifts Tony off his feet and toss him out the window sending glass falling with Tony. Thankfully, Jarvis had sent out the mark seven and it flew down following the tracking device on Tony’s wrists. Quickly the suit grabs on to him and covers his body allowing Tony to fly back up and glare at Loki. “And there’s one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil.” Tony felt a sense of relief as he shot a repulsor blast at the god knocking him on his ass.

~*~

Turns out that Barton was an insane flyer and the jet was a hell of a lot slower than the Iron Man suit. By the time they got there Tony was already fighting off the alien invasion. Steve felt bad for the other man, but they were here now. Sort of. Steve was feeling quite suck and useless in the jet. Unlike Romanoff and Barton, he couldn’t fly the thing or use its guns. His wishes were granted when Loki shot down the jet.

Getting out of the crash Steve looked around in shock. Sure, they had been told it was an alien invasion, but holy shit it was an alien invasion. That whale thing was massive. “Stark, are you seeing this?”

“I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?”

“Banner?” Did Tony really think that the other man was going to show up.

“Just keep me posted.”

Together with Natasha and Clint, Steve fought off the alien attack trying to save as many people as he could. As he made his way over, he ran into a police blockade. Landing on the roof of a car he turned to look at the officer. “You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they’re going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as back as thirty-ninth.”

The officer looked at him in disbelief. “Why the hell should I take orders from you?”

At that moment, an explosion occurred behind Steve. Standing he turned and took down the aliens, getting no small amount of pleasure as he heard the officer handing out his orders. Slowly he fought his way back to where he had left Natasha and Clint. “What’s the story upstairs?” he asks Thor as the other man lands next to him.

“The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable.”

“Thor’s right. We gotta deal with these guys.” Tony’s voice came through the coms.

“How do we do that?” Natasha asked because she honestly had no clue.

“As a team.” Steve knew that together they could do it.

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor told them all.

“Yeah,” Clint checks over his arrow heads, wanting to make sure nothing was broken. “Get in line.”

“Save it.” Steve didn’t need his team starting a fight among themselves over who gets the bad guy. “Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top; he’s going to need us…” Steve paused as banner arrived on a small motorbike.

“So…this all seems horrible.” Bruce almost blushed at the looks he received from the team.

“I’ve seen worse.” Natasha smirked at him.

Bruce looks contrite. “Sorry.”

Feeling a little bad Natasha gives the doctor an honest smile. “No. We could use a little worse.”

“Stark? We got him.”

“Banner?”

“Just like you said.”

“Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.” Iron Man comes flying around a building with a leviathan on his tail.

Natasha looked at the monster in disbelief. “I…I don’t see how that’s a party.”

Slowly Bruce walks towards the monster, resigned to his fate.

“Doctor Banner.” Steve called out to the other man. “Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”

“That’s my secret Captain. I'm always angry.” The transformation to monster was nearly instantaneous and the Hulk didn’t miss a beat, punching the leviathan in the face causing it to tip forwards.

Tony flew forwards holding out his arm to shoot the creature. “Hold on!” he called out a warning. Below him Steve covers Natasha with his shield as Barton takes cover and Thor just stands in the middle of the blast. Once the creature falls the other aliens scream in anger. The Hulk just roars back. Together the Avengers stand in a circle, working as a team.

~*~

Steve paused in his fight, trying to catch his breath. Beside him even Thor seemed drained. “You ready for another bout?” the god asked.

“What? You getting’ sleepy? Honestly, Steve was nearly done in even with the serum and his magic helping him he was starting to get tired. That last shot to the gut wasn’t helping anything either.

“I can close it!” Natasha’s voice came in over the coms. “Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!”

“Do it!” Steve cried.

“No, wait!” Tony’s voice sounded panicked even through the coms.

“Stark, these things are still coming!”

“I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it”

“Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip?”

“Save the rest for the return, J.” Tony refused to believe that he wasn’t going to make it.

“Sir. Shall I call Harry?”

“Yeah, I did promise him after all.” The phone rang twice before Harry’s voice came through.

“Tony! How’s everything going?”

“Umm, so you remember how I promised you that I would let you know when I was in danger of dying again?”

“Tony?”

“So, we’re being attacked by aliens from outer space. Some higher up decided to send a nuke at New York, which I currently have on my back and am taking it through a portal…that is probably a one-way trip.”

“No, Tony. Please don’t do this. There has to be another way. I can’t lose another brother. Not like this.” Tony could hear the tears in Harry’s voice. While it hurt knowing how much pain he was putting the other man through, it also felt amazing that there was someone in this world that would honestly miss him when he’s gone.

“I'm going to try my hardest, but I don’t know Harry. I just wanted you to know that…that I love you as my brother and I'm going to miss you if I don’t make it back. Give the mini-me a hug and kiss for me.”

“Ton-” Harry’s voice cut out as Tony passed through the portal. Slowly as if in slow motion Tony let go of the nuke and he watched with fascination and fear as the nuke hit the giant ship. No one was going to believe just how many of these things there are. Closing his eyes Tony let himself think of his family as his body fell.

On the ground the Avengers watched the portal anxiously. None of them wanted to leave their team mate on the other side of the portal but knew that they might have to.

“Come on Stark.” Natasha called out. She didn’t want to be the one to tell Harry, Jamie, and Peggy that he was gone. He had to make it.

After a few seconds Steve took a deep breath. “Close it.” Merlin that hurt, but it needed to be done. They could close the portal and they had to close it before more of those things came through. Just as the portal closed Tony’s body came falling though. “Son of a gun.” The team’s relief didn’t last long though.

“He’s not slowing down.” Thor began spinning his hammer with every intention of catching his comrade in arms.

The Hulk beat them all to it, coming out of nowhere, catching Tony then slamming into a building to slow their decent. The Hulk even twisted as they fell so that Iron Man would land on him instead of the ground. Steve and Thor ran to where the pair landed. “Is he breathing?” Steve askes, with the suit he can't tell one way or another. Thor pushes Tony onto his back and rips off his helmet allowing Steve to lean over the other man and check for a heartbeat. Again, the suit prevents him from telling, though the light in his chest is gone.

Sitting back on his knee Steve is worried that they’ve lost Tony. Then Hulk roars scaring them all, including Tony who gasps. “What the hell?” looking around at the three men circling him Tony gets worried. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

Feeling relieved Steve nods a few times, not quite believing what happened. “We won.”

Tony sighs and leans his head back as far as it will go in the suit. “All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You’ve ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma join about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I want to try it.”

Thor looks up at Stark Tower. “We’re not finished yet.”

“And then shawarma after.” With the help of Steve Tony stands and takes off what’s left of his helmet. The four men head towards the tower collecting Clint on their way. Natasha is already at the tower, so they just need to meet up on the penthouse floor to arrest Loki.

~*~

Tony led the way into the shawarma restaurant with a smile. The couple were more than willing to feed them all, even after Tony told them how much food they would need. Sitting down at the table with his new teammates. It was surprisingly nice to think that he didn’t have to face all the new threats alone anymore. He had even gotten used to Steve Rogers and wasn’t that saying something. _Jamie will be so excited when I introduce them._

“Rogers,” Tony said as he finished his mouthful. “You’ll have to meet my nephew sometime, make me an even bigger hero to him. Jamie is a massive fan of yours.”

“Hey!” Clint perked up and looked affronted. “No way you get to introduce Steve to Jamie. The kid already worships you. If anything, I should introduce them.”

“Hold up a second boys.” Natasha put down her food. “Both of you are already Jamie’s favorites. I should be the one to introduce the two of them.”

Further argument was interrupted by Tony’s phone ringing. Pulling out his phone Tony cursed. Of course, Jarvis would let Harry know that he was safe and ready to be yelled at. “Harry?” Tony picked up feeling nervous. Across the table from him Clint and Natasha flinched, they knew what was going to happen and weren’t looking forward to it.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”

“I'm sorry-” Tony tried to make his apologies, but Harry didn’t let him.

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ANYTING UNTIL I’M DONE YELLING AT YOU. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH WITH THAT PHONE CALL? WHAT WOULD I HAVE TOLD JAMIE IF YOU HADN’T MADE IT? DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HE LOOKS UP TO YOU?”

“Harry. I am sorry. You know I had to take that nuke through the worm hole, otherwise millions would have died.”

“I know that Tony…I'm just selfish enough to want to keep you alive.” Even though Harry was no longer yelling they all could still hear him. Across the table Steve and Thor were both confused. Clearly this person cared a lot about Tony, was this Tony’s partner? _Though,_ Steve thought as he went back to his food. _There is something about that voice. I wish the voice were a bit clearer, maybe then I could tell where I’ve heard it before. Though phones beat floo calls any day._

“Well, I'm still alive and kicking. You haven’t lost me yet.”

“Just you wait until I tell your Aunt what you did.”

“You won’t need to tell her,” Clint took the phone from Tony. “I can guarantee that fight was all over the news. She’ll have seen it before you can tell her.”

“CLINTON BARTON ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WERE FIGHTING THESE THINGS AS WELL?” Beside him Natasha was laughing, which just turned Harry’s ire onto her. “NATASHA ROMANOFF DON’T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS EITHER. ALL THREE OF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET BACK. DON’T THINK DRACO WON'T HEAR ABOUT THIS CLINT!” 

“Oh shit.” Clint tossed the phone back to Tony and put his head in his hands. He hadn’t quite gotten around to explaining his job to Draco. The blond still thought that Clint was in the military. It wasn’t a full lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. Phil hadn't wanted Clint to tell him everything until he was sure they were going to stay together for the long haul.

Speaking of, Clint reached into his pocket, hoping that it was still there. He had gone out and bought it a couple days ago but hadn't had a chance to put it in his locker. _Thank god for that. If it had been in my locker, I would have lost it in the explosion._ Pulling out the box Clint opened it and sighed in relief. Despite everything that had happened it was fine.

“What you got there Clint?” Tony asked as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Oh,” Clint passed Tony the box. “Here, what do you think?”

Taking the box Tony looked in and laughed. “You seriously got him a [dragon bracelet](https://www.watch4today.com/product/dragon-bracelet-for-men-stainless-steel-fashion-jewelry/).”

“Shut up Tony. Its an engagement bracelet. An Ouroboros.”

“That really means a lot Clint.” Steve leaned over and looked at the bracelet. It was simple design, the links were shaped like scales, the tail flared out into a triangle which would clip into the dragon’s mouth. One of the dragon’s eyes was a diamond while the other was an emerald. It had clearly set the archer back quite a bit. “The Ouroboros is a symbol of eternity.”

“How the hell do you know that Rogers?” Tony asked looking confused.

“Family traditions.” Steve took another bite of his shawarma. “I gave my fiancé a Celtic wolf head bracelet when I asked him to marry me.” Across the table Tony shared a glance with Natasha. They had both seen a bracelet like that.

“You know an invitation would have been nice.”

The team was on their feet and facing the door in an instant. There standing in the doorway with his arm in a sling and looking a little pale and shaky was Phil Coulson.

“What the hell?” Clint exclaimed as he rushed forward with Natasha.

“Fucking hell Phil!” Tony cried out.

“Oh, thank Merlin.” Steve collapsed into his chair.

“Phil what happened?” Natasha demanded. “Fury told us you were dead. And even if your injury wasn’t fatal you should still be in the hospital.”

“Trust me Nat, I'm fine. The doctors have checked me over and given me a relatively clean bill of health. My shoulder is still a little tender but otherwise I'm fine, promise. Now, do I get any?” Moving quickly Clint went to get a chair, Natasha moving chairs around while Tony went to the counter to get food and a drink.

“Coulson, are you sure you’re alright?” Steve couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes Captain. I assure you I'm fine. I took my medicine and everything. Thank you, Tony.” Phil sat down gingerly and accepted the drink and food from Tony.

“What happened Phil?” Tony forgot for a moment that they were supposed to be agent and consultant.

“I was stabbed however it wasn’t that bad. Loki cast a spell on me to make it feel and appear like I had been stabbed worse than I was. It wore off an hour or so ago. I can tell you that waking up in the morgue is not fun. I really don’t suggest trying it.” _Well,_ Phil thought as he picked up another fry. _Someone did cast a spell, but it wasn’t Loki. I’ll have to thank my parents for the protection amulet and the potions. They really saved me today._

“You are not funny.” Clint swatted Phil on his good arm.

“Sure, I am, you’ve just never appreciated my morbid humour.”

“I'm with Clint on this one. You are definitely not funny.” Tony glared at the man. Phil just shrugged his good shoulder as he continued eating his lunch.

When they were all finished Tony stood and led the way out. “You are all coming back to the tower. While Loki may have destroyed one floor, I do have other residential floors, all ready and completely furnished. I know you all have your own places, but for tonight we should stay together. After all it’ll take Banner and I a few hours to make something to get Point Break and Reindeer games back to Asgard.”

“I think that is a good idea.” Phil was quick to agree as he followed Tony out of the restaurant. Once outside Phil headed over to one of the agents guarding Loki and took a large duffle from them as he passed on his way back to the Tower.

“What’s in the bag Phil?” Clint asked as he walked beside the other man.

“A change of clothes for you all. I figured once we get back to the Tower everyone can change back into civilian gear before heading off into the city.”

“Thanks Phil. I didn’t even think about that. I definitely need a change of clothes and I think the good Captain would like one as well.” Clint smiled at his brother, glad that the other man was alright.

Nodding Steve followed the others out and back to the tower. They headed back up the elevator, only Tony stopped them a few floors down from the penthouse. It was easy to tell that this floor was for guests. The walls were beige with a dark hardwood floor. There were no personal decorations, just the usual high-end artwork.

Noticing Steve’s glances Tony shrugged. “I know, the place needs a pick me up. I just never got around to doing much more on these floors. Well, other than my brother’s rooms. Actually.” Tony thought about it for a bit. He definitely needed to introduce Harry to Steve. _Though, they probably met during the war with how closely Harry worked with the commandos._ “Yep that’s what I'm going to do. Cap come with me, the rest of you can look around for a bit. The rooms are down that hall,” Tony pointed down one hall. “If you need anything just ask Jarvis, he’s in the entire building.”

Turning Tony led Steve down another hall and up a set of stairs. When he designed the tower, he asked Harry if there was anything he needed or wanted for his floor. He had been quite surprised when Harry came back with the idea for a split floor. For one half he said he didn’t care what Tony did to it but for the other, well. He had been slightly offended when Harry asked for an apartment straight out of the thirties, including no technology. It was to this apartment that Tony led Steve.

“This is my brother’s apartment; he doesn’t actually stay here often as he has a place in Brooklyn. So, there’s no issue with you staying here.” Opening the plain wood door Tony showed Steve the technology filled part. “I know this seems a bit much for you, but just trust me for another minute.”

Steve looked around the apartment in shock. He had thought the Helicarrier was full of technology. This was just insane. The tv was huge, taking up an entire wall. On top of that it had so many things attached to it, Steve thought they were gaming consuls that he had read about but wasn’t sure. As he turned around to get a better look his jaw dropped when he saw the kitchen. Honestly, he had no idea what half the appliances were never mind how to use them. Hopping that Tony had something else Steve turned to the genius with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh god, are you serious with that look Rogers? The part I wanted to show you is over here.” Tony pointed to an inconspicuous door near the stairs. Opening it Tony gestured to Steve to go ahead of him.

Stepping through the door Steve instantly felt the wards. Clearly whoever Tony’s brother was, the man was a wizard. The wards were strong enough to keep the magic from spreading to the rest of the tower. Looking around Steve couldn’t help but smile. It looked like his mother’s apartment, only larger Walking around the area Steve was pleased to note that he knew every piece of technology in there and how to use them. It had everything from an ice box to a wood burning stove.

“What is this place?” He asked Tony with awe in his voice.

“Like I said this is my brother’s apartment. He is like you in many ways, though I’ll wait and let him tell you about it.”

“Where is your bother? Does he come often?” Steve almost felt guilty for wanting to stay here.

“Like I said before Rogers, he doesn’t stay here often. Right now, he’s in Florida with his dads, other brother, and his son. They’re visiting Disneyworld for another week. Even if he were home, I can guarantee that he would want you to stay here.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“No problem. If you want, I can have Happy drive you back to your apartment to pick up your stuff. I can't think that Shield has given you a nice place. Have they even given you something to drive? Do you know how to drive?”

“If you’re sure he doesn’t mind. I would love that. I have no idea where Shield found that apartment, but I wouldn’t have stayed in it back in the thirties when I was broke as hell. As for a vehicle, no. I’ve been walking or taking the subway, but I do know how to drive, I’ve always preferred to ride my Harley-Davidson though.”

“I can help you out there. If you prefer to drive back yourself, I have a few bikes in the garage you can use. Why don’t we head back down and make a plan with the others, then you can come back up and make yourself at home.” Tony headed back down the stairs with Steve on his heels. Clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention Tony stood in the middle of the living room. “Alright people. Here’s my plan. Bruce and I will head down to the lab and put together a transport unit to house the blue glowie cube. Once we’re done then we’ll head over to the spot Shield has chosen to send Point Break and Reindeer Games back home. While we’re doing that the rest of you can either get settled here or head back to your places and gather your stuff. I’ll have Jarvis order some food for dinner tonight.”

“I'm surprised Stark, that sounds like a solid plan.” Natasha admitted.

“Well, the rest of my plan was that if this is something, we’re going to do on a consistent basis we’re going to need a headquarters. While I’m redoing the tower, I could redo these floors as well, turn the tower into Avengers Tower.”

“That’s a good plan Tony. It will help keep the Avengers slightly separated from Shield, which is something I think needs to happen.” Phil was quick to shoot Natasha a glare to keep her quiet. He still wasn’t sure what her issue with Tony was, but he knew it was unnecessary.

“I agree with Coulson.” Steve added with a smile. “It would help with making us a proper team.”

“You just want to get out of the shit hole Fury put you in.” Phil laughed. He had seen where Fury put Captain Rogers and thought it was ridiculous. Steve just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Jarvis, show Capsicle here where to find the keys for the Knucklehead, then guide him to the garage. I'm assuming that Agent here has a ride for Romanoff and Legolas to use. I’ll have Jarvis alert you when we’re ready to go.” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone then handed it over to Steve. “Here Capsicle. I figure you don’t have a phone and Jarvis is able to run it for you, so you don’t have to try and figure it out.”

Steve took the phone with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Anyways you three get going so Bruce and I can start working. Point Break feel free to hang out here and watch TV or something. Jarvis put something on for him. Bruce, come with me to candy land.”

“Doctor Banner, I’ll stop by the Helicarrier and pick up your things for you.” Phil added as he followed Natasha and Clint towards the elevator.

“Thank you, Coulson.” Bruce called out as Tony pulled him towards another elevator.

~*~

Up in the Helicarrier Phil collected all of Banner’s personal items in a Shield bag then headed for his quarters. He had plans on staying with the Avengers in Stark’s tower. Heading down the hall he sighed as he saw Fury standing outside his door. “Director.” Pushing past Fury, Phil opened his door and began packing his things. Behind him he heard the door close and he knew that Fury was in the room with him.

“What do you think you are doing Agent Coulson?”

“I'm packing my things in order to move into the newly dubbed Avengers Tower.”

“And just why would you be doing that?”

Phil paused in his packing to turn and look at the director. “You wanted me to be their handler if this all worked out. Well, it did and the best way for me to look after them and help them on missions is to be close at hand. I figured what would be better than moving into the Avengers Headquarters with the rest of the Avengers?”

Fury sighed, knowing that he couldn’t argue with that. It was what he hopped for when he originally came up with the roster for the Avengers. “Very well Agent Coulson. However, I do have one question for you.”

“What’s that director?” Phil made sure he was facing the wall so Fury wouldn’t see his smile. He knew exactly what Nick wanted to know but he couldn’t tell him.

“How the fuck did you survive that attack. I saw the hole in your chest. I watched the video of Loki stabbing you straight through the chest. You shouldn’t be alive and walking around.”

Coulson took a moment to get his grin under control. Only once he was sure he had his mask back on did he turn around. “Unfortunately, Director, that is above your pay grade.”

“The fuck did you just say to me?”

“That information is classified and above your current pay grade. However, I might be able to ask for a liaison or consultant to come and have you read in.” Phil was thinking it over quickly. “Actually, that’s a good idea. We need someone who knows about the Tesseract and items like it. I’ll get in contact once I leave here and set up a meeting as soon as possible. I will let you know as soon as I can.” Picking up his bags Phil left the room running into Clint and Nat just outside his room. Rolling his eyes, he just headed for the quinjet.

“Phil, what’s going on?” Clint asked as he caught up with his brother.

“Nothing I can tell you about right now. I need to talk to a few people first.” Before Nat could start in on him Phil’s phone rang. Sighing he pulled out his phone. “Hello Mother. No, I'm fine I promise. Yes, mother I will come by tonight, I can’t promise that I’ll be there for dinner, but I will be there after. I need to talk with Father. Love you too mom.” Hanging up Phil held up a finger. “Don’t even start.” Stifling their laughter Nat and Clint followed him to the jet. They still needed to get a few things from their houses in New York.

~*~

Steve drove the motorcycle back to his shithole apartment loving the air rushing across his face. Parking his bike Steve rushed up to the apartment with the bag Tony had lent him. Opening the door, he looked around wondering what he really needed to take. Shrugging he threw in his clothes figuring he would need some for a few days until he could get out and buy some more. Though he was glad he had been able to use Ekbert to owl order some boxers, cause no way was he wearing the crap Shield had given him.

Picking up the files on the commandos Steve threw those in as well. Glancing over the apartment again he groaned when he saw his dress uniform. Sighing he pulled out the phone Tony gave him. He honestly wasn’t sure how to go about this, so he just called out, “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers, how might I be of assistance?” Jarvis’ voice came from the phone speakers.

“I need to bring my dress uniform over to the tower, but I can’t properly transport it.”

“That will not be a problem Captain. I will alert Mr. Hogan to come by and pick it up. Is there anything else that you require to be picked up?”

“I don’t think so. Most of the stuff here is Shield’s.”

“Very well Captain. Mr. Hogan will be there in half an hour.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. Well, looks like I'm hanging out here for a bit.” Dropping his bag Steve flopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote Steve turned the tv on and found the last episode of Downton Abby he was on. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

“Captain Rogers, Jarvis asked me to come by.”

Pausing his show Steve got up and opened the door. “Mr. Hogan, I assume.” Holding the door open Steve gestured for the other man to enter. “Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it, it’s extremely difficult to get the wrinkles out of the uniform after it’s been folded.”

“Not a problem at all Captain, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve had to pick up…is that Downton Abby?”

Steve looked from Tony’s driver to his tv and could feel a slight blush creep up the back of his neck. “Yes?”

“I love Downton. What episode are you on?”

“Matthew and William are still missing. Do you want to join me?” Steve gestured to the couch, glad that the other man didn’t think him odd for liking the show.

“I would love to.” Happy smiled as he sat on Captain America’s couch to watch his favorite show.

When the episode was over Steve reluctantly turned off the television and stood. “If you want Mr. Hogan you are more than welcome to join me again.”

Happy quickly stood and took Steve’s hand. “I would love to Captain. Now what is it you need me to bring to the tower?” Steve gestured to his dress uniform. “Would you like me to take your duffle with me as well?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“Of course, Captain.” Happy picked up the dress uniform and made to pick up the bag as well but was stopped by Steve.

“Let me get that. I’ll walk with you out then head for wherever Shield is seeing Thor and Loki off from.” Steve followed the other man out of the building locking the door behind him. It felt good to close the door on that part of his life. And it was truly over, he was never going back to that apartment, even if Tony kicked him out next week he would go to the Way and find a place.

“I’ll see you back at the tower Captain.” Happy nodded to the other man as he closed the back door of the car. Getting into the car Happy headed back to the tower leaving Steve standing on the curb by his bike.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Where and when is this meeting taking place?”

“Sir and Doctor Banner have just finished the device and are heading for the extraction site as we speak. It has been decided to use the Bethesda Fountain Terrace in Central Park.”

“I know where that is.” Steve felt a huge relief that he didn’t need to get directions to where they were meeting up. Getting on his bike Steve drove to Central Park. Depending on traffic it was going to take him about half an hour to get there, he hoped he was going to be there in time.

When he arrived, Steve was thankful that he wasn’t the last one there. While there was Shield agents Clint, Natasha and Phil were still missing. Shrugging Steve headed over to where Tony was talking with Thor.

“Did you get all you stuff alright Cap?” Tony asked when Steve came up beside him.

“I did yes. Jarvis ended up calling Mr. Hogan to come and pick up my dress uniform for me.”

“Yeah Happy’s good for that. Though I gotta admit I thought you would be back sooner than this. I figured Shield hadn’t given you much nor allowed you to go out and get stuff.”

“Very true. I ended up watching a show on TV and only left after it was finished.”

“I'm curious as to what show has you hooked so quickly.” Tony moved away from Thor and gave Steve all his attention.

“Well, you’ll just have to keep wondering then.” Steve shot back with a smirk.

Tony blinked a couple of times not quite sure he had heard that correctly. He was saved from second guessing himself as the three-missing member of their team finally showed up. “What took you so long?” Tony asked sounding a little exacerbated. 

“Sorry,” Phil said as they joined the others. “We had to head back to the Helicarrier for a few things then got harassed by Fury.”

“That sounds about right. Now let’s send Reindeer Games back where he belongs.” Clapping his hands Tony headed for his car and pulled a briefcase from it then together with the rest of the team headed for where doctor Selvig was waiting with the device. Knelling Tony opened the case and allowed Bruce to take the Tesseract from the specialized case and place it in the device.

Steve watched the proceedings with a sour look on his face. That cube was the source of all his troubles. That was the reason he was lost seventy years in the future, away from Harry. He couldn’t deny he would be glad when it was no longer on this planet. Let Asgard worry about it for now on. As Thor and Loki disappeared in a cloud of blue light Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. That mission was done.

Walking over to Tony’s car Steve shook the man’s hand. “Thanks Tony.” _Thanks for understanding, for giving me a place where I can be comfortable, for the support both on and off the battlefield, for joking around and not taking what I said too seriously._ Steve wanted to say more but nothing came out.

Thankfully, Tony seemed to understand what Steve was trying to say and simply took the other man’s hand. “No problem. I’ll see you back at the Tower whenever you’re ready. Jarvis is ordering pizza for dinner. Should be something new for you.”

Steve just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there we go, another chapter done. I seem to be making some headway in chapter five thanks to all your reviews so keep them coming :)


	3. May 7 – 17, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you wonderful people.   
> I thought I would mention here that Steve fully believes that Harry is 92, which is why he didn't realize it was Harry on the phone with Tony. While he knows time travel is possible, the circumstances surrounding it were one of a kind and very difficult to duplicate, so he does't believe that Harry could time travel again.

Dinner that first night was just the beginning. Phil had decided that if they were going to be a team then they should start getting to know one another, and what better way then over food and drinks. The man made it his personal goal to have all six of them at the table every night, even if he had to go down to the labs and drag Tony and Bruce out by their ears.

After dinner was dedicated to getting Steve used to the twenty-first century. Each member of the team had different ideas as to what Steve really needed to know, but they all agreed it wasn’t in the textbooks Shield had given him. Phil and surprisingly enough, Tony helped him out with political and legal history. It was much less than what Shield had wanted him to know. In Tony’s words, “unless you plan on becoming a history teacher, working in a museum or running for office you really don’t need much. Just the basic, this happened, these people were involved and what year-ish. You’d be hard pressed to find your average joe with much more knowledge than that.”

Conceding the point Steve figured he could research topics he found more interesting and leave the rest. Though he did ask Tony to help him properly understand how the monetary system had changed and what inflation had done to the dollar. Because, honestly when he first walked into a store with the wad of cash Shield had given him Steve nearly had a heart attack. Thing’s cost so much more now and he had no idea why. With a huge smile on his face Tony was quick to help him understand properly. 

The rest of his required knowledge, according to the others, was focused on music, pop culture, fashion and how to use the technology. Tony was quick to jump on that boat and had shown Steve how to use the phone he had made for the Captain, complete with Jarvis, an addition Steve was told only Tony’s mysterious brother had as well. Then it was onto the television and the attached gaming systems. Natasha had argued that he should learn to use the kitchen appliances, but Steve quickly shot down that idea. He had been shit at cooking in his time he was certain new appliances weren’t going to help.

He was a little surprised to find out just how good he was at Clint’s video games. Like with everything else there had been ups and downs, however the mishap with the video game was one of the worst and sent Steve straight into a panic attack.

The dinner had gone well, Bruce had made a few different curry dishes of varying degrees of spice along with rice and nan bread. Afterwards Steve had quickly slipped out to check over his paperwork for MACUSA. He was heading back first thing tomorrow morning and didn’t want to forget any paperwork. Heading back into what was now considered the communal living room Steve froze in the doorway. Tony and Bruce had taken over the coffee table to go over some blueprint while Clint and Natasha were playing one of their video games. Only he hadn’t seen this one before, but he recognized it.

He knew those beaches, had fought through that town. The sounds of gunfire accompanied by the explosion of artillery rang through his ears. He could hear the plane engines and the creeping of the tanks. Despite wanting…needing to turn away and run back to his room Steve was frozen, rooted to the spot. He could feel his heartrate speed up and his magic flickering around him. It felt like he was having an asthma attack.

“-ve! Steve! Buddy you back with us? I need you to focus on my voice and my breathing okay.” Tony. It was Tony talking to him. Blinking Steve tried to focus on Tony. “Come on Cap, I need you to focus on me. Breath buddy, I need you to breath. Just focus on me and breath.”

Reaching out Steve's hand came into contact with an arm and he grabbed it, needing something to physically ground him. Breathing was hard but as he focused on Tony and had his hand brought into contact with the other man’s chest so Steve could feel the breaths. Focusing on the movement of the chest his hand was pressed against. After what felt like ages Steve could finally breath again.

Blinking his eyes to clear his vision Steve took another deep breath. “What?”

“Come on Steve, you need to sit down and have a drink of water.” Tony and Phil gently guided Steve to the couch where Clint was waiting with a glass of water. When Steve sat down Clint gently passed the other man the water.

“I'm sorry Steve. I didn’t even think of…” Natasha put a hand on Clint’s shoulder stopping the other man’s rant. “Sorry.”

Steve held up his hand. “In case you were wondering, your game is extremely realistic.”

Clint and Tony both laughed. “You have a very sick sense of humour Steve.” Tony forced out.

Phil’s phone ringing caught everyone’s attention. Pulling his phone out Phil steeped away from the others. “Hello.” Whoever was on the other end of the phone was apparently important as Phil’s amazing posture straightened some more. “Yes sir, of course sir, I’ll have it set up immediately sir. I will make sure they are in place sir. Thank you, sir.” Hanging up Phil slowly walked back to where the others were sitting.

“Who was that?” Tony pushed.

“My contact. I’ve been trying to set up a meeting with a consultant. Thursday the seventeenth at ten am. Give me a minute I need to call Fury and let him know.”

“Wait!” Tony looked excited. “This is a meeting that even Eye Patch doesn’t know about. What is it?”

“Unfortunately, Stark, as I told Fury, that is above your paygrade.”

Steve perked up, that sounded familiar. He would have to make sure he was at that meeting. But he had a little over a week until that meeting. Putting the glass down Steve stood on shaky legs. “If it’s alright with everyone I'm going to hit the sack.”

“Are you sure you’re alright Steve?” Clint jumped up looking worried.

“Yes, Clint. I'm fine. I’ve had worse attacks when I was a kid. I just need to be alone for a bit and get some sleep. Just,” Steve turned and faced Clint and Nat head on. “Please don’t play that without telling me before hand. Or have Jarvis give me a heads up if you are.”

“No problem.” Clint was quick to reassure Steve. Seeing Captain America in the middle of a panic attack was terrifying and he never wanted to see it again, nor be the cause of it.

Giving the assassins a nod Steve turned and headed for the stairs leading to the apartment he was currently staying in. “Steve!” Tony called out as he caught up to the other man. “I was wondering if you wanted to come down and see the lab sometime. Now I normally don’t let people in there, but I have a feeling you might enjoy it.”

“Sure. I’d love to. I have some running around tomorrow morning, but I’ll get Jarvis to let you know when I get back.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” Tony let Steve head up to Harry’s apartment. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he was trying to make nice with Steve, but something was telling him it was the right thing to do. And the fact that the little voice in his head telling him to make nice sounded like Harry had absolutely nothing to do with it. Yeah. That was it.

Back in the living room Tony and Nat shared a look. After a subtle nod towards the kitchen the pair left Clint playing his video game. Tony leaned against he counter, “so you’ve noticed it too?”

Natasha nodded. “Yes. I think they are connected somehow.”

“Connected?” Tony scoffed, “If that’s all you got then you’re not as good a spy as you claim. I mean come on; I’ve noticed things. They have matching rings, and Steve’s description of the bracelet he gave his fiancé is the same as the one Harry wears.”

“Good. I'm glad you noticed those as well. There’s also the fact that Jamie looks an awful lot like Steve.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. I noticed that last Halloween. It really explains Harry’s reaction to seeing Jamie in his costume.”

“We’ll have to make sure to bring Steve to Peggy’s for our next gathering.”

“Never mind that!” Tony couldn’t believe how callous Natasha was being. “We should call Harry and tell him to come home right now!”

“Don’t be stupid Stark. We have no solid evidence, just some observations. No reason to call Harry back early. Let them enjoy their holiday.” Slowly she made her way back towards the living room. “I mean it Stark. Don’t you dare call Harry. If you thought my report on you was bad you don’t want to see what I’ll do to you if you tell Harry about this.”

Tony just watched her go with a scowl on his face. _Fine. This time I won’t call Harry right away, but I will hold it over her head when I'm proved right. We should tell Harry immediately. Or…I could just wait for Peggy or the Commandos to see the attack on TV and one of them will call Harry. Yes. That will work perfectly._

~*~*~*~*~

Peggy sat in her living room watching the attack, not believing what she was seeing. “Damn that Fury! What does he think he’s doing bring out some…some fake Captain America! Just wait till I get a hold of him; he’s going to wish he never had such a stupid idea.”

~*~*~*~*~

A couple days later Tony had convinced most of the team to retire to his sauna on the workout floor. Steve had been a little reluctant at first, but Tony and Clint had convinced him. Sitting on the wooden bench in nothing but a towel with Tony, Clint and Natasha who were also in nothing, but towels was more than a little odd. Maybe he should have joined Bruce in the living room reading instead.

“You okay with this Cap?” Natasha asked after a few minutes. She could tell that some of the redness in the man’s cheeks wasn’t from the heat.

“Hun?” Steve looked up from where he had been playing with Harry’s ring. “Oh, yeah, I'm fine.”

“That didn’t sound forced at all.” Clint shot off with a smile.

“Legolas is right.” Tony leaned back on the bench he was sitting on and spread his arms. “What’s up Capsicle?”

Steve leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, thinking. How to you explain to people from this century that view him as an old relic that it’s not the technology or being seventy years in the future that’s bothering him. Absently he began spinning the ring on his finger.

“Can you tell us about him?”

“What?” Steve’s head jerked up and he looked around the room in confusion.

“You’re really lost in thought today Steve. Are you sure you’re alright?” Tony looked at the other man with concern.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just…”

“You miss him.” Natasha said with a smile. She wanted to go over and hug him but thought better of it. Hugging a guy from the forties while only wearing a towel probably wasn’t the best idea, even if they guy was gay.

“I do. Very much. We met when I was sixteen, he was fourteen and running away from his uncle. The sick bastard had brought Ha…Star to New York to sell him.” While Steve was willing to talk about Harry, it was almost to painful to say his name. “Star ran away after being beaten and that’s when Bucky and I found him.”

“Star?” Tony was sure that Steve was about to say another name.

“That’s what we called him. Somehow I was the only on of the four of us to not end up with a nickname.”

“Did Star join the army as well?”

Steve bobbed his head from side to side. “Kind of. Star was a…I'm not actually sure what his title was. He fought alongside us sometimes and found information. I guess you could say he was like Natasha and Clint.”

“You were going to marry an SSR agent?” Clint looked excited.

“Something like that.” Steve couldn’t hep but smile. He knew that Clint and Harry would have gotten along extremely well. “You and Star would have gotten on. Actually, you all would have gotten on quite well with all the Commandos.”

The other three just laughed. If only Steve knew, too bad the commandos were all busy or out of town until their planned get together just before Tony’s birthday at the end of the month.

~*~*~*~*~

Steve sat in the workshop with Tony watching the other man work. He was touched that Tony had invited him into the shop, the other man hadn’t even let the others near the workshop. Though, if he were being honest, he could do with a change in the music. Tony listened to very loud heavy metal. Wincing at the loud banging Steve resisted the urge to cover his ears.

Noticing the other man’s discomfort Tony remembered Steve’s enhanced senses and guessed that the music might be too much for him. Turning so Steve couldn’t see him Tony gestured for Jarvis to change the music. A moment later Queen came on and Tony nodded and continued to work.

On the couch Steve picked up his sketch book and lost him self in the familiar song. _Harry was right, it does sound better with music and background vocals._ Putting pencil to paper he let his mind wander.

Flashback

The team were all gathered around the fire relaxing for the first time in nearly a week. After taking down another Hydra base they got word that their transport home was unable to pick them up. Enemy infantry movements had forced their transport to turn back, leaving the Commandos stranded. Thankfully, the Hydra base had been easy to take down, unfortunately they had to double back to avoid the same infantry movements.

When they decided to stop for the night Harry immediately began to cast multiple detection spells wanting to make sure that nothing was nearby. When he was confident that they were the only ones there everyone went about making camp. Bucky had gone out and managed to bag a deer for their dinner, while Steve and the others set up tents and made a fire to cook the deer on.

Harry meanwhile was singing softly to himself as he lay down a warding scheme to keep them safe and hidden for the night. “Everyday I try and I try and I try but everybody wants to put me down they say I'm going crazy they say I got a lot of water in my brain ah, got no common sense I got nobody left to believe in yeah yeah yeah yeah…”

Finished with their chores the men all gathered around the fire listening to Harry sing one song after another. Steve had heard them before when they were younger, as Harry enjoyed singing as he cooked and cleaned.

“What are you singing Harry?” Monty asked between songs. “I’ve never heard those songs before.”

Turning Harry was surprised to see the whole team watching him and blushed. “Oh, its just some Classic Rock. The neighbour across the alley from my aunt used to blare it every weekend. My aunt hated it so much she would leave for the day and the neighbour would laugh and help me with my chores while talking about music.” Harry rambled.

“What band?” Jim asked laughing.

“Queen. Not many people listen to them anymore. They’re an old band from the seventies…what?” he asked when the men all started laughing.

“Nothin’ there Phantom. We were just enjoying your **old** band from the seventies.” Dugan wheezed out.

“Oh. Opps.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and when back to warding the area and continued singing.

End Flashback

“Where did you hear about Queen Rogers?” Tony’s voice brought Steve back to the present.

“Sorry?” blinking a couple times Steve looked over at Tony. “What was that Tony?”

“Queen. You were singing along. How the hell do you know Queen?”

 _Shit! I didn’t realize I was singing along._ “I must have heard one of the agents listening to it while they were following me around.”

“Uh hun.” Tony didn’t believe the soldier for a second. Knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer Tony filed the knowledge away for now and returned to fixing his suit. He would have to talk with Nat about this development. _Then again, maybe not. She didn’t seem to care much when we talked before. Not concrete enough._

~*~*~*~*~

Steve looked around the room, it appeared to be a library of sorts. Though it was hard to tell with all the picture frames lining the shelves. Looking at them all he had to smile. While there were a few with Tony and another man who he assumed was Colonel Rhodes, based on the uniform, Tony with Miss. Potts and even a few with Tony and an older Peggy.

Most of the pictures, though were of Tony and a small boy who appeared to be especially important to the other man from the sheer number of pictures. Clearly judging from the photo of Tony holding a tiny bundle with an awed look on his face he had known the boy for a while. The pictures just continued. Tony sleeping on a couch with the baby sleeping on his chest. Tony trying to change a diaper.

Steve laughed as he came across a picture of Tony chasing a naked and wet toddler through a house holding a towel. Tony chasing a half naked toddler holding a pair of underwear. Tony sitting beside a tub filled with water and a laughing toddler who was just about to dump a bucket of water over Tony’s head while behind Tony sitting on the toilet laughing was Peggy. She was featured in several photos with the boy both with and without Tony.

There were even more photos of just the little boy. Steve had to admit, the boy was adorable, he had dirty blond hair and the brightest green eyes he had seen. If he was being honest the boy’s eyes reminded him of Harry’s. One of his favorites was where the boy was sitting alone in a suit holding a fedora. It was right up there with the boy standing in his one-piece pajamas holding his sippy cup in one hand while the other had undone the zipper and was currently shoved down his diaper.

Looking over another shelf Steve was surprised to notice photos of Clint and Natasha with the boy as well, though the boy was older, around four or five in those pictures. There were also three other men in some of the photos. Judging from the blond hair he could tell that two of the men were Malfoys, or at the very least closely related, though how Tony knew Malfoys he wasn’t sure. He was certain that Tony had no knowledge of magic, maybe they were squibs.

He continued to look over the pictures while searching for a specific book. His attention was taken by a small fireplace in the corner. Placed around the fireplace were a couple of large comfortable plush chairs and a matching couch. Dead center over the small fireplace was a larger photo in a blue frame with six stars on top of the frame with red and white strips across the bottom. On the right side of the frame was Captain America in all his glory. While on the left was his old stage shield the top was blue the middle white and the bottom was red. Across the shield was written Captain Jamie’s Halloween Fun 2011.

Picking it up Steve had to smile. In the middle of the group was the boy, clearly Jamie, dressed up as Captain America, complete with a mini shield. On the boy’s left with a hand on his shoulder stood Tony dressed up as Bucky Barnes. On the kid’s other side was Colonel Rhodes who had been dressed up as Gabe. Behind them Clint was dressed as Dum Dum, the younger blond was clearly Falsworth, Coulson was Dernier, Happy was unhappily dress up as Moria. Natasha had even dressed up as Peggy. There was even someone dressed as Phantom, and Merlin that hurt.

“That was a fun Halloween. Jamie got a ton of candy.” Tony said coming into the library. “I still can't believe he convinced Agent and Happy to dress up with us.”

Turning to look at the billionaire Steve gave him a small smile. “I don’t quite believe it, even though I'm holding the photo.”

“Very few people would.”

“Who’s the kid. Is he yours?”

“Nah. That’s my nephew, the one I want to introduce you to. He’s my brother’s kid, who’s apartment you’re staying in. I got to first meet Jamie when he was around a month-old back in March of 2006.”

“He’s really cute. I can tell that you care for him a lot.” Steve gently put the picture back on the mantle place.

“He really is. Were you looking for a specific book? I know you said you were looking for something and it’s easy to get distracted in here.”

“There are a lot of things to look at in here. I was looking for The Hobbit, at least I think that’s the first one.”

“Tolkien hey. Yeah, I have The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. It’s just over…” Tony wandered over to one of the shelves and moved a pair of photos of Jamie, around three, concentrating extremely hard on figuring out how to work a pair of chop sticks. Jamie and a dog, both with their heads in what appeared to be a water dish. “Ah, here it is. My brother’s favorite books. He got me hooked on them not long after we met.”

“I was told they are very good and wanted to try them.” Steve couldn’t admit that his fiancé from the future had told him about the books and he had been looking forward to when they were published to read them. 

“Feel free to take any books from here, I don’t mind.”

~*~*~*~*~

Steve sat on the couch watching one of Natasha’s shows enjoying his pumpkin seeds when a hand reached for them. Acting on instinct Steve reacted, pulling a knife from his belt while pulling the seeds close to his chest.

“Fucking hell Steve!” Clint exclaimed as he jumped back.

Realizing who he had pulled a knife on Steve blushed a little. “Sorry Clint. Force of habit.” Slowly he put his knife back into his belt holster.

“It’s habit for you to pull a knife on someone trying to get some pumpkin seeds?” Clint looked at the Captain perplexed.

Steve laughed. “Actually, yes. I may have a slight addiction to pumpkin seeds, so did Bucky, Jay, and Star. We would steal each other’s bags of seeds regardless of how many seeds we had. It became an all-out war when we lived together.”

“Wait,” Clint settled on the arm of the couch. “You’re saying the four of you would stab one another over pumpkin seeds?”

“Well, technically only Bucky and Jay got stabbed. Mostly we just pulled weapons on one another.”

“You stabbed your friends?”

“NOT ME! Star did. Though I don’t think he did it on purpose. I know” Steve held up his hand to stop Clint from interrupting. “Star came from a rough childhood; his aunt and uncle had abused him before Bucky, and I found him. He had been playing with his knives when they startled him, it was a knee jerk reaction.”

“He stabbed them both at the same time?” Natasha was quick to get in on this action.

“No. It was two separate times. Jay was stabbed just after they finished school, July of nineteen-forty. Bucky was stabbed while we were in the field. The commandos thought it was hilarious, Philips, not so much.”

“Philips sounds a lot like Fury.” Tony shuddered as he passed Steve a drink and sat down.

“In many ways he was.” Steve admitted.

~*~*~*~*~

Rushing out of the tower Steve ran down the street, thankful that Stark Tower and the Woolworth Building were basically on the same street. Though he could run the three miles in under five seconds, he didn’t want to arrive at MACUSA sweaty and out of breath. Instead he would just walk faster than normal, it still wouldn’t take him long. Though he did wish he could arrive in proper robes, it would make a much better impression.

Walking into the welcome area Steve went straight to the welcome desk and smiled at the witch. “Good Morning Cora. How are you today?” he had been in so often that he was now on a first name basis with the welcome witch.

“Morning Steve. I'm doing alright about yourself. You haven’t been around for a few weeks; I was starting to get worried.”

Steve had to laugh. She was right, he hadn't had a chance to come back since he was taken to the Helicarrier two weeks ago. “I'm fine. Just got caught up in work. How big is the pile of paperwork for me today?”

Smiling flirtatiously Cora pulled a small stack of papers from a side drawer. “Not too big this time. I’ve even been able to keep an appointment open for you with the Head of Magical Registration at ten.”

With a tight smile Steve took the paperwork with his left hand wanting to make sure Cora saw his ring. “Thank you, Cora. I’ll just head over to my usual spot and start on these.” _Damn. This meeting is at the same time as the one with Coulson’s contact. Nothing to be done about it though. Its more important to find Harry. I’ll just head to Shield Headquarters after the meeting here, it shouldn’t take too long._

Picking up the pen Steve began filling out the first piece of paperwork. It was exceedingly difficult for him to get anywhere with MACUSA because his mother had never registered his birth with them. he had all the necessary paperwork with Gringotts, but MACUSA insisted on different forms. That and being frozen for seventy years wasn’t helping anything either.

Surname _:_ Rogers

Given name(s): Steven Grant

Date of Birth _:_ July 4, 1918

Mother’s maiden name _:_ Grant

Mother’s given name(s): Sarah Theodora

Father’s given name(s): Joseph

Paternal Grandfather _:_ Joseph

Paternal Grandmother: Kathleen Allan

Maternal Grandmother: Stefanus Prince

Maternal Grandfather _:_ Theodore Grant

Steve paused and looked at the form he had just filled out and wanted to bang his head against a wall. His grandfather! He had been so focused on finding Harry that he forgot about his grandfather. Looking over at the welcome witch he sighed. _Maybe I’ll wait until I’ve spoken the Head of the Registration Department. See if there is anything, they can do to help me first._ Taking a deep breath Steve turned back to the paperwork.

Current address: 200 Park Avenue New York

Have you been at this address for longer than five years? No

If not, what was your previous address: 14047 Brooklyn Street New York

When did you live at this address? _–_ October 1, 1937 – June 14, 1943

Reason for leaving/moving? – joined the 107th infantry division in 1943 to fight in the Second world war

Occupation(s) dates employed/reason for leaving: Artist for the Brooklyn Daily Eagle May 20, 1938 – June 15, 1943 – Volunteered for the army

Captain 107th Infantry division November 1943 - February 5, 1945 – crashed plan into the ice and was frozen for seventy years

Wand: n/a

Yeah, that one was going to be hard to explain. He would have to get to the Way and hope that the laws had changed enough that he could buy a wand. While his magic worked now, he had never gotten a wand permit. _Oh Merlin. I might have to take my OWLs and NEWTs. That’s going to suck._

Name of Guarantor: 

_Shit! Who the hell am I going to get as a Guarantor? Everyone I know right now is no-Maj and they can’t be used. Come on Rogers think! I have to know a wizard that can vouch for me…that’s still alive. Problem is I can’t find out who’s alive until I have this done and I can’t get this done without someone to say I am who I say I am._

“Steve,” Cora stood near his chair with a smile. “If you want to follow me, I’ll take you to mister Blyth’s office.” Getting up Steve gathered all his paperwork and followed Cora down a few different halls before stopping before another desk. “Claire, this is Mister Steve Rogers, he’s here to see Gilbert.” Turning Cora left without a word to Steve.

Shrugging Steve turned to the other witch with a smile, only to be met with a stern face. “Mister Rogers,”

“Captain.” Steve interrupted her. He had earned that title damn it (even Philips had said so) and he was going to make sure people used it.

“Very well then. Captain Rogers, just have a seat and Master Blythe will be out in a moment.”

“Thank you.” Taking the offered seat Steve couldn’t help but check his watch. Ten to ten, he was going to be late for the Avengers meeting, and he couldn’t let anyone know where he was or what he was doing. This was not going to go over well with the team, never mind Fury and Coulson. While he waited Steve went over his paperwork wanting to make sure everything was alright.

“Captain Rogers?”

Looking up Steve saw a tall older man with a large beard and matching stomach. “Yes?” Steve stood quickly.

“Good Morning, I'm Gilbert Blyth head of the Magical Registration department. I'm told you have a problem.”

“That is one way of putting it sir.”

“Then let us go into my office and talk.” Blyth led the way into his office, closing the door behind Steve and gesturing for the other man to have a seat. “Now what can I help you with?”

“I have a unique problem. My birth was never registered with MACUSA, only with Gringotts.”

“Why would that have happened? All healers are required to notify the ministry of all births, regardless if the birth takes place at home or in the hospital.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Well mine was a home birth with my grandfather acting as healer. He never reported my birth because it would have meant the death of my family.” When Blyth just stared at him in disbelief Steve decided to continue. “My father was a no-Maj.”

“You do not look old enough to have been born under Rapport’s law.”

“I'm a lot older than I look.”

“What is your date of birth?”

“July forth nineteen-eighteen.”

Blyth just stared at Steve for a few minutes. “Nineteen-eighteen?”

Steve sighed and forced himself to not roll his eyes. “Yes. In February nineteen-forty-five I crashed a plane into the artic and ended up frozen and in a magical coma. I was only recently woken up.”

“Is there anyone who can verify this?” Blyth was having a difficult time believing the man in front of him.

“That’s the problem. Right now, the only ones who can verify my story are no-Maj. I am trying to find my fiancé who is a wizard.”

“You’re fiancé’s name?”

“Auror Major Hadrian Potter.”

Blyth’s open expression immediately darkened. “Major Potter is your fiancé? Perhaps you can provide evidence to those claims.”

“What would you like for evidence?”

“Memories would work best.” 

Steve nodded. “I can do that for you, however as I do not have a wand, I would need you to remove the memories for me. Is there anything specific you would like to see?” 

“Your engagement would be a good place to start.”

“Ah,” Steve cleared his throat and shifted. “That might pose a small issue. I proposed to Harry on June nineteenth nineteen-forty-three. On June twenty-second I went through an experimental procedure that changed me.”

“How so?”

“Before the experiment I was ninety pounds, had asthma, a heart condition, and little to no use of my magic. Afterwards I looked like this.”

“Who did the experiment?”

“Doctor Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark through the Strategic Scientific Reserve.”

Blyth blinked and sat forward. “Are you telling me you were connected with the SSR?”

“Yes. It was also how I reconnected with Harry after six months apart. He was assigned to work with the SSR through the ICW which he had been working for since he graduated MACUSA advanced auror training in nineteen-forty.”

“Very well. If you focus on the memory, I’ll remove it. Then we can go over it.” Getting up Blyth walked around his desk to stand next to Steve. Holding his wand to the other man’s head he waited for Steve to give him a nod. Slowly he pulled the memory from Steve’s head and put the memory into the pensive. “Would you like to join me?” Taking a deep breath Steve nodded. While it would hurt, he needed to go with Blyth and explain a few things.

~*~

Steve darted out of the Woolworth building as fast as he could without trampling someone. He took it easy as he ran up sixth avenue, but still went fast. The meeting had started hours ago and was probably over, but he was hopeful.

It felt like the meeting Harry had with the Commandos. Not to mention that he had occasionally felt something like magic coming from Phil. It would explain how Phil healed so quickly from the stab wound. He figured that Phil was probably able to heal himself with a little magic then take some potions. Though, judging from how little magic he felt from the other man he thought Phil was a squib. That meant that this was probably a handler from MACUSA coming to let the Avengers in on the secret.

The good news was that he didn’t need to be let in on the secret, the bad news was that showing up late like this was a horrible first impression. Crossing the familiar foyer Steve headed for the stairs. The elevator might be faster, but he needed to get rid of this nervous energy that had been building up since he sat down in Blyth’s office this morning. Something was going to happen; he could feel it. His magic was pulsing excitedly.

Reaching the correct floor Steve headed towards the room Phil had told him the meeting was happening in. As he got closer Steve could feel the anti-magic wards and had to smile. When he was two doors down the meeting room door opened and a young blond man walked out with a boy who looked to be around six. As they passed Steve could feel the pair’s magic. Though he did a double take as the boy passed, he could swear he had seen that boy before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HAHAHAHA still no meeting, feel free to let me know how much you all hate me right now ;)  
> On another note chapter 5 is nealry done. I was having trouble, but came here and read all of your comments then insperation!


	4. May 17, 2012 The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! Finally! I didn't mean to make you all wait this long actually. I had intended to post this chapter only a few hours after the last one, but the hubby had suprise plans. But I figure this is better than making you all wait until Sunday.

After seeing Jamie to school Harry headed back home and made himself another cup of tea. He could feel his hands shaking just a little. He couldn’t believe that he was going through this again, because of the same damn stone. With one deep breath headed out to where he had his Harley parked. Getting on the bike Harry spared a thought to when Tony gave him the bike a few years ago. His brother seemed to enjoy buying people expensive gifts, including a vintage nineteen-forty-two Harley Davidson Knucklehead.

Starting up his bike Harry headed for the Brooklyn Bridge and FDR drive. He fully enjoyed the drive along the East River, and it helped calm him a little. Parking his baby Harry strode into the building. Looking around at the people in the foyer one person stuck out like a sore thumb. Jared was right, he did recognize their man. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” There he was in all his Agent glory. Phil Fucking Coulson.

“Harry? You’re the consultant.”

“Apparently. Lead the way Agent Coulson.” Laughing to himself Harry followed Phil to the elevators and together the pair got into an empty one. “Wait!” Harry could kick himself. “You’re related to Lynnette and Alexander Coulson, aren’t you?”

Phil turned and looked at Harry surprised. “Yes. They’re my grandparents.”

Harry pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and slowly let out a breath. “Remind me later that I have to pluck a Jaybird, very painfully.” Exiting the elevator Harry followed Phil down a couple of halls. “Has the room be properly prepped?”

“It has. I came by early this morning and placed the items around the room. I also let the team know that they could not bring any technology into the room with them. Hopefully, they will listen, I suggest double checking before you start casting. Here we are.” Phil paused in front of the meeting room, not overly surprised to find Nick waiting there with Bruce. “Harry allow me to introduce Doctor Bruce Banner and Nick Fury, Director of Shield. Nick, Bruce, this is Harry Rogers.”

“Doctor Banner, Director Fury. Good to meet you both.” Harry shook both men’s hands.

“Rogers.” Fury looked down at the other man certain that he had nothing to share that would help them understand what Loki did and how to use the sceptre. “Somehow I doubt that you will be able to help us, but Coulson seems to think you can, so I’ll humour him.” 

Harry smiled at the dark man. “Well, I'm sure I’ll do my best, unfortunately I am unable to properly enlighten you as to what I can do until proper documents are signed.”

Beside him Phil covered his mouth to hide his smile. “Perhaps we should retire to the meeting room. And see if the other’s have arrived. Doctor, Director please make sure you leave your phones, watches, anything electronic outside unless you want them to explode.” Gesturing to the door Phil guided the other three men into the room, making sure Harry went in just before he did. Phil did not want to miss the look on his friend’s face.

Entering the room Harry wanted to smack his head against a wall. “Oh, for fuck sakes. Now it’s all of you. Why did I not see all of this coming?"

From the other end of the table Tony, Clint and Nat paused in their conversation when the others entered the room. “Harry? What are you doing here?” Tony rushed forward, eager to see his brother again.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Harry melted into his brother’s hug. He had come close to losing another brother. When he pulled away Harry smacked Tony on the arm. “You, stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking taking a nuke through a worm hole?”

“Sorry Harry. It was me or all of Manhattan. You know I had no choice.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“While this all very touching can we get to the point of this meeting?” Fury demanded.

“You are giving me Colonel Philips flashbacks.” Harry told the director. “And that’s not a good thing. But if you want to get to the point of the meeting that’s fine.”

“What about Capsicle?” Tony asked as Harry pushed him towards a chair.

“The Captain knew what time this meeting was. If he’s unable to keep track of time, then it’s his problem.” Fury wanted this meeting done and over with. No matter how much he respected Phil Coulson, Fury did not believe that this Harry Rogers had anything new to tell them.

Shrugging Harry reached for his briefcase and pulled out four contracts, passing them out to Fury, Banner, and Nat. Harry held up the last contract and dangled it in front of Clint. “You know how Dray has been trying to get you the paperwork so he can tell you his big secret?”

Clint looked between Harry and the paperwork. “Yeah?”

“This is that paperwork. You are getting it months if not years ahead of time.” Slowly Harry passed over the contract. Reaching back into his briefcase Harry pulled out four black feathered quills. “Read the contracts over then sign with these quills. You won’t need any ink for the quills, just sign quickly and don’t mind the sting.”

After reading the contract over Fury looked over the Avengers wanting to make sure they were almost done was well, he didn’t want to wait. “Why doesn’t Stark have a contract?” he was pissed. If Stark was already in on whatever this was, he was going to have words with Phil and what was appropriate to tell Stark.

“Tony doesn’t have a contract because of Howard. When he signed this contract, Howard had it written in that should a similar incident occur, and his direct descendants be involved then they would be included in the secret.”

Scowling Fury reached for his quill and signed his name at the bottom of his contract. “What the fuck!” He looked at the back of his hand where his signature was carved in just a little. “Care to explain this Rogers?”

The other three had signed their contracts with the same effect to their hands. “Yeah I'm with Fury on this.” Natasha scowled at Harry. “What’s going on?”

Harry just smirked at them all. “I will explain everything. Why don’t we have some tea and coffee while I explain.”

Fury slammed his hands down on the table as he stood and glared at Rogers. “No one is leaving this room until I have some answers.”

“That’s perfectly fine Director. Quick question first, did everyone leave all pieces of technology outside this room?” When he got an affirmative from everyone, he looked at Tony. “Tony, are you still wearing that bracelet I gave you?”

“Yeah,” Tony pulled back his shirt sleeve to show Harry the bracelet. “I’ve never taken it off, just like you asked. Why?”

“Because I don’t want the arc reactor in your chest to explode.”

“Explode! What would cause the arc reactor to explode?”

Harry smirked at his brother and pulled his wand out. “Magic.” Waving it at the tea and coffee set Harry levitated the set over. With a few more waves the kettles were filled, heated, coffee beans ground and water poured. Harry poured a cup of coffee for Tony and Nat and levitated them over. He then poured a cup of tea for Clint who jumped up and backed away.

“No! no, no, no. You can’t be evil!” Clint eyed the door wanting to run away from this.

Harry was confused. Why was Clint acting this way around magic? He looked towards Tony and Nat for an explanation. Understanding Natasha gestured for Harry to come over and she quietly told him what Loki had done to Clint.

“Clint, you need to calm down.” Phil slowly walked towards Clint like he was a caged animal.

“NO! I can’t do evil magic again!”

“CLINT!” Harry raised his voice and narrowed his eyes at the panicking man. “You need to sit down and stop screaming.”

“OR WHAT! What will you do, make me?”

“Yes.” Harry told him with a straight face. He gave Clint another minute to calm down then pushed him over with magic, cast a sticking charm on the chair and a silencing charm on Clint. “Now, perhaps you can listen to me.” Instead of pulling a chair over Harry conjured one and sat down in front of Clint. “Magic itself is not evil. Yes, it can do evil, but it can also do good. It is true that magic can torture, kill, and even take over a person’s mind. But magic can also heal. I regrew Tim’s leg when it was blown off. I use magic to cook and clean my house. Magic is a tool and like any other tool it can be misused.”

Harry paused to give Clint a moment to think about what he had said. “I'm going to make this very easy for you Clint and give you two options.” Knowing that the archer was planning on asking his brother to marry him and that he probably had the bracelet on him, Harry summoned it and placed on the table. “Option A. You decide you cannot deal with magic and I alert my boss and he sends in the Obliviators. Wizards who professionally wipe people’s memories. They come in and take all your memories of magic. That includes taking your memories of me, Jamie, Sev, Luc and Draco.”

Clint paled at the idea of losing Draco and Harry saw it. “Option B.” Harry opened the bracelet box and pulled the piece out, holding it in front of Clint. “You get your head out of your arse and learn. One of the first things you need to know is my story is complete bullshite.”

“What story?” Bruce asked. He wasn’t so sure about this magic thing, but as the rest of the team seemed to know Harry, he was willing to sit quietly in the background and listen.

“The story Peggy Carter told Tony when he first met me. Details aren’t all that important right now.” Harry said without taking his eyes off Clint. “Hydra never captured me, they never experimented on me.”

“Then how the hell did you have Jamie?” Nat asked looking confused.

Harry smiled and look over at Nat. “How do you think? I had sex and got pregnant.” He looked back at Clint. “Most wizards are capable of becoming pregnant, even Draco can, though you might need some help from spells and potions. Now. What is your choice?” Waving his hand Harry took off the silencing charm.

Clint reached out and snatched the bracelet out of Harry’s hand. “Draco. I choose Draco.”

Reaching out Harry squeezed Clint’s shoulder with a smile. “I knew you would make the right choice.” With another wave Harry removed the sticking charm as well. “Now, perhaps now that drama is over, I can tell you all about magic and start answering Tony’s questions.”

“Hey!” Tony looked offended for a second. “Okay yeah. I have about a million questions.”

Holding up a hand Harry stopped Tony from asking questions. “Yes, Tony I am a wizard. I wave a wand, brew potions in a cauldron and fly on a broomstick.”

“How does Phil fit into all this?” Nat asked as she put her hand over Tony’s mouth.

“I'm what’s known as a squib. My parents are both magical as are my siblings, I however, do not possess magic.”

“Bullshite.” Harry scoffed. “I’ve felt your magic. You may not be able to use much of it but it’s there. Most squibs have a small amount of magic, that’s what makes them different from muggles.”

“What’s a muggle?” Clint was sure he had heard that term before.

“A muggle or no-Maj as they’re called here are people like you. People who don’t possess magic.”

“What are you?” Tony asked.

“Technically I’m considered a half-blood. My father was a pureblood while my mother was a muggle-born. Because I have no-Maj grandparents most consider me half.”

“What’s Jamie?”

“He’s a half-blood as well. My husband’s mum was a squib and his da was a no-Maj.”

Clint seemed to be thinking things over quite hard. “What about Draco, and your dads?”

“Sev is like me, a half-blood. His father was a muggle. Draco and Lucius are both purebloods. They can trace their lineage through magicals back before the conquest.”

“When you say conquest, do you mean...?”

“Yes. Ten-sixty-six with William the Conquer. As I remember they said one of their ancestors came across as part of William’s magical support.”

“So…” Clint twisted his cup between his hands nervously. “Draco being with me is…um…”

“It’s huge.” Harry told him with a smile. “No one in his family have ever been with a half-blood never mind a muggle. Their idea of marrying beneath them are first generation purebloods.” Waving his hand Harry poured himself another cup of tea. “What’s even bigger is that Lucius has accepted you and given you his blessing.”

“What does magic do?” Clint was thankful that Tony was letting him ask his questions first. He was trying, but it was difficult to connect what Loki had done to him to his boyfriend and family.

“Honestly, the better question is what can’t magic do.” Harry sighed and thought about how to deal with this. It had been easier when he told the commandos. “Well, one of the first things when I get home is creating a pair of protective bracelets for you and Nat.” Harry glanced over to where Bruce was sitting. “I'm going to need to see what it is you do and how that reacts to magic before I can make you one. I'm sorry.”

Bruce was quick to wave him off. “No, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” The last thing he wanted was to have someone else see the other guy. “I’ll be fine without it.”

“Harry,” Natasha could see that Bruce was looking a little uncomfortable and green. “What do these bracelets do?”

“Lots of things really. It all depends on what runes I carve into the materials.” Harry transfigured a couple of napkins into paper and pen. “These are runes.” Slowly he wrote down a couple of harmless runes. “Each one has a meaning and a power, however that can change depending on what you pair it with. Tony’s bracelet creates an anti-magic ward around him to protect the arc reactor. It also has a notice-me-not ward around it to prevent anyone from noticing it and trying to take it from him.” He looked over at his brother with a cheeky smile. “I'm sure you’ve felt the wards activate. It would have been a tingling feeling around the bracelet.”

Tony perked up. “Is that what that was. It went nuts when Loki tried to take over my mind. My entire arm and half my chest felt numb.”

“That just proves it was working. I’ll make two that will protect against hostile magic.”

“Why just hostile magic? Why not all magic?” Natasha was leaning forward looking as eager as Tony for answers.

“Well, if it’s an anti-magic ward then we cannot heal you using magic.” Holding out his left-hand Harry used magic to cut it then heal it. “Potions will also have no effect on you. But mainly it so I can do things like this.” Turning to Phil Harry waved his hand and laughed.

Phil just sighed. He knew what Harry had done; he had felt that kind of magic often enough from his siblings. “What colour is my hair?”

Tony, Nat, and Clint all laughed. It was Harry who answered. “It’s pink. Though if you want, I can change it.” Waving his hand again Phil’s hair changed to green and silver. “There Slytherin colours…though I'm not sure if you’d be a Slytherin.” Waving his hand again Harry smiled. “There. Ravenclaw.”

Phil smiled. “Well, I can’t really argue with that. I don’t think I would have fit anywhere else.”

“Anywhere else? What are you talking about?” Tony was hovering on the edge of his seat, looking like Jamie.

“School houses. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are two of Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are the other two.” Harry smiled at his brother’s curiosity.

“Hogwarts?”

“Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s in Scotland and where young magicals are taught to control their magic. Here in America there is Ilvermorny. I am one of the few people that have attended both. In Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor and when I attended Ilvermorny I was Wampus house.”

“How did you do that?” Phil was extremely curious. Transfers between schools were nearly unheard of.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Time travel.” The others stared in shock as Harry ignored them and continued. “I was born in nineteen-eighty and during a duel with a dark wizard in nineteen-ninety-five a spell backfired, and I was transported to nineteen-thirty-five Brooklyn.” 

“Harry,” Phil said interrupting Tony and gesturing to his watch. “Doesn’t Jamie have a half day today?”

“Oh, shite he does. I need to let Luc and Sev know I got caught up so they can pick him up. Just give me a moment to call them.”

“Why don’t you just send them a patronus message? I assume that you can cast a patronus.”

“Yeah, I can…it’s just.” Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I haven’t cast my patronus since nineteen-forty-four.”

Phil was instantly concerned. “Why not?” he feared that there was something wrong with Harry’s magic, but he had cast everything else with out any issues.

“My patronus is my husband’s animagus form. It’s just too painful.” Harry looked over at Clint’s hopeful face. “I can try though.” Closing his eyes Harry pulled out his wand and took a deep breath. Taking another breath Harry focused on his memories, trying to focus on the good. The feeling of Steve’s arms around him as they slept, their first date, his mum’s smiling face as she looked over his OWL grades, him, Steve, Bucky, and Jay running around New York during summer holidays. Steve proposing to him, meeting up with Steve after the serum. Then Harry’s mind conjured the one image he wanted more than anything but knew it would never happen; Steve smiling as he showed Jamie how to draw, teaching Jamie how to control his strength, showing their son how to throw the shield, the three of them cuddled up together on the couch reading a book. Quietly he whispered the incantation, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. “Expecto Patronum.”

The others in the room watched Harry with concern. Tony was just about to head over and wrap his brother in a hug when a brilliant white light exploded from the end of Harry’s wand. When he could see again Harry was kneeling in front of a dazzling sliver golden retriever. He immediately was filled with warmth and happiness.

Across the room Clint couldn’t stop the tears that came. He was filled with relief and acceptance. Magic was nothing to be afraid of if it could create this. He would marry Draco and have little wizards and witches with him.

Wrapping his arms around the dog Harry allowed a few more tears to fall. After a few minutes he pulled away but kept his arms around the dog’s neck. “I’ve missed you Captain. I need you to take a message to my Dad’s for me.” Captain nodded and gave Harry’s face a lick. “Luc, I need you and Sev to pick up Jamie from school for me, then come with Draco to the meeting place. There will be someone to meet you when you get here.” Slowly he let go of Captain and watched the dog run off.

Tony didn’t bother waiting for Harry to get up, he just walked over and pulled the other man into a hug while Phil looked guilty and slightly uncomfortable. Heading over to where Harry had put his bag down with the briefcase Phil stuck his arm in searching for the potions kit he knew was in there.

Clint watched in awe as Phil’s entire arm disappeared in Harry’s tiny bag. “Oh my god, it’s like Marry Poppins. Is there a hat stand in there?”

Everyone laughed, even Harry. “No Clint,” holding onto Tony Harry pulled himself up. “There’s no hat stand in there. However, there is a change of clothes, my potions kit, invisibility cloak and…”

“Woah, back up. An invisibility cloak?” Tony looked like Christmas had come early. “Like you put it on and disappear, invisibility cloak?”

“Yes. Now Phil, hand me that calming draught please.” Harry held out his hand for the vial Phil had found in the bag. “Thank you.” Pulling out the cork he threw it back not wanting to taste it any more than necessary.

“So, Harry,” Clint fidgeted a little. “What else can you do with magic?”

“Harry,” Phil checked his watch and headed for the door. “Why don’t you show off your magic while I go and meet up with Draco and the others. We should be back in a few minutes.” With a nod to the wizard Phil headed down to the lobby.

“So, what’s the most impressive piece of magic you have?” Tony demanded while poking his brother in the arm.

Harry thought back to when he was asked the same question by Howard and smiled. Focusing on his magic Harry called forth his animagus form. Shaking out his feathers he hopped up onto the back of his chair and screeched at Tony.

“Holy shit! You’re a fucking bird!” Tony was almost shocked into silence when Harry flew up and landed on his shoulder. Harry just tugged gently on Tony’s hair. “You should probably stay away from Clint in this form, who knows what he’d do to you, bird lover that he is.”

Clint’s comeback was interrupted by Jamie throwing the door open and racing in, followed by his uncles and grandfathers at a more sedate pace. “Starfeathers!” Jamie rushed over to Tony and held out his arms. Gently Harry flew down and landed in Jamie’s arms. The little boy hugged the bird close to his chest and kissed his head. After a moment Starfeathers squirmed a little and gently tugged on Jamie’s hair until the boy let go. Flying over to an open spot on the floor Harry transformed back. “Mummy!” Jamie was instantly tackling Harry.

“Omph.” Harry was quick to wrap his arms around his son. “Jamie, you need to give me moment after transforming back before tackling me.”

Pushing away Jamie straightened out, using Harry as a stepping stool. “Sorry mummy,” he said when Harry grunted.

“Go tackle Tony,” Harry wheezed.

“Uncle Tony!” Jamie followed his mum’s direction and jumped on Tony, nearly knocking the man over.

“Jeeze mini-me, you’re getting really big.” Wrapping his arms around the boy Tony picked him up and swung him around. “So, how are you doing mini-Merlin?” All the wizards froze and stared at Tony. “What? What I say?”

“Tony,” Harry rubbed his face. This was so much harder than explaining to the commandos. “Merlin existed. Nearly all the Arthur legends are real. For us, especially British magicals, Merlin is…I don’t want to say he’s like Jesus, but…”

“That’s why you always swear by him.” Natasha smiled, glad that she finally figured out what was going on.

“Yes. We also occasionally swear by our school founders.” Harry added. He was trying to keep attention on himself and Jamie while Draco was talking with Clint in the corner. He hoped that they could work it out after everything that had happened with Clint and Loki. 

~*~

When he entered the building, Draco had been shocked to see Phil waiting for them. “Phil? What are you doing here?”

“I work for Shield and have been assigned as the Avenger’s handler. I was also the one to contact MACUSA and ask for someone to come help the team. Harry is up there right now. I expect he’s going to need some help in explaining everything.” Phil led the way to the elevators. “There are a few things I need to catch you up on before we get there.”

“How’s Clint?” Draco needed to know. He hadn’t heard anything from Clint since the night of the attack when he had called Clint from Florida. After what Harry had told him about the attack, and looking it up when they got back, Draco was a bundle of nerves. When they returned to New York and other man didn’t answer his calls, Draco feared the worst.

“He’s doing alright, despite everything.” Phil was a little pissed at his brother. He knew that Draco had been calling him and that the archer hadn’t been taking his calls. No matter how bad he was feeling Clint should at least have told Draco what happened himself. “Before the attack on New York, Loki came through a door opened by the Tesseract. He had a sceptre with him and was able to take over people’s minds with it.”

“He took Clint’s mind didn’t he.” Draco was grateful for his father’s quiet presence behind him, while Severus kept Jamie busy on the other end of the elevator.

“He did. Natasha was able to knock Loki out and give Clint his mind back, but not before Clint was forced to lead an attack on our own people.”

Draco flinched; he knew that feeling all to well. “How’s he holding up?”

“It’s a little hard to tell honestly. He’s been keeping to himself a lot. I know he blames himself for a lot of the deaths that occurred on the Helicarrier.”

“I assume that Harry is telling Clint about magic?”

“Along with Tony, Natasha and a couple others.”

“Oh. Merlin. I have the sudden urge to hit my head against a wall.” Draco groaned and rubbed his temples. “How did they take the knowledge about magic?”

“Tony and Nat were fine, full of questions but that’s normal. Doctor Banner seems to be sitting and thinking, again not unnormal. However, the Director has been unusually silent during the whole thing. I’ll need to ask Harry if he did anything to the Director.”

Heading down the hallway Phil paused outside the door. “Draco, I need to tell you that Clint didn’t take knowledge about magic well. Harry had to silence him and stick him to his chair to get Clint to listen. Clint has been listening but seems to still be struggling slightly.”

Draco just nodded, he could work with Clint, so long as the other man listened. When Phil opened the door the blond quickly spotted his boyfriend and made his way over to the other man. “Clint?” while he wanted to help Clint understand he wasn’t sure how welcoming his boyfriend was going to be.

Turning at the sound of his name Clint smiled and headed over. True he was still a little nervous about magic, that spell Harry did made him feel better about it. Besides, he loved Draco too much to let this come between them. “Hey gorgeous.” Clint held out his hand for Draco to take. Holding on tight Clint led them to a quite corner where they could talk.

“So…” Draco wasn’t sure how to go about talking with Clint and it was clear that Clint had no ideas either when he started laughing.

Nick was getting annoyed. First this Rogers shows up and tells them magic is real, then proceeds to ignore him, only talking to Stark, Barton and Romanoff. On top of it all when he went to ask questions, nothing came out of his mouth and on top of it he couldn't get out of his chair. Now there were more people coming into this meeting and still he couldn't talk. 

Fury slammed his fist on the table as he glared at Rogers. Harry smiled and shrugged. “I’d say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You annoyed me so I silenced you and stuck you to your chair when I did the same to Clint. I suppose I can take the spells off now.” Waving his hand Harry removed the spells on Fury.

“Would you care to explain why you were selected by…whoever to explain magic to us?” Nick continued glaring.

“President Lawson of MACUSA, that is the Magical Congress of the United States, asked me to come because I was the one to help the SSR with the tesseract during the war. Though, back then I was sent by the International Confederation of Wizards.”

“If you fought in the second world war, how are you here?” Bruce finally asked. He thought he had enough to go on now and felt comfortable asking questions.

“Like I said before, time travel.” Harry sat down and magically poured himself another cup of tea. “I was born in nineteen-eighty and began magical school in nineteen-ninety-one. After far too many adventures,” in the background Draco snorted. “I ended up facing off against a dark lord in June of nineteen-ninety-five. Our spells backfired against us and I was thrown back in time. Then in nineteen-forty-five I stood in front of a killing curse and was bounced back to my time.”

“Adventures?” Severus scowled at his son. “Is that what you call your numerous near-death experiences?”

Laughing Harry just shrugged. “After the first few near-death experiences the rest just seemed like adventures.”

“Just how many near death experiences are we talking about?” Tony looked worried as he plopped Jamie down in a chair before sitting in the one right next to him.

“Umm…” Harry had to stop and think for a moment. “Well, there was me nearly dying when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, the troll incident, facing Quillmort,”

“Don’t forget nearly swallowing the snitch your first game.” Draco added as he pulled Clint back to the table with a smile.

“Right. That was first year. Second year was fighting Aragog and the acromantula colony. Those are giant spiders with a fifteen-foot leg span,” Harry added and smiled when he saw the other’s pale. “Facing Diary Tom and the sixty-foot basilisk after the cave in. The dementors third year along with the werewolf…add in the tasks from the tournament and…about eighteen times before I was fifteen.”

“Fifteen?” Tony was shocked. beside him Natasha had to agree, nearly dying eighteen times before fifteen was a lot. “And you got mad at me for taking a nuke through the worm hole.”

Harry just shrugged. “The count is probably higher; those are just the times I nearly died by magic. It’s not including what my relatives did to me.”

Seeing the other’s confusion Lucius stepped forward with his Malfoy mask in place. “I think we’ve gotten off topic. Perhaps it would be best if we split the discussion up into groups. Director, perhaps I can help answer any questions you might have.” Holding out his arm, Lucius steered Fury over, away from the table and the rest of the avengers.

Giving his dad a thankful smile Harry turned back to his brothers. He was going to owe his dad after this.

“Harry,” Phil said as he took a seat beside the wizard. “I was wondering if perhaps you might be able to help us find someone.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“A British wizard. I’ve heard of his work and was hoping he might be able to help Doctor Danner with his…alter ego.”

“Okay, I'm going to bite. What alter ego?”

“I'm not sure what you’ve seen of the attack, or remember about the attack in Harlem a couple years ago, but Bruce…”

“Loses control and turns into an enormous green rage monster.” Tony supplied with a smile.

Phil shot the man a small glare. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Jamie,” Harry cut in before either man could start on one another. “Why don’t you and Draco go over to the sitting area there and show Tony and Clint how to play exploding snap?” Jumping up Jamie pulled Tony over to the couches on the other end of the room, eager to show is uncle about magic. “What were you saying?” Harry turned back to Phil and Bruce.

“When I get angry and lose control, the other guy takes over and people get hurt.” Bruce supplied, looking a little uncomfortable.

“It’s like a werewolf bit a troll.” Phil added.

“That’s is brilliant!” Harry looked from Phil to Bruce and back. “Is it only anger that causes the change or are there any other stimulates?”

“Harry,” Phil laughed at the other man’s excitement. “I was hoping that you could help me find someone to help Bruce control the Hulk. I’ve heard of a potions master who has done amazing things with the wolfsbane potion…what?”

Harry had started laughing as Phil described the potions. “I'm assuming that you’re looking for potions master first class Severus Snape?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“I do and so do you.” Harry turned to look over his shoulder to where his dads were talking with Fury. “Sev! Phil here has an exciting new project for you.” Smirking Sev headed over and began a conversation with Phil and Bruce.

A few hours later Draco wandered over to where Harry was talking with Tony and Natasha. “Harry, Jamie and I want a little snack. Phil said there are a few vending machines down the hall.”

“Sounds good. Do you need any muggle money?”

“No, I should have enough for a few snacks. Did you want anything?”

“Could you grab me a bag of salt and vinegar chips and an arrow?”

“Yeah. Come on munchkin, let’s go raid the muggle snacks.” Draco held out his hand as Jamie came running. Together the two headed out into the hall. Looking down the hall Draco noticed a man coming towards the meeting room and immediately recognized him from Harry’s photos. Guiding Jamie down the hall he figured they could go exploring for other vending machines, compare their contents or something.

Harry was standing talking to Natasha with his back to the door when it opened. Figuring it was Draco returning for more muggle money, he paid it no mind. That was until he heard the voice that answered Fury’s demand.

“Where the hell have you been Captain Rogers? This meeting started at ten. I thought that despite being frozen you could still tell time.”

Steve looked around at the people gathered with the Avengers. It was clear from their dress that they were not no-Maj. He did recognize the two men standing with Director Fury from Tony’s pictures. The fact that they both had their wands out in the open made Steve smile. _I was right. The team has been told about magic._ “I apologize Director. I was called into a meeting with MACUSA’s Director of Magical Registration last minute and I could not miss the opportunity.”

Fury just blinked at Steve for a moment. Steve just smirked and turned to the two wizards. “Lord Malfoy, I presume.” He had noticed that both men wore lordship rings, but he could only place one of them.

“Yes. Lucius Malfoy, and this is my husband Lord Severus Prince.”

“Prince. Truly. Then that makes us cousins. I am Captain Steven Rogers, Heir Grant. Stefanus Prince was my grandmother.”

Severus smiled and took the offered hand. “His brother Severino Prince was my Great-Grandfather. Can I ask what you were looking for at the Ministry Captain?”

“I was searching for my fiancé. Unfortunately, I was never registered with MACUSA and they still don’t accept no-Maj as guarantors. I don’t think I’ve ever filled out so much paperwork in my life.”

Hearing that voice Harry froze. He knew that voice, intimately. Eyes going wide, he covered his mouth muffling the cry. He couldn’t believe it; Steve was alive and standing right behind him. Blinking through his tears he slowly lowered his hand, not taking his eyes off Natasha and mouthed ‘How?’

Natasha smiled as everything clinked into place for her. “Shield found him frozen in the artic. Apparently, he woke up a few months ago, but Shield has been keeping him hidden. I only met him on the second.”

“Why have you been doing so much paperwork Capsicle? Paperwork is the ultimate evil.” Tony shared a look with Natasha. This was going to be good, the only thing they needed now was popcorn.

“Like I said Tony, I've been searching for my fiancé.”

“You should have gone to Gringotts.” Harry said quietly as he turned around. He had to see it with his own eyes. See that it was his Steve standing behind him after all these years.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock, “Harry? Is it really you?” Slowly, Steve reached out needing to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things. When his hand touched Harry’s Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. “Oh Merlin. It really is you.”

SMACK!

Harry pulled his hand out of Steve's, put some magic into it and slapped Steve. “You, stupid, selfish, twat waffle! How could you? You couldn’t have given us your co-ordinates so we could come and get you afterwards? Or apparated out before the plane crashed?”

“Harry…”

“NO! no! do you know what it’s like to slowly freeze and nearly drown on dry land with no idea what’s happening?” Harry could barely see through his tears as he pummelled Steve's chest.

Slowly, gently Steve reached for Harry’s hands, holding them in one of his own against his chest. With the other hand he cupped Harry’s cheek, wiping away Harry’s tears with his thumb. “I'm sorry babe. I didn’t…” sighing Steve leaned down and captured Harry’s lips with his own. Instantly Harry melted into Steve’s embrace. Needing more contact Steve let go of Harry’s hands and wrapped both is arms around Harry’s waist lifting him off the ground. As soon as his hands were free Harry threw them around Steve’s neck, trying to meld his body with Steve's.

Just as it was getting uncomfortable for everyone else, they pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads against the other’s. Harry kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up from this dream. That was until he realized his feet couldn’t touch the floor. Pulling away Harry opened his eyes and looked down and laughed. When Steve noticed what Harry was looking at, he too started laughed. “It’s still weird isn’t it?” Steve said through his laughter.

Harry wiggled and tapped Steve’s shoulder until the taller man put him down. “Yeah. It’s still weird.”

“What’s weird?” Tony had to ask. He wanted to ask for popcorn but was certain that someone would hit him for it. Turning around Harry flashed his brother a dazzling smile. In that second Tony finally understood what Peggy and the commandos meant when they said Harry’s eyes were like emeralds. The first time Peggy told him Tony had laughed. Then he heard the same thing from each of the commandos, and that made him think. Now he was faced with a Harry that could outshine Times Square.

“Wow,” Clint said quietly from beside Tony. “I never thought Steve could look that that.”

“Never mind him,” Natasha whispered. “Look at Harry.”

 _She’s right,_ Clint thought. Harry was looking happy, lighter, and holding himself up straighter. “We really need some popcorn for this.” He whispered back, waiting to get hit. Beside him Tony nodded in agreement.

“I hate to say it but you’re right.” Natasha smiled.

“This is what’s weird,” Harry waited for his brothers and sister to finish their not so quiet conversation before answering. Smiling he gestured at Steve. “Tony, I met Steve when we were teenagers. We were together for eight years before the serum. So, all this, is a bit weird, wonderful, but weird.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, Harry just soaking in the presence of his bonded after so long apart. “Harry,” Steve sounded concerned as he pulled the smaller man close. “What happened after…after I…”

Harry sighed and leaned into Steve’s hold and closed his eyes. “I fell into a coma for six, almost seven days. When I woke up, I felt empty and numb. A couple days after Colonel Shacklebolt showed up with new orders. They um…they send me after Grindelwald.”

“Merlin Harry.” Steve pulled Harry closer.

Across the room Phil cursed, making Tony, Clint and Nat look at him.

“They knew it was a suicide mission, so I was ordered to kill him. Even with all the leads the ICW gave me, it took a little over nine months for me to tack Grindelwald down. When I did find him, it still took hours of dueling before I had him down. For a moment or two I wondered how the timeline would change if I killed Grindelwald. After all most of Dumbledore’s power come from his defeat of Grindelwald.”

“Who’s Grindelwald?” Tony asked Phil quietly.

“One of the most powerful and dangerous dark wizards of all time. He’s basically magical Hitler.”

Harry ignored everyone else. If he stopped, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to finish. “I sent an AK at Grindelwald, but at the last second Dumbledore jumped out and conjured a mirror in front of Grindelwald. I just closed my eyes and waited for the curse to hit me.” Harry buried his face into Steve’s chest.

“I needed to be with you again. I couldn’t take that empty feeling anymore. I…I wasn’t right in the head for a long time. When I opened my eyes again, I was at Hogwarts in two-thousand-five. Dumbledore had goaded Voldemort into a battle at the school and I showed up in the middle. Dray found me and he, Luc and Sev told he what had happened in the ten years I was gone.”

“Harry,” Steve pulled away so he could look his fiancé in the eyes. “Tell me you didn’t go after Voldemort.”

Lucius snorted. “He lectured both Dumbledore and Voldemort, before shooting the Dark Lord and most of his followers.”

Harry laughed at the memory. “You should have seen the look on Dumbledore’s face when he realized the auror who scolded him in Diagon and who took down Grindelwald was actually Harry Potter!”

Phil choked on his tea. “Wait. You’re the boy-who-lived?”

Groaning Harry banged his head against Steve’s chest. “Merlin, I hate that name.” A buzzing from his pocket brought Harry away from Steve. Pulling his phone out Harry smiled at the message and sent a quick one back. “We’ll have to talk later about what else happened, unfortunately we just ran out of time.”

“Who’s that?” Steve asked feeling a little jealous that there was someone in this century that could make his Harry smile like that.

Poking Steve in the chest Harry steeped back. “Someone who is extremely important to me. Number one even.” Ignoring Steve’s offended look Harry continued his explanation wanting to stir the pot a little and poke his fiancé a little. “I met Jamie on February fifth two-thousand-six. He’s a wonderful young man, very smart, strong and magically powerful.”

“It sounds like you love him.”

“I do. Very much, and I know that you will when you met him as well. Hello Draco.” Smiling Harry walked past his brother knowing that Jamie was waiting just outside the door. “I’ll be right back.” Closing the door behind him Harry knelt in front of his son. “Hey baby, did you and Uncle Draco get good snacks?” 

“Yeah, but Uncle Draco took them all. He said there was a surprise for me.” Jamie was confused. After his Uncle and him had left the room in search for snacks he had gotten weird. Instead of just heading down the hall and stopping at the first vending machine then heading back his uncle had said they were going on an adventure in search of other machines to compare their offerings, only everyone they found had nearly the same things.

“He’s right. Though it wasn’t a planned surprise. I got surprised as well. There’s someone special in there that I want you to meet. He was frozen in the artic for many years and was only recently woken up.”

“Did he fight with you and the Commandos?”

“Yes, he did.”

Jamie looked closely at his mum and noticed a difference in him. His mum was smiling, and his eyes were bright. If the he was being honest with himself his mum looked like his Uncle Draco when he was with Clint or when his grandfathers were alone with each other. “He’s special to you, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Harry stood and offered Jamie his hand. “I want you to meet him.” Smiling when Jamie took his hand Harry led the boy into the conference room. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart Harry looked up at Steve. Licking his lips Harry once again knelt by Jamie, placing both his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Would you introduce yourself for me?” Harry whispered.

Jamie nodded and smiled up at the new man. He recognized him from pictures in their living room. “Hello, I'm James Steven Rogers.”

Steve was frozen the moment Harry re-entered followed by a young boy. Instantly he knew that this was his son. Harry had been pregnant when he went into the ice. Walking forward Steve took a knee a few feet away. Smiling at the boy, his boy, Steve held out his hand. “Hi. I'm Steven Grant Rogers.”

Jamie looked back at his mum in shock. He knew that name. Harry smiled at his boy and nodded, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. “Jamie, this is your daddy.”

Steve didn’t have a chance to react before a small body flung itself at him. Wrapping his arms around his boy Steve pulled him close, burying his face in the soft blond hair that was so much like his own. It felt amazing to have tiny arms wrap around his neck and have a small face buried in his neck. Shifting one arm to properly support his boy, Steve slowly stood and after shifting Jamie onto his hip he held out a hand for Harry.

The three men held each other for a while, until Lucius cleared his throat. “Harry, we can finish up here, why don’t you take your boys home.”

Looking over at his dads and Draco to make sure that they were alright, Harry smiled and nodded. “Thanks. Why don’t we all meet up again tomorrow, so we can answer the rest of Tony’s questions.” Tony didn’t even bother trying to deny it. Harry turned his attention back to Jamie. “What do you think Jamie, should we take daddy home with us?”

Jamie finally pulled his face out of his dad’s shoulder and had a huge smile on his face. “Yes. Daddy should come home!”

“Then we will take him home.”

“Harry!” Draco called before Harry could apparate them out. “Give dad your bike key so he can drive it home.”

“Right!” reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out his keys and tossed them at Severus. “Thanks.”

Catching on Tony called out to the captain. “Steve, did you bring your bike as well?”

“I did.”

“Toss your keys over as well Steve.” Lucius held out his hand. “I’ll bring your bike home for you.”

“Thank you.” Gently Severus tossed his keys over with a grateful smile. “Take us home Harry.”

Wrapping his arms around his boys Harry apparated to the front yard where Jay and he had created a warded area. Gently he took James from Steve and set his boy on the ground. Unlike every other time Jamie didn’t race into the house, instead he stayed put and reached for both his parent’s hands. Tugging on them he pulled his parents towards the house not paying any attention to how the location was affecting his dad.

Steve looked around when they landed, curious. When he saw where they were Steve froze. He couldn’t believe it. It was their house. The one they had dreamed about owning from the moment they saw it being built. Forcing down the lump in his throat Steve allowed Jamie to pull him towards the house.

Seeing Steve’s difficulty Harry gently pushes Jamie towards the back garden. “Jamie Love, why don’t you run to the garden and let the dogs out? We don’t want them tackling your dad right away.” Laughing Jamie was quick to follow his mum’s request.

“Dogs?” Steve questioned as he followed Harry through the front door.

“Yes. We have three. I found Scout abandoned a few months after we moved here, he’s a husky, shepherd cross. Kaida was a rescue a couple years after, she’s…well honestly, we’re not quite sure what she is but the vet thinks she’s border collie and bernese. A few months ago, our neighbour moved into a senior’s home and was unable to take his husky with him. We agreed to take [Lobo](https://www.deviantart.com/enlya-seregon/art/Lobo-847931079).” Taking Steve’s hand Harry led him to the kitchen. “Come on, I'm sure Jamie wants to show you around.”

Steve spent the rest of the day following Jamie around the house being shown his son’s precious possessions. He was surprised to hear from Harry that Jamie had no idea his father was Captain America. “I was planning on telling him later this year actually. I know what it’s like to have everyone think you’re just like your father and I didn’t want that for him, but I didn’t want him to grow up not knowing anything at all. He’s six now, so I figured it would be a good time to tell him the truth.”

“Hey,” Steve put his hands onto Harry’s shoulders and turned the wizard around so he could look into those wonderful green eyes. “I get it. I don’t blame you at all. You weren’t going to keep it from him, just wait until he was old enough to understand. I can't imagine what you’ve been through Mo grá, I could only hope that I would have been able to do half as good a job.” Steve pulled Harry close, resting his chin on Harry’s head. “I'm here now, just as I promised. We’ll tell him together.”

“Tell me what?” Jamie asked from the doorway.

Laughing Harry pulled away. “He is so your son.” Making his way to the kitchen Harry motioned for his boys to join him. “Come on. We’ll talk while I make dinner.” Together they made their way into the kitchen, with Jamie pulling Steve towards the table. Harry laughed as he watched Jamie talk to his dad a mile a minute. Leaving his boys to it Harry set about making an exceptionally large dinner.

Jamie kept both his parents busy and occupied with his ramblings and needing to tell his dad all about his life. Steve was grateful that Harry and Jamie had such amazing support from everyone, and by the stories Jamie was telling him he owed Tony a debt. By all accounts Tony had been there for Harry and Jamie from the beginning.

“Dinner is ready. You boys need to go and wash up.” Harry called as he levitated plates to the table. Getting up Steve gently pushed Jamie out of his chair as the six-year-old started whining. “Steve,” Harry called as he levitated another plate over. “You don’t need to worry about being overly careful with Jamie, he inherited the serum.”

Steve could only blink at Harry until Jamie really pulled on his arm, nearly toppling him. Looking at his son with shock and awe he allowed Jamie to pull him to the washroom. Silently Steve helped Jamie wash his hands and then was promptly kicked out so that the child could use the loo. Leaning against the wall Steve couldn’t help but shake his head. He had only been awake for three months and he had already battled space aliens, joined a superhero group, been reunited with his Harry, and found out he had a son.

“Okay Daddy, I'm all done.” Jamie said coming out of the bathroom and taking his dad’s hand. Jamie couldn’t believe his luck. He had been jealous of his friends who all had two parents. His mum had told him all about his dad and how brave he was, crashing a plane to save everyone from the bad guy. Though, when he though about it, a lot of his mum’s stories about dad were the same as Uncle Tony’s stories about Captain America. Jamie paused in the doorway and let go of his dad’s hand. “Dad,” Jamie said quietly.

Hearing Jamie call for him and no longer feeling the small hand in his own Steve paused and turned to face his son. “What do you need Jamie?”

“Are you Captain America?”

In the kitchen Harry threw back his head and started laughing. He wasn’t surprised that Jamie had figured it out. Not only was his boy extremely smart, but when ever Harry had told him stories of his dad, he never changed the stories, just omitted things not age appropriate. Honestly, he was surprised Jamie hadn’t figured it out sooner. 

Steve just stared at his son for a moment before a smile crept across his face and he began laughing. “Yes, I am.”

Jamie’s eyes became as wide as saucers as his jaw dropped. “That’s so…COOL!” jumping around his dad he began shooting off questions even faster than Tony. “Do you have your shield? Is it heavy? Can I try throwing it? Why do you have to wear a helmet? Is it scary fighting bad guys? Was is scary-?

“James!” Harry called through his laughter. “Why don’t we sit down and have dinner. You can ask questions, but you have to let your dad answer it and he’s allowed to ask you a question before you can ask another one. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes mum.” Jamie shot off past Steve and Harry for the table and began serving himself. Shaking his head at their son’s antics Harry kissed Steve’s cheek and headed for the table as well.

Still chuckling to himself Steve followed Harry and Jamie to the table. Gratefully he filled his plate with Harry’s home-made cooking. The food that Shield hade given him was editable, but that was about it. Tony’s food was excellent, but it was all take-out. This. This was what he grew up on, filling but oh so tasty. Even Jamie’s never-ending questions couldn’t take away from his enjoyment of the evening. He was even able to get in a few questions of his own, like what Jamie’s favorite subject, colour, food, book, and spell are.

After dinner Steve got Jamie to help him clean up and do the dishes. Once everything was clean Steve allowed Jamie to pull him into the living room and onto the couch with Harry. The three cuddled and talked until Jamie’s bedtime. “Daddy, will you read to me tonight?”

Steve smiled as he pushed off from the couch. “Of course. You head up and get changed and I’ll be right there.” Both Steve and Harry laughed as Jamie took off running.

“James! No running…oh there’s no point he’s already gone.” Harry smiled. Standing Harry wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and buried his face into his husband’s chest. “Go. Jamie will get hyper if he’s not being read to within ten minutes of getting his pajamas on. We’re on chapter five of the Hobbit, Riddles in the Dark.” Giving Steve another kiss Harry let go and headed to the kitchen. “Oh, Steve!” he called out as his husband reached the stairs. “Don’t forget to put a one-way silencing charm on Jamie’s room when your done.” Smiling at look Steve gave him Harry made his way to the cold cupboard, he had a few things he wanted to prep for breakfast tomorrow.

Taking the stairs two at a time Steve headed for Jamie’s room. Knocking on the open-door Steve smiled and had to laugh. Even though his son had shown him the room earlier it still was a sight to see. Captain America was everywhere. The bed spread, the clock, the lamp, though he was most impressed with his shield as the ceiling light. “Alright kiddo, into bed.” Settling down on the edge of the bed Steve happily accepted the book from his son and began reading.

Steve only made it halfway through the chapter before Jamie was out cold. Putting in the bookmark he put the book back on the nightstand, tucked Jamie in and kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs. He found Harry in the kitchen listening to the wireless, singing along while he prepped something. Leaning against the door frame Steve crossed his arms and just watched.

After a couple of minutes and a few enticing dance moves on Harry’s part, Steve couldn’t just stand and watch any longer. Prowling across the room, Steve began unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Pressing his front tight against Harry’s back Steve leaned down and began nibbling on Harry’s neck. Harry moaned and leaned his head back, giving Steve better access. Reaching around Steve tugged on the hem of Harry’s shirt. Finally getting irritated Steve pulled away from Harry’s neck to rip the shirt off. Turning Harry around Steve flashed a predatory smile making Harry gulp. “I'm going to enjoy having you under me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, Steve and Harry, reunited. I had wanted to put some of this in the last chapter, but at the same time I didn't want this in two parts. I won't promise another update this weekend, but I will try. I just started work on chapter six and it is a bit slow going, but your comments keep me motivated and writing...even posting early ;)


	5. May 17 and 18, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* Some serious talks about what Harry went though while Steve was still in the ice. Talking of depression, suicidal thoughts and thoughts of infanticide.
> 
> So, I had every intention of posting this on Sunday, like normal. My computer had other ideas and restarted and updated, making me lose the last half of chapter 5 along with the 3000ish words of chapter 6. But better late than never.

Draco watched his brother disappear with Steve and Jamie with a huge smile. He was extremely happy for all three of them, Harry really deserved to be happy after all he had been through. Sighing he leaned into Clint as the archer wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“It’s good to see Harry so happy.” Clint said quietly.

Draco just nodded. While he was happy for his brother, he was also jealous that Harry got his happily-ever after while he was still waiting for his. _Though_ , he thought as he leaned further into Clint’s embrace. _My happily ever after is looking pretty good as well._

“Thank you,” Draco whispered.

“For what?” Clint asked tightening his hold on the blond.

“For giving me and magic a second chance.”

“Well, Harry did give me a very convincing argument.”

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck. “Oh? What was that?”

“He told me wizards could get pregnant.” Slowly Clint ran his hands down Draco’s back and grasped the wizard’s hips, pulling him closer. “The idea that you and I might be able to have our own children some day,” unable to continue Clint lowered his head and started nibbling on Draco’s neck.

“Clint.” Draco growled out quietly. “While I am loving this, please remember that my fathers are on the other side of the room, along with your brother and sister.” Groaning Clint rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to calm himself.

“Draco,” Natasha asked feeling just as curious as Tony. “Can you three transform like Harry?”

“Yeah!” Tony jumped on board the question train. “And what about that patronus thing Harry did?”

“If this is turning into a god damn show-in-tell then I will take my leave.” Fury stated looking just slightly less pissed than when the meeting first started. “And Coulson,” he paused in the open doorway. “We will be having a very long discussion after this.” Not waiting for a reply Fury slammed the door behind him.

“I think you just got in trouble with the principle Agent.” Tony laughed. “So,” he clapped his hands looking like an eager child. “Get with the magic-ing!”

“Calm down Tony, before I put you in a time out.” Lucius joked. “Now, what did you want to see first?”

“Can you do the patron thing?” Clint quietly asked Draco.

“My patronus? Um, yeah okay. I can do that.”

Seeing his son’s discomfort Lucius took a few steps closer. “Draco, is there something wrong with your patronus?” Lucius knows that Draco can produce a patronus, both he and Severus had spent months teaching Draco when the war first broke out.

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just that…well. Oh bollocks. Expecto Patronum.” Bright light exploded from Draco’s wand revealing a gyrfalcon.

Severus covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “I assume that’s relatively new.” Lucius said through his chuckles.

“What’s wrong with it?” Clint asked. He couldn’t take off the brilliant silvery bird, currently resting on Draco’s arm.

“Nothing.” Draco glared at his fathers.

“My apologies Draconis.” Severus said. “He’s right Clint. There is nothing wrong with it. A patronus is a gradian sprit that usually takes the form of a person’s animagus or the form of a loved one, usually either a parental figure or a lover. Originally Draco’s patronus was Lucius’ animagus form, which is not a gyrfalcon. Patroni have been known to change forms when the caster experiences a life changing event. Like falling in love. I think it would be safe to assume that if you were magical Clint, then your animagus would be a gyrfalcon.”

Blinking Clint looked from the bird, now flying around the room and back to Draco. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“What about you two?” Natasha asked Luc and Sev, taking the focus off Draco and Clint.

Sharing a look, the two men walked away from each other and faced in different directions before casting the spell. From Severus’ wand came a large house cat with pointed tufted ears; while Lucius’ spell created a massive bat, with a wingspan nearly as large as the man himself. Both creatures checked the area for danger before heading back to their wizards.

After a few minutes of letting the three Patroni run around the room the wizards cancelled the spells. Then with smiles they took their animagus forms one by one. Lucius went first transforming into a large black maine coon cat. Severus was next becoming a massive bat. Draco waited for Tony to open his mouth with a question before interrupting him. “Dad takes the form of a giant golden crowned flying fox, one of the largest bats in the world. While Father is a Maine Coon, one of the most expensive and fussy cats there is. HEY!” Draco cried out when Lucius, in cat form, clawed at his leg.

“What about you?” Clint asked. “What do you turn into?”

Blushing Draco steeped away from his boyfriend and brought forth his animagus form. Shaking out his feathers Draco flew over to a laughing Clint. Holding out his arm Clint braced for the weight of the great horned owl landing on him. Reaching up he gently ran two fingers down the breast feathers. “You really are perfect for me, aren’t you?” he whispered.

After gently pulling on Clint’s hair for a few minutes Draco flew to the floor to transform back, followed by Lucius and Severus. Tony looked like a kid at Christmas. “That was amazing! I’d love to try and have Jarvis scan you as you transform, see if he can pick up any energy readings.”

“You could try, but I'm not sure if it would work. The magic from transforming might just short-circuit Jarvis.” Severus said with a smile. “Doctor Banner, if you are amendable, I would like to get together sometime so that I can have a look at your blood. Perhaps I can create a potion that would allow you greater control over your other identity.”

Bruce looked at the dark man in shock. “Do you really think you could create something like that?”

Severus sat down at the table with a smug smile on his face as he summoned the tea pot and a cup. “I have created dozens of potions and improved hundreds of others, including the wolfsbane, a potion that allows werewolves to retain their human mind on the nights of the full moon.”

“W-erewolves?” Bruce could only blink across the table at the other man.

“Werewolves? As in people who turn into wolves at the full moon?” Tony asked jumping over to sit next to Severus.

“Well, they don’t turn into wolves. It’s more of a wolf, man hybrid. They are much larger than normal wolves but have shorter snouts and a tendency to walk on their hind legs.”

“What about unicorns?” Natasha asked as she led Clint, Draco, and Lucius back to the table.

“Unicorns are real as well.” Lucius smiled at the woman.

“What about dragons?” Clint asked as he took the cup of coffee Draco handed him. Draco laughed while Severus and Lucius scowled. “What?” Clint looked between the three men. “What did I say?”

“Dragons are very real.” Lucius said over Draco’s snickers. “You should ask Harry about dragons. For the most part any magical creature you can think of probably exists in one form or anther.”

“Wait.” Tony put down his coffee and held up a hand. “Are you seriously telling us that bigfoot exists? What about Leprechauns, phoenix, vampires, zombies, goblins. What about the Gruffalo, do Gruffalos exist?”

The three wizards laughed. “Well I can honestly say that Gruffalos do not exist. The others all are real. Though zombies are not what you think. They are called Inferius or Inferi and are created by dark wizards through necromancy, very unpleasant.”

The group sat in silence for a while, thinking about everything they had learned while slowly drinking their tea and coffee. “So, now what?” Nat asked after a while.

The others just looked around, none of them quite sure what was needed now. “We go back to the tower, order food and talk about the craziness that is now our lives.” Tony said with a smile.

“You know,” Clint said as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist. “It, kind of sucks there was no magical way of finding Steve before now. I mean isn’t there a way to keep track of family

“I think Lucius and I will pass tonight. I need to head home and look for something.” Severus said, nearly pulling Lucius out of the room. Seeing Steve today had made him think. Severus had a thought that wouldn’t go away.

Phil nodded as he followed the others out. "I think I will have to skip as well. I have an appointment that I need to get to. Let me know what the plans are for the next few days and I will try and meet up with you, though it might have to wait unil Sunday." He really didn't want to skip out, but if he didn't go and see his parents there would be hell to pay. He loved them dearly, but they were both over protective of him and with the protection amulet going off they wanted him to check in more often. His mother said it was to make sure his wounds were healing properly, but that didn't fool him.

"Thanks Phil." Draco said sarcastically. "Leave me alone to deal with their questions." Laughing Clint wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and followed Tony to the SUV he had driven them all over in. Getting in with the others Draco thought of a way to get back at Harry and Phil. He might have to talk with Harry about getting Phil...but getting one over on Harry would be much eaiser.

Noticing the wicked look on his boyfriends face, Clint gulped and hoped that what ever plans Draco had were not for him. "What are you planning?" he finally dared to ask as Tony pulled into the tower's garage.

"Payback on Harry. I was wondering how early you all wanted to get up tomorrow?"

"Well, if it's to prank Harry then I can be convinced to get up early," Tony admitted with a smile. "Though how early are we talking?"

His only responce was an evil cackle from Draco.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stumbled into the kitchen not quite awake and only wearing his trousers but needing tea. Waving his hand towards the kettle Harry filled it and set the water to boil. Another wave of his hand sent the boiling water to pour into the tea pot that was filled with leaves. That was followed by him summoning his cup and pouring his tea into the cup. Making his way over to the counter where the cup was waiting Harry nearly bumped into Draco. “Ah!” Harry blinked a bit needing to clear his vision. “Draco? What are you doing here?” Noticing his cup of tea in the blond’s hands Harry snatched it. “Thank Merlin for tea.”

Draco stared at his brother in shock. Harry was covered with bruises, bite marks, scratches, rope burns, and love bites. “What happened to you? It looks like you fought a toll last night.”

Harry just smiled and drank his tea. “No troll fighting. Though I guess you could call it wrestling…maybe.”

“Fuck Harry!”

“That’s exactly what happened. There was a lot of fucking Harry last night.” Laughing Harry downed the rest of his tea and waved his hand for the tea pot to pour himself more tea.

Shaking his head and chuckling Draco took the tea pot from Harry and poured himself a cup. “Why don’t you sit down before you fall down Harry?”

“NO!” Harry’s eyes shot open and he looked horrified at the idea. “No. I don’t think I’ll be sitting for a few days.”

“What’s the matter Harry? You take too much cock up the arse last night?”

“I’d say you try taking a super soldier cock up the arse for ten hours straight, but that’s my super soldier cock!”

Tony and Clint couldn’t help themselves any longer and started laughing. Jumping Harry spun around wand pointed at the threat, ready to attack. When he recognized his brother, Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Merlin. When did you idiots get here? And how did you find…Draco!” Flicking his fingers Harry sent a stinging hex at the blond, making him yelp. “When I said we would meet up I meant later in the day not at, Tempus. Bloody hell six thirty in the morning! Tony, please tell me you got some sleep last night.”

“Of course, I slept last night. Probably more than you did by look of you.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. You’re probably right. I think I dozed off for a couple hours at one point.” Lifting his cup Harry scowled at the empty thing. While laughing at his brother Draco waved his wand and levitated the tea pot over. “Thanks Dray.”

“Of course. You looked ready to murder your cup for daring to be empty.” Harry just gave Draco the two-finger salute.

“Harry!” Steve called from upstairs.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. “Kitchen! Oh wait. Put cloths on!” The others snickered.

“Harry, do you know where my cloths are?”

The snickering at the table became full blown laughter.

Harry had to stop and think for a moment. “Oh yeah.” Looking over at the table Harry felt an evil smirk cross his face. “Tony, I need you to stand up for a sec.” Harry said as he made his way over to where the engineer was sitting.

“Okay…” confused Tony stood, allowing Harry to grab Steve’s black acromantula silk boxers.

“Thanks.” With the evil smirk still in place Harry sent the boxers up to Steve while Tony debated if it was safe to sit down again.

“Damn it, Harry!” Steve yelled from upstairs making Harry laugh. “I asked for my pants!”

Still chuckling Harry winked at Draco, making the blond laugh. “I did send you your pants.”

“No! you sent up my boxers. Send my pants Harry.”

“Oh. You wanted your trousers. Why didn’t you say so? It's not my fault you Yanks don't speak proper English.” Making his way back to the table Harry pointed at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. “Your turn to move Clint.” The archer jumped up like he had been bitten. Picking up Steve’s trousers Harry sent them flying up the stairs as well.

A couple minutes later Steve entered the kitchen sans shirt and with his pants undone. Like Harry he was covered in scratches, bite marks and a few bruises, including one large purple mark just barely hidden by his pants. Tony couldn’t help himself and let out a wolf whistle making Steve blush. “What are you all doing here?” making his way over to where Harry was leaning, Steve stole a kiss and Harry’s tea.

Harry glared at Steve as the other man emptied his tea. “You’re lucky you’re cute mister.”

“I know.”

Further conversation was prevented by the arrival of Severus and Lucius. “Harry, Steve.” Severus rushed in holding two pieces of parchment. “You need to look at these.”

Harry was concerned by how frazzled Sev looked. He didn’t think he had ever seen the potions master so out of sorts. “Athair, what’s wrong?”

“Something kept bothering me yesterday. When we got home, I went looking for these wanting to make sure I was correct before I told you.” Sev passed Harry the parchments. “Read those.”

Confused Harry looked down at the parchment. The first one was Jamie’s birth registration. Shaking his head Harry looked up at his athair. “What am I looking at?”

“When magic accepts the birth information the ink turns purple.”

Looking down Harry noticed that where he had written deceased beside Steve and Bucky’s names was still black. Head snapping up Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes.

“Look at the other one as well.” Severus said before Harry could open his mouth.

Nodding numbly Harry looked over the second piece. It was the diagnostic Sev had cast on him when he first arrived in the present. When he first looked at this document Harry had refused to look at anything besides what Sev had circled and now he was kicking himself. There in plain black ink it said his bonds with Steve and Bucky were injured, not broken. “Oh Merlin.”

Beside him Steve looked over the parchments in shock. “Merlin.” Looking up at Severus, Steve needed to be sure. “These are correct? You’re sure about this?”

Giving the men a reassuring smile Severus nodded. “Yes, I'm sure.”

“Steve. Harry.” Tony called, concerned for his friends. “Are you alright?”

Steve smiled at the man. “Better than alright. These mean that Bucky is still alive.”

Beside him Harry was cursing himself. All that pain in the last six years, Jamie going so long without his father, it could all have been prevented if he had just gotten his head out of his arse and looked at the parchment instead of trying to blow his… _oh sweet fucking Merlin! I could have killed Steve with my stupid selfish actions!_

Sensing the distress Harry was in and understanding what he went through Severus gently pushed Steve out of the way and pulled his son into his arms. “None of that now. You’re not the only one to blame. I saw that the bonds were injured but decided to ignore that so I could focus on helping you. Magic saw fit to reunite you; we were there to take care of you while Steve was gone. Magic and the fates must have had a reason for making you wait. But. You will need to sit down and talk with Steve about what you went through, soon. If you want, I'm sure we can convince Jamie to leave with us for the afternoon.”

Taking a deep breath Harry nodded. Sev was right, he needed to talk with Steve this afternoon. _I also need to call Jay and yell at him then get Liz to come and talk with everyone. I'm sure Tony and Clint could use her help as well as Steve. I should talk to Dray about making Clint a protective amulet, specifically to guard against the Imperius. Can muggles learn Occlumency? Something to look into. Oh Sweet Isolt! We’re all going to Pegs on Sunday. That should be interesting._

Smiling to himself at what Pegs and the Commandos were going to think about Steve being alive. _I also need to look into rituals so we can find Bucky. Maybe Gringotts can help use the bonds to find him. IT shouldn’t be too difficult to find something to help, it’s just a matter of keeping our priorities straight. Speaking of…_ reaching out Harry grabbed Steve by the ear.

“Bucky’s alive.” Steve stared at the parchment in shock. Immediately he began thinking of all the spells and rituals he could use to find his brother. Turning on his heel Steve headed out of the kitchen, only to fall backwards and cry out in pain as Harry grabbed his ear. Thankfully, he was able to stay on his feet and regain his balance.

“And just where do you think you are going?” Harry said quietly glaring at Steve who was bent over to relieve the pain in his ear. “Because I know that you were not about to run off half-cocked to search for Bucky. No,” Harry continued, not giving Steve a chance to answer. “You’ve not stupid enough to just take off on us. You were just rushing upstairs to get dressed and wake Jamie. Weren’t you?

Steve gulped when Harry turned up the ‘Sarah Rogers glare’. “You’re exactly right Mo grá. I was running upstairs to get dressed, grab you a shirt and wake Jamie up.”

Smiling Harry let go of Steve’s ear and turned his attention to the stove. “Right! A full English breakfast coming up.”

“Shit,” Clint mumbled from behind his cup. “Remind me never to piss Harry off. Not if he looks like that.”

Harry laughed. “Oh Clint. You have no idea. That wasn’t eve close to being mad.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Clint spoke again. “Do you need any help with breakfast?”

Spinning around Harry smiled at his soon-to-be brother-in-law and winked. “No, I'm good. You just stay at the table out of my way and I’ll show you how a wizard cooks.” Flicking his fingers at the stove his grin widened as the first leapt to life making his brothers jump.

“Harry,” Severus gently scolded. “Be nice.”

Shrugging Harry puled out his wand and began summoning pots, pans, cutting boards, knives, and food. “Draco!” he called as he guided the sausages into a frying pan. “You know runes, right?”

“Yeah. I'm not a master, but I am capable. Why?”

“Could you create a protection amulet? Specifically, against the Imperius?”

Draco thought for a few moments. “You know, I'm not sure. I know I can create a protection amulet without issues, but protection against the Imperius…” reaching across the table Draco grabbed a couple paper napkins and transfigured them into parchment while summoning a quill and inkwell from Harry's office.

“Hey!” Steve yelled from the doorway, ducking just in time to prevent the inkwell from smashing into the back of his head.

“Sorry,” Draco absently said as he began writing down arithmancy equations and runes.

“Morning Mummy.” Jamie raced over to hug Harry.

“Morning love.” Harry leaned down to hug his son. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yep!”

“Good. Why don’t you put the dogs out and I’ll pour you some pumpkin juice.”

“Okay mummy.” Patting his leg Jamie raced across the kitchen to the back door, three dogs hot on his trail.

“Some guard dogs, if they are only coming down now.” Natasha commented with a smile.

“Actually,” Harry corrected her as he levitated a jug of juice and Jamie’s cup onto the table. “They are the best guard dogs. They go to bed with Jamie and don’t move from his room until he gets up. If anyone goes near Jamie’s room that they don’t know, they will attack.”

Natasha scowled at Harry, clearly not agreeing with him over the merits of what makes a good guard dog. Fortunately for her Harry’s phone rang and he left the kitchen to answer it and two snowy owls arrived through the kitchen window. “What the hell? Are those snowy owls?” Natasha asked shocked. Tony and Clint watched with amusement as the white owl landed on Steve’s head while the speckled one landed on his outstretched arm.

Steve just sighed as Ekbert made himself at home on Steve’s head. “Hello Ekbert. And you, must be Hedwig.” Reaching out with his other hand Steve gently ran his fingers down her chest feathers. “You know Harry never stopped talking about you. He was right, you are gorgeous.”

“Hedwig!” Jamie called as he raced back into the kitchen. Stopping right in front of Steve Jamie reached up to grab the owl. Hedwig went willingly, settling into her grand-chick’s arms and tugging gently on his hair.

Smiling at his son who was doing his best to hold the owl gently while still cuddling her. Reaching up with one arm Steve waited for Ekbert to jump off his head and onto the arm. Giving his owl a scratch under his chin he let out a chuckle as Ekbert closed his eyes in pleasure. “Do you mind if I take the letters Ekbert?” Bobbing his head Ekbert held out his leg allowing his wizard to take the letters. “Jamie,” Steve called taking the boy’s attention away from the owl in his arms. “Where does your mother keep his letters?”

“I’ll take them daddy.” Letting Hedwig fly onto the back of Tony’s chair Jamie took the letter from Steve and raced into the living room.

Trying hard to not roll his eyes Steve headed over to the window allowing Ekbert to fly out, with Hedwig following a few moments later, but not until after she gave Tony’s hair a gently tug. Shanking his head at the antics of the owls Steve turned back to the table. Noticing that Draco was clearly working on something important Steve wandered over and peeked over the blond’s shoulder. “Protection runes? You’re…oh. Trying to protect against the imperious.” Pulling up a chair Steve sat down beside Draco. “Here, let me show you something.” Taking the quill Steve began drawing out a runic array that Draco had never seen before.

It didn’t take long for Draco to realize that if he combined what he had with what Steve had it would work. “How did you know that array? I've never seen it before.”

Steve shrugged and handed back the quill. “My grandfather taught me. He believed that my magic was busy keeping me alive, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t learn the theory of magic. Besides, you don’t need active magic to learn and use runes, arithmancy and potions. He thought I could get a mastery in runes and earn a living that way. I still might actually.”

“Daddy!” Jamie rushed back into the kitchen. Pulling on Steve’s arm Jamie silently demanded to be picked up. “Oh, runes. What are you and Uncle Dray working on?”

Steve settled his son on his lap with a smile. “Do you know any runes?”

“Yep.” Jamie was proud of his learning and wanted to share it with his dad. “Seanathair has been teaching me!”

Shocked Steve looked up and searched for Harry. “Granddad is still alive?”

“Of course, he is.” Harry said as he re-entered the kitchen hanging up his phone. “Granddad’s only a hundred thirty-five. He’s in India right now at a political conference. Mist says she’ll pass along my message, but he might not be able to come home for a couple of months.” Harry checked over the cooking food then tossed his wand at Steve. “Draco clear off your parchment so Steve can set the table.”

Standing Steve took Harry’s wand and began summoning plates, utensils, and napkins. At the table Lucius watched in shock. “How are you able to use Harry’s wand? Not even Jamie has been able to use it.”

Steve just shrugged. “No idea. We thought that it might have something to do with our bond and that I’ve never had my own wand.” Seeing that Harry was done and had begun levitating plates of food over, Steve waved Harry’s wand to help with the plates.

“Yes, not having bonded to a wand would allow you to use Harry’s wand. Though I've never encountered such a stubborn wand before, I suspect you will be the only other person able to use it.”

“Time out,” Tony held up a hand. “Question. You are talking about wands like they are sentient.”

Seeing as Harry had taken the empty spot on Jamie’s left, Steve took the chair on his son’s right. “In a way they are,” he explained as he helped himself to the food. “Everything about a wand, from the length, the type of wood, the core used, and even the specific creature the core was taken from create the wand’s personality.”

“What’s your wand Harry?”

Harry leaned over Jamie to smile at his brother. “That’s not considered a polite question to ask outside of family Tony. Many magicals believe that knowing a person’s wand will give them power over the wielder.” Harry let that sink in for a moment before continuing. “This is my second wand. It’s nine inches made from birch and phoenix tail feather. I lost my first wand when I was sent back in time. It was eleven inches, holly, and phoenix tail feather. And no Tony, you are not allowed to paly with our wands. Though, if you ask nicely Jamie might let you play with his practice wand.” While he spoke, Harry leveled a glare at Tony, preventing him from making any dirty comments about wands.

Across the table Clint leaned closer to Draco so he could whisper to the other man. “What’s your wand?”

Smiling Draco pulled out his wand and passed it over to Clint. “It’s ten inches, hawthorn and unicorn hair.” Feeling awestruck Clint ran his hands over the wand, amazed by how smooth it felt.

“Don’t fondle Draco’s wand at the table Barton.” Tony snickered.

“Oh, shut up Stark.” Clint snapped as he quickly handed Draco his wand back. “You’re lucky Harry’s food is so good, or I would toss it at you.”

“There will be no throwing of food or any more teasing.” Harry playfully glared at everyone at the table. “Now, eat your breakfast. All of you.”

The remainder of breakfast was passed in comfortable silence. The only noises were that of people eating and Lucius quietly laughing at their antics. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for them to destroy all the food Harry had made. Having grown used to the procedure of cleaning up after themselves Tony and Clint both stand with their plates in their hands.

“Don’t worry about cleaning up this morning,” Harry assured them. “We’ve got it.”

Sharing a nod with his brother Draco pulled out his wand and sent the dished to the sink where they began cleaning themselves. “Jamie,” Harry said when Steve was finished helping their son clean up. “Why don’t you take Tony, Clint, and Nat through to the living room while we clean the kitchen then we’ll come through as well.”

Standing Lucius followed the group out of the living muttering to himself about keeping an eye on the children. Chuckling at his husband Severus stood, “If it’s alright with you, I’ll floo Gringotts and alert them to the situation with Barnes. Perhaps they can help us find him. I shall make any necessary appointments for Monday.” Giving Harry and Steve a nod, Severus left the men to their cleaning.

“No! We shouldn’t wait until Monday.” Steve exclaimed feeling hurt and anxious. “We should be going after Bucky now!”

From his place by the sink Draco rolled his eyes. While loyalty is a good thing, it really needed to be tempered with a plan. Giving Harry a quick look Draco left the kitchen, if he stayed then he would say something he shouldn’t.

“Steve.” Harry left the dishes to clean themselves. “I know you want to find Buck. I do to, but we can’t just drop everything to find him.” Standing in front of his fiancé Harry reached up to cup Steve’s face in his hands. “We will do everything we can, as quickly as possible, and we will find him. I just need you to stop and think before you go rushing off. Okay?”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. Harry was right. He needed to stop and think before rushing off. “Sorry. I’ll stop rushing off. I just…” Steve leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. “I should have grabbed his hand. We don’t know what he’s been through, but I have a feeling it wasn’t good.”

“I know. I have the same feeling, but we can't just abandon Jamie and we have a large family gathering to attend on Sunday. Besides, we might need more people to help us.” Pulling Steve’s head upwards Harry gave him a quick, sweet kiss. “Come on. We need to make sure the others aren’t getting into any trouble.”

In the living room Tony and Clint were racing around like overly excited children. While Tony was familiar with Harry’s apartment in his tower, this was both the same and yet, entirely different. There was something about the room that just felt magical to him. Even the clock on the wall wasn’t a normal clock. Getting closer Tony noticed that where no numbers, instead there were things like _Home_ , _Work_ , _Travelling_ , even _Mortal Danger_. While there were hands on the clock, there wasn’t just two there was nine and each one had a name on it, including his own. Right now, nearly all of them were pointed to _Home_.

“Holy shit! These pictures are moving!” Clint exclaimed from where he was standing in front of the fireplace.

Intrigued Tony quickly headed over. Sure, enough all the photos lining the mantle were smiling, waving, and even making faces. “Shit! They are moving!” Tony glanced over the photos in front of him, picking up one in a red and gold frame. “Holy hot red head!” turning he showed the picture to a giggling Jamie. “Who’s this?”

“That’s grandma. Mummy’s mummy.”

Clint let out a low whistle. “Harry has one hot mom.”

Putting the photo down Tony picked up another one. This photo was in a frame straight from the thirties. “Who’s this hot blond bombshell?”

“That one is Mhamó.”

Tony and Clint both turned to look at Jamie in confusion. “Hun?”

“Grandma,” Steve said as he came into the living room. Walking over he took the photo from Tony’s grasp. “This is my mother.”

“You both had very good-looking moms.”

Steve just laughed. He knew by now that Tony meant nothing offensive by his comment, he was just stating the obvious. Looking down at the picture Steve gave it a sad smile.

“When was that taken?” Natasha asked quietly. She had been silently exploring the room and was both impressed and discomforted. While magic was impressive it was also terrifying. She had to stop herself from stabbing that blasted clock with her name on it. Part of here was touched that Harry cared, but another part was afraid that there was magic that could track her like that. For now, she would watch and continue to gather as much intel as possible.

Unaware of Natasha’s internal battle Steve ran his fingers over the photo. “This was taken in July of nineteen thirty-seven. We took the subway to Central Park and had a picnic to celebrate both our birthdays...she died that September.” Feeling small arms wrap around his waist Steve looked down and smiled. Reaching down he picked up Jamie and held him close. “Your Mhamó would have spoiled you rotten. She always wanted to be a Mhamó. Though she did make your mum and I promise to wait a while before having kids. She and granddad were scared if I carried any children, I would die from it. Thankfully,” Steve put the photo down and poked Jamie in the tummy. “Your mummy decided he wanted to carry you.”

“What about this one?” Clint pointed to a picture of four teenage boys with their arms wrapped around each other, making faces at the camera. “Who are these guys?”

Looking at the photo Steve threw his head back and laughed. “This was taken on the same day as my ma’s photo. That scrawny little bugger is me.” Steve pointed to the small blond boy, second on the right. “The other scrawny bugger is Harry. Hard to believe just three years later he would be able to bench press me.”

“Seriously?” Clint was surprised. He knew logically that Steve had been small as a kid, but seeing it and learning that Harry, who wasn’t currently in the best of shape, had been able to lift Steve above his head was amazing.

“Yep,” Harry said laughing as he entered the living room, levitating a tray in front of him. “Buck and Jay said I couldn’t. So, I did…twenty reps.” Slowly, Harry lowered his tray onto the coffee table and helped himself to another cup of tea. “Any other questions?”

Laughing Tony accepted the cup Harry levitated his way. “Oh, only about a million more?” making himself comfortable on the couch Tony looked around the room again

“Why don’t we get comfortable, then you can ask your questions.” Draco said as he poured himself and Draco a cup of tea then settled on the love seat. Clint and Natasha were quick to follow, with Jamie jumping on Tony’s lap. “Harry,” Draco smirked at his brother. “Aren’t you going to sit down with the rest of us?”

Glaring at the blond, Harry just gave his brother the two-finger salute. “What are your questions? I can answer them perfectly fine standing up.”

“Well then, you are in luck.” Severus chuckled as he and Lucius came in. “I happen to have a couple of pain potions, a bruise balm, along with a disinfectant.” Reaching into his pocket Severus pulled out four vials and passed them over to Harry. “You and Steve go into the bathroom and deal with those bruises. Oh, and please remember that your son is in the living room.”

Taking the vials Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom, not wanting any of his brothers to see his blush. Behind him Steve followed, just as quickly. Once in the bathroom both men took off their shirts and got to work, covering the other in the balm and disinfectant. When they were sure every bruise and bite was covered, they both downed the pain potion. After checking themselves over Harry took Steve’s hand and led him back to the living room and to the other love seat where they were quickly joined by Jamie, making himself comfortable on his dad’s lap.

Apparently, Tony had asked about careers as Severus was explaining the duties of a potions master. “It is a rigorous apprenticeship that can last anywhere from three to ten years. It mostly depends on the apprentice. To become a master, you must create an original potion and present it to the guild. Once a person becomes a master, they have many options. Hospitals and clinics require potion masters to make all the necessary medical potions, even invent some on occasion. Others work for an apothecary or even the government. I taught at Hogwarts for far too many years. Now, I invent and create new potions and on occasion people contact me to brew them potions.”

“What about you Draco?” Clint asked after a few moments. “What do you do?” neither one had ever spoken about their chosen careers with the other. Each had far too many secrets to keep preventing them from speak freely, but now… now they were both free to share everything with the other.

“I got my MBA a few years ago along with my bachelor’s in political studies. I’ve been thinking of getting a master’s in political science along with a law degree for when I eventually take over the Malfoy lordship.”

“Where did you get your degrees? Do wizards have universities?” Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“There are some purely magical universities, but most older schools, even some newer ones, have a magical half to it. I technically have four degrees, magical and muggle.”

“Did you have to get both?”

“No. I wanted to get both. Its easier when working in both worlds, which I do. After I graduated father gave me control over the American holding of the Malfoy businesses.”

“A decision I do not regret.” Lucius had to add with a smile. “Our American holdings have increased profits nearly three hundred percent since Draco has taken over. I would love to hand over the main British holdings, however, the Malfoy family charter states that the heir must be married and with a child on the way before I am able.” Lucius gave Clint a very pointed glare while he talked.

Not noticing the glare Tony just kept asking questions. “You never said what school you went to.”

“Harvard. I did debate going to Oxford, but I did not want to return to England.”

Tony was impressed and a little surprised. He had never thought about what Draco did for a living, never mind Harry…speaking of. “What about you Harry? What do you do?”

“Technically, nothing. As I am Lord Potter-Black, and I inherited a large fortune I don’t have to work. During the war I was an auror working for the International Confederation of Wizards. Between nineteen forty-one and nineteen forty-three I was sent to multiple different countries to put a stop to dark wizards. Then in November of nineteen forty-three I was reassigned to the SSR. Now I mostly work for MACUSA as a liaison. President Lawson assigned me as permeant liaison to the avengers, so any meeting we have I can get paid for.”

Tony laughed, “that’s the best kind of job, being paid for doing nothing.”

“Well, it’s not exactly nothing,” Harry laughed. “I do have to put up with all you.”

“He’s got you there Tony!” Clint laughed, reaching over to smack Tony across the shoulders.

“You’re not exactly a walk in the park yourself Barton.” Natasha added with a smile.

Lucius and Severus just shared a look of ‘kids’. “Seeing as it is almost lunch time,” Severus said giving Harry a pointed look that no one missed. “Perhaps we should decide what we want to do.”

Tony looked over at his brother and Steve, knowing that Harry really needed to talk with the other man. Clearly there hadn’t been much in the way of talking last night after Jamie had gone to bed. Clapping his hands Tony stood, faking an excitedness he didn’t really feel. “I know!” He needed something to get everyone out of the house, but without telling them all they needed to get out. “Why don’t we go to UpSide! I know Jamie wanted to try those giant burgers, and it’s close enough even I don’t mind walking there.”

“Yeah!” Jamie jumped up, making Steve wince and cover his crotch where Jamie’s elbow had made contact. The other men in the room shared a wince, each one having been on the receiving end of Jamie’s elbows, knees, and head, before.

“Why don’t we all go and let your dad recover. That looked like a really hard hit, if it made Steve wince.” Tony said as he guided Jamie towards the door.

“Sorry Daddy.” Jamie escaped his uncle’s arm and ran to hug his dad.

“That’s okay Champ, I'm not that breakable. You just need to be carful with those elbows of yours. Now why don’t you go out to lunch. I think I'm done for today, if it’s okay with you, I’ll stay here with your mum and go for a nap. Unless you want to stay and go for a nap with us?”

Jamie shook his head and backed away from his dad. “NO! that’s okay. I don’t need a nap. I’ll go for lunch with everyone else.” Not waiting to see if his dad would change his mind Jamie grabbed his uncles and pulled them towards the front door. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck at home with his parents and forced to nap. Laughing, Tony and Draco allowed themselves to be pulled along. Draco grabbed Clint’s hand and pulled him along with them. Lucius, Severus, and Natasha followed them at a slower pace.

Harry watched Jamie pull Tony, Draco, and Clint down the street, most likely talking their ears off. He knew that he had to speak with Steve about what happened in the last six years, but it was still difficult. Feeling Steve’s arms wrap around him Harry sighed and leaned back into that comforting embrace. Together the pair watched their family disappear down the street.

“Where would you like talk?” Steve whispered.

Harry swallowed and licked his lips. “The bedroom I think.” _Why was this so damn hard? It’s Steve! My Steve._

Giving Harry a kiss on the top of his head, Steve let go and headed into the kitchen. He knew that Harry always had a difficult time speaking about the pains of his past, and that a cup of tea made everything just a little bit better, and when you added chocolate cookies…well noting can be completely horrible with chocolate.

Levitating the tray of tea and cookies behind him, Steve headed back to where he left Harry. Seeing that Harry hadn’t moved made Steve concerned enough to reach out through their bond. Nothing. Harry had clearly shut off his end of the bond, making Steve worry even more. Wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders Steve gently guided Harry towards the stairs and up to their bedroom.

Once there Steve let Harry go, knowing that he needed a few minutes to get his thoughts together. While he waited Steve set the tray down and busied himself with making their tea and putting cookies on smaller plates. Then he turned his attention to the bed, gathering pillows and piling them up to make a comfortable nest for them both. When he was sure everything was as ready as he could make it, Steve climbed onto the bed, got comfortable and waited.

The second Steve let him go, Harry made his way over to the window and looked out. Despite looking out he window Harry saw nothing. His mind just kept going over what he had done and experienced since Steve went into the ice. Wrapping his arms around himself Harry began losing himself to the memories.

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye Steve turned to look at his husband. He could tell instantly that Harry was becoming lost in his mind. Needing to stop that before he completely lost the other man Steve gently called out, “Harry.” He waited for his lover to turn around then opened his arms wide in invitation, fully prepared for the body that slammed into him. Wrapping his arms around Harry Steve just held the other man close, neither one ready to talk just yet.

Settling into Steve’s hold Harry buried his face under Steve’s chin, wanting…needing to talk, but unable. Steve just sat quietly, rubbing his hand across Harry’s back. “We have plenty of time Mo grá. When you are ready to talk, I am ready to listen.”

Unable to help himself, Harry smiled. That was one of the things he loved so much about Steve, he never pushed Harry to do something before he was ready. Taking a deep breath, Harry buried himself deeper into Steve’s hold and began quietly speaking.

“When you went down, I felt everything. Your panic and fear, the cold…then nothing. Howard said I was in a coma for six point seven days, but even after I woke up…I didn’t feel anything. I tried to put on a good show for Peggy and the guys, but I don’t think it worked. When I finally found Grindelwald, I was relieved that I could finally end the pain. I stood in front of that AK with a smile on my face.”

The only evidence of that statement bothering Steve was the tightening of his grip on Harry’s shoulders. Ignoring it Harry just continued talking. “When I woke up and realized where and when I was, I was pissed. Not only was I back in my time, I had to deal with Voldemort and his idiotic followers. I dealt with them quickly and efficiently then told Dumbledore to bite me, then went into the dungeons of the school needing to be alone. I had one shot left and every intention of using it, thankfully my dads and Dray followed me. Dray and Dad rushed forward and stopped me, though it was Athair that really stopped me. He cast a diagnostic on me and found the pregnancy.”

Steve made a mental note to thank those three sometime when they were alone. He knew that if Harry heard then he would believe Steve was thanking them for saving his life and not Harry's.

“They took me to Malfoy manor and helped me through the pregnancy. I was doing alright until I felt Jamie move the first time. I don’t know what it was about feeling the movement, but it sent me off the deep end. I shut down, refused to leave my room, and barely moved. They would bring my meals up to me and try to keep me company. Even after Jamie was born, I never felt that connection with him. I refused to hold him, even to feed him. Honestly if I had been alone, I don’t think either of us would have lived past that first week.

After a month Lucius presented me with the deed to this house along with a port key for five to America. Despite still feeling numb I was thankful that they had decided to come with me. It was a week later when I…” here Harry had to stop, this throat feeling tight. Steve could feel Harry’s tears falling onto his neck, he knew that whatever Harry told him next wasn’t going to be good.

“I was desperate…I don’t know what came over me. One night I got up and walked over to the nursery, a pillow in one hand and my pistol in the other. I stood over Jamie’s cot holding the pillow wanting…needing to end it. I wanted to cross to Tech Duinn, maybe even to Tír na nÓg, meet my parents, see you and Bucky, introduce Jamie to mum. That made me stop. I thought about what mum would say if I brought her grandson across before his time and put the pillow down. I sat on the floor next to his cot and cried. The next morning, I went to the ministry and sent a message to Jay. He helped me out a lot. Turns out his wife is a mind healer. Liz is amazing, she came over twice a week for the first few months helping me get better. I still see her from time to time to help with issues that pop up.

Jay was the one to reconnect me with Peggy and the guys. A few weeks after I started talking with Liz, Jay comes over and tells me to pack a bag for Jamie, that he’s taking me out. Doesn’t tell me anything else, the Plonker, just walks up to this door and knocks on it. It was Peggy’s house, and it’s where I met Tony. There were times when he was just as much help to me as Liz was. Merlin, I was so tired and relieved to see her that I ended up passed out on her couch. When I woke up Tony was there, feeding Jamie. I had held Jamie before…kind of, but seeing Tony holding him and feeding him, despite clearly being terrified of doing so…it gave me hope for myself. I realized that all new parents are scared shiteless and if they could do it, if Tony Stark could feed my son, then maybe so could I.”

Steve sat listening to Harry speak, not daring to move or speak. He could feel the tears as they ran down his face but did nothing to stop them. Guilt eating at him. How could he have left Harry alone like that? True he had no idea Harry had been pregnant at the time, but still. They were soul bonded, how he had forgotten something so basic and yet so important, he had no idea. Now it seemed that not only did he owe Severus, Lucius, and Draco a debt of gratitude, he owed one to Tony as well.

_I need to talk with Jay’s wife. Hopefully, she can help me understand more about what Harry went through. That, and I'm sure she will be a thousand times better than the doctors Shield keeps sending me to. I need to do better and get better because I'm not doing alright. I don’t know how Harry dealt with traveling through time like that. It’s a right pain in the ass. I need to be better mentally, not just for Harry and Jamie, but for me too._

Unaware of Steve’s decision Harry paused for a minute, desperately needing a sip of tea. He was glad that not only had Steve thought to bring tea, but he had also cast a warming charm on the tea pot and cups. After downing two cups of tea, Harry settled back against Steve’s chest, glad when two arms instantly wrapped around him, holding him secure.

“Tony treated me like his younger brother. It felt as natural as with Bucky. He would visit whenever he was in New York and brought us out to his house in Malibu a few times as well. There were even times when he made us stay with him in New York because he was worried about us. He even made me a special apartment with no technology.”

Steve could tell that Harry was feeling better, so he thought it was safe for him to talk. “Yes, I saw your apartment in the tower. Tony let me stay there after the battle. The moment I entered the apartment I could tell that Tony’s brother was magical, though I don’t know why I didn’t recognize the feel of your magic.”

“My magic changed a bit after I had Jamie. I think it has something to do with my magic having hidden the pregnancy from me and only being able to pull on my magic for most of it.” Nothing was said about why Harry had to rely solely on his own magic or the possibility of other pregnancies. Instead the men shifted as one to lay on their sides facing the window, each content in the other’s quiet presence.

The couple watched through the window as the sun and clouds moved across the sky in silence. Nothing more needed to be said between them. Before they knew it, the sun was setting, the sky turning wonderful shades of red, pink, and gold. From downstairs they heard the door open and Jamie calling, “Mum! Dad! Uncle Tony bought dinner!” sharing a smile the two men got up and slowly headed down.

They still had many things to discuss, not just the finding of their brother Bucky. But that could all wait for another day. They were content to let things lie for now. After all tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some research, (not my best) into the Irish celtic views of the afterlife and nothing I found was conclusive as to what they called the afterlife. If you know let me know and I'll change it. As far as I could find out Tech Duinn is where the souls of the dead gather, but there is mentions of the dead living in paridise in Tír na nÓg, which is why Harry mentions both. He stayed with talking about the Veil while around the other because he didn't want to have to answer all of Tony's questions about their beliefs right then. It will maybe come up in another chapter.  
> Also, if there is anything (besides the wedding) that you would like to see happen in the story, let me know and I will try and include it. As of right now, I don't have much for a story line, never mind an ending lol. Your ideas might be able to help me get closer towards an ending.


	6. May 20 and 21, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The chapter is done. It feels like this took ages, I know it didn't but still.  
> So there is a section of Gaelic, but as it was translated by Google...I'm not sure of how accurate it could be.

“What do you mean we’re driving! Why can’t we just apparate there?” Draco was standing in Harry and Steve’s living room whining.

Harry just rolled his eyes. “We can’t apparate Dray. Tony has an anti-magic ward around him and if we were to take it off then we would kill him by apparating. You just need to suck it up and get in the van already.”

“But it’s a three-hour drive. Why do we all have to drive? Tony can drive there himself while the rest of us apparate.”

“Please don’t whine Draconis. Besides your dad and I will be flooing there with the dogs so it will just be the nine of you, besides, Tony’s van is large enough to fit all of you without being cramped.” Lucius stated coming down the stairs with Jamie. Both were dressed in their near matching wizarding robes.

“Look at you, a little mini Gandalf.” Tony picked Jamie up and spun him around. “Is this what wizards normally wear?”

Harry looked over what Jamie and Lucius were wearing and sighed. “That’s a hard question to answer because there is no ‘normal’ for wizarding wear. There is what is considered formal wizard wear, which is close to what Lucius has on. Its normally saved for balls, weddings, or Wizengamot meetings. No Tony,” Harry held up his hand with a smile on his face. “I will not answer any questions right now. Save all your questions for the drive there.”

“Well then,” Tony rubbed his hands together with excitement. “Let’s get going! Everyone in the van!” not letting anyone argue with him Tony began pushing people through the front door. Laughing Clint pulled Draco along behind him, well used to Draco’s pout. Behind them Natasha and Phil followed with indulgent smiles on their faces. After hugging his grandparents Jamie followed his uncle jumping around his family, happy to be heading out of town.

“You had better get going before Tony comes to get you.” Severus hugged his son then his son-in-law.

“We’ll see you there.” Lucius followed suit hugging both boys then ushering them out of the house.

Harry looked back as the door closed behind him. “I love that they have kicked us out of our own home.”

“Harry!” Tony called from the van, “Let’s go already!”

“You would think he was the child.” Harry mutter quietly to Steve as they headed for the van. “Alright, we’re going.” Jumping into the driver’s side Harry started the van and pulled out, heading out of town.

Tony was able to wait until they were out of the city before starting on the questions. “Okay, so what is this Wizengamot?”

Harry, Steve, and Phil all shared a look, then Harry shrugged. “I'm driving.”

“Yeah, how did you end up driving?” Clint complained from the back.

“Simple.” Harry smiled at his brother’s boyfriend through the rear-view mirror. “If I wasn’t driving then Steve and I would probably be in the back snogging, and I don’t think you want that.”

Tony reached back and hit Clint. “Stop distracting them. I want my answers already.”

“The Wizengamot is the high court of law and parliament in Britain. All the Lords have a seat on the council. They are the ones who preside over major trials and they create the laws. Some houses have more power to them, depending on their titles. Harry is the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and that has more power the Lord of House Potter.”

“So, you are legit nobility?” Clint asked, feeling amazed and out of his depth.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, “so’s Draco.”

Clint turned his attention to his boyfriend who just shrugged. “The Malfoys came over with William the Conquer as warrior wizards. They helped him win England, so he gave Armand, my ancestor, land, and a title. Up until the Statue of Secrecy in sixteen eighty-nine my family was instrumental in muggle politics. One of my ancestors even tried to win the hand of Queen Elizabeth.”

“Harry,” Tony asked after a couple minutes. “What about your families? And why do you have two?”

“I was born Hadrian Potter. The Potters were never front and center of politics, instead they focused on their creations. Most Potters were Potion Masters. My grandfather created a hair potion that quadrupled the family fortune, though I'm not sure how they became lords. As for the Black title, I inherited that from the godfather who is unable to hold the title because he spent time in prison. Not that he had a trial or was convicted, but the family charter doesn’t care about that.”

“That’s nuts.” Tony was thoroughly enjoying himself, learning about all these new things. “What about you Steve, didn’t you mention that you were going to be a lord?”

“I did. My Grandfather is Lord Grant and when he retires the I will take up the lordship.”

“How did the Grants gain a lordship?” Draco asked. “I haven’t really heard of them before.”

Steve just laughed. “I'm not surprised. My grandparents came over in the late eighteen nineties, but even before that the Grant’s didn’t really join the political world at least not directly, not since the Ministry was founded anyway. Most of the British lords didn’t like that most of the Irish and Scottish lords could trace their lineage in the Isles beyond the Conquest.”

“That’s impressive.” Draco had always thought it was great he could trace his family lineage in England back to the conquest, but he could understand his ancestors being upset if someone could say their family had been there longer. “How far back can you trace your family line?” 

“I don’t know for certain. What I do know is that my ancestor Cathal an mac tíre mór, ar bronnadh an teideal air príomhfheidhmeannach cogaidh agus draoi an rí by Conchobar mac Taidg Mór rí na Connacht in ochtó seasca a hocht. Creidim gurbh é a gharmhac, Tíreachán, a tugadh an teideal tiarna air tiarna.”

The other’s in the van were just starting at Steve in confusion while Harry and Jamie were laughing. In the back Clint held up his hand. “I think I speak for all of us when I say…WHAT?”

Steve just laughed. “Sorry. When granddad was teaching me about the family history it was always in Irish Gaelic. My ancestor Cathal the Great Wolf was given the title of War Chief and King’s Magician by King Conchobar of Connacht in eight sixty-eight. It was his grandson, Tíreachán, that was given the title of lord. My family were the war leaders for the kings and Earls of Connacht until Sixteen oh one when the English finally took over and got rid of most of the traditional Irish lords.”

In the driver’s seat Harry was still chuckling. It was shocking to many that after Steve spoke more than five words in Gaelic he tended to speak in a strong Irish accent. No one ever expected someone born and raised in Brooklyn, whose mother was also raised in Brooklyn to ever speak with anything other than a Brooklyn accent.

“What the hell was that Rogers?” Natasha asked.

Steve turned around as best he could in his seat to look at the spy. “What was what?”

“You had an accent and not your normal one either.”

Steve just shrugged. It was hard to explain sometimes and he was having to explain enough things already. Turning his attention back to the front Steve watched the landscape go by, trying to figure out where they were going.

“Steve,” Draco called out after another half-hour of driving. “I was wondering if your family had a manor as well, and where it is?”

“Wait!” Clint turned to face his boyfriend. “What’s this about a manor as well? Do you have a manor?”

“Most noble families have at least one. The Malfoy’s have a manor in Wiltshire. I think we have around three hundred acres of land. I know we have a few other houses around the world, but I’ve only been to the house in Paris.”

“The Grant’s do have a manor house. It’s on Inis Téigil Mór or Inishdegil More. It’s an Island that my ancestor, Tíreachán, was given with his Lordship. One of the other Lords was jealous of my ancestor’s success’ and tricked the king into giving him the islands as a reward, even though it was nothing more than barren rock. Thankfully Tíreachán’s wife, Aoibhegréine, was incredibly good with plants and together they turned the islands into a green paradise. When the English took over and with the Statue of Secrecy the Grants put wards and spells around the islands to make them appear barren again.”

“Wait.” Tony held his hands up in surrender and disbelief. “If your family owns an island, why did you grow up in a shitty apartment in Brooklyn unable to afford the basics?”

Steve shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well when Ma finished nursing school she and the others went to a dance where she met my Da, who was on leave from basic. They hit it off and started writing letters to each other. They got hitched on another one of his leaves his training officer liked him enough to give him a longer leave than normal and Da brought her to his apartment. Ma got along well with the other’s in the building and enjoyed what she had. Apparently on his last leave before being shipped overseas Da told Ma about how he was raised in that apartment and wanted his kids to grow up there as well. Ma loved Da enough to stay after she got word of his death. She told me once that she wanted to try and make her own way in life without relying on Granddad's money and title. Though I think there were times when she regretted it, especially when I got sick."

“Granddad would help out, especially with Steve’s medical bills. Though he made sure to do it when Mum and Steve weren’t around. He even helped us out with our rent and food when the four of us were living together.” Harry admitted after a few moments of silence. 

“Seriously?” Steve asked. “I didn’t know.”

“Granddad never wanted you to know. He knew that if he offered, you and mum would both say no. He took it as his grandfatherly duty to help out, even when the help wasn’t asked for.”

“That sounds like him.” Steve felt like he should be angry at his granddad, _but_ then, he thought. _It’s nothing more than I would do for Jamie if he needed it._ Shrugging it off Steve went back to trying to figure out where they were going.

Everyone was glad when they finally arrived a half-hour later. Steve was surprised by how green everything was, never mind, how Harry knew which driveway was which. When Harry turned the van off, everyone was quick to get out. Jamie and Tony rushed for the door and disappeared inside. Steve just stood beside the van staring at the house, wondering just who’s house it was.

Phil came up behind Steve and rested a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “At least the front door doesn’t seem to be under attack, like when we first came here.”

Steve turned to look at the other man. “What?”

Coming around the van Harry laughed. “Yeah, there was an attack planned for the front door when I first brought Phil, Clint, and Nat here. We were able to avoid the attack though. This time there shouldn’t be an attack. No one is expecting you to be here love, and I asked dad and athair to keep them distracted in the living room. Speaking of,” Harry turned to Phil with a smile. “Would you mind making sure everything is okay?”

“Of course, Harry, though you are going owe me after this.” Phil had had a few text messages from Peggy over the last couple of weeks demanding him to make Fury call her or to tell her why Fury decided to put in a fake Captain America. Now he couldn’t just send her a quick text or ignore her. _Some how,_ he thought as he took a deep breath and followed Clint and Nat into the house. _This seems worse and scares me more than any mission I've been on before._

Outside Steve and Harry stood by the van for a few minutes. “You’re still not going to tell me who’s house this is, are you?”

“Nope.” Harry reached up to give Steve a kiss. “Come on, Phil and my dads should have gotten everyone into the living room by now.” Taking Steve’s hand Harry led the way into the house. Closing the door behind them quietly Harry motioned for Steve to take cover against the wall, preventing him from seeing into the living room and preventing anyone from the living room from seeing him.

In the living room Peggy was currently shouting at poor Phil. “Listen to me Phillip, I don’t care how high ranked you are now. I have known you since you were in diapers, so don’t try to pull that agent crap with me. Now, you get Fury on the phone. Right. Now. I demand to know what he was thinking giving Steve’s shield and uniform to some new kid. What training does this kid have that makes them think he’s a good replacement for our Steve?”

“Peggy,” Harry said as he steeped around the corner. He didn’t move far, wanting to stay close to Steve. “Leave poor Phil alone already.”

Turning her attention to her brother Peggy let loose before really looking at him. “How can you say that Harry? Don’t you want to know what Fury was thinking…wait.” Peggy paused and really looked at Harry. “Oh my god. You’ve met someone! How could you? I thought that the bond you had-”

“Pegs.” Steve steeped out and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Leave Harry and Phil alone already.”

Peggy could only stare in disbelief. Slowly she walked over to where the two men were standing and reached out to touch Steve, still unable to believe her eyes. “Oh my god. Steve, is that really you?”

“Yes, it’s me Peggy. You should close you mouth, gaping like a fish doesn’t look good you.”

Pulling her hand back she smacked Steve’s chest. “You, stupid, selfish, bull-headed, pillock.” Peggy was sure that she was crying as she embraced her lost brother. Steve just smiled and hugged her back. After a few moments Peggy pulled away, allowing Steve to head over to the commandos, while Peggy held onto Harry.

“Cap’n,” Dugan was the first to move and embrace their long-lost leader. “You’re late.”

Steve laughed and pulled the now much older man into a hug. “Sorry.” Still smiling Steve gave each of his men a tight hug. It was wonderful that they were still alive, but at the same time it was extremely painful. He should be the same age as his men. Should have married Harry ages ago, had their son before Tony or even Phil had been born. He should be a grandfather, even a great-grandfather by now. Instead he was standing there physically twenty-six years old, even Harry was older than him now.

“So,” Jim questioned after a few minutes. “How the hell did you survive? And how did you meet up with Harry, never mind these idiots.” Using his thumb Jim pointed at Tony and Clint when talking about idiots.

Steve shrugged. “I'm not exactly sure how I survived. Some of the Shield doctors said that I was frozen so fast it put me into suspended animation. I think my magic reacted and placed a protective barrier around me then put me into a magical coma as I froze. After Shield unfroze me, they tried to ship me off to some cabin, but I convinced them to let me stay in New York.”

On the couch Phil nearly choked on his drink when Steve talked about convincing Shield not to send him to the cabin. He had heard about what Steve had said to the agents trying to get him to leave. He was glad Fury had waited to send him to Steve until they were needed on the Helicarrier.

Ignoring Phil Steve continued, “Fury brought me in for the Loki incident which is where I met the idiots. It was two weeks later that Harry and I were reunited. Phil contacted MACUSA and asked for a liaison to come and bring the Avengers into the secret. Apparently, Harry is that liaison.”

The Commandos all laughed, Dum Dum laughed hard enough, he had to sit down or risk falling. “Again hey. You two need to stop meeting like that.”

Harry and Steve just shrugged, what worked worked. Besides what they really needed to stop doing was being separated and neither planned on letting that happen ever again.

“I guess it’s safe to assume that the wedding plans will need to be revamped?” James said as he passed around drinks.

Groaning Harry leaned forward and hid his face in his hands. “Merlin, not again. I can’t believe we have to plan another wedding.”

“Wait,” Clint held up a hand, looking at the pair in shock. “You two never got married?”

“No.” Steve looked uncomfortable as he settled on the couch with his arm around Harry. “I went into the ice the day before. Though we never actually planned that wedding, granddad did everything.”

“I don’t think he’s going to let us get away with that this time. We’re going to have to sit down and actually plan it this time.”

“Yep,” Peggy seemed overly happy with this outcome. “No war to get in the way of you planning your own wedding this time.”

Tony sat up straighter with his eyes bright and excited. “Is there a difference between magical weddings and no-Maj ones?”

“Depends on the couple.” Lucius explained form his chair. “Muggle born couples tend to stick to the muggle traditions, even half-blood pairs use many muggle traditions. Our own family has always stuck to magical traditions which do differ from the muggle ones.” Here he gave Clint a pointed look. “Though I cannot say for certain what muggle traditions are. I have never been to a purely muggle wedding.”

When Tony looked at Steve and Harry, they both just shrugged. “Neither of us have ever been to either types of wedding,” Steve explained.

All eyes turned to Severus who just smirked, “you’ll all just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Sev you are an-” Tony stopped what he was about to say when he felt Harry’s glare. “Well, you know what you are. Enough talk about weddings. If we keep this up, I think I might break out into a rash. Come on little Gandalf, let’s go play outside.” Getting up Tony pulled Clint and Draco with him and the three men headed for the French doors.

Jamie jumped up and started to run towards the now open doors but paused. “Daddy,” he turned around and looked at Steve. “Will you come play with us?”

Smiling Steve quickly leaned over and gave Harry a kiss. “That’s a silly question. Of course, I will play with you.” Getting up Steve headed over to his son and the pair headed outside with the others.

Harry watched them go with a huge smile on his face. This was something he never thought he would see, which made it all the sweeter. That was until twenty minutes later when Harry got a bad feeling. Rubbing his temples, he shouted out the still open doors. “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! DON’T YOU DARE! If you must teach our son how to throw your shield use a softer fake version. Remember what happened when you were practicing? I do not want our son getting a concussion as well.”

Out in the yard Steve froze, shield in hand. Slowly he put his shield down and moved away from Jamie. “Don’t worry Harry.” He called into the house. “I wasn’t planning on letting Jamie use my shield.” Smiling he looked over at a laughing Jamie and pressed a finger against his lips.

Tony laughed with the others for a moment before an idea came to him. “Wait. What’s this about a concussion?”

The Commandos were all standing in the open doors and laughing. “Yeah Cap!” Gabe shouted as they made their way onto the deck. “Tell them all about that concussion!”

Still laughing Harry levitated a large tray of drinks out onto the patio table. “Well if Steve doesn’t want to tell the story I will.”

Steve just sighed and rubbed his face resigned to his new team knowing about all his embarrassing stories from his old team. “Please no. I would like to keep a small bit of dignity with my new teammates.”

“Sure, thing there Dragon Hide.” Jim shot Steve an evil smirk which was mirrored by the rest of the Commandos. Even Peggy and Harry laughed at the reminder.

Steve paled and his eyes went wide. “Oh Merlin. NO! Not that one. I would much rather you tell them about the concussion than the dragon hide.”

Taking a sip of his drink Harry settled into the overstuffed lawn chair. “You know I should look into getting the team some dragon hides. I'm sure Tony would be able to integrate it into the new uniforms I'm sure he’s working on.”

“Dragon hides?” Tony asked as he came up to grab himself and Jamie a drink. “Why would I want to put dragon hides into the uniforms?”

“Dragon hide is stronger than Kevlar. It holds up to bullets, knives and most spells while being flexible and lightweight.” Steve explained pulling Jamie up into his lap as he sat down next to Harry. “We all had an underlayer of dragon hide during the war. Though, Howard had to combine my suit with the dragon hide.” He continued ignoring the snickering coming from his older team.

“Wait,” Clint held up a hand from where he was sitting on Draco’s lap. “I want to go back to the concussion thing. That sounded funny and embarrassing.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s really not. Don’t listen to them they have no idea what they’re talking about.”

“I think the Captain doth protest too much.” Tony joked.

“He really does,” Harry laughed. He had no issues with telling stories about Steve, especially now that he was back. “So, Steve was practicing throwing his shield. He had tossed it a couple times during the rescue at Azzano and decided it was a good idea.” Harry leaned away from Steve who was doing his best to cover Harry’s mouth. “So, we’re all in the parade grounds working on movements, strategies, and just working out. Across the grounds Steve was working on his shield throw, and he had been doing good catching every toss. So, it made sense that he tried a harder throw. Well, he didn’t catch that one. Okay he did catch it, just not with his hands. The shield hit Steve in the head, and he dropped like a rock, out cold. I had to levitate him back to our room as none of us felt like carrying him. Steve was unconscious for an entire day.”

Steve hid his face in Jamie’s shoulder while everyone laughed. He did find it amusing now as well, it was just something he didn’t want to share with his new teammates just yet. He genuinely wanted to get to know them better and try working together as a team before the Commandos spilled too many of his embarrassing secrets.

Glancing over at his fiancé Harry almost felt bad about telling that story. He knew that Steve wouldn’t want these types of stories influencing the Avenger’s perception of him. Yet, Harry knew that it was stories like these that would help him become closer to the others. Getting up Harry gestured for Jamie to go bother one of his uncles. Holding out his hand Harry smiled at Steve, “Come on babe, lets go for a walk.”

Taking Harry’s hand Steve allowed himself to be pulled upright and led back out the front door. They walked in silence for a bit before Steve finally needed an answer. “Why are we out here Mo grá? I thought we came here to visit.”

“We did,” Harry admitted with a smile, “but I needed to talk with you and didn’t want the others to overhear us.” Harry took another moment to gather his thoughts. “They need to hear stories like that love. Tony especially. They all grew up hearing about the great Captain America, how amazing he was and how he could do no wrong. Howard compared Tony to you a lot during his childhood, and not in a good way either. I know you don’t want the Avengers to think badly of you, but Steve, they need to see you like I do, like our brothers do...as Steve Rogers not just Captain America.”

Beside him Steve sighed. “I guess I never thought of it like that.” He had no idea that so many people had heard about him and what he did or that they would compare themselves to him. That people on his new team would do so definitely would make becoming a proper team more difficult.

Harry nodded. He figured that Steve hadn't thought of how famous he was now. “You’re as famous here as I am back in England. Everyone is going to think of you as Captain America, paragon of virtue and righteousness.”

“What?”

“Yep. Oh, do me a huge favour and make sure I'm around the first time you swear in front of Tony. That will be hilarious.”

“Merlin. You’re not joking, are you?”

Both men started laughing. “No,” Harry admitted when he could breath again. “Hell, I'm sure everyone thinks you’re still a virgin.”

Steve groaned and hung his head. “Oh Merlin. Why would they think that? If I wasn’t in a committed relationship, I would have had plenty of chances during the USO tours.”

"Please don’t remind me of those girls. I was very tempted to apparate back just so I could hex them.”

Steve pulled Harry close, holding him tight. “Those girls couldn’t hold a candle to you Mo grá.”

Harry just snorted. “Right. And the fact that you don’t find women attractive at all has nothing to do with that?”

“Nope,” Steve tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing. “Okay, I get it.” Partially letting go of Harry, Steve just wrapped on arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I need to relax more around everyone, let them see the real Steve Rogers.”

“Exactly. I know you can do it love.”

The pair walked back in silence, Harry guiding them to the backyard when they got back. Someone had lit a fire while others had moved most of the patio furniture off the deck. In their absence Tony, Clint, Draco, and Tim had started a game of rolling Steve’s shield across the lawn. Seeing Harry, they immediately froze. Tony held up his hands in surrender, “We’re not throwing it!”

Steve and Harry laughed. Walking over Harry motioned for Tony to pass him the shield. “Hand me that. I’ll show you how its done.”

“No magic!” Jamie called from the top of Steve’s shoulders. Understanding Harry’s look of confusion Steve gently shrugged his shoulders, making Jamie laugh.

“Okay,” Harry agreed. “No magic.” taking a moment Harry shifted the shield around in his hand until it felt comfortable then sent it rolling down the yard and crashing into the fence. “Ha!” Harry held his arms up in triumph. “I win!”

Draco shook his head. “No. You cheated somehow.”

Harry just shot his brothers a dirty grin, “I just know how to properly handle Steve’s tools.”

Tony and Clint nearly choked on their drinks, not quite believing that Harry made a dirty joke. Even Draco was surprised by it. Across the yard Peggy and the rest of the commandos were laughing, all of them were used to the horrible jokes and innuendos that both Steve and Harry used.

“Well,” Steve tossed Jamie into the air, making the boy giggle. “You’re not wrong.”

“Oh god,” Clint was still laughing. “Can we not? I really don’t want to know about Harry handling Steve’s tool.”

“Get used to it Barton,” Falsworth called from his spot by the fire. “They don’t exactly keep it secret once you’re in the know.”

“I kind of enjoyed it actually.” Peggy admitted laughing around her wine glass. “Watching them together was-”

Peggy was cut off as Gabe reached over putting his hand over her mouth. “We know already, and Jamie doesn’t need to know.”

Shrugging Peggy just gave Harry and Steve an eyebrow wiggle and went back to her wine and cookies.

Shaking his head Steve held Jamie close, “don’t listen to her Jamie boy, she has no idea what she’s talking about. Why don’t we play a new game?”

~*~

When lunch time came around Harry tried to head inside to prepare lunch only to find Peggy, Lucius and Severus had locked them out. The three brought out a huge buffet lunch a few minutes later. “Don’t look at me like that Hadrian Potter,” Severus scolded as he finished laying out the food. “We are perfectly capable of making lunch for everyone and yes we did remember your tales of Steve’s appetite.”

Holding his hands up in surrender Harry simply headed for the food with a smile on his face. “I never said you couldn’t.”

“I am curious though Harry,” Lucius said as he stood next to Harry helping himself to the food. “Do you have any ideas of what you want your wedding to look like or when you want to have it?”

Harry groaned. “I would prefer not to think about wedding details. I have more important things to do first.”

“What’s more important than planning your wedding?” Tony teased from the other side of the table.

“Finding Bucky for one, then having all of you talk with my mind healer.”

“Wait. Back up a second.” Falsworth held up a hand. “What’s this about finding Bucky? There’s nothing to find.”

“No,” Steve said as he sat down with his plate of food. “We have proof that Bucky is still alive. Severus made us an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow to see if they can help us find him.” Now Steve understood why it had to be Monday. Peggy and the Commandos were close to Bucky as well, if they needed more people with connections to him, they would work.

“Let us know if you need help.” Peggy said simply. “We will do everything in our power, you know that.”

“We will.” Harry said. “We have an appointment at ten. The goblins have already been notified that we are searching for a missing soul bond. We’re hoping that our bonds with him will be enough. If it’s not, then I’ll send word.”

“Good. You will of course send word when you find out where he is and when you have found him.”

“Of course.” Harry gave his sister a nod. He knew full well that if he didn’t let Peggy know when they found Bucky she would come after him and despite how old she was he still feared her.

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a little while, everyone to focused on filling their bellies to bother with talking. Eventually Peggy brought out the small deserts she had made. Jamie didn’t take long to convince Steve, Tony, and Clint to start up another game, even pulling Phil and Natasha into their game.

“Have you told Jared that you found Steve yet?” Peggy asked quietly as she and Harry cleaned the dishes.

“No. I did tell him that the team who fought off the alien invasion needed help from a mind healer and the only one I trusted was Liz. She agreed but said it had to wait till next week as she was busy with clients this week. I plan on surprising our brother…and Phil.”

They both laughed. “Finally figured that out have you?” Peggy teased.

“Yes, no thanks to you. You could have told me Phil was Jared’s son.”

Peggy just shrugged, “true, but where’s the fun in that?”

Shaking his head Harry headed outside and joined in on the games. There would be time for more explanations later…when he had all the information. Now, now was the time for family and tomorrow he would find the rest of his family.

~*~

The rest of the day passed in laughter and play. Harry was able to convince Peggy to let him help her make dinner. Together with Lucius and Severus he levitated the plates upon plates of food out to the tables. For a brief moment he was reminded of Molly Weasley and her dinners, but the thought quickly left him.

Everyone was laughing as they fought over the food, though no one was stabbed thankfully. They all had seconds and even thirds while Steve and Jamie seemed to be in some sort of competition of which one could eat more. Finally, it was age that decided the winner. Steve was older and larger and thus needed more fuel.

“Give it a few more years Jamie-boy!” Jim clapped the boy on the shoulder laughing. “Once you become a teenager, I'm sure you’ll eat your parents out of house and home. And you’ll definitely eat your old man under the table.”

Jamie looked all to pleased by that thought and Steve steeled himself to many more such challenges in the future. He was not quite as thankful when Peggy brought out all the deserts, though that didn’t stop him from eating two apple pies, a quart of ice cream and half a chocolate cake. Groaning in contentment Steve leaned against Harry on the love seat nursing his tea. Conversation had quieted down and even Jamie was sitting quietly listening to Peggy's stories.

Clint fidgeted with the box in his pocket, feeling nervous but sure of himself. This was the perfect time, at least that what he kept telling himself. Seeing his fidgeting and knowing the cause Lucius quietly cast a light stinging hex at Clint’s leg. Looking up Clint saw Lucius giving him a pointed look and nodded.

Taking a deep breath Clint pulled the box out of his pocket and slipped out of his chair. Heading over to where Draco was sitting, he dropped down to one knee and held out the open box. At first, he couldn’t really believe he was doing this, never mind in front of everyone, then he cleared his throat and looked up at the gorgeous blond. “Draco, you’ve been an incredible part of my life and I can’t imagine ever going back to what life was like without you in it. I have one question for you.” Here he paused and looked up at Draco, eyes full of contentment and a fiery passionate love. Taking a deep breath, he asked the one question he had been dying to ask for the last few months. “Will you marry me?”

Draco blinked; not quite sure he was hearing properly. Thankfully, it only took a second for his brain to catch up with his heart and Draco launched himself at the archer. “YES!”

Around the room the others were laughing and cheering for the couple. When the pair were finally able to untangle themselves and stand up Clint finally was able to put the bracelet on Draco’s slim wrist. Looking down Draco was amazed by the piece of jewelry. He had never thought Clint would get him a traditional bracelet and had resigned himself to having a muggle engagement ring. He would have to thank whoever told Clint about the bracelet tradition.

“Well, come on Draco!” Peggy called nearly bouncing with excitement. “Let’s see it. Did Clint get you a ring or a bracelet?” Excited Draco rushed over and showed Peggy the bracelet. “That’s gorgeous!” Peggy held Draco’s wrist refusing to let go until she had gotten a proper look. “Clint! You must have been saving for ages to afford this.”

Clint just shrugged. He refused to admit just how long he had been saving. Only Phil and Nat knew the lengths he had gone to, especially once Lucius had told him about the bracelet tradition. Clint had dragged Phil and Nat to a few jewelry stores to look at rings before being told about the bracelet then had gone to a jeweller he liked to have the bracelet custom made, but he wasn’t planning on telling Draco any time soon.

“So, Harry…” Falsworth asked with a cheeky grin on his face. “Does this mean your own wedding plans need to move up.”

“No.” Harry discreetly flipped the other Brit the two-finger salute. “When Clint and Draco plan on having their wedding is up to them and in no way affects ours.”

“Besides,” Steve continued. “We still have to find Bucky and make sure he’s alright. I refuse to get married without him there now that I know he’s still alive. That and we gotta get Tony a date as well.”

“Hey! Leave me out of this insanity.” Tony called out from where he and Jamie had retreated.

Everyone just laughed. Peggy took advantage of the distraction and headed into the house for a bottle of champagne along with glasses. Setting the tray down on the deck table she quickly poured everyone a glass. “Alright! Gather round! This deserves a toast.” She passed out glasses with the help of Lucius and Severus. Even Jamie got a tiny glass of the bubbly.

“To Clint and Draco!” Peggy called holding up her glass.

“Clint and Draco!”

Harry looked around at the smiling faces of his family and couldn’t stop the small pang of regret that there were still some members of his family that were missing. _Though,_ he thought with an even bigger smile. _The rest of my family will be brought home soon if I have anything to say about it._

~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning found everyone in the Roger’s household running around like headless chickens. Jamie was rushing around trying to find his school supplies, having stayed up late the night before talking with his dad after they got back from Peggy’s. Steve felt bad for making his son stay up late on a school night without realizing it and was also running around the house trying to find Jamie’s school things.

Harry was in the kitchen cooking up a quick breakfast for everyone and trying not to laugh at father and son. “Boys! Breakfast!” he called and listened with a smile as they thundered towards the kitchen. “Sit and eat, both of you.” Only when Steve and Jamie had both sat and ate their fair share of food did Harry summon all of Jamie's school things. “There.” He passed everything over with a smile. “I swear you forget you are magical some days.”

“That’s a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, Mo grá.”

“Oh, hush you. Jamie, best get everything together then head up and brush your teeth. Draco and Clint are going to take you to school today. Your dad and I will be there to pick you up afterwards. We have an appointment with your principle at two so we will take you home afterwards.”

Nodding Jamie packed up all his things before rushing upstairs to dress and brush his teeth. He made it back down just as Draco and Clint were walking through the front door. “Hey there little man,” Clint held out his arms for Jamie to run into. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Do I really have to go to school today?”

“Sorry kiddo, but rules are rules, and school is mandatory. Maybe, at the end of the school year if your dads say yes, then perhaps we can take you out of school early and go to the zoo or a museum.” Clint offered while giving Steve and Harry an unsure look.

Harry just smiled at the two men. “Perhaps. We’ll have to wait until it gets closer to the time. Now, you three had best be off before you are late for school.” Taking the hint Clint and Draco led Jamie out of the house and into Clint’s car.

Watching them leave with a smile on his face, Steve bemoaned the fact that they didn’t have enough time to do anything fun while Jamie was at school. Though finding Bucky was far more important than having a quickie. Heading upstairs Steve watched Harry put on his robe feeling nostalgic, he hadn’t seen Harry in a robe nor worn one himself since Harry graduated from Ilvermorny.

“Here,” Harry passed over a robe Lucius had his tailor make for Steve. “I hope this fits you. Dad got your measurements and had his tailor make this for you.”

Taking the robe Steve was glad that he had worn a simple all black suit. “Remind me to thank him later.” Holding out his arm Steve guided Harry downstairs and through the floo to Gringotts. Together the pair walked straight to the first open teller, Harry falling back a step allowing Steve to take the lead. “Hello. Lord Prince made an appointment for us.” The goblin got down from his pedestal and headed down a hall. When he came back the goblin pointed to the sitting area. Nodding to the goblin Steve led the way over to the sitting area.

Harry forced Steve to sit down, knowing that his fiancé would start pacing if left to himself. He took advantage of keeping Steve in his seat and held onto the other man’s hands, thus keeping his own from shaking. Both men were nervous and excited, this was their best bet in quickly finding Bucky.

“I am looking for Lord Prince’s colleagues,” a goblin voice said from the side of the sitting area.

Steve stood and turned, “Stonehammer? Is that you?”

“Heir Grant! I am surprised to see you here looking like that. And I am assuming that is Lord Potter-Black.”

Harry smiled at the goblin. “Yes Stonehammer, I have taken up my lordship now. It was Lord Malfoy’s account manager who arranged everything back in England.”

Stonehammer nodded, “come with me to my office. We can talk privately there.” Turning around Stonehammer led the way down the hall to his office. It hadn't changed much since the men were there last. The goblin gestured for them to sit down as he sat behind his desk. “How can I help you today? Lord Prince didn’t give us many details other than you are looking for someone.”

“Yes. Lord Prince has given us evidence James Barnes is alive.”

“Did you bring this evidence with you?”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pieces of parchment and passed them over. They watched with growing anxiety as Stonehammer read over the parchments. It was a few moments later that their goblin put them down and smiled at them. “With your bonds to him we can perform a ritual that should give us his location. Come, I know you both and you want to find your brother sooner rather than later.” Standing Stonehammer led the way down to the ritual chamber.

Reaching the door Stonehammer paused and looked at the two men with a smile. “After you have found your brother and have him settled, I insist that you come back and speak with me about how you both are here, looking that young.”

“Of course, Stonehammer. We’ll keep you updated and come visit as soon as we can.” Steve smiled at the goblin. He felt such a connection with Stonehammer, the goblin had been there to help his family out many times in the past.

The ritual chamber doors opened and Stonehammer left the two men in the capable hands of the other goblins. Four hours later a victorious Steve and Harry left the bank. Steve pulled out his phone and called Tony as promised. “We need to prep the team to leave tomorrow. I have a location on Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell, things are slowing down. I have run out of written chapters. Updates will be slower but the moment I finish a chapter it will be updated.


	7. May 24 & 29, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you wonderful people! I'm going to be honest and say that I'm not completly happy with this chapter, it doesnt' feel complete, but it kind of is...so here it is.

Steve stood on the other side of the one-way glass, arms crossed, thinking. They had found Bucky without too many issues. There had been a fight, but the Avengers had dealt with them without any problems. It had been difficult for him when they did finally find Bucky, Clint had to take him out of the room for a few minutes to calm down. Finding Bucky in that small canister frozen had hit him hard.

He was grateful for Tony’s and Bruce as the other men were quick to disconnect the canaster while keeping Bucky safe. They had taken Bucky, still frozen in the canaster, back to the newly dubbed ‘Avengers Tower’, against Fury’s orders. None of them had wanted Bucky to land in Shield’s hands. So, they had ignored Fury’s calls and brought Bucky back where he could be unfrozen safely.

Once Bucky had been unfrozen, they were shocked to find themselves under attack. Whoever had found him had wiped his memory and turned him into a mindless weapon. Together the Avengers were able to subdue Bucky and then contain him in the secure room.

“Hey,” Tony came up and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “How you doing?” Tony wanted to make sure that his friend was alright. He could only imagine how he would be doing if his Platypus was in Bucky’s place.

“I’m not sure. I'm glad that we found him, but I have no idea what was done to him. I think we need Harry here to look in Bucky’s mind.”

“Yeah…wait! What do you mean look into his mind?”

“Can I explain after Harry gets here?” Steve was feeling tired. He had left on the mission Monday night after tucking Jamie into bed and it was now early Thursday morning. He wanted nothing more than to go home to Harry and Jamie but refused to leave Bucky until he was well.

Understanding how Steve was feeling Tony pushed his curiosity down for now. “Okay. Do you want me to call Harry?”

“No. I…I want to try something first.” Tony just nodded and waited for Steve to do what he wanted to do. Sighing Steve shut his eyes and held out one hand. He had done this once before during the war but that had been using Harry’s wand. To be honest he had no idea if he could do this without a wand, but he wanted to try. Ignoring Tony’s presence beside him Steve focused on his memories of the last couple of weeks. Working together with the Avengers, becoming a part of what had potential to be a wonderful family. Being reunited with Harry, learning he had a son, tucking Jamie in that first night, seeing Peggy and the Commandos again, knowing that he was given a second chance to be with Harry and let their family grow. “Expecto Patronum.”

From his hand came a silvery falcon with a star on its chest. Opening his eyes Steve smiled and held out his arm. “Hello Starfeathers. I need you to take a message to Harry for me okay.” The patronus bobbed its head and waited while Steve thought for a moment. “Harry, we did it. We found Bucky…but there is something wrong. He’s been brainwashed or something. I need you to come to the tower and have a peak in his mind, see if we can help him or not.” Lifting his arm quickly Starfeathers shot off, flying through the wall.

“That was a patronus right?” Tony asked, feeling a little giddy from the spell.

“Yeah it was. I didn’t think I could do it without a wand.”

“Are wands really that important?”

Steve shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it. But yeah, they are. There are very few magicals that can perform wandless magic and those that can usually can only cast a few spells. Wands help direct the magic flow in a specific direction, while the movements help create the desired spell.”

“But what about Harry?” Clint asked as he Natasha and Phil joined them. “I’ve seen him do magic without a wand and without saying anything.”

Steve just laughed. “You will soon learn, if you haven’t already, that normal doesn’t ever describe Harry. He has always been exceptionally powerful. His training with the ICW just encouraged his power to grow along with his control over his magic.”

“Yeah, I’ve never been normal. That’s why we all get along so well.” Harry quipped with a smile as he walked into the room. He made a beeline to Steve, tucking himself into the larger man’s side as he looked through the glass. “Oh, Merlin. What did they do to him?”

“We found him frozen in a canister. Tony and Bruce were able to de-frost him safely, but…when he woke up,” Steve paused and sighed holding Harry tight. “He started attacking us all. We were forced to subdue him and contain him in this room.”

Nodding Harry reached up and gave Steve a peck on the cheek. “Let me go talk to him.” Pulling away Harry headed for the door.

“Harry,” Natasha rushed forward and grabbed his arm. “Do you really think that is a good idea? Going in there alone?”

Gently Harry pulled Nat’s hand from his arm, “trust me. I know what I'm doing.” Not waiting for anyone else to try and stop him Harry headed for the door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and entered the room, making sure to close it securely behind him. Crossing his arms Harry leaned against the doorframe. “You’re a right prat, you know that?”

The Asset wasn’t sure what was going on. He woke up in a comfortable bed surrounded by unknown assailants. When he was able to clear his mind, the Asset recognized two of its assailants as targets its handlers had told him about the last time he had been awake. Thinking it was either a test or an opportunity the Asset attacked. Apparently, they were ready for him as more assailants and they were able to subdue and contain him. Now he was waiting for the torture to begin. Instead he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in what felt like ages, it unlocked a hidden portion of his memories and brought James Buchanan Barnes to the fore front.

“H-Harry?” his voice croaked, “is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me you idiot.” Harry found himself moving to hug his brother. The metal arm was shocking but that could be dealt with another time. He had more important things to worry about right now.

“How? I have no other memories. How do I remember you? What did they do to me?”

Harry held Bucky tighter trying to help him contain his panic. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, I promise. You remember that contract you signed?” Harry waited while his brother thought about it then slowly nodded. “It protects the existence of magic and so hides everything regarding magic in your mind, preventing you from sharing that knowledge willing or not.”

“What about…um…” James tried to talk about the other person he knew was magic and important to him but couldn’t.

“My fiancé?” Harry suggested understanding the problem, but deciding against using any names. “The contract did not specify him the same way it did me. That’s why you are probably having troubles.” Slowly and gently Harry guided Bucky to one of the two chairs he had transfigured behind the other’s back. “Sit down and try to relax. You trust me, right?”

Bucky took a moment to try and get his mind to work properly. There was something about this other man that he just knew he could trust. There were faint memories deep within his mind of his brother that proved he could trust the other man with his life. Closing his eyes James nodded.

“Good. What I'm going to do is invasive, I won't lie to you. I'm going to use magic and go into your mind and go through your memories, trying to find and release your original memories. I can tell you now I will have to bring in someone else, there is no way I can do this alone. His name is Severus Prince and I trust him with my life and your sanity. It might take a couple of days, or we can get it done today. I won't know until I go into your mind.”

Bucky had a moment when he couldn’t breath. The idea of someone else going into his brain and messing around with his memories was terrifying, yet there was another part of him that somehow just knew it was going to be alright. “Okay. What do I need to do?”

Harry reached across to take both his brother’s hands in his own. “It’s okay to be scared after everything they’ve done to you. You don’t need to do anything besides look me in the eye and try to relax.”

Bucky gripped his brother’s hand tight, making sure not to hold on too tight with his metal hand. While he trusted the other man, he needed the physical contact to keep him grounded. Leaning back in the chair James made eye contact with his brother, waiting for something to happen.

Outside the room Steve watched with a sense of relief as Harry was able to get Bucky to trust him and let him into his mind. Now all he could do was wait and hope for the best. He was aware of Nat and Clint beside him watching everything with wide eyes, but he didn’t know where Tony and Phil had gotten off to. Turning around Steve looked around the area, not wanting to leave in case Harry or Bucky needed him.

He was shocked to find both men on their phones, talking rapidly. From the bits of conversation, he could pick up Steve was sure that Tony was talking to either Lucius or Severus. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge that Tony cared enough to call and get Severus on his way over to the tower to help while also getting Lucius to pick up Jamie from school and letting Draco know what was going on.

On the other side of the room Steve knew that Phil was talking to someone, but he wasn’t sure who. Like with Tony, Steve was only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, but it too made him smile. Phil was clearly anticipating more of Tony’s questions as he was asking for books to be sent. _Why didn’t I think of that? It would make answering their questions much easier._ Steve looked back through the glass then down at his watch. _Harry’s going to be a while…maybe now might be a good time to talk with Tony._

“Tony,” Steve called quietly once Tony was off the phone. “Can I talk with you for a moment?”

Shrugging Tony followed Steve a little way away from the others. “What’s up Cap?”

“I just wanted to say thank you, for helping Harry out when…when I wasn’t here.”

Tony could tell how much it was bothering Steve that Harry had been ‘alone’ for the last six years. He could only imagine the guilt Steve must be feeling. Which was now probably doubled since they had found Barnes.

“I don’t know how much you know, or have been told,” Steve just continued talking. “But I am certain that I have you, along with a few others, to thank for my family.”

“Cap…Steve,” Tony faltered a little, not used to being thanked at all, never mind so intensely. “You have nothing to thank me for. I barely did anything.”

Steve shook his head, “that’s not what Harry’s told me.”

Tony chuckled a little, “yeah, well Harry’s not known for being the sanest. I wouldn’t trust much coming out of his mouth.”

Steve laughed in agreement. “I was also hoping you could help me with something.”

“Shoot.”

“Harry told me he had…um…post-par-pardo-”

“Postpartum depression?”

“That’s it. He also said he had depression and I think there might have been another type of depression. He didn’t really want to go into too many details and we really haven’t had much time to really talk about everything.” He knew he was rambling, but for the life of him, Steve couldn’t stop himself.

“Steve!” Tony reached out and placed both of his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Breath, that’s it. Now, what do you need my help with?”

“I was hoping you could help me get a basic understanding of what they are. I am going to talk to Liz about it when she comes next week, get her professional opinion. I also wanted to do something to help other people who are suffering from these as well.”

“Well, I'm sure between Jarvis and I, we can get you caught up enough to know what this Liz is talking about when you see her. As for helping people, I already have you covered. I don’t know what Shield told you about me or my parents, but my mother Maria started a foundation. It raises money then donates it to multiple different charities. There are a few that always receive a donation from the foundation, but other times, I pick a theme and the foundation donates to charities that help. For the past few years, the Maria Stark Foundation has been focusing on charities that help parents with postpartum, others that help people cope with depression and we’ve been working with a number of different charities that help veterans and service workers cope with PTSD.”

“Tony,” Steve was at a loss for words. He had figured that Tony was a good man and helped people out, but he had no idea to what extent the other man went to. “That’s amazing Tony. Why does no one know about this?”

“Because no one needs to know.” Tony stared Steve down, wanting the other to understand where he was coming from. Nodding his understanding Steve led the way back to where the others were still watching Harry and Bucky through the glass.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been in Bucky’s mind, but he was beginning to tire. It hadn't taken him long to find where Bucky’s memories were hidden, he had even freed some of them. What really terrified him was the control words that were embedded in his brother’s mind. Harry decided that he wasn’t experienced enough to deal with those words. Instead, he focused on releasing as many of Bucky’s memories as he could while muting the memories of his time as the Winter Soldier.

Blinking, Harry came back to himself in time to catch Bucky as he nearly did a face plant. Breathing heavily Harry pushed his brother back into his chair. “Bucky,” Harry gasped bracing himself against his brother a little. “Are you alright?”

It took Bucky a little bit to catch his breath and re-orient himself after that experience. When he could finally see without seeing double Bucky reached for his brother, “me? What about you? You look the same right now as you did after you re-grew Dum Dum’s leg.”

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Kind of feel like it but don’t change the subject. How is your head?”

“Not horrible…a little scrambled yet more organized and clearer.”

“Good. Do you want to continue, or do you need a break?”

“I would like to keep going if that is okay?”

Shakily Harry stood, nodding. “Yeah that’s fine. If I know Tony, he’s already called athair over. Stay here and rest while I go and get him. I promise you can trust him.”

Bucky smiled, “you are my brother and if you say I can trust him, then I trust him.”

Giving Bucky one last smile Harry slowly made his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him Harry fell to the ground and threw up. He couldn’t believe what those monsters had done to Bucky never mind what they had made his brother do over the years. Wiping his mouth Harry leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath. “Harry,” Steve called kneeling and reaching out for Harry. “Are you alright Mo grá?”

Harry barely nodded as he leaned into Steve. “Athair, I made some headway releasing some of Bucky’s memories. There are some trigger words embedded in there that need to be removed. I don’t have enough experience to remove them.”

Severus nodded his understanding. “I shall see what I can do about them.”

“Be careful. The people who took Bucky were monsters. What they did to him…Merlin it was gruesome. Then there is what they made him do. I muted as many of those memories as I could.”

“Rest Harry. Let Steve and Tony take care of you while I look after your brother.” Giving his son a pat on the shoulder, Severus headed into the room. He had a brain to unscramble.

Seeing Harry react that way shook Tony. He worried about what Harry had seen that has shaken him so badly. Leaving the area Tony went in search of a glass of water. Quickly making his way back over to Harry and Steve, Tony knelt on Harry’s other side and offered him the glass. Harry took the glass gratefully and downed most of it in one go. “Tony, it…” Harry paused to wet his lips and take a breath. “It wasn’t an accident. Your parents. Hydra sent the Winter Soldier after them. Apparently, Howard had created a version of the super soldier serum and they wanted it. Bucky fought hard against the orders, but they…oh Merlin. What they did to him was horrifying.” Harry waited to make sure Tony understood, then passed out.

Tony could only stare at Harry, not sure how to process what he had just been told. His parents had been murdered by Hydra using Bucky Barnes as their weapon. If anyone else had told him that he would have been pissed, not only at the messenger, but also at Barnes himself. But Harry was his brother, someone he trusted with his life there was no way Tony could be angry at him for this. That and Harry was one of the toughest people he knew, for him to fall and throw-up meant whatever Barnes had gone through was truly terrifying and there was no way Tony could hold that against the other man.

Sharing a look, Steve and Tony wrapped an arm around Harry and helped him stand. Together they slowly moved a little way away from the door. “Tony, can you hold Harry for a moment?” Steve asked as he pulled Harry’s wand out from the holder.

“Sure thing Cap. What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to transfigure this table into a couch.” Letting go of Harry Steve was quick to cast the spell, creating a comfortable chaise lounge. “Let’s put him down here.” Heading back over to Tony, Steve helped lay Harry down.

“Is he alright?” Tony asked feeling concern for his brother.

“He will be. Harry tends to use up too much of his magic, which leads to him passing out. I don’t think he will be unconscious for long.”

Steve was proved correct when Harry woke up not a half-hour later. “Merlin,” Harry groaned reaching up and holding his head. “Did I pass out again?”

Gently Steve helped Harry sit up and drink some more water. “Yes, though this time you were only out for half-an-hour.”

Both men chuckled a little. “That’s good. Is it safe to assume that athair is still in with Bucky?” Steve just nodded and Harry continued talking. “Okay, I guess the next thing is to answer all of Tony's questions.”

“I think I can help all of us out.” Phil said as he came over with an owl perched on his arm. “I contacted my grandparents and asked them to send me some copies of the textbooks designed for those with no-Maj parents.” Phil held out a small package to Tony. “Read those first, then pass them along to Clint and Nat and I will get you more.”

Tony took the tiny package with confusion. He looked it over trying to figure out how there could be books in such a small box. “Um…I have a question.”

Phil laughed in understanding. “The box has a feather-light spell on it and has been shrunk to make it easier for the owl to deliver. If you put it down and pull the string it will resize itself. My grandparents always make sure that packages they send me will do that as I can’t do it myself.”

Following Phil’s instructions Tony was surprised when the tiny box that could fit in the palm of his hand was now a 12x12 box. Knelling beside the box Tony threw it open, feeling like a child excited about new knowledge. Picking up the first book Tony settled on the floor and began reading, completely ignoring everyone else. Laughing Steve and Harry settled together on the chaise waiting for Severus to come out. Steve looked down as he felt a weight against his side and smiled. Reaching over he adjusted Harry’s sleeping form so that they both would be more comfortable.

Clint and Nat watched in amusement as Phil quietly spoke with Jarvis about ordering food and letting him know when Lucius and Draco arrived with Jamie. Figuring that Phil had everything covered and that there wasn’t much to do until Severus came out of the secure room, Clint settled down on the floor beside Tony and picked up the book the other man had just finished, with Nat quick to follow him. The only disturbance was the arrival of the pizzas carried in by Luc, Draco, and Jamie. Tony was excited and intrigued by Jamie’s homework and insisted on ‘helping’ him with it.

That was how Severus and Bucky found them hours later. Steve and Harry, still dozing on the chaise, Draco and Lucius were playing chess at a transfigured table and chairs, while the others were all sprawled out on the floor reading from multiple books. Confused Bucky looked over to Severus in hope of an explanation. Smiling Sev just gestured to the chaise where Steve and Harry were, no need to confuse the poor man further.

Needing comfort after what he had seen Sev headed straight for his husband. Pushing Lucius’ chair back, Sev settled himself on the other man’s lap and hid his face in Luc’s neck. “Are you alright babe?” Lucius asked quietly. This was the first time he had ever seen Severus so affected, and they had seen and been tortured on multiple occasions.

Severus could only nod slightly, not wanting to come out of his hiding place. How anyone could survive that was beyond his comprehension, yet some how Barnes had. He was going to need a lot of help from the mind healer, but Harry had already arranged for his mind healer to come and talk with them all.

Bucky smiled at his brothers glad that he could remember them both clearly. Reaching down he smacked their heads together, being mindful of the extra strength the fake formula had given him. “You two idiots need to stop sleeping already.” Harry and Steve were immediately awake and, on their feet, ready to take on their attacker, only to pause when they noticed who it was.

“You jerk!”

“Stupid Prat!”

They both called as the three men embraced. “Athair, how are you both?” Harry asked pulling slightly away, but not letting go of either man.

Severus finally pulled his face out from Lucius’ neck and smiled at his son. “I am alright and shall be perfectly fine in a little while. James is doing well and is safe to be around others. I was able to remove the trigger words and release more of his memories. While I can continue, I would suggest leaving the rest for Liz to tackle.”

“Okay. We can do that. Bucky, we have to introduce you to some very important people….and Clint.” Harry smirked at the archer as he finally pulled away from the hug. “Athair is currently sitting on my dad, Lucius Prince and my across from them is my brother Draco Malfoy. Then there is his brand-new fiancé Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye, beside him is the lovely Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Then there is Iron Man or Tony Stark and Phil Coulson. Yes, he is and no he doesn’t.” Harry pointed to each person in turn as he introduced them. “There is also Bruce Banner, but I think he’s hiding in his lab, he’s still not too sure about the whole magic thing.”

While Harry was introducing everyone, Steve had let go of Bucky and gestured for Jamie to sneak over. Kneeling he wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders, “I'm sure your ma had told you all about your uncle Bucky.” Jamie nodded with a huge grin, he liked the stories mum told about when he and daddy were younger with his uncles Bucky and Jay. “Well, we thought Uncle Bucky had died. It turned out that bad men had taken him and made him do bad things but he’s home now and we’re going to work together to make him feel better.”

Harry was paying close attention to both Bucky and Steve with Jamie. When he was sure Jamie understood what was going on Harry turned Bucky to face the pair. “This is the most important person you need to meet, your godson and I even named him after you and the pillock.”

Bucky blinked down at the young boy, not quite believing his eyes. He could remember now how Harry had told them all about his plans to get pregnant after the war, but he hadn't quite believed it at the time. Now, there was flesh and blood proof standing in front of him and there was no doubt that this was Harry and Steve’s kid. Smiling he knelt and held out his, thankfully flesh, right hand. “Hello mini me, its nice to-”

Jamie didn’t wait for his uncle to finish speaking nor did he take the offered hand like he had been taught. His was his uncle Bucky, someone he had ‘known’ all his life. He didn’t need to shake hands, instead he flung himself at his uncle laughing. Hopefully now his mum won't be sad anymore. “Hi uncle Bucky, you’re late.”

James couldn’t stop himself from laughing if he tried. “Yep,” he ruffled the boy’s hair. “You are your father’s son…both of them.”

Rolling his eyes Harry just flipped his brother the two-finger salute. It was good to have his family back, no matter how broken and busted up they were.

~*~

“So, I have a question Harry.” Clint asked later that night over dinner. “You keep talking about this Liz and a mind healer but what is a mind healer?”

Harry carefully put down his plate after letting Steve and Jamie argue over who was getting his leftovers. “Liz is a friend and my mind healer. I’ve been seeing her for six years now to help me. A mind healer is like a muggle psychiatrist. They help with mental issues in different ways depending on what you’re comfortable with. There are the tradition ways of talking it out, using art or music or if you want to try then there are the magical treatments. The mind healer can do like athair and I did with Bucky and go into your mind and go through your memories there. If that’s too invasive, then you have the option of using a pensieve. It’s a device that allows you to remove a memory and view it like a hologram.”

“What you’re saying is you want us to talk with a magical shrink.”

“Yes. After what you’ve all been through, I thought it would be beneficial for you all to talk with someone trustworthy. As I’ve already spent years talking with and being helped by Liz, I thought you all might be slightly less paranoid.”

“That’s asking for a lot with this group.” Phil joked.

“That is true. Which is why I brought this.” Lucius smiled as he pulled a small pensive out of a bag he had hidden in his enlarged pocket. “This is just a travel pensive, but it has been spelled to allow for projection. After talking with Harry about his bringing Liz in I thought you might all like to experience this before Liz comes.”

The Avengers looked at each other then the small basin now sitting on the floor considering it. Tony was the first to cave, “sure, what the hell.”

“Fine.” Natasha agreed.

Clint just came and sat beside the others. “How do we do this?”

Smiling Harry came and joined the circle of people sitting around the pensive. “You just sit and watch.” Pausing for a moment Harry thought of what memory to share, he didn’t want anything in the last six years. Even though he was happy and content there was always a layer of sadness around him. He didn’t want Steve or Bucky to feel bad. He didn’t want to use a memory from the war either, everyone was traumatised enough already. Smiling he brought his wand up to his temple and focused on his chosen memory and flung it into he pensive.

The others watched in awe as a nineteen-thirties apartment kitchen arose around them. It was sparsely decorated but it was clearly a well-loved home. At the small table was an older gentleman drinking tea while a young woman in her mid-thirties was fluttering around the kitchen like a hummingbird.

 _“Happy Christmas Granddad.” Carefully a teenaged Steve made his way to the table, avoiding the woman, clearly his mother, other than to give her a quick peck on the cheek as she passed him by. Harry, meanwhile, had somehow fitted himself into Sarah’s chaos perfectly_. The two cooks had breakfast done and, on the table, quickly, despite the lack of technology. It seemed to take less time to eat the food than it did to make it.

The older gentleman, Theodore if Tony remembered correctly, convinced Steve to help him clean the kitchen after breakfast was done. “You three were tiny.” Tony said with a grin. “I mean I’ve seen a few pictures and have heard the story, but this is some how different.”

Steve just shrugged while Harry threw a crumpled-up napkin at him. “For your information Tony, this is the Christmas of nineteen-thirty-five, my fist Christmas in the past. And of course, it’s different. This is my memory of the event, memories are different.”

“Hush up you,” Natasha gently hit Tony’s arm. “I want to watch this.”

_“I’m impressed honey. You usually don’t clean that well without complaint.” Sarah teased as she took another sip of her tea. Across the table from her Harry was trying to hide his own laugher behind his cup. Steve just glared at them both._

_“Knock, knock.” Bucky’s voice carried from the front door._

_“Perfect timing Buck.” Steve put down the towel he was using to dry the dishes and headed to great his friend. “Merry Christmas.”_

_“Merry Christmas Stevie. Harry. Mrs. Rogers, Mr. Grant. Ma sent you some of her Christmas baking.” Bucky held out a large box that smelled amazing and had Steve and Harry drooling._

_“Oh, thank your mother for me James. I do love her baking. I don’t think so young man.” Sarah smacked Harry’s hand as he reached to take a cookie. “You can have some after lunch. Now let us all sit down around the tree and we can open presents.” Turning she took the box of baking into the kitchen leaving the boys to head into the living room._ The room was small, only having a couch and coffee table. In one corner was a foot pedal sewing machine and a wooden chair. Around the room there were a few small Christmas decorations.

_Steve and Harry sat on the floor, cuddled in front of the fireplace. Across from them Bucky made himself comfortable on the single chair, leaving the couch for Sarah and Theodore._

_Sarah returned carrying a tea set into the living room. Slowly she served everyone their tea. “Stevie, why don’t you hand out the presents.” Putting his cup down Steve got up and quickly passed out all the presents, then cuddled back up with Harry._

_“Oh Harry!” Sarah exclaimed when she opened her present from Harry. Pulling it out of the box Sarah proudly showed off the beautiful green and red bird in a golden cage. Getting up Harry gently took the bird cage from his mum and showed her the key on the bottom of the cage. Twisting it all the way around when he let it go Benny Goodman’s Moon Glow began playing. “I love it. Thank you so much Harry.”_

_“I'm glad you like it.”_

_“Why don’t you open your gifts Harry.” Sarah hugged her son then pushed him back to his spot on the floor beside Steve and his pile of unopen presents._

_Steve and Bucky meanwhile had opened their presents and pounced on Harry the moment Sarah let go of him. “How did you afford all this Harry? It’s been ages since I've had a nice drawing pad and pencils.” Steve_

_“I could ask you the same thing James Barnes.” Sarah lightly scolded from the holding up a record. “Fred Astaire’s Dancing Cheek to Cheek. James.”_

_“I’ve been saving for quite a while Mrs. Rogers. I bought your gift back in June. I was told it would be easier to buy one Christmas and birthday present per paycheque.”_

_“Well, if that is how you intend to shop from now on, I suppose getting more expensive gifts is alright. We’ll have to listen to them all after lunch. What did you boys get?”_

_“I got Ray Nobel’s Let’s Swing It.” Steve smiled “Harry?”_

_“Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman. Thanks’ Buck.”_

_“No problem. Thank you for all the amazing art supplies._

_“Hadrian I must agree with the others. These gifts are wonderful. I must wonder where you found such magnificent cuff links. I have been searching for ones like these for many years.”_

_Harry blushed and lowered his head. “I made those actually. Same with the bird. I had to buy the music making…thing.”_

_“It truly is a wonder sweetie. But you boys haven’t opened your gifts from myself and your granddad.”_

_The three boys picked up their identical boxes and opened them together. Each box contained a fountain pen with matching pencil. “Those are Eversharp pens. There are refills in the boxes as well.”_

_“Mr. Grant, sir…” Bucky stared at the pen set in shock and disbelief. “This is way too much. I’ve seen the adds these are nearly five dollars.”_

_“It’s alright James. I have some old family money put away that I like to use for gifts every now again. I would very much like it if you boys were to use those pens and pencils to better yourselves. Study hard in your passions and you will become amazing men and change the world.”_

“Well,” Bucky smiled and leaned into Steve. “He wasn’t completely wrong.”

Laughing Steve wrapped an arm around his brother. “You can tell him that when he gets back.”

“Wha-”

“Daddy!” Jamie interrupted his uncle by jumping onto his dad. “Was that Grandma Sarah?”

“You bet slugger. That was my ma and the apartment I grew up in.”

“That’s really small.”

Steve shrugged, “I guess when you compare it to our house now then it could be considered small, but it was a large apartment for the time. I mean we had two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, we even had an indoor toilet.”

“Fancy,” Tony mocked gently. He knew logically that times were different from when Steve and Bucky grew up, but still no toilet, that was a horror story.

“Mock all you want Tony, but it was fancy. Most buildings just had a row of outhouses or if they had an indoor toilet, then it was one per floor not per apartment.”

“My family didn’t even have that luxury,” Bucky added. “Which made it difficult with my four younger sisters. I was awfully glad to move out when we did.”

“Yeah,” Steve scoffed. “Cause that tiny apartment the four of us shared was so much better.”

“Makes me glad I was off at auror training and then across the world for the ICW.” Harry had to add with a smirk. The three men were mostly ignoring the others in the room, glad for the ability to snark and joke with one another again after so long apart.

Bucky reached over and patted Harry’s shoulder. “I was glad when you were gone as well. It meant I had a chance at sleeping in the bed alone, instead of sharing the couch with Jay. Also meant I wasn’t at risk for walking in and seeing your naked self.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” Harry shot back.

“Mummy,” Jamie jumped from Steve onto Harry. “Can you show a memory of Grandma Lily?”

Harry froze and could only stare at his son. “Um…I…I don’t know. I was only fifteen months old when my parents were killed, so I don’t really have any memories of them.”

“That’s kind of sad.” Jamie said as he cuddled in closer to his mum. He couldn't imagine not having his mummy around and now that he had his daddy back, he didn’t want to lose him either.

Harry wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the boy’s head. “It is, but I have lots of memories of your grandma Sarah, who was my mum. Now, it’s late and you have school tomorrow morning. Time for bed.” Harry looked over at Steve who quickly stood and helped Harry up without disturbing Jamie. “If you don’t mind Tony, we’ll stay here tonight.”

Tony nodded, “yeah of course. If kind of figured you would. Take Barnes with you as I also assume that he will be staying in the tower.”

“Thanks Tony.” Harry led the way to the elevator and the three men headed up for Harry’s floor.

~*~*~*~*~

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted Tony from where he and James were looking over scans of the other man’s metal arm. “I apologise but Young Master James is here with Captain Rogers and Harry. The Young Master is quite insistent that he see you immediately.”

Tony looked up and blinked at the bright lights of his lab. “What time is it J?”

“A quarter to four, Sir.”

“Well,” Tony put down his tools and stretched. “We best get up there before your monstrous namesake gets into trouble.”

James laughed as he stood, stretching as well. They had been down in Tony’s lab since breakfast. “Yeah, if he’s anything like his dads that kids a handful.”

Together the two men headed for the elevator and Jarvis brough them to Harry’s floor. The second he steeped out of the elevator Tony was tackled by a small being, knocking him on his ass. “Happy Birthday Uncle Tony!”

“Jamie!” Harry scolded. “I’ve told you before, you need to be careful with other people. You can hurt them without meaning to.”

Carefully Jamie pulled back, blushing at the reprimand. “Sorry mummy. Sorry Uncle Tony.”

Reaching over Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. This wasn’t the first time he had been knocked over by his nephew, and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. At least now he understood where the strength came from. “Don’t worry about it, small fry. Now, what’s this I hear about a birthday?”

Laughing Jamie jumped around, “it’s your birthday Uncle Tony!” racing back to his mum Jamie took the present from him and raced back to his uncle. “Here! I made this for you!” Jamie held out a box that was badly wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

Taking the box Tony wrapped an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and guided him to the couch. Surprised to find the rest of the team there waiting for them. “Hey, when did you all get here?”

Phil chuckled a little, “we’ve been here for a little while. Jamie insisted that we all be here for your birthday.”

“Thanks munchkin,” reaching down Tony gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead. “Come on, let’s sit down.” Taking a seat, he looked down at the box then at Jamie, “can I open this now?”

“YES! Open it! Open it!” Jamie was practically vibrating from his spot on the couch.

“Okay,” feeling Jamie’s excitement made Tony feel excited. Putting the gift down in his lap Tony quickly ripped the wrapping paper off. Opening the box Tony paused in awe. “Did you make this?”

“I did! Just for you!”

Pulling out the frame Tony looked at the drawing. The drawing was clearly of Tony in his lab playing with Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. It had been put in a frame, that Jamie had clearly made. It was better than anything he could have done at that age, clearly Jamie had inherited Steve’s talent that Harry spoke of. Hugging Jamie with one arm Tony pulled him close. “This is amazing and once the penthouse is done, I'm putting this up on the wall.”

“Well, I don’t blame you for wanting to display that,” Bucky leaned over the back of the couch to look at the drawing. “You have your dad’s talent mini-me.”

Jamie leaned back and smiled up at his uncle. “Thanks Uncle Bucky!”

“Here Stark,” Clint tossed the other man a small package.

Tony looked down confused. This was the first year they had been together for any birthday other than Jamie’s. He hadn’t expected anyone, other than Jamie, to get him something for his birthday. “Thanks Clint,” he decided to just acknowledge the gifts and move on, and not think too much into it. Opening the present, he was surprised to find a signed first copy of one of his favorite books.

It took him by surprise when Bruce, Steve, Phil and even Nat each handed him a present. Tony was shocked by each gift, but Nat’s most of all. There in the small box was the report she had first written on him. _~~Iron Man Recommended. Tony Stark Not Recommended~~_ ~~.~~ Crossed out in red ink. Underneath it was another report outlining how both Tony Stark and Iron Man were needed in the Avengers Initiate.

Tony looked up at her gaping like a fish. “What? Are you sure about this?”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t Stark.”

“Dinner is ready,” Harry called from the kitchen startling everyone else. Only Steve had noticed Harry disappearing into the kitchen when Jamie had thrown Tony his present. “The table is set and ready so all of get a move on.”

Standing Tony picked Jamie up and tossed him over his shoulder and rushed for the table, making the boy laugh. Gently flipping the boy over Tony set him down in his own chair then took the spot next to him. Tony was a little surprised when Bucky took the spot next to him with a smile. “Oh, lasagna.” Tony exclaimed as Harry set down a huge plate of the pasta. Beside the pasta there was also two different kinds of salads along with a massive amount of bread.

“This is amazing Harry,” Tony said around his final mouthful. “Probably the best I’ve ever had.”

“Well then,” Harry called from the kitchen. “Perhaps I should put this back.” Standing in the doorway Harry stood holding a huge chocolate cake.

“No! No, that’s okay. I'm sure we can eat that.”

Laughing Harry put the cake down in front of Tony and they all sang ‘Happy Birthday’. Tony couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday, no matter how badly everyone sang.


	8. June 1 & 25, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED. Now it feels complete. I've also changed the date for the second part of the chapter, I felt it needed to be later in the month rather than a few days later, not that it really makes much difference.  
> This has one scene that I've been excited to write...but it didn't come out properly. I've had to delete things and start over again too many times. Tony nearly started a debate over magical religion vs muggle ones, but I put a stop to that. This was not the chapter for that...maybe later on.  
> I've also gotten Grammarly and have been going through editing things. I might go back and re-post previous chapters as they are edited.

Once again everyone had gathered on Harry and Steve’s floor, or well technically it was Bucky’s floor right now as that was where the ex-assassin was currently staying. Steve and Harry had both, on separate occasions, asked James if he wanted to come and stay with them but he had declined both times. “I need time to work on getting my head straight again. Though, don’t think I won't be coming over all the time to raid your kitchen.” And he had.

Today though, today was the day when Liz would finally come and talk with them all. Steve had taken Jamie to school that morning while Harry had headed over to the tower to prepare for the meeting. He wanted to make sure the wards were working on his floor to allow Jarvis and the rest of the electronics to work around magic, and make sure lunch and dinner were ready for them without too much prep at the time.

Bucky leaned against the doorframe watching his brother work in the kitchen. “So, does Jay or Phil know about everything that has happened?”

Harry turned and shot his brother a mischievous smirk, “nope. I don’t think we ever told Jay about Steve and the serum and I haven’t had a chance to tell him about finding Steve or you. I'm also sure that Phil has no idea that our Jay is his father.”

“You know, I haven’t been here for two weeks yet, but I already know that Phil is a huge Captain America fan, and this is going to blow his mind.”

“He’s probably going to faint,” Harry laughed. “He nearly did the first time he met the Commandos. Oh, that’s going to be a fun meeting next time. They are going to lose their minds when you show up.”

“Yeah, that will be fun. I can't wait to see those assholes again.”

“I'm sure they will be happy to see you as well…well, maybe,” Steve added as he came up behind Bucky.

“Yeah.” Harry paled a little as he set a plate in the fridge. “Peggy’s going to kill us all.” Sharing a look, the three men threw back their heads in laughter. 

The rest of the Avengers walked in, finding the three men laughing like hyenas. Clint held up his hands and walked away into the living room, “nope. I don’t want to know.”

“I'm with Clint on this one,” Tony quickly followed the archer into the living room. They were quickly followed by the rest of the group, leaving the time travellers alone in the kitchen. “So, when is Liz supposed to come?” Tony asked when the laughter finally stopped. 

“She’s supposed to be here any minute now. Jarvis said he would let us know when they get here.”

“They?” Natasha asked. She was having a hard enough time thinking about talking with this mind-healer, she didn’t need someone else there to see it.

“Well,” Harry came and sat down on the love seat. “They didn't say so, but I'm certain Jay will be coming with Liz.”

“Indeed Sir,” Jarvis said over the speakers sounding a little amused. “I was told that Jay is here with his pretty Lizzy.”

Immediately Harry jumped up, “Steve! Bucky! I need you both to come with me right now!” not giving the two men a moment Harry just grabbed them and pulled them out of the room leaving the others confused.

The others didn’t get a chance to follow or question them as the elevator doors opened revealing an older couple. Phil almost fell over, “Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Philip.” Liz smiled and made her way over to hug her eldest. “I didn’t know you were going to be here. Introduce us already.”

Pulling back from his mom Phil turned to the rest of the group. “Everyone these are my parents, Jared and Elizabeth Coulson. Mom, Dad, this is my team…my family. Clint and Natasha are like siblings to me, we’ve been working together for almost ten years now. Tony is quickly becoming another annoying brother along with Draco here. Bruce is quickly becoming the voice of reason with this group. Then there is Clint’s fiancé, Heir Draco Malfoy and his fathers, Lord Malfoy, Lucius Prince and Lord Severus Prince.” While the Coulson’s were not a noble family, Phil had learned about the traditions and etiquette.

“I was under the belief that there would be eleven people here.” Liz was feeling slightly disappointed in Harry. He had told her he would be here and that there would be a specific amount of people, yet Harry is missing along with two other people.

“Yes…” Phil felt uncomfortable under his mother’s glare and vowed to hurt Harry for putting him through this.

“I apologize for being late,” James said as he re-entered the living room. “Harry needed help with somethings.”

“Bucky?” Jared looked at the man in shock and confusion. He had read about Sergeant Barnes’ death during the war and knew when his brother never returned that he was gone, yet here he was standing before him.

“Hey, Brodie.”

“You Moron!” Jared slowly made his way over to where Bucky was standing. “How in Merlin’s name are you still alive? I read about your death!” Whipping out his wand, Jared sent a couple stinging hexes at Bucky, who took them with little reaction.

“Well, he was kidnapped by the Russians and Hydra,” Harry said as he came in with a huge smile on his face. He quickly had to throw up a shield as Jared started throwing spells. “Oh, come on. You’re just upset because you would have done the same thing if you had found Bucky first you Plonker.”

Jared put down his wand with a sigh, “you are such a Gremlin.”

Harry just shot his brother a smirk and pulled Bucky away. “Why are we walking away?” Bucky asked quietly. “Harry, what…Oh shit. Right, he doesn’t know about the Punk.” Giggling Harry shook his head. “You are such a Brat.” James couldn’t stop laughing.

“What are you two up to?” Jared asked eyeing his brothers with distrust.

Immediately Harry and James sobered up and looked back at Jay with perfectly straight and innocent faces. “Nothing.” They said at the same time.

Around the couches, Clint and Nat were holding up a shocked Phil. He couldn’t believe that his dad knew Harry and Bucky Barnes. His brain was short-circuiting at this realization, so it didn’t finish connecting the dots.

“No one believes that.” Steve smiled as he came in, internally laughing at Harry’s plan.

Jared looked at the newcomer, feeling puzzled. He could have sworn he knew this person, yet at the same time, he had no idea who it was. He shot his son a pointed look, almost demanding an introduction.

“Dad, this is Captain America.” Phil was proud of himself for not stuttering yet kicking himself for not using Steve’s name.

Hearing his son’s introduction Jared instantly understood why Phil was acting odd and why he recognized the man. Phil had been obsessed with Captain America since he was a child, so meeting the man, never mind working with him would cause Phil a bit of distraction. “Ah. Well, it is good to meet you, Captain.” Jared held out his hand for the Captain to shake which he did so with an odd smile.

“Oh, Merlin. It’s a miracle.” Harry snickered leaning against Bucky.

“It has to be because of the serum,” James laughed as he leaned back against Harry.

“Must be, it did unlock his magic. That’s the only explanation.” Harry shot back. Jared scowled at the two men and fingered his wand, seconds away from cursing them both. “Jay,” Harry worked hard to speak through his laughter. “You remember my imaginary boyfriend.”

Eyes wide Jared looked back at the other man. “What? I can’t…Argh…You Twit!”

Throwing back his head, Steve laughed then pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you too Numpty.”

Bucky and Harry gave them a moment before they joined the hug as well. It felt amazing to have the four of them back together. None of them noticed when they started crying, but they refused to let go of the others.

Phil was gaping like a fish as he watched his dad hug Captain America and call him names. Blinking, he turned to Clint, “what is happening?” Clint could only shrug his shoulders as he had no idea either.

“Jared,” Liz spoke up with a sad smile. She had known about her husband’s brothers and how they were lost during the war, she had even met them once. “You are scaring our son.”

Pulling away Jared quickly whipped his eyes and looked at Phil, letting out a wet chuckle. “Phillip. You remember me telling you and your bother and sister about my brothers, your three Uncles, who didn’t survive the war?” Phil could only nod dumbly. “Well, these three idiots would have been your godfathers.”

Clint moved quickly to catch Phil as his knees buckled. “Oh my god,” Phil whispered, breathing heavily. “Captain America would have been my Godfather.”

The four brothers were cackling and leaning against one another as they watched Phil have a minor panic attack. “Jay,” Bucky slapped the man on the shoulder. “You are such an asshole.”

“While I disagree with the language,” Liz scolded. “I do agree with the sentiment.”

Jared smiled at his wife, unphased by her glare. “Love, you knew I was an ass when you married me, and your glare still needs work.”

“I have never been more confused in my life,” Tony sounded put out from his spot on the couch. “And I hate being confused. Someone explain this to me.”

Laughing the four men walked over and settled together on the couch. “Sorry Tony,” Harry said when he could breathe properly again. “Well, I guess it starts when I ended up in the past and met these two. When I went to Ilvermorny my head of house, Lynnette Coulson, assigned her son to show me around and help me adjust. And somehow, we just clicked, and he fit into our insane family. The four of us shared a tiny, tiny apartment for a few years. I trusted Jay to look after these two when I left for the ICW and Jay made sure Steve didn’t kill himself after Buck left.”

“Hey!” Steve reached to smack Harry’s leg. 

“You can’t get upset at that Punk,” Bucky laughed. “He’s right and you know it. You got into so many fights.”

“And you were right beside me in those fights.”

“Boys!” Liz called out looking exasperated. “Can we please focus? While I do have all day to be here, I would like to get some work done.”

“Sorry Love,” Jared said.

“I think it’s cute your wife thinks her glare is impressive,” Bucky snickered. Jay was quick to smack his brother, while Steve smacked his other side.

Phil was still trying to breathe properly. Clint and Natasha had picked him up and guided him to one of the couches. He had been told stories of his three uncles that didn’t make it back from the war all his life and looked up to them almost as much as he admired Captain America so finding out that one of his uncles **was** Captain America was hitting him hard. Then having Bucky Barnes, who was apparently another one of his uncles, criticize his mother’s glare (a glare that had him and his siblings running in terror) was almost too much. 

“You don’t tell Liz that her glares don’t work you Moron. She won't believe you anyway. It works on the kids though.” Jared reached across and smacked Bucky.

“If you four are done traumatizing Phil, can we focus on the reason we are here?” Natasha scolded lightly.

“I quite agree Natasha. I would like to get as much work done as we can before Jamie is done school.” Liz said with another glare towards her husband and brothers. “First of all, I want everyone to know that this is all voluntary, no one will be forced to go through this process, though I do highly suggest it. Today I just want to talk about what options there are and just get to know everyone. There is no pressure to commit to anything today, tomorrow, or even next month. When you are ready to begin healing then it is a perfect time to begin.”

Liz paused and looked everyone in the eye, making sure they all understood how important this was. “Does anyone have any questions about mind healing, right off the bat?”

“You’re not going to force us into group sessions, are you?” Tony barely held back the disdain in his voice.

“No,” Lis quickly reassured him. “I won't force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I admit that while a group session would be good for you, it would not be good to force you into one before everyone is ready and comfortable with the idea. I will ask that you each give me four, one-hour sessions before you make up your mind about mind healing.”

Tony stared at Liz with a thoughtful expression. Honestly, the only reason he was sitting here listening to her was because of Harry. His brother trusted her, and she had helped him with his problems. He knew that he was suffering from some sort of stress. Deep down Tony knew that he was suffering from PTSD, but he didn’t want to admit it. Finally, he just nodded, unable to voice it out loud.

“Well, if that is it for the questions then we can all relax. I am a firm believer in being relaxed around one’s mind healer, so I never do any healing in the first session. This is nothing more than a friendly get-together. If it makes you feel better to ignore me that is fine. If you want to question me on my qualifications or methods please do. I only ask that I set a time, date and location to meet with each of you.”

“Wait,” Bruce looked up. “What do you mean location? Don't we come to your office?”

Liz gave Bruce a cheerful smile. “One of the perks of being a witch is that I can shrink everything I need and bring it with me. Combine that with near-instantaneous travel and I have no issues coming to you. We can meet in my office, here in the tower, or even in the park if that’s what you want. I do have a few requirements though. The number one thing is that you are comfortable. If you want a private session that is fine, but I can only guarantee privacy in my office. If we meet anywhere else, then privacy is up to you. I also ask that we not meet where there are too many distractions for you. The point of our meeting is for you to heal and to do that requires a certain amount of attention.”

She paused here to let everything sink in before continuing. “The second part is the law. If you want to have a magical session instead of just talking then it must be done either in my office or a private properly warded area. Otherwise, go nuts.” Figuring she had given them more than enough information for one session Liz leaned back into her chair and drank her coffee. 

The room was mostly silent for a few minutes, each of the Avengers lost in thought, the air thick with tension. That was until one of the couches toppled over with a crash, immediately followed by a slew of laughter. In her chair, Liz rubbed her temples, “sweet Isolt, give me strength.”

“This is why out couch was always against the wall,” Harry’s voice came from behind the fallen couch. 

“And here I thought we had it against the couch, so you and Steve didn't wake up in the middle of the room,” Jared laughed.

“Kiss off Jay,” Steve said which was quickly followed by a yelp. “And keep your feet to yourself.”

“Those aren’t my feet, Twit. One of you needs to get your feet out of my face.” 

“Will you all move already!”

“Hey,” Harry’s voice carried surprisingly well. “Did you know there is a dent, or maybe a bump in the ceiling?” From across the room, Tony could see a small hand pointing at the ceiling.

“Of course, you would notice that,” Jared said and the others could hear the smile on his face. “You’re on your back, you always notice things when you’re on your back.”

“Hey!” Harry’s voice sounded both amused and offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m not always on my back. Sometimes I ride him like that cowboy we saw in that western back in thirty-nine.”

“Fuck sakes Harry!”

“I did NOT need to be reminded of that!”

Not a moment later both Bucky and Jared both jumped out from behind the couch like they had been bitten. As they leaned against the bottom of the couch a soft moan could be heard from behind it. Jared looked up at the ceiling with a pained look on his face while Bucky just rubbed his face with his metal hand. Dropping his hand Bucky reached out with his other hand and smacked Jared. With an evil grin, Bucky motioned to the couch and immediately both men turned and pushed the couch over, covering the two beneath.

“Fuck! Get the damn couch off my leg you arsehats!” Harry shouted, sounding in pain. A second later the couch was tossed backwards towards the wall. When the couch hit the floor, Steve stood with Harry in his arms. It was evident to everyone that Harry was in a large amount of pain. Tony stood intending to do something to help but after a second, he realized that there was nothing he needed to do.

Bucky was quick to right the couch while Jared rushed to the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of pillows Bucky sat down in the middle and held out his arms for Harry. As gently as he could Steve passed Harry down to their brother, making sure his hip and knee settled on the pillows. When he was certain Harry and Bucky were settled Steve grabbed another pillow and sat down beside Bucky and pulled Harry into his chest. Jared returned holding two large bags of ice wrapped in tea-towels which he put on Harry’s knee and hip. 

“Harry,” Tony called quietly when he was sure Harry was as comfortable as he was going to be. “Are you alright?”

Harry turned his head and smiled at his brother, “yeah. Just an old war wound. Got some shrapnel from an explosion stuck in it.”

“You have shrapnel stuck in your leg, and you didn’t have it taken out?” Tony exclaimed in shock.

Harry just blinked at his brother, “do you want to be the pot or the cauldron?” everyone in the room laughed. “Hang on a second,” not looking away from Tony, Harry lifted his other leg and kicked Jared in the leg. “Stop looking at me like that Jay.”

“Why by Isolt did you leave shrapnel in your leg?” Jared asked looking affronted.

“I’ll have you know that the same explosion that this shrapnel came from also blew off Dum Dum’s leg. I was a little busy re-growing his leg to bother with healing a few injuries on myself.”

Silence reigned for a while after that. None one was quite sure where to take the conversation. It was Draco who finally broke the silence. “Harry, are you and Steve planning on sending Jamie to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny?”

Steve looked down at Harry and shrugged, it wasn’t something that had crossed his mind. Harry shifted to look over at Draco. “Honestly, I'm not sure. Hogwarts is a tradition for both our families…but I never enjoyed my time there and I don’t trust them. Ilvermorny is just as good as Hogwarts and it’s in the same country. Besides, we still have five years before Jamie has to leave.”

“It is something you both need to think about, sooner rather than later. I would assume that Jamie’s name is down for both schools. It would be polite for you to let one school know that they would have room for a different student in Jamie’s place. If you like I can inquire about the teaching staff at Hogwarts for you,” Severus offered.

Harry relaxed into Steve with obvious relief. “Please athair. I don’t want to decide without knowing about how the school is now run.”

“Are there big differences between the two schools?” Clint asked. He was holding onto the hope of having children with Draco and this might be an issue for them when the time came.

All the magicals looked over at Harry, who was slowly straightening up and sending the ice packs back to the kitchen. “Well,” Harry started once he was settled comfortably between Steve and Bucky. “Ilvermorny is smaller than Hogwarts and easier to get around as it doesn’t have any moving staircases. Hogwarts is older and has more ambient magic. Ilvermorny did have more classes and electives offered than Hogwarts did, but I can’t say if that’s still the same. I may have attended both schools, but that was sixty years apart.”

“While Severus looks into Hogwarts for you, I can ask mom about Ilvermorny,” Jared told him from the other end of the couch. “She’s still in contact with most of the professors. A few years ago, and Jamie would have had her as his Headmistress.”

“Why does that not surprise me. Is your dad still teaching?”

“No, he retired a couple of years before mom did. They both will be incredibly happy to see all three of you again.”

“Of course, they will,” Bucky chimed in with a grin. “They always liked us better than you.” Jared just flipped his brother off.

“What do you do for fun at these schools?” Tony asked. “Are there things I can buy or make for him?”

“Mostly Quidditch,” Draco said with a smile. “Then the parties afterwards for the winning team.”

“Screw Quidditch,” Jared flipped Draco off. “Quodpot is much better!”

“Don’t either of you start!” Harry scolded. “I refuse to get into a debate over sports right now. Besides, Quidditch is better.”

Lucius laughed at the look on Jared’s face. “Unfortunately for you Jared you are outnumbered on that topic.”

“What else do wizards do for fun?” Clint asked quickly while rubbing his hand along Draco’s back.

“Pranks,” Phil admitted. “My brother and sister loved to pull pranks. Still do actually.”

“We played a few pranks in Slytherin house. Not as many as the Weasley Twins did. They have become something like legends since they left school.”

Tony and Clint both looked excited. “Pranks hun. What kind of pranks?”

Draco shrugged, “depends on the goal really. You can change a person's hair and skin colour. The twins invented candy to get out of classes, portable swamps, boxing telescopes and the like.”

“There are stories at Ilvermorny about a prankster or group of pranksters back in the thirties that did a lot of amazing pranks,” Phil told them. “My siblings were always trying to out-do those pranksters. Grandmother never did like it. She was still upset that they never caught the pranksters back in the thirties.”

Sharing a knowing smile with Jared, Harry stood and headed for the kitchen. It was nearly lunchtime and he was hungry. _If I’m hungry then Steve and Bucky will definitely be hungry, and the others will probably want to eat as well._ Moving quickly Harry gathered the food he had prepped that morning and headed out carrying a large tray while levitating three other trays behind him. Putting the trays down Harry smiled to himself as he listened to Phil’s story.

“The headmaster had gotten a golden toilet seat, no one knows why, and the pranksters took it. The teachers searched the dorms, common rooms and even the students’ trunks, but it was never found.”

“Oh!” Harry looked around excitedly. “That reminds me! I had Stonehammer keep an eye on our apartment and after Steve enlisted, he packed everything up and put it into a vault for safekeeping. I wrote to him the other day and asked for everything back. I got his owl this morning, so I hadn’t had a chance to unpack it yet.” Vibrating with excitement Harry bounced over to the pile of boxes and began opening them.

Curious Clint makes his way over and begins looking through the first open box. Reaching in he picked out a tiny couch. “What the hell is this?” turning to Steve and Bucky he held up the tiny couch.

“That’s a couch. Very much like the one we’re sitting on,” Bucky said sarcastically.

“Um, Clint…” Steve held up his hand in a stopping motion. “You may not want to get that too close to your face.”

Confused, Clint looked over at Steve, “why? What’s wrong with this couch?”

“Barton you realize that all four of us slept on that couch when we were in our twenties?” Jared deadpanned. “And I can tell you now that none of us slept alone on that couch.” 

“Oh, God!” Clint threw the couch away from his face and quickly backed away from the boxes much to the amusement of everyone else.

“HA!” Harry cried out a moment later. “Found it!” standing up Harry turned holding up a golden toilet seat. “I knew it was in one of these boxes.”

Bucky jumped to his feet and leapt over the couch taking the seat from Harry. “I can’t believe you kept this!”

“Hey!” Harry reached out and smacked Bucky’s flesh shoulder. “I’ll have you know Jay and I worked hard to steal that seat for you.”

“Wait!” Phil stood and looked between his father and Harry in disbelief. “You two stole it?”

Jared shrugged while smiling, “among other things. Your grandmother hates that she knows it was us that did it but could never prove it…or anything else we did.”

“One of our greatest pranks,” laughing Harry made his way back over to the couch. Steve stretched his arm out in welcome, pulling Harry tight against his chest.

“What was your greatest prank?” Tony asked, still chuckling.

“Oh, Merlin,” Steve looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose while the other three burst out laughing.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Harry stated while reaching for a cup of tea. “When I left for Ilvermorny, Steve and I had a pair of communication journals; texting through books. I would write in it every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Jared was my roommate and asked me who I was writing to, so I told him. I was writing to my boyfriend who was a near squib. Arsehole didn’t believe me, said it was all in my imagination.”

“I made the mistake of telling Bucky about it,” Steve added as Harry paused to take a sip of his tea. “He thought it was hilarious.”

“Started introducing the Punk as my imaginary friend,” Bucky added with a shit-eating grin. 

“I met up with Harry and Steve over Yule break and heard about this” Jared continued the tale. “Well, this is the greatest prank idea ever. So, we ran with it. I completely ignore the Twit; pretend he doesn’t exist. Then we run into some of our dorm mates and that’s when the fun starts.”

Putting his cup down Harry resumes talking. “I introduce Steve to the guys while behind me Jared is telling them I’m crazy and that Steve isn’t really there. Within three hours we had half the guys convinced that Steve wasn’t real. Somehow, we kept it up for the remainder of our time at Ilvermorny. Hell, I'm fairly certain that they still don’t believe Steve is real.”

While the others still laughing Bucky put down the toilet seat and strode over to the fireplace. Reaching up he took down the fancy painting and leaned it against the wall. Moving quickly, he went back for the seat then hung it on the screw in the wall. “There,” he said with a satisfied smile. “Right where it belongs.”

“Are you seriously going to leave a toilet seat on the wall of my multi-billion-dollar tower?” Tony asked.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Bucky crossed his arms and stared Tony down. “I told the Brat and the Brodie that I would put it on my wall in every place I live in, and I have no intention of breaking that promise.”

In her chair, Liz covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. “Oh, Isolt,” she said through her giggles. “I had forgotten just how immature you all get when you’re together.”

“No,” Harry corrected her with a smile. “These three are always immature.”

“We’re the immature ones?” Jared asked in disbelief. “As I recall, you are the one who decided to steal the toilet seat.”

“So, I come up with a few prank ideas,” Harry shrugged. “I have photographic evidence that you three are worse.”

“Wait,” Bucky looked at his youngest brother in concern. “You have pictures?”

Harry laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, “that’s one of the fun things about being a wizard. I can make pictures from my memories. I never have to have a camera…I can just make a picture later. That reminds me…Twig!”

“What can Twig do for Master Harry?”

“Can you bring me Blackmail file twenty-seven B please?”

“You have them numbered?” Tony was impressed. Not many people thought blackmail through like that.

“Of course. I have my blackmail pictures separated into different types and levels. There are also multiple files of each just to keep them all safe. That way if someone finds one of the files and destroys the pictures it doesn’t matter because I have at least three other copies. And yes,” he shot Clint and Tony, a shit-eating grin. “I have multiple files on each of you as well.”

Twig popped in with a small envelope and handed it over to Harry before quickly disappearing again. “Thank you Twig,” Harry said despite the elf no longer being there. Opening the envelope Harry pulled out a small stack of photos. “Shall I just project these for everyone to see?” not waiting for anyone to agree with him, Harry waved his hand over the photos and flicked them towards the open space of the wall.

The first photo was of five teenagers with their arms wrapped around one another standing outside Coney Island. Unlike most wizarding photos, this one was completely still, having been taken with a no-Maj camera. On the right side were a tiny Steve and Harry, on the left was Jared and Bucky. What shocked the other magicals was the person in the middle. The platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes were a dead give-away.

“Is it safe to assume that you are related to that guy?” Clint asked from his spot on the floor between Draco’s legs.

Draco nodded numbly, “that’s my grandfather.”

Laughing to himself Harry sent the next picture; this one was a moving photo. Jared had Abraxas by the arm and was pulling him towards the Cyclone while Bucky was trying to convince Harry to join him and Steve. As the picture moved, teenaged Harry shook his head and stepped back from Bucky who shrugged and pulled Steve towards the ride. Still laughing Harry sent up the next photo, making the other three groan. This photo had been taken after the ride as the four boys were dishevelled and covered in puke. Leaving that photo up Harry sent up a second one alongside, this one had been taken a few hours later. Bucky and Abraxas were still covered in puke (though dried and cleaned up a little) and trying to flirt with a group of women.

“That was a fun day,” Harry smirked. “I’m not sure which was better; forcing Braxie to spend the day completely without magic or watching him and Bucky trying to pick up dames while still covered in Steve’s puke.”

Lucius could only blink at his adopted son. Abraxas had told Lucius about the summer he spent in America with his father. There were times when Lucius would swear his father looked fond of those memories and there were just as many times when Abraxas would speak of that time with irritation. “Wait! Did you call him Braxie?”

Bucky threw back his head and laughed. “Yeah. I called him that not long after first meeting him. He hated it…so I kept calling him that.”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “I had to keep him from hexing Bucky many times. Though seeing the look on his face when we ran into him in Diagon Alley in forty-four was great. Though not as good as Riddle’s reaction.”

“Wait! Hand on,” Draco exclaimed. “Are you saying that you ran into the Dark Lord in the forties and did nothing about it!”

“Draco you can’t go about changing the timeline like that. I could have killed him then and there, but who knows what could have happened. I wasn’t willing to risk making things worse.”

Draco nodded in understanding. Things had been terrible, but Harry was right. If he had killed Tom Riddle who knows what evil would have stepped up to take his place. _Besides,_ Draco smiled as he looked down at Clint who was sitting between his legs with a smile. _Things turned out perfectly in the end. It was worth all that fighting. I would fight again if this is the outcome._

~*~*~*~*~

Harry rushed through the halls of the Shield building trying not to drop his files or knock anyone over. _Damn Bucky for making me late. The Prat couldn’t just come to the meeting, no he got to stay behind and lose Jamie and the dogs, making Jamie late for school. I’m going to kick his arse for this when I get back._ Just outside of the meeting room he froze, there in front of him was someone he knew quite well. _What the hell is the head of Hydra doing here in Shield headquarters?_ Quickly sliding into a corner to hide from sight, he cast an eavesdropping charm on himself.

“Good Morning, Mr. Secretary,” Harry heard one agent address the man and felt dread fill him.

 _This is not good. I need to get closer to get more information and let the rest of the team know._ Taking a deep breath Harry pulled his magic over his body, cancelling the eavesdropping charm and altering his appearance. His hair shortened and lay flat while he transfigured a piece of paper into a pair of glasses.

Adjusting his paperwork and glasses one last time Harry stepped out from around the corner and headed for the head of Hydra, keeping his head down. Making his way across the large hall Harry aimed directly for Pierce while making it look like an accident.

“Oh, I am so s-s-sorry. L-l-let me h-h-h-h-help.” Reaching over Harry made eye contact with the other man and dove deep into his mind. Thankfully, it only took a few moments to get all the information he needed, and he was out of Pierce’s mind before they were standing. Needing to hide his anger Harry bent down and began picking up his files. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, M-M-M-Mr. Secreta-a-a-ary.”

“No,” Pierce looked down at the smaller man trying to hide his disgust. “It’s perfectly fine. Are you alright Agent-”

“E-E-Evan B-B-B-B-Black, sir. Yes-s-s-sir, I-I-I-I’m fine.”

“Good. You should be about your business now.” Pierce wanted this bumbling idiot as far away from him as possible. He was going to find out what department this stuttering fool was from and have him fired immediately.

Hugging the paperwork to his chest Harry kept his eyes on the floor and rushed away as quickly as possible. This was going to change everything and needed to be planned out perfectly, but they couldn’t do it here. No, they needed somewhere secret and secure to plan this out. First, he had to let the others know and get out without being caught.

Knocking on the meeting room door, Harry waited with his head down for someone to either call out or open the door. When the door opened Harry looked up and saw Natasha glaring down at him. “Who are you and what do you want?” She had no idea who this was, and all other agents knew not to bother them.

“S-s-sorry to intrup-p-p-pt. I’m E-E-Evan B-B-B-B-Black. I-I-I have some f-f-files for A-a-agent Coulson.”

Recognizing the name Steve nodded at Black Widow. “It’s alright Tasha. Let him in.”

Slowly making his way into the room Harry quickly looked up and quickly slipped into his fiancé’s mind and passed along a message. Slipping past Steve Harry walked up to Phil and set the files down on the table. “U-U-U-Undersecretary Pierce a-a-asked me to b-b-b-bring these to you.”

Phil looked up at the man confused. He knew that Pierce would never have sent him files, never mind through a junior agent. That and he could feel the magic coming off this man. Narrowing his eyes Phil just gave him a quick nod. “Thank you.”

Harry gave Phil a nod then internally smirked as his phone went off. “S-S-Sorry Sir. M-M-My son i-i-insists on sending me v-v-videos of his m-m-movies. T-T-This one’s H-H-Hercules. He’s fighting the HYDRA and one of the trapped boys, yells ‘someone call IX-I-I!” Giving the man a quick nod Harry turned and headed for the door.

“Mr. Black,” Steve called as the man was closing the door. “Leave the door open please.”

Nodding to his fiancé, Harry turned and left the area. He wanted to find somewhere private to slip on his invisibility cloak. _Thankfully, Steve remembered my alias,_ Harry thought as he pulled his cloak out of his pocket. _And he was nice enough to leave the door open for me_. Laughing to himself, Harry made his way back to the meeting room where Natasha was getting mad at Steve.

“What are you thinking Rogers?” Natasha was questioning Steve’s leadership abilities. “Letting an unknown into our meeting and then letting him leave without closing the door. This is a huge security risk.”

Moving silently Harry made his way to Steve and touched the other man’s shoulder, letting Steve know that he was there.

Smiling, Steve pushed his chair out and shifted a little so that there was room for Harry in his lap. “Trust me, Tasha. I know what I'm doing.”

“Agent Romanoff,” Phil snapped. “Captain Rogers is correct. Besides, I think we need to move this meeting to a more secure location. Immediately.” Phil didn’t let her argue with him, instead, Phil just stood and headed out the door.

Steve helped Harry stand as carefully and discreetly as he could before following Phil. Tony watched it all with his mind trying to connect the dots and come up with a clear answer. Nothing was working for him so far, so he stood and followed, pulling Bruce along with him. Clint just shrugged and after tugging Natasha along followed Phil. Something was going on and they both wanted answers, but neither of them was going to get any just sitting here.

When they reached the car, Phil was the first to get in, followed by Tony and Bruce. Steve paused for a moment with his hand on the door, looking around for threats before joining the others in the vehicle, Clint, and Nat right behind him. Only when they were a few blocks away from the Shield building did Steve give the all-clear. “Okay Harry, it’s safe now.”

From his spot, on Steve’s lap, Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak making the others jump.

Shaking his head at the dramatics Phil turned his gaze to Harry. “I assume that was you giving us the warning about Hydra?”

“Yes. I recognized someone from Bucky’s memories but didn’t want to say anything where I could be overheard. In fact,” Harry looked towards the front of the car. “We probably shouldn’t even be talking about this in the car. When we get back, we should head straight for my apartment.”

They arrived at the tower quickly and made their way up to Bucky’s floor. With a nod to Harry Steve left the group in search of Bucky, wanting the other man to join the group for this discussion. Silently the group followed Harry into what had been dubbed ‘the magic room’. 

While the other’s settled into the living room, Clint took advantage and had a look around. It didn’t take him long to realize the apartment looked like some museum display. _I hope Draco doesn’t want a house like this when we move in together. I don’t think I could live without any technology._ Shaking his head he headed back to the living room. He made his way over to an open couch and was about to sit down when he realized which couch it was and jumped up as if bitten.

“Really Barton,” Tony mocked from his chair.

Clint just flipped him off as he settled on the floor. “There is no way I will ever willingly sit on that couch.”

“It’s not that bad Clint,” Steve laughed as he and Bucky sat down on the said couch.

“You only say that because you’re the ones who infected it.”

“No,” Harry chuckled. “He says it because we cleaned it after enlarging it.”

“Harry,” Phil interrupted. “Would you care to elaborate on your warning about Hydra please?”

“Is that what that was?” Bruce asked. “How did you figure that out?”

“I figured it was important because it was the only sentence he didn't stutter though, and in Roman numerals IX-I-I is nine-one-one.”

Makes sense,” Bruce nodded.

“What can you tell me about Pierce?” Harry asked not wanting to give anything away just yet.

If Coulson was confused, he didn’t show it. “Alexander Pierce is the Undersecretary of the World Security Council. He’s been with Shield for almost as long as Fury has, they are good friends. It was Pierce who pushed for Nick to become Director. Why?”

“Because he’s Hydra. I recognized him from Bucky’s memories. He was the one to order Howard’s murder.” 

“How certain are you?”

“I can show you the memory if you want Phil.”

Sighing Phil put his head in his hands, “I think I might need to look at more memories. see if there is anyone else from Shield involved with Hydra.”

“I’ll talk with Athair, see if there is a way to just pull up faces instead of having to watch all the memories.”

“Do you want me to put off building the new engines Fury asked for?” Tony asked concerned. He hadn't thought twice when Fury had asked him to improve the Helicarrier’s engines. Now though…now he wasn’t so sure, something felt a little off.

“That might be a good idea, Tony,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. He was extremely glad his brother had decided to stay behind today. The last thing they wanted was Hydra finding out where the Winter Soldier was. That reminded him of another thought… “Harry,” he asked. “Did you see if they know about Bucky being free of their control?”

“I did. As far as Pierce knows the Winter Soldier is still frozen in one of their overseas bases. He was getting some sick pleasure working with you knowing that Bucky was brainwashed and frozen. There was even the idea of sending the Winter Soldier against you at some point. I so wanted to punch him in the face.”

“That would have been funny to watch,” Clint laughed.

“I know you’re a wizard Harry and Pierce might be older, but he was a soldier in his day,” Natasha said with a condensing tone.

On the couch, Harry shared a knowing look with Bucky and Steve, complete with an eye roll. It amused him just how much the other Avengers underestimated him. _Oh well. Maybe one day I’ll tell them the truth._

“We are going to have to take this slow and be careful about our investigations,” Phil continued ignoring the interruption. “Barnes, you need to continue staying out of sight. We don’t want them finding out about you. Stark see if Jarvis can find anything in Shield’s servers, I know he’s still in there. Did you get any information from the base where we found Barnes?”

“Jarvis did download most of their data, but we haven’t gone over it yet. I’ll move it to the top of my list. See what secrets we can find.”

“Good. I’ll speak with my father, see if MACUSA can lend us some help.”

“Harry,” Bucky leaned forward to look at his youngest brother. “Would you help me go through my memories? We might be able to find more clues in my head.”

“Buck, are you sure?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in his answer. “I want to take them down no matter what and if there is something in my memories that we help, then we need to find it.”

“Okay, but we are talking with Liz first. She might have some suggestions to help. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fine.”

“Alright,” Phil nodded, pleased that they had come up with a plan quickly. “We will do this properly. I don’t care how long this takes, we will not go in until we know more. I refuse to risk the lives of Agents who are Shield. The hardest part for all of you is acting normal around Pierce and the rest of Shield. We don’t know who is Hydra and who is not so this information does not leave this room. No one else is to know.”

“What about Fury?” Natasha asked looking uncomfortable. She didn’t like the idea that she had been working for Hydra all these years. When she had joined it was to make amends and help others, not destroy the world and make things worse.

Phil sighed and rubbed his forehead. “For now, we don’t tell Nick. I don’t think he’s involved but for safety sakes, we should keep this among ourselves.”

Tony’s phone buzzed making everyone look at him. “Speaking of Eye-patch, Jarvis says he’s here with a visitor.”

“Let’s head out. If he asks, we left to discuss a magic issue,” Phil stated as he stood. “Nothing about Hydra is discussed outside of these wards. Agreed?”

Together the group headed out and down to the communal floor where Jarvis had Fury waiting with his guest.

“You want to explain to me what the fuck you were thinking of leaving before our meeting even started!” Fury demanded the moment he spotted Phil.

“I apologize, sir, there was an important matter that needed to be discussed in absolute secrecy,” Phil told him. Fury glared at the man; he knew Coulson wasn’t telling him something. Phil just shrugged, he wasn’t lying, it was something to be kept secret, he was just keeping the details to himself.

Fury just continued to glare at his one good-eye. “We’ve been sent another wizard. This is-”

“Lord Grant?” Phil asked. He had met the older wizard a few times with his father at the ministry. He also recognized him from Peggy’s house and had to smile.

“Hello Phillip,” Theodore smiled at the man. “It is good to see you again, along with the rest of the family.” Stepping forward Theodore shook hands with the others. “No introductions necessary,” he assured Fury when the other man opened his mouth. “I have met everyone here before, though I did not know they were the group I was to be meeting today.”

“Granddad!” Harry exclaimed as he came around the corner ahead of Steve and Bucky. “What are you doing here?” Behind him, the pair paled and took a step backwards.

“Arthur asked me to be the official liaison for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. He told me all about your team and showed me the video of the attack. I will admit they are an impressive group and I understand why they needed a liaison from MACUSA. Which I have been told is you.”

“Who is Arthur and why is he the one assigning **you** to my Division?” Fury demanded. He was unhappy that once again he was not being given a choice in this magic nonsense and that the Avengers knew the people better than he did.

“Arthur Lawson is the current President of MACUSA,” Phil told his friend. “Lord Theodore Grant is a decorated military leader and has been involved in international politics for decades.”

Fury just hmphed. He was still unhappy about magic but at least this liaison won’t be romantically involved with one of his assets.

“When did you get back?” Harry asked as he hugged the older man.

“Just yesterday. Arthur sent word that he had an important assignment for me. I think this is his way of trying to get me to retire.”

“Did you get any of my messages?”

“I did Hadrian. Though I don’t know what is so important. You said everyone was safe and there were no injuries, so I saw no need to rush back.”

Sighing Harry rubbed his hand over his face. “I suppose that’s fair. I didn’t want to put too much in writing just to be safe…I guess I should have.” Biting his lip Harry turned and looked to where Steve and Bucky were hiding. “Um, so we found one of our soldiers that had been captured, tortured and brainwashed. We found him nearly a month ago and were able to release his memories.”

“I hope that you have been properly looking after this man and he has been seeing a proper mind healer?”

“Yes, Granddad. He’s been talking with Liz and she is happy with his progress. He has even been given leave to join the Avengers training exercises for now then he will join them fully once he is recovered.”

“Are you certain this is a good idea, Hadrian?” Theodore demanded. “If the man fought in the war, he may not want to return to fighting. That and he is surely having a difficult time adjusting to the twenty-first century.”

“Well, not as much as you would think,” Harry admitted with a smile. “I'm sure you remember Sergeant James Barnes.”

Taking his cue Bucky took a deep breath and went to greet his brother’s granddad. “Hello Mister Grant, sir. It’s good to see you again.”

Theodore stood blinking at the younger man. “James Buchanan Barnes, what happened to you?” He was worried about the young man he considered another of his grandsons. The metal arm particularly caused him great concern, but all that was pushed away as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. “What has the world done to you?”

James closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug. While he had found comfort with his brothers and this new family, there was something special and just more about this hug. It felt almost parental, and wasn’t that a kick to the head, that he needed that parental feeling despite being over ninety years old. Taking a deep breath James gently pulled out of the hug. “I’m not quite alright, but I'm getting there. I’ve got lots of help.”

Theodore smiled sadly at his boy. Part of him was glad that magic had returned another of his boys to him, but couldn’t help but wish that his Steven was here as well. “I am glad that you are here and doing well.” Taking a quick look around out of habit to see who had seen his lapse, Lord Grant noticed that one person was missing. “Where is the leader? This Captain America?”

Slowly Harry and Bucky backed away from their grandfather as Steve stepped around the corner. “Here…hello Granddad.”

Time froze for Theodore. He could only stare at the newcomer. He could see the child that he had worked hard to keep alive in the man standing before him. Blinking a few times to clear his head Theodore narrowed his eyes at his boy. “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! What did you do, you idiot boy!”

Steve could only gulp in the face of his granddad’s anger. It had been ages since he was faced with the man’s anger and forgot where his mother had gotten it from. “I volunteered for an experiment,” Steve could only shift from foot to foot.

“An experiment? You volunteered for an experiment! Are you out of your mind! And what of you two?” Theodore turned his ire onto his other grandsons. “Did you know of this idiocy?”

“No Sir,” Bucky quickly denied, holding up his hands. “I was already overseas.”

“The Pillock never told me anything and I was finishing up in Argentina. Through, the Pillock proposed a day or so before going through with the experiment. I never found out until November when I was assigned to the SSR.”

Nodding once Lord Grant turned back to his idiot grandson. “Just what was this experiment young man?” Licking his lips nervously Steve quickly explained everything to his irate grandfather. 

On the other side of the room, the rest of the team was watching the family reunion with amusement. Clint leaned closer to Tony and whispered, “We really need to start bringing popcorn to these meetings.” While Tony nodded in agreement, Nat and Bruce shared a fond look, they both knew that there would be popcorn at all of their meetings from now on.

Theodore threw hexes at all three of his boys for being stupid. “Come,” waving his wand he conjured more seating. “You are all going to sit and tell me exactly what has happened since I last saw you.” Wrapping his arms around Steve and James, Theodore led them to the couches. Shrugging Harry followed along with the rest of the team.

Behind them, Nick Fury threw up his hands in exasperation before heading for the elevator muttering to himself about fucking wizards taking over his meetings. Phil could only smile and shake his head at his friend before joining the Avengers on the couches, listening to the adventures of Captain America, Phantom and the Howling Commandos. _One of these days,_ Phil thought to himself. _I should see if they will tell us who Phantom is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feels so much better now that's it complete. I might spend some time working on other ideas I've had in the works for a while...or I might have my muse hit me over the head for the next chapter...who knows. Let me know what you think!


	9. July 4 – October 6, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter for you wonderful people. This one didn't want to work with me for the longest time. It also brought in people I wasn't sure were going to be in the story at all...now they are, I guess.  
> Thanks go out to OkamiPrincess for the cat idea. I hope you like it. There will be more of them later on.

The group had been able to have a restful couple of weeks and had all gathered at Harry’s house to celebrate Steve’s birthday and Independence Day. Up on the deck, Tony had taken over the BBQ and was enjoying the peace that came with being in charge of the food. Next to him, Bruce had claimed one of the chairs and was discussing potions with Severus. Harry had taken one look at what Tony was cooking, shook his head, and headed inside, mumbling about ‘making proper food.’ Out in the yard, the rest of the Avengers were playing some form of tag with Jamie and the dogs.

Grabbing a beer out of the cooler, Tony settled into one of the deck chairs to watch the chaos. “Tony,” Harry asked as he came out and sat down next to the engineer. “How goes the work on Bucky’s new arm?”

“Arm? What are you talking about, Harry?” Tony said, playing dumb.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Tony. I know you are already working on a design for a new arm for Bucky. I have a design for you to put on the arm but don’t tell Bucky. I want it to be a surprise.” Harry smiled as he held out a piece of parchment.

Taking the parchment, Tony looked it over before looking back up at Harry. “Why this?”

“The Howling Commandos all got this tattooed on their left arms the summer of forty-three.”

“And Barnes lost his left arm and the tattoo.” Nodding, Tony pocketed the drawing. “Alright. I’ll add it just before I give it to him.”

“Thanks, Tony. Now I need to go back and check on dinner and my cakes.”

“Dinner? Harry’ I’ve got hotdogs and hamburgers cooking, why are you cooking more? And what cakes?” Tony asked Harry’s retreating back. “Damn it, Harry, what cakes?.”

Severus chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t bother asking Tony. Harry hasn’t even told Jamie what he’s making for dinner. Though James seems to have an idea of what Harry is up to.”

“Hun.” Getting up, Tony goes to check on the hotdogs and hamburgers. Grabbing a couple of plates, Tony pulls the food off the grill and heads for the large table set out in the yard. “Food’s done! Come and get it!” Moving quickly, Tony got out of the way of the stampeding hoard rushing towards the table. Looking around, Tony noticed that Steve, Jamie, and Bucky were slowly making their way over. “Aren’t you all hungry?”

“Yeah,” Bucky admitted with a shrug, “but we know that Harry’s cooking. We aren’t about to waste our time on your snacks.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. Part of him felt insulted; after all, it’s not every day he cooks…even if it is just hotdogs. Another part understood he’d had Harry’s cooking before. Instead, Tony settled on flipping the soldier off with a smile.

“Should we be waiting for Harry’s cooking as well?” Clint asked as he eyed his hamburger suspiciously.

Bucky thought for a moment. He was the only one to know what Harry was planning on cooking, though he figured Steve had an idea. “No, probably not. However, you might want to try some. Actually,” James looked down at his namesake. “Little Punk, you should probably go and get a few hotdogs and hamburgers as well.”

“Food’s done!” Harry called from the deck. Slowly he made his way to the end of the table with numerous dishes floating behind him. Waving his wand, Harry set the plates down at one end of the table. Steve and Bucky were quick to sit down at that end and help themselves.

“What the hell is that?” Clint asked, looking at some of the dishes in horror. “Is that…peas and carrots in jello?”

“Yes,” Steve said as he helped himself to the said dish.

Harry laughed at the look on the archer’s face. “Everything here is from Mum’s cookbook.” Sitting down between Steve and Bucky, Harry began helping himself to the food. “I’ll admit, the first time I saw some of these dishes, I felt queazy. But they are good.”

“What are they called?” Jamie asked as he accepted a plate his uncle made up for him.

“You’ve got hamburger en casserole, jellied peas and carrots, scalloped potatoes au gratin, chicken a la king, mock duck, carrot surprise, chrysanthemum salad, and New York salad.” 

“That sounds good, but I'm not sure about how some of it looks,” Clint admitted, leaning towards one of the dishes in curiosity.

“Try it if you want,” Steve said as he helped himself to another helping. “Or not, just means more for us.” Laughing, the others each helped themselves to a bit of Harry’s food.

Once all the food was gone, Harry got up and headed for the house with a smile. “Hope you all saved some room for cake.” A few minutes later, he returned, carrying two cakes, complete with candles. Tony, being the shit-disturber he is, elbowed Clint and began singing Happy Birthday. Steve just shot them an unamused look when the others started singing as well.

“What kind of cake did you make, Harry?” Natasha asked. She was surprised that she had enjoyed the older recipes Harry had made and was looking forward to the cake.

“One is a simple chocolate spice cake, and the other is a Creole cake that mum used to make.” Everyone had a piece of each cake and enjoyed them both. Harry was left shaking his head at the empty plates as the family went back to their games in the yard. Jamie had even convinced Bruce and his grandfathers to join in the fun. The only one to remain on the deck was Steve, who claimed that he was entitled to just sit and watch. From his spot, Steve could hear Harry muttering to himself about needing more cake for the next birthday.

As Steve leaned back into his chair, he watched the others playing and laughing in the yard. Feeling Harry come close, he opened his arms and pulled the smaller man into his lap. The pair sat quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. Pulling Harry close, Steve sighed in contentment. He could admit that this was the best birthday he had in a while.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been a quiet day, and somehow all the Avengers had each made their way over to Steve and Harry’s house in Brooklyn. Currently, Phil and Nat were on the floor with Jamie playing Exploding Snap with a promise to switch to a muggle bord game after so Bruce could join them. For now, the scientist was content to sit in the chair and read over a copy of Potions Monthly Severus had loaned him.

On the couch, Steve was using the armrest to hold his drawing pad as he sketched out something from memory with one hand while the other hand was playing with his fiancé’s hair. Harry took up most of the couch, his head resting in Steve’s lap, and his feet were in Bucky’s. On the other end of the couch, Tony had squeezed himself beside Bucky and was going over designs and ideas for his new arm.

“What do you think about Yule?” Harry asked, looking up at Steve.

“What about Yule?” Draco said from his spot in Clint’s lap in the other chair.

“For our wedding,” Harry clarified. “Well, maybe not on Yule but during December?”

Steve thought for a minute, then nodded. “That sounds like a good idea, and it will make Granddad happy.”

Bucky laughed, “next, you are going to tell us that you plan on getting married on a Wednesday.”

Harry joined his brother in his laughter. “You know, that sounds like a good idea. At least that way, we can party properly.”

Chuckling, Steve put down his sketchbook and reached for his phone to pull up his calendar. “Well, there’s either the fifth or the twelfth.”

“What’s the significance of Wednesday? And December?” Bruce asked, putting down the magazine.

“It’s an old Irish traditional saying,” Harry told them. “Marry on Monday for wealth, Tuesday for health, Wednesday the best day of all, Thursday for crosses, Friday for losses and Saturday no luck at all. There’s another one about which month is best to marry in.”

“You know that rhyme is missing Sunday.” Tony pointed out.

Steve shrugged, “well, part of the rhyme was written by catholic muggles who would never marry on a Sunday. The magicals just went with it. Besides, at traditional Irish weddings, receptions are two days of partying.”

“That sounds like my kind of wedding,” Tony laughed.

“Mist,” Steve called out, not wanting to move.

A soft pop and Mist stood in front of the couch with a huge smile on her face. “What can Mist be doing for Master Steven?” She had been so happy when she had been told her Master Steven was still alive and when she had finally been introduced to her Master James.

“Can you tell Granddad that Harry and I have decided to get married this December?” Smiling, Mist nodded and disappeared with a pop. Steve thought for another moment then looked down at his fiancé. “Harry, do we have plans for Lúnasa?”

“Usually, Jamie and I bake some bread, and I put together a feast, and we eat outside around the fire. Though this year, I suppose you, Jamie, and Bucky could have a wrestling competition.” Steve just laughed.

“Hang on,” Tony interrupted. “What is Lúnasa? And why do you need plans for it?”

“Lúnasa or Lughnasadh is a traditional holiday,” Severus lectured as he and Lucius joined the group. “Most magical celebrations are tied with what is known as muggle pagan holidays.”

“What are the other magical holidays?” Tony sat up a little straighter, forcing him to lean into Bucky.

Shaking his head, Lucius headed for the kitchen while Severus got comfortable in the open loveseat. “There are eight festivals throughout the year, many of which coincide with Christian holidays. Four of the festivals celebrate the summer and winter solstice, along with the spring and autumn equinox. These are Lithia, Yule, Ostra, and Mabon. The other four evolve around the harvests and change of seasons. Imbolc, Beltine, Lúnasa, and the new year, Samhain.”

“I’ve heard of those,” Clint said.

“I’m sure you all have. Thank you, love,” Severus accepted the cup of tea Lucius handed him. “And most of them are celebrated using the same rituals as the muggles. The main difference is that for certain holidays magicals have rituals they perform at each. The rituals help replenish magic in both the world and ourselves.”

Clint looked intrigued and gently pushed Draco aside so he could look at his soon to be father-in-law. “Could we do these rituals? Even without magic?” Clint had never been what people would call religious but had always felt there could be something out there. This sounded like something he could get behind. Besides, it was a good idea to know more about the family you were marrying into.

Lucius and Severus shared a smile. Despite the understandably rough start, Clint had come to accept all aspects of magic, far faster than they had expected. “While you may not feel much of a change in the magic as we do,” Lucius took over, explaining. “Nothing is preventing any of you from watching or even participating.”

“The only ritual you won't be able to join is Samhain. That ritual requires does require magic and cannot be watched.”

“Can you tell us what happens during the ritual?”

Severus thought for a moment. “If you were to watch, there would be nothing to see. Once the ritual fire is lit and the blood is given, then the participants meditate until dawn. If the ritual is done correctly, and the petitioner has people on the other side of the veil, they will be able to visit for the night.”

“What do you mean ‘other side of the veil’?” There was something about that phrase that made chills run up Clint’s back.

“The veil between life and death, of course. The Samhain ritual allows magicals to speak with their dead.” Severus said without pause.

“Wait!” Tony finally spoke up. “You’re saying that you talk with the dead.”

“Yes,” Steve answered with a smile. “I took part in the ritual for the first time when I turned eleven. I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

“You never told me you did the rituals,” Harry looked up at his fiancé.

Steve just shrugged. “You weren’t with us for Litha, and I was sick for Lúnasa.”

“Sick? That’s an understatement.” Harry snorted.

“I'm with the Brat on this one, Punk.” Bucky chimed in from the other side of the couch, pushing Harry’s feet off his lap. “Though it wasn’t as bad as the attack you had that November.”

“You just had to bring those up, didn’t you?” Steve sighed.

“Yes,” his brothers laughed.

“Okay, now I want to know what happened,” Tony said as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. With Harry being forced to sit up, Bucky had shifted over, allowing Tony more room.

“I think we all want to hear this, Tony,” Natasha pipped in with a smirk.

“Oh, Merlin,” Steve laughed as he hid his face in his hands. Over the last few weeks, he had come to terms with the team learning about parts of his past he would rather they not. _Harry was right. They need to understand that I'm not just Captain America. That Steve Rogers is just a person, just like them._

“So,” Harry started when he finally stopped laughing. “Steve asked me out on July twenty-first, nineteen thirty-five. We had gone on a few dates, and on my birthday we…well. We ended up in our room snogging, and the next thing I know, Steve’s clutching his chest and unable to breathe. Needless to say, I panicked. I knew he had asthma, but being from the future, I never thought twice about it. As it turned out, Steve didn’t bother telling me about his other health issues.” Harry paused to glare at his fiancé.

“You were sick, Daddy?” Jamie asked as he got up and climbed into Steve’s lap.

“I was very sick when I was little. But I'm all better now.” Steve had to force down his laughter when Jamie scowled up at him. Clearly, the child didn’t quite believe his Dad.

“Don’t worry, Little Punk,” Bucky reached over his brother to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Your mom and your Mhamó took excellent care of your Daddy when he was sick. And, he hasn’t been sick for a very long time.”

“What was wrong?” Jamie was still a little worried, but having his uncle tell him Dad was okay helped.

All three men laughed. “What wasn’t wrong with the Punk?”

“Shut up, Buck,” Steve reached behind Harry to smack his brother.

Rolling his eyes at the two men, Harry pulled Jamie into his lap. “Remember how I told you about the serum and how it helped release your Dad’s magic?” he waited for Jamie to nod before continuing. “Well, the serum also got rid of all Daddy’s sicknesses. So there is no need for you to worry about them, okay?”

“Okay, Mummy.” Feeling better, Jamie climbed over Uncle Bucky to settle in Uncle Tony’s lap. “But what did Daddy have?” Sometimes he felt better-asking questions around Uncle Tony, mainly because the man always encouraged him to ask as many questions as possible.

“Well, he had slight scoliosis, which is a bend in the spine. When you look at the pictures of us as kids, you notice how your Dad is always on the left end of us? That’s because he was a little deaf in his left ear. He was colour blind and had astigmatism, which means his vision was slightly blurry. Your Mhamó told me that she was glad your Dad refused to get glasses because she would have to get new ones every week.” The adults all chuckled, knowing Steve’s reputation for getting into fights in his youth.

“He had arrhythmia, an irregular heartbeat, heart palpitations, where his heart would beat too fast, and high blood pressure. He also had angina, which caused pain in his chest because his muscles would not get enough blood. He also had anemia.”

“How in the hell did you live long enough to join the army, Rogers?” Tony asked, shocked. He knew from his father and Peggy that Steve had been sick when he joined up, and everyone knew he lied on his enlistment form. But he never knew it was this serious.

“Magic,” Steve stated with a smirk. “My magic turned inwards and worked to keep me as healthy as possible, instead of working outwards with accidental magic. Most of my medicine was potions Granddad made for me. If it wasn’t for my magic, I don’t think I would have,” Steve paused and looked over at Jamie. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“What about non-magical medicines? Wouldn’t those have worked just as well?” Tony was confused and a little irritated. What was so wrong with regular medicine that it wouldn’t work on Steve.

“The other thing you have to remember, Tony,” Harry added as he leaned into Steve. “Is that in the twenties and thirties asthma was considered a mental illness, not a physical one. That and the inhalers they did have were massive and required two people to use.”

“That’s nuts.”

“No one will argue with you on that, Tony.” Waving his hand, Harry cast a quick Tempus and sighed. “I suppose you are all staying for dinner.” Everyone was quick to agree as they all enjoyed Harry’s cooking. “Then, the rules are simple. Stay out of my kitchen unless you are helping me.” Getting up, Harry gave Steve and Jamie a kiss then headed for the kitchen.

“Mummy! Wait!” climbing down with help from his Uncle, Jamie rushed to the kitchen. “I want to help!”

Smiling, Harry took hold of his son’s hand. “I would love your help. Come, I’ll teach you some of your Mhamó’s recipes.”

~*~*~*~*~

It was the weekend, and everyone had gathered at Peggy’s. They had moved to the backyard after having taken out dish after dish of food and snacks. In one corner of the yard, away from the food, Theodore was busy setting up a stereo of some sort. At the same time, everyone chatted and slowly began devouring the food. Soon there was the sound of Irish music coming from the stereo.

“You boys are in for it now,” Jim laughed, patting Tony on the shoulder.

“Who’s in for what now?” Tony was confused. The Commandos were all smiling and laughing while Theodore had a knowing look on his face. Though Tony did feel better when he noticed that the rest of the Avengers were looking just as confused.

From behind him, Bucky clapped both his hands onto Tony’s shoulders. “You’re goin’ to an Irish wedding, boyo. You need to be learning how to dance,” Bucky said, sounding as if he had just gotten off the ship from Ireland.

“And you, Prat,” Harry laughed, coming around the side of the house with Steve. “Do you remember how to dance?”

Letting go of Tony, Bucky placed a hand against his heart, looking horrified and offended. “Me? Not remembering mine own roots? How dare you?”

“Then get your arse down here and prove it.” Harry simply held out his hand and watched as his brother jumped off the deck and sauntered over to take it. Together the pair reeled around the yard with huge grins on their faces. [Titanic: A Third Class Party. The Coors: Haste to the Wedding & Joy of Life]

Tony watched for a bit before looking at Jim in disbelief. Jim just held up his hands and backed away just a little. “Don’t look at me. We already suffered through those lessons; besides, unlike those wizards, I **am** too old for this.”

“Come on, Tony,” Steve cajoled from the grass. “You too, Clint, Bruce. Nat, I know you want to prove yourself. Come have some fun.”

On the grass, Harry and Bucky were still dancing while Steve was dancing with Jamie. Shrugging his shoulders, Clint grabbed Draco and pulled his fiancé out onto the grass, figuring they could try this out together. With a smile, Nat was quick to follow, taking Bruce with her. Tony watched for a bit before tossing back the rest of his Coke and joining them.

Noticing Tony finally was coming, Harry let go of Bucky and raced over to pull Tony into a dance. They reeled around for a bit before Harry locked eyes with Bucky and pushed Tony towards the other man with a laugh. Giving them a cheeky wave, Harry went in search of his own fiancé to dance with, show them all how it’s done.

Forcing down his blush, Bucky held out a hand for Tony, “what do you say. Want to dance with me?”

Tony was going to hurt Harry for this, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He really did want to dance with James Barnes. He found the other man to be not only good looking but interesting and exciting. Swallowing his fear, Tony reached out and took the hand.

Bucky waited with bated breath as Tony looked at his hand. He genuinely liked the genius and wanted to get to know him much, much better. He had never looked at another man before, nor had he thought of being in a relationship with one, but Tony made him want to. When Tony took his hand, Bucky couldn’t stop the excited grin that spread across his face if he wanted to. Placing his other hand on the small of Tony’s back, James pulled the smaller man close. “Just follow me; I won't let you fall.”

Across the yard, Harry shared a smile with Steve, who just shook his head. “You and your matchmaking. Though Bucky and Tony don’t seem to mind.”

“Hush you.” Harry gently smacked Steve’s shoulder, where his hand rested. “Just dance with me.” Together the pair continued to dance around the yard, song after song. Around them, the others danced for a few songs before either switching partners or stopping—all except Tony and Bucky. While Tony could dance, it was more ballroom dancing than Irish reels and was having a bit of a hard time despite Bucky’s patient teachings.

“Reminds me of when Ma was trying to teach us to dance,” Steve nodded his head towards Bucky and Tony with a laugh. Harry threw his head back, laughing as he remembered those painful lessons.

Flashback

Steve, Harry, and Bucky had pushed all the furniture to the sides of the living room and were listening to Sarah’s records as they tried to learn how to dance. It wasn’t working so well. So far, both Steve and Bucky had tried dancing with Harry but had ended up stepping on his toes and having their toes stepped on.

“What are you boys up to now?” Sarah asked with a smile as she watched her boys. Having just gotten off work, she looked forward to changing her clothes then relaxing on the couch, only to come home and find her couch pressed up against the wall.

“We’re trying to dance,” Harry admitted shyly. None of them had wanted to be caught by Sarah, but Harry wasn’t surprised they had been. Not with his luck.

“Well, you’re going about it all wrong. Let me go change; then I’ll come to help you.” Turning, she quickly made her way to the bedroom to change and get back before the boys fled.

In the living room, the three teens shared a look, “I was hoping your Ma wouldn’t catch us.” Bucky said as he took a drink of water. “Now, we’re stuck.” They all knew it was pointless to escape. Sarah would just catch them anyway and then make it far more complicated than it needed to be.

“Alright,” clapping her hands, Sarah beamed at her boys. “Who wants to go first?” when none of the boys volunteered, Sarah held out her hand towards Steve. “Stevie honey, you get to go first. James, turn the record on again, please, and watch closely.” Moving Steve’s arms to where they needed to be, Sarah began trying to teach her sons how to dance. One by one, Sarah pulled each boy into the middle of the room and tried to teach them…with varying results.

“Hello! Harry! Steve! Buck, you here?” Jared’s voice came from the front door.

“Run, Jay!” Steve laughed from his spot on the couch. “Ma’s home and is teaching us how to dance!”

“Jared, perfect. Just the young man I needed to see.” Sarah let go of Harry and pulled his friend into the living room. “I know you know how to dance. So, we will show these boys how it’s done properly. Stevie, the music, please.” Throwing his bothers a terrified look, Jared allowed Sarah to pull him into the middle of the room while Steve restarted the record again.

A knock startled them sometime later. Jumping away from his mom, Steve turned to see who had come over. He sighed in resignation when Theodore entered the living room. _Great, now this is going to take all day._

“What are you doing?” Theodore asked with a smile.

“The boys were trying to learn how to dance on their own. I stepped in and decided to help them. It turns out they are not terrible.” Sarah took advantage of the break and went into the kitchen for water.

“If you think they are not horrible, then perhaps it is time for another lesson,” Theodore suggested. Groaning the, four boys collapsed on the couch. This was going to be a long day.

End Flashback

“You know, boys,” Theodore said as he was changing the record. “You should show everyone what a proper reel looks like.”

“There’s only the three of us, Granddad.” Steve pointed out, hoping to get out of the dance.

Theodore only smiled and gestured to where Jared and Liz were just arriving. “Numpty, even after all these years, you still have the worst timing.”

“What now?” Jared asked, looking confused. Shaking her head, Liz just headed over to where Peggy was sitting and took the offered glass of wine.

“Don’t listen to Steven, Jared. You have perfect timing. I was just asking the boys to show the others how a proper reel is done. Now that you are here, the four of you can demonstrate.”

Jared hung his head and groaned. “The Twit was right. I do have shit timing.”

Laughing, Bucky pulled the other man off the deck and onto the grass. After a slight glare from Theodore, the four men stood in a square and waited for the music. [The Coors: Toss the Feathers] Smiling at the memories, the four men relaxed into the dance and the familiar melody. Suddenly they weren’t four battle-hardened soldiers, they were just four teenagers dancing in Steve’s living room, and it showed.

For those watching, it was amazing, seeing the four friends so carefree and open. For the Avengers, it was a new and welcome experience. Tony especially was enjoying seeing Harry so happy and relaxed. For the Commandos, it was a trip down memory lane. While they hadn’t fought with Jared, it wasn’t the first time Steve, Harry, and Bucky had danced like this.

Harry and Jared backed away from the square during the drum solo, allowing Steve and Bucky to dance together. “Mummy,” Jamie pulled on Harry’s hand.

“What’s up, love?”

“Can I dance with you and Daddy?”

“Of course, you can.” Reaching down, Harry took Jamie’s hand and led the boy back into the square. Steve smiled down at his son and ruffled the boy’s hair as they finished the dance.

“You’re a good dancer, Little Punk,” Bucky said when they were done. “Maybe you should try teaching Tony.”

“Okay!” racing up onto the deck, Jamie grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled his Uncle back onto the grass. “Come on, Uncle Tony. I’ll teach you!” Tony just sighed and allowed the boy to ‘teach’ him.

“Why don’t we call it a night?” Steve suggested after another song.

While most of the team was quick to agree, Tony seemed disappointed. “If you want,” Bucky said, resting his hand on the engineer’s shoulder. “I can teach you some more back at the tower.”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Tony smiled at the soldier. He wasn’t used to having to work at things, so he was grateful for the help. And if he was honest with himself, Tony was looking forward to spending time alone with Barnes.

Across the yard, Harry shot his bother a knowing look. Bucky just glared at the younger man. “Shut up, Brat.”

“I didn’t say a word, Prat. Not a word.” Bucky just glared at the man and ignored Steve’s laughter.

~*~*~*~*~

“So,” Harry looked around his living room with a smile. Steve had mentioned to the team that they were heading to The Way today for their wedding robes. The couple were not overly surprised to find the team waiting for them in the living room, all wanting to join the magical shopping trip. “I suppose you are all coming with us?”

“Of course, we are,” Tony laughed. “You really didn’t think we would miss out on this adventure.”

“Tony, did you get a chance to talk with Jay?” Steve asked with concern. He and Harry had asked Tony and Jay to try and get together to fix Tony’s anti-magic problem. Jay was much better at making technology magic safe, but they hadn’t heard from either man.

“Yeah, I did. He fixed me up with only a few problems. Jay was also able to help me magic-proof Bucky’s new arm.” Tony motioned for Bucky to show off his new arm. Once Jared had magic-proofed the arm, Tony had given it to James, much to the soldier’s delight. And if in his gratitude he had kissed the engineer, well neither was complaining or telling. Smiling, Bucky took off his jacket to show off his new arm, complete with the Howling Commando’s tattoo.

“Oh good,” Harry said as he looked over the new, beautiful metal arm. “I had hoped Tony would include that.”

“Wait,” Clint asked as he looked over the beautiful design on the arm. “That looks like a company tattoo. Did you all have one?”

In answer, Steve rolled up his sleeve to show off his own, moving tattoo. He rarely had the concealment charm on the tattoo while he was at home. “We went to Diagon Alley back in forty-three and got tattoos done by magical tattoo artists. Mine moves because of my own innate magic.”

“We should do that!” Clint exclaimed.

“We should what? All get matching tattoos?” Natasha asked, looking doubtful.

“Yes!”

“I’m in,” Tony said with a shrug. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo but could never decide what. This seems like a good idea.” Beside him, Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Looks like you need to get designing again, Punk,” Bucky laughed.

“Before you all start going off on another tangent,” Lucius scolded lightly. “Perhaps we should head to The Way. We do have an appointment this afternoon.”

“How are we getting there?” Bruce asked, interested in magical travel. He had been spending quite a bit of time with Severus as the other man worked on a potion to control the Hulk. While Severus invented, he answered all of Bruce’s questions about magic. The two men had become fast friends.

“Port-key,” Harry held up a length of rope. “Everyone has to hang onto the rope, and don’t be surprised in you end up in a dog-pile.” Steve, Jamie, Draco, Severus, and Lucius all took hold of the rope with no hesitation. After a moment, Bucky shrugged and took hold of the rope as well.

“You’re serious?” Natasha asked.

“If you don’t want to come, that’s fine. If you do want to come, I suggest taking hold of the rope.” Lucius was done with her questions. While he liked all the Avengers, he found Natasha the hardest to get along with and the most likely to scoff at their abilities. Without any more hesitation, the Avengers all took hold of the rope. While they weren’t quite sure of the means of travel, none wanted to be left behind. “Heilig Way,” Lucius spoke the password activating the port-key.

“Welcome to Helig Way,” Steve said with a slight bow once the Avengers had untangled themselves and stood.

“This is incredible,” Tony exclaimed as he looked around. His expression mirrored Jamie’s and made Harry and Steve laugh.

“What time’s our appointment, Dad?” Harry asked Lucius. He knew that keeping the group together and on schedule was going to be difficult.

“Two O’Clock. I also made reservations at the Golden Snitch at eleven-thirty.”

“Perfect,” Draco grabbed Clint’s hand and started walking away from the group. “We’ll see you all at lunch.”

“Bruce,” Severus asked as he watched Draco and Clint disappear. “Would you and Natasha like to join us? I need potion ingredients and some books.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Bruce was quick to agree. Beside him, Natasha nodded and looped her arm through Bruce’s. Together, the pair followed Severus and Lucius down the alley.

“Right,” Harry clapped his hands and looked at his brothers. “Tony, you and Bucky are stuck with us. Jamie, you are in charge of keeping your uncles under control.”

“Hey!” both men exclaimed, faking offence.

Laughing, Jamie rushed forward and grabbed both men’s hands, pulling them along. “Swing!” he called. Sharing a look, Tony and Bucky shrugged and counted down before pulling the boy upwards and swinging him forward.

“Come on, you three,” Steve called as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. “This way.” Gently Steve guided Harry towards the Menagerie. He and Harry had talked about where to bring their brothers, and both had agreed that the pet shop would be an ideal stop. “Here we are,” holding the door open, Steve guided the group into the shop.

“What’s this shop?” Bucky asked as he looked around.

“It’s the Magical Menagerie,” Steve explained as he tried to keep hold of Jamie. “Alright, Sport. You have three dogs and two owls at home. You do not need another pet. However, you can pick up some special treats for them. Mo grá, do you have Tony and Bucky alright?”

“Don’t worry about us, Love. You two go and find some treats.” Harry watched his fiancé and son go off with a smile on his face. “Right you two,” turning his attention back to his brothers, Harry guided them towards the cages. “So, when I began talking with Liz, she mentioned getting an animal. I didn’t think much of it, to begin with…but once I got Scout, I realized what she was talking about. Now, I know neither of you are really dog people, so I thought maybe you might like a cat.”

“Well,” Bucky couldn’t help but smile at Harry. “I suppose we can take a look…”

Brightening, Harry led the way over to the cat cages. “Most of the cats here are part Kneazle, which is a magical cat. They are incredibly smart and loyal.” Once they were standing in front of the cages, Harry took a step back. “The best way is to just wander and see which animal calls to you. But, this only works if you really want a cat. If you don’t want one, that’s fine too.”

Understanding what Harry was saying, James started to wander through the cages. He and Liz had talked about getting an animal just a few weeks ago. It was something he had been thinking quite a bit about and had decided to start looking. It was pure chance that Harry and Steve had thought of this, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tony, however, was not quite as sure. Like Bucky, he had spoken to Liz about an emotional support animal. It was an idea he wasn’t sure about. _If Harry thinks this is something I need, it can’t be too bad an idea. I suppose I can at least look around._ Slowly Tony made his way through the cages, not expecting much. It was in a dark back corner that he was proven wrong. Feeling an urge to look into one cage, Tony was met with a pair of mismatched eyes in a white face.

Opening the cage, he reached in and pulled out a tiny cat. It was mostly white, with a black streak over its blue eye and a smaller tan patch over its amber eye. There was a little black patch on its left foreleg. The only other colour was on his fluffy bunny tail. “Well, aren’t you just adorable.” In response, the cat climbed out of his hold and onto his shoulders. “I suppose this means you want to come home with me?” The cat chirped at him and rubbed its head against his. “Well, alright, then.”

With his new [companion](https://sites.google.com/site/completeguidetocareacat/japanese-bobtail), Tony headed back towards the front of the store where Harry, Steve, and Jamie were waiting. Coming around the corner, he ran into Bucky, carrying his own, though larger, cat. Like his own, Bucky’s cat was white and had mismatched eyes, but the larger cat was pure white and had a long fuzzy tail.

“I see you both found someone,” Harry smiled at them. When he had first brought up the idea to Steve, Harry had been unsure. Steve had calmed him down and just told him to put the suggestion to their brothers. Now, seeing that it had worked out, he was thrilled. Harry was hoping that these cats helped his brothers with their issues. “We’ve already arranged payment for the cats and the supplies.” Harry held up his hand to stop their protests. “If you want to, you can pay us back, but you don’t have any Dragots, and the shops don’t accept no-Maj money.”

“What are we going to do with them while we shop?” Bucky asked as he pet his new [companion](https://catsoncatnip.co/blogs/cats/moji-scottish-fold).

“I’ve asked Mist to take them to your apartment, Bucky. She has agreed to take them there and stay with them to make sure they are settling in.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Tony said as he took the cat off his shoulder and placed her in the carrier, Steve held out for him. Next to him, Bucky was putting his own cat into its carrier. Once both cats were in their carriers, Mist came and took them along with the shrunken package before popping out.

“Where do you all want to go next?” Steve asked as they left the shop.

“Candy!” Jamie called, jumping up and down.

“Oh, very well,” Harry sighed. “But you are not eating any of it until after lunch, and you are only allowed to spend two Dragots. That goes for all of you. I do not need you all hopped up on sugar during the fitting.” Jumping around excitedly, Jamie led the way to the candy store with Tony and Bucky following closely.

~*~

Harry headed into the store with a smile. It had taken him until after lunch, but he was finally able to ditch the group, and it only took him an hour. He knew exactly what he wanted to get Steve as a wedding present and what he wanted for Bucky and Jay for standing with them. Thankfully, they were all in the same store. Getting the gifts, Harry paid extra to have them all gift wrapped. The last thing he needed was to have the recipients see the gifts before he was ready to give them.

Stepping out of the store, Harry froze in his tracks. _No fucking way. Of all people to run into, why them? I should have asked Arthur or Jay if these two worked with Dumbledore like Ron and Hermione were._

“Harry? Is that you?”

Sighing, Harry headed towards the voice. “Black, Lupin. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, Harry! It is you!” Sirius rushed forward intent on hugging his godson, only to have Harry side-step him.

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” Harry decided to fall back on his Granddad’s pureblood teachings. It made him feel more comfortable for some odd reason, and he knew that it would put the two men on edge. Until he knew where they stood regarding Dumbledore, he would keep his distance.

“Harry? Pup, we’ve been looking for you for ages. Dumbledore said Malfoy had kidnapped you, but then he was arrested. When we heard about all the charges against him, we weren’t sure if we could trust him. Half the wizarding world thinks you were killed while the rest think you have lost your magic from skipping out on the marriage contract with Ginny Weasley. Now we find you here. How have you been?”

“I was never kidnapped. Lucius and Severus both helped me escape from Dumbledore. And what marriage contract? No one ever told me anything about a marriage contract.”

“While Dumbledore was your magical guardian, he signed a marriage contract between you and Ginny Weasley,” Lupin explained in his professor's voice. “The contract stated that you and Ginny were to marry before her twentieth birthday. When you didn’t show up for the wedding the Weasleys had planned, you were deemed in breach of contract, and they called magic against you.”

“I don’t want to say exactly where I was then but, I have been living here in New York for the last six years with my magic fully intact.”

“Harry,” Steve walked up and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, staring down the two other men. “Is everything alright, Mo grá?”

“Yes, love,” Harry leaned into Steve’s hold. “Everything is fine. Allow me to introduce my godfather, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Sirius, Remus, this is my fiancé Captain Steve Rogers, Heir Grant.”

“A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen.” Steve held out his hand for them to shake.

“I'm sure,” Remus cautiously reached out and took the larger man’s hand. Beside him, Sirius just glared at the man. Clearly, this man was the one responsible for his godson, acting like a stuck-up pureblood.

“Mummy!” Jamie came running over and glomped into Harry’s legs. “Granddad and grandpa need help with the uncles.”

Looking back to where the others had gathered, Harry had to suppress a laugh. Lucius and Severus were having a difficult time keeping the rest of the Avengers out of trouble. “Well, I suppose we should head back and help them. I have what I need, and if we don’t leave soon, then we will be late for our appointment.” Harry thought for a moment and shared a look with Steve, who just nodded. “If you want to join us later, you can meet us at Avengers Tower for dinner at five.”

Sirius lit up and was quick to agree. Remus eyed his cub’s fiancé with confusion and suspicion. He thought the other man looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it and why would they be meeting at Avenger’s tower of all places. He would have to talk with Sirius before the meeting.

Knowing how uncomfortable Harry was, Steve quickly steered him and Jamie back towards the group. Harry had told him about Sirius and Remus, but he never really had a chance to know either man before he got sent back in time. “Tony,” he said as he got into step with the man leaving Harry and Jamie to walk with Luc and Sev. “We ran into a couple of people, Harry knows.”

“Is that what that was about. I thought it looked a little odd, which was why I sent Jamie over to rescue you both.”

“Thanks for that; we really needed the out. That was Harry's Godfather and Uncle, I guess. They were close friends of his father but never got a chance to get to know Harry. He invited them over to the tower tonight for dinner. I'm sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk to you about it, but…”

“That’s fine.” Tony interrupted Steve’s ramblings as they entered the store. “The tower is a safe spot for Harry. Jarvis can keep an eye on them, and everyone will be there to help keep an eye on them. It also keeps your house a secret, which is what I think you both want.” 

“You’re a good man Tony. Thank you for being my brother.” Steve was called away by the seamstress and guided to another room, away from Harry. Bucky, Clint, Nat, and Severus were waiting for him.

Harry waited until Steve was safely in the other room before approaching Tony. “Did Steve tell you?”

“About your Godfather and Uncle joining us for dinner? Yea, he did. And like I told him, I have no problems with you using my tower as a safe place. Now, where are we and what are we doing here?”

Harry just shook his head, used to his brother’s antics by now. “ **I** am here to get measured and pick out materials and colours for my wedding robes. **You** just tagged along to be annoying.”

“He’s got you there, Tony,” Bruce laughed. It had taken him a bit, but Bruce (and the Hulk) was now comfortable around magic. Harry, Steve, and surprisingly Phil helped him quite a bit with understanding magic and getting used to being around magic.

Tony gave a pouty look and put his hand on his chest, “I'm hurt. You’re supposed to be my science bro.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Besides, aren’t brothers supposed to tease and bother one another?” Bruce just shot Tony a cheeky smirk.

Tony could only blink at the other man. He threw around the term science bro, but never in a thousand years did he expect Bruce to return the sentiment.

“If you are done breaking Tony,” Lucius drawled. “We need to get the fitting started. Tony, Bruce, if you would like to wear muggle clothing to either wedding, that is not an issue. However, if you would like to have formal robes for the occasion, now is the time to get them. If you would like robes for an everyday occasion later, then we will come back another time.”

Tony perked up, “Oh! I think I would like to get one. I don’t know if I’ll wear it to the wedding, but I think I want a formal robe.”

Laughing, Harry guided his brother over to where the fabrics and colours were displayed. “Perfect, because I think I’ll need help picking fabrics and styles.”

“Have you picked out a colour already, Harry?” Lucius asked. He knew that Harry would be less than helpful with picking out fabrics and styles but hadn't put much thought to colour, so he was surprised that Harry had.

“Yeah,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. “I was going to wear blue.”

“I have a feeling that we’re missing something important,” Bruce said to Tony, not trying to be overheard, but not being quiet either.

“In a traditional Irish wedding, the submissive partner usually wears blue.” The head seamstress said as she joined the group. “Heir Grant told me that this was to be quite traditional, and I know the Grants hail from Ireland.” The seamstress walked forward and offered Harry her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter-Black. I’m Jenise Dushka, and I’ll be working on your wedding outfits. Does anyone have any ideas of what we want the robes to look like?”

“I do!” Jamie called out, holding his hand up. “I brought these pictures of Grandma and Mhamó on their wedding days, and Seanathair gave me a picture of him and Seanmháthair on their wedding day. Maybe we can combine ideas from their dresses for Mummy’s.”

Kneeling, Jenise took the photos from Jamie and looked them over. “Was there anything specific from these photos you wanted to see your mummy in?”

Harry watched with amusement as Jamie spoke with the seamstress, pointing out everything he wanted; he was glad someone knew what they wanted. Leaving Jamie to decide on parts of the outfit, Harry headed over to where the fabrics were displayed in all the colours of the rainbow. He focused on the outrageous number of blues and immediately regretted it. “Why in Merlin’s name are there so many shades of blue?”

“No idea, but I would suggest you stay away from the lighter shades.” Tony wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pointed to the darker end of the scale. “With your eyes and skin tone, I suggest you pick one of the jewel tones.” Reaching out, Tony picked out five different shades of blue and handed them to Harry. “One of these would be best though it might also depend on what Jamie picks out for you.” Turning them both around, Tony smiled as he saw Jamie and Jenise leaning over a sketch pad. “Are you really going to let your six-year-old son design your wedding robes?”

Harry shrugged and smiled. “I don’t see why not. He learned from you all about proper fashion, and he has Steve’s artistic eye. I guarantee he can design something better than I could ever pick out.”

“Mummy! Look! What do you think?” Jamie ran over and showed Harry what he had designed. It was a flowing [half-robe](https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/769904498771430145/?nic_v2=1a6gNyoSY) with slight bell sleeves. It had been embordered with shamrocks, horseshoes, Claddagh rings, triquetra knots, lavender, and a single Irish Penny.

“Jamie…I…this is amazing. I love it.”

“Wonderful. I wasn’t sure just how traditional a wedding you were planning, so I thought it might be prudent to have a penny embordered in the robes. Is there a particular year you would like for the penny?”

Smiling, Harry thought for a moment; he knew that they would be barefoot. That part of the tradition was having a penny in his shoe, which would be quite tricky considering. “That would be perfect. As for the year…I think nineteen-forty-three will do. Now I suppose I need to pick a colour?”

Lucius laughed, “yes, you do. While you do that, I will work with Jamie on his robes, and Tony and Bruce can take turns getting fitted while the other can watch over you.”

“Hey!” Harry tried to argue, but Lucius was already guiding Jamie to the stand, leaving Harry to settle for just glaring at the older man’s back. Sighing, Harry just turned his attention back to the fabric swatches Tony had given him. “Would it allowed for me to ask Steve’s opinion on the colour?” Harry asked Lucius. He honestly had no idea which one he would look good in.

“Yes,” Lucius agreed. “It is acceptable for him to weigh in on colour, though nothing else for your robes.”

“If you like, I can take them across and ask his opinion right now while you all discuss styles for the others.” Taking the swatches, Jenise walked into the other room where Steve was having his fitting done.

While he was waiting, Harry pulled out his phone and, after thinking for a few seconds, called Jared. “Jay, you busy? I need to ask you something.” Catching Tony’s eye, Harry pointed to the quiet out of the way corner where he headed to make his call.

“What do you need, Star?”

“I ran into Sirius and Remus today. Um…I was wondering…”

“Right. Well, I can tell you that they were questioned and subjected to multiple tests by both the ICW and Gringotts. It turned out that they were both being controlled by Dumbledore. Both men were cleared of all charges, including the false charge against Sirius. They have been searching for you since they were released; however, the goblins, ICW, and MACUSA all kept your information from them. They are in the States on business along with a Fred and George Weasley. They have a series of successful joke shops in England and France and are currently looking into expanding here.”

Harry sighed in relief, “Thanks, Jay. I was worried for a bit.”

“I know, Star. Don’t worry, okay, I’ll be there for dinner tonight, and you have Steve and the others with you now. Just try to relax, and don’t let Tony pick out Bruce’s robes.”

Laughing, Harry hung up the phone and made his way back just in time to stop Tony from convincing Bruce into trying on a hideous green robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get the Samhain ritual in here, but it didn't work, and I didn't want to force it. I hope the next chapter comes out a little faster, but my brain has also decided to work on my LOTR crossover, so...  
> Let me know if there are any issues. I posted without re-reading the chapter, but as I've done nothing but read and re-read I figure it should be okay-ish. The recipes are all real recipes (even though I didn't post the ingredients) from my local newspaper from the late 1920s and early 1930s. If you want the recipes let me know and I'll post them/send them to you.  
> Also, my husband got Grammarly, so I've been using it and OMG! It wants me to add like 2000 commas! Never mind the other changes. I might be reposting my stories with the changes in them, but I'll make a note of it, and there shouldn't be any major changes.


	10. October 6-31, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little surprised by how quickly this chapter came together. The Muses were working with me on this one! Tissues, hopefully, will be needed for the end of the chapter.

“So,” Tony was hanging off Bruce as they left the seamstress.’ “I saw you and Natasha being all cozy this morning. Is there something you wanted to tell us?”

Bruce sighed but didn’t bother trying to get the engineer off him. “No, Tony. There is nothing to tell you.”

“Are you sure? You seemed rather close.” Squinting his eyes, Tony studied Bruce, sure that the other man was lying.

“Oh, Tony,” Harry crooned like he was talking to a child. “It’s amusing how naive you can sometimes be. Nat looks at Bruce like a younger brother.” When Tony still didn’t get it, Harry looked at Bruce for his permission. “Bruce is gay.”

“WHAT!” Tony jumped off Bruce to get a better look at his brother. “Really?”

“Yes, Tony.” Bruce was having a difficult time, not laughing. “Natasha knows that I’m gay and has decided I'm her…how did she put it? Her gay best friend.” The three men laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked as he came up behind the three men with Jamie on his shoulders.

“Tony didn’t know I was gay,” Bruce supplied as he was the first able to breathe.

“You really didn’t know, Tony?” Steve was surprised. He figured if anyone knew, it would be Tony. After all, the man always wanted to know everything about everyone.

“Wait,” Tony immediately stopped laughing. “Captain Spangles knew, and I didn’t. How does that work?”

Steve shrugged, making Jamie giggle. “When you grow up in a time when being gay is a death sentence, you learn to spot the signs without asking questions.”

“Right,” Tony shifted a little. “Well, if we’re done here, let’s head back to the tower.”

“How are we getting back?” Clint asked.

Smiling, Harry began walking towards the public floo. “Everyone pick a magical partner. We’re going through the floo.”

“The what now?” Clint looked at Draco for an answer.

Draco sighed and glared at Harry. “The floo. It’s a magical form of travel through fire.” Not waiting for his fiancé to freak out, Draco pulled Clint to the public floo. Grabbing the floo powder, he smiled at Clint. “Hold on tight, close your eyes, and hold your breath.” Taking a step forward, Draco pulled Clint with him into the fire. “Star Retreat!” with a whoosh, the pair disappeared.

“Holy Shit!” Tony exclaimed, looking equal pairs horrified and excited.

“Bruce,” Severus stepped forward. “Shall we?” Taking hold of the scientist, Severus took him through the floo, followed quickly by Lucius with Natasha.

“Jamie,” Harry reached up and pulled his son off Steve’s shoulders. “You get to go next. Your granddads will be waiting for you on the other side. Remember, if you end up in the wrong fireplace, call for Mist or Twig immediately.”

“Yes, Mummy.” Taking the powder, Jamie stepped forward into the fire and quickly disappeared.

“He’ll be fine, Mo grá,” Steve pulled Harry into a hug. He knew about Harry’s issues with the floo and understood his worry. “Why don’t you take Tony through first. I’ll follow with Bucky.”

Giving Steve a quick kiss, Harry stepped away. “Come on, Tony. Hold on tight, whatever you do, don’t let go.” Grabbing his brother, Harry held Tony in a tight hug as they stepped through the floo. After a dizzying ride, they arrived in Harry’s apartment in the tower. Knowing how bad Tony was probably feeling, Harry, guided the man off to the side.

Tony let go of Harry and dropped to his knees. “That was horrible. Please let’s not do that again.”

“I'm with you on that one, Stark,” Clint groaned from his spot on one of the couches.

Smiling, Draco passed his fiancé a cup of tea off the tray. “Oh, don’t be a baby,” he teased. “Trust me, floo is not the worst way of traveling. Just wait until we have to apparate.”

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Bruce admitted as he accepted his own cup of tea.

Tony and Bucky settled on another couch, leaning into one another. Across from them, Harry and Steve shared a smile. A moment later, Tony and Bucky were pounced on by two white fluff balls. Laughing, Tony picked up his cat and held her up to his face. “Hello, beautiful.”

“You got a cat?” Natasha asked with a scowl. “Stark, what are you thinking?”

“Natasha,” Harry scolded. “I’ll have you know Tony and Bucky both got a part Kneazle as a therapy animal. They are magical creatures and can look after both themselves and their human with few issues. Kneazles are highly intelligent creatures. It seems like these were breed with a Japanese Bobtail and Scottish Fold, both intelligent breeds. There is nothing to worry about; all four of them will be fine.”

Shrugging, Natasha left the room. She would just wait until shit hit the fan, then she would tell them all she saw it coming. Giving Tony and Harry an apologetic look, Bruce went after his sister. Bucky stood with a sigh, his cat still in his arms. “I’ll go and talk with her, try and find out what her issue is.” Giving Tony’s shoulder a pat and his cat a scratch, Bucky left the apartment.

“Well, Cat,” Tony stood after a few minutes. “Let me show you where you’ll be spending most of your time and work on getting your space set up.” As he moved, Cat climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder, looking like a queen on her throne.

“Wait!” Draco called, looking offended. “Tony, are you really going to call her Cat?”

“Of course,” Tony smiled. Not waiting for the blond to continue criticizing his naming process, Tony left. “Honestly, they have no notion of what proper names are,” he told Cat as they were in the elevator. Cat mewled in agreement. “Exactly. I'm glad you agree with me.” Reaching up, he scratched under Cat’s chin with his finger.

Stepping out of the elevator, Tony headed for his bedroom first. “This is where I sleep; you’re welcome to sleep here as well.” Leaving the room, he glanced into the bathroom and smiled. He could see the litter box all ready to go next to the toilet. “Looks like Mist got your things set up for you. I think you’re smart enough to figure that out. Here is the kitchen, and there are your bowls. I’ll have to remember to ask Harry or Steve if you need special magic food or if regular kitten food works for you.”

Leaving the kitchen, Tony was pleased to see a large climbing tree had been placed in his living room. “Good to see everything up here is in order. Jarvis, do I have time to show Cat the lab?”

“As long as you do not get distracted by another project, I see no issues with showing Cat your lab, Sir,” Jarvis answered quickly.

“Excellent!” he quickly headed for the elevator, which Jarvis had open and ready. “Let’s go introduce you to your brothers Cat.”

While Tony was occupied with introducing Cat to Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers, Bucky was busy being annoyed by Natasha. “Seriously, Nat, what is your problem with the cats?”

Natasha sighed and leaned against the wall. “I just don’t think it's the best idea for Stark to be responsible for a living creature. It’s bad enough Harry leaves Jamie with him, now Stark is supposed to be responsible for a cat twenty-four-seven. I just don’t see it going well.”

James couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _How can she really think that? Hasn’t she been around for the last few years and seen how amazing Tony is with Jamie?_ “What? You’ve got to be kidding me! How can you think that?”

“Stark is a self-centered man child who doesn’t think of anyone other than himself. He was irresponsible enough to nearly destroy his own house, fighting his best friend in the Iron Man suit while drunk. Tony Stark should not be an Avenger, and I told Fury as much after my mission.”

“You had best hope Harry never hears you say that,” Bucky shook his head. “I hope you’re never around me when I'm deathly ill if you’re going to hold those decisions over my head.” Bucky took a couple of steps backward, not wanting to be near her right now. “I highly suggest getting your head out of your ass, take a good look at what’s actually going on.” Turing, he headed to his bedroom, needing to be alone for a bit. In his arms, the cat purred and rubbed against his chest.

Laying down on his bed, Bucky pet his cat, immediately feeling relaxed. “What to call you?” studying the cat sitting on his chest, James smiled. “You know your eyes remind me of dominos.” Standing, the cat meowed at his human in agreement. “Alright then, Domino, it is.” Needing the peace to calm his mind, James decided to put off checking on the set up he was certain Mist had done for Domino. Instead, the pair remained on the bed until Jarvis alerted them to Harry’s panic.

~*~

Harry watched Bucky leave with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He knew Natasha still had issues with Tony concerning the other man’s actions when he was dying. For some reason, she refused to believe that those were the actions of a dying man. On top of that, the assassin still refuses to believe that Harry was anything more than a paper pusher and mocked him for it.

Feeling arms wrap around him, Harry leaned back into Steve’s embrace with a sigh. It was followed by a laugh when a small body slammed into his legs. Reaching down, Harry ran his fingers through Jamie’s hair. “Let’s head out into the kitchen. If I'm going to be cooking dinner for everyone, I need to get started sooner rather than later.”

The rest of the group followed Harry out of the apartment's magical part and settled around the living room while Harry headed into the kitchen. Severus and Lucius followed Harry into the kitchen. “Harry,” Lucius said, not wanting to startle his son. “We are going to head out. We will be back in time for dinner, though. I just think it might be better if we are not here when Sirius and Remus show up.”

Harry paled at that thought. He hadn’t thought of what Sirius would feel about him calling Lucius and Severus his dads. That was bound to cause some problems. “Okay. Don’t forget to tell Jamie; he’ll get upset if you don’t.”

Severus walked over and pulled Harry into a hug. “Don’t worry so much, Harry. Everything will be fine. Nothing they say will change how anyone here feels about you. We just have something to order for you and Draco. We will be back for dinner.” When Severus let Harry go, Lucius pulled him into a hug as well before they went to tell their grandson they were leaving.

“Harry,” Draco asked after their dads had left. “You okay?”

“I'm not sure, Dray. Part of me is kind of excited to see Sirius, Remus, and the twins again.”

“But?”

“I'm scared. They seemed excited to meet me back in third year, but there were also times when they seemed to expect me to be more like my father. There were a few times during the summer when I caught them nearly calling me James.”

“That’s not good. I get why you are nervous, but I also think that they seemed excited to see you. Don’t feel like you need to keep them in your life if they upset you. We’ll all stand behind you, no matter what you decide to do. I'm sure Tony would love to throw them out…through the window.” Both men laughed at the thought.

“Thanks, Dray. Now, get out of my kitchen, so I can cook.” Still laughing, Harry shooed Draco out of the kitchen. While he did feel a little better, he was still unsure. A small part of him really wanted Sirius and Remus to accept him and his family. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his focus and calm. In the living room, he could hear Tony and Bucky rejoining the group and, while it did help calm him a little, the panic returned after a moment.

An hour later and Harry had given up trying to cook and was just pacing the living room. After burning the food for a second time, Tony had steered his brother into the living room and asked Jarvis to order an insane amount of pizza. Harry was nervous about seeing his godfathers again. He hadn’t had much time with either man before being thrown into the past, but he got the feeling that they had expectations about him, and he was scared that he wouldn’t meet them.

“Mo Grá,” Steve said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “You need to relax. Everything will be fine. If for some reason, they do reject you, it changes nothing with your family that matters. This family here is the one that you have chosen, and that has chosen you in return. If they can’t see how wonderful you are and accept your choices, then that is their loss.”

Sighing, Harry relaxed into Steve’s hold, reminding himself how he had made his own family. The people gathered around him had chosen to be there for him over the last six years. Turning in Steve’s hold, Harry reached up and kissed the man. “Thank you.”

“Sirs,” Jarvis said, breaking the silence that had followed. “Four men are arriving at the tower that match the description of Harry’s guests.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Harry pulled away from Steve with a smile. “I’ll head down and meet them.” Giving Steve one more kiss, Harry headed for the elevator.

Sirius looked around the foyer in awe; beside him, Remus and the Weasley twins were little better. “I know,” Harry said as he stepped out of the elevator. “I had that same reaction when I first came here. Come on; everyone else is waiting upstairs.” Turning, he headed for the elevator, not waiting to see if the others were following him or not.

Quickly, not wanting to lose him, the four wizards raced after Harry. “So, um, do you live here?” Remus asked quietly after a few floors.

“No. I do have an apartment here, though, and I do spend a fair amount of time here. It’s owned by my adoptive brother, Tony Stark.”

“You’ve really come a long way, little Harrykins,” Fred said with a smile. He and his brother had done well for themselves after the war. It had taken a long time, but they finally opened their own shop, and it immediately took off. They now had multiple stores and were currently looking into opening new stores in America. It was pure luck that Sirius and Remus, their investors, and co-creators, had run into Harry today.

Harry laughed, “Fred, you have no idea.” Finally, they reached Bucky’s floor. Harry had opted to meet there as he and Jay had put up more wards to protect the technology on the floor and the rest of the tower from magic. “Everyone,” Harry called out. “I want to introduce you to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, George and Fred Weasley. Guys, this is my family. My fiancé, Steve Rogers, and our son Jamie. My brothers, James, or Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner. The lovely Natasha Romanoff. Then there is Jared and Phil -”

“Coulson?” Sirius looked at the older man in confusion. “Is that you?”

“Wait!” Harry looked between the two men in confusion. “You know each other? How?”

Jared looked over at Sirius and Remus with a fond smile. “Yes, we’ve met before.” He turned his attention back to his brothers. “You remember Euphemia?”

Steve and Harry threw back their heads and laughed while Bucky cringed. “Yeah, I remember her,” he admitted.

“How could we forget?” Harry wheezed. “She actually went along with your stupid imaginary boyfriend joke.”

“That and she kneed Bucky in the groin when he tried to flirt with her,” Steve added when he could breathe.

“Well,” Jared ignored Harry and Steve, well used to their antics. “You remember how she went to England to study under Potion Master Gendre?”

“It was her and some Flea guy,” Bucky said. “We met them on leave a couple of times.”

“Well, she married him and ended up staying in England. She brought her husband, son, and her son’s friends, with her to visit back in seventy-five.”

Hearing that, Harry paled. “Oh, sweet Isolt.” Slowly he sat down on the couch. He had never known anything about his grandparents other than their names on his inheritance test. “She married Fleamont Potter and had a son named James, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did. Why?”

“James Potter was my Father. Euphemia was my grandmother.”

“Oh, that’s just too rich,” Bucky laughed.

“What’s too rich?” Severus asked, standing behind Sirius and Remus.

Turning on his heel, Sirius scowled at the potions master. “What the hell are you doing here, Snivellus?” 

“I happen to be considered family Black. Lucius and I adopted Harry six years ago and helped him move to the States.”

Knowing what was going to happen, Draco got up and took Jamie’s hand. “Come on, Munchkin, why don’t we go in search of something for dessert and surprise your mum?” nodding, Jamie jumped up and let his Uncle steer him to the elevator. Clint sent Draco a questioning look, wondering if his fiancé wanted him to come with. Shrugging, Draco left it up to Clint; he didn’t mind the company. Getting up, Clint was quick to join them.

“WHAT!” outraged Sirius turned back to glare at Harry. “How could you let HIM adopt you? After everything, he’s done?”

“Everything he’s done?” Harry asked in disbelief. “What he’s done is keep me from killing myself, kept my son alive when I couldn’t. Athair saved my life so many times while I was at Hogwarts. Hell, he stood in front of a werewolf to protect me. You have no right to get mad at him.”

Sirius could only gape. He couldn’t believe what Harry had just told him. How desperate had his Godson gotten that he tried to end his own life?

“If you have that much of an issue with them, then you can turn around and walk back out.” Harry was trembling but doing his best to hide it. This was his worst nightmare coming to life before his eyes. It was only Steve’s hand on his back that kept him from running and hiding. 

Remus could see Harry’s reaction much clearer than Sirius did. Reaching out, he grabbed Sirius' arm. “Just a moment Harry.” Tugging, he pulled Sirius over into a corner. “What the hell are you doing? If you keep this up, Harry will refuse to have anything to do with us ever again!”

Shaking their heads Fred and George rushed forward and pulled Harry into a hug. “We missed you, Harrykins.”

“Yeah, Hogwarts wasn’t quite the same without you.”

“Quiet,”

“No drama,”

“ **Boring**!”

“Though,” Fred smiled as he eyed Steve, who was standing protectively behind Harry. “I have to say,”

“You picked out a very nice,”

“ **Piece of eye candy**.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the twin’s antics. It made him feel better that George and Fred accepted him. “Thanks, guys.” Taking Steve’s hand, Harry led them to the large open couch. “So, what brings you, trouble makers, here?”

“Well, as you know,”

“We were planning on opening our own joke shop.”

“I remember,” Harry interrupted them. He could feel the tension in Steve’s body from trying to keep up with the twins. “You had some really great ideas. Jared said you were doing really well and looking to open a store here.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Remus demanded, wanting to hit Sirius. “We have been worried sick for years, and now that we’ve finally found Harry, you are doing your best to push him away forever.”

“I don’t want to push him away. But how can he call Snivellious dad? It’s not fair. If anyone should be his dad after James, it should be me!”

“You sound like a two-year-old who has been denied a favourite toy. Grow up. I have no intention of losing Harry again due to stupid childish rivalries. Get your head out of your arse before you lose your godson forever.” Giving his brother an angry glare, Remus turned and stormed back to where the others were. Taking a deep breath, Remus made a bee-line to where Severus was standing with Lucius. “Severus. I would like to apologize for everything I was involved in during our school years. I really should have put a stop to James and Sirius. I'm sorry.” Remus held out his hand, hoping to start over again.

Looking at the other man, Severus searched his face for any deception. Finding none, he took the other man’s hand. “Thank you, Remus.”

Letting go of Severus, Remus walked over to where Harry was talking with Fred and George. “Harry,” Remus had to pause and take a breath. “I'm sorry for Sirius' outburst, but I won’t make excuses for him. Not any more. I'm glad to see that you are happy and have found a family, Harry.”

Harry smiled at the werewolf. “Thank you, Remus.” Gathering his courage, Harry reached out to hug the other man. “It’s good to see you, Moony.”

In the corner, Sirius watched it all with a bit of shock. He couldn’t believe that Moony had apologized to Snivellious or that Harry had threatened to cut him out of his godson’s life if he wasn’t nice to the Death Eater. Seeing how Harry acted around Snape was shocking, nevermind how the bastard acted around Harry. _Maybe Remus is right._ Sirius thought as he continued to watch the others interact. _It sure looks like Snape and Malfoy have changed. I don’t know what to do._ Sirius wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not when Draco returned with the muggle and Harry’s son, each carrying food boxes.

“Mummy!” Jamie called from behind a stack of pizza boxes. “We found the pizza guy on our way home!”

“I can see that,” Harry laughed as he took a few boxes from his son. Seeing Jamie like this made Harry think of Steve so much. Turning, he flashed, said man with a huge grin.

Knowing exactly what the wizard was thinking about, Steve pointed at him with a stern finger. “Not one word Harry.”

“Reminds me of you, Punk,” Bucky said with a laugh as he clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Looks just as small too.”

“He’s right, Twit,” Jared laughed as he took a few more boxes from Jamie. “Though I think he’s only small because of all the boxes he’s carrying. Good job…Oh. I really can’t call him that, can I?”

Steve, Harry, and Bucky all laughed, knowing full well what Jared was talking about. “No. You really can’t, Plonker.” Harry laughed. “Best stick to one of Tony’s names for him or the Prat’s.”

“Come on,” Clint whined. “We have hot pizzas here. I don’t want to listen to you four arguing over nicknames.” Setting down his boxes, Clint then took Draco’s from him and pulled the blond down into his lap. The others followed them, all finding spots to sit, some on chairs and couches while others took the floor.

Looking up from his spot beside Phil, Remus saw Sirius still standing in the corner. Sighing, he shifted closer to Phil and gestured for Sirius to join them. Slowly, Sirius made his way over and accepted a slice of pizza from Remus. The four English wizards were shocked to see all of the pizza disappear into the Avenger’s stomachs, nevermind the huge amount of desserts.

The rest of the evening was spent peacefully talking among themselves. Sirius avoided Severus like the plague, refusing to be polite to the man, yet not insulting and cursing him like he wanted to. Harry saw it as a small win and hoped that his godfather could get over whatever hang-ups he had from school.

It was after eight when Jamie fell asleep on his grandpa. “Harry,” Lucius said quietly as he helped Severus stand. “We are going to head home and take this little Koala Bear with us.”

Laughing, Harry walked over to hug his dads or as best he could with Jamie clinging to Severus in his sleep. “Yes, I can see there is a koala bear attached to athair. It does make sense for you to take him tonight; that way, we don’t have to get up early for your trip tomorrow.”

“Where are you taking the Mini-me this time?” Tony asked as he kissed the sleeping boy’s head.

“The Aquarium,” Severus said quietly. “Lucius suggested the Museum of Modern Art, but Jamie said he wanted to go there with Steve.”

Steve smiled, “I did promise to take him to an art museum. Maybe, next weekend.”

After a round of good-byes, Luc and Sev took Jamie through the floo. Seeing the older wizards leave, Fred and George decided to follow their lead. Standing, they said a quick farewell to Harry before pulling Remus and a reluctant Sirius to the elevator.

“Wait,” Harry called, following the group. “Do you know how to use a phone?”

“We do,” George said. He had enjoyed his time in the tower and had quite a bit to talk about with his brother.

Harry held out a piece of paper. “Here’s my phone number and the floo address. You can do magic around the Avengers, but no one else. If you want, you can floo home as well. It’s just through here.” Slowly Harry led the four men through to his older apartment. “It was good to see you all again. I would like for you to visit again. Just call ahead.”

George and Fred hugged Harry. “It’s good to see you’re doing so good, Harry.”

“Georgie is right, Harrykins. We’re glad your happy, and we’ll come back soon.” Letting their youngest brother go, the pair went through the floo, leaving Harry alone with Remus and Sirius.

Remus reached out his hand, not sure if Harry would accept a hug from him. Shaking his head, Harry pulled the older man into a hug. “It was good to see you, Moony.

“You to Pup. I’ll come back and visit. Who knows, maybe I’ll even extend my stay here.”

“I'm sure Phil will be glad to have you around,” Harry teased. He had noticed how close the two men had been over dinner. _I’ll have to ask Phil about that later_. Blushing, Remus gave Harry one last hug then went through the floo.

Sirius stood by the fireplace, feeling a little uncomfortable. He had spent the night watching everyone and was surprised by how close they all were. “Harry…” Sirius wasn’t sure what to say.

“Look, this is my family, Sirius, and nothing is going to change that. Accept it or not. That’s up to you. I've fought too hard for my family just to let it go. I would like for you to be a part of it, but only if you can accept all of them.” Harry held up his hand to stop Sirius' protests. “Don’t say anything right now. Think about it first.” Nodding, Sirius, just went through the floo.

Sighing, Harry made his way back to the living room where the Avengers were sprawled out on the couches. With a groan, Harry sat on Steve’s lap and buried his face in Steve’s neck. Without being asked, Jarvis turned on a movie and lowered the lights.

“If you don’t mind, Tony, Harry, and I will stay here tonight,” Steve said from his spot on the couch once the movie was over. It was late, and he didn’t want to move off the sofa, nevermind floo home.

“Hey, technically, this is your apartment. I don’t care what you do with it.” Tony shrugged. Around them, the others were all slowly getting up and moving to their floors for bed. Despite having places of their own most of the Avengers all stayed in the apartments, Tony made for them.

“Thanks, Tony,” Harry wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “Though, you may want to take Bucky with you.”

“Oh, God. Not again.” Bucky hung his head while Jared laughed. “Tony, can I stay in your apartment tonight? I want to be as far away from these two horn dogs as I can.” Blushing, Tony couldn’t look away from the sad puppy-dog eyes Bucky was giving him and could only nod. Ignoring the smug looks the other’s shot their way, Tony and Bucky headed for the elevator.

~*~

Pepper Potts walked into the Avenger’s common floor with a tiny bit of nerves. While she was sure no one would get mad at her for being here, it had been a while since she was last here. So, she was not prepared for the number of people in the living room in varying stages of dressed and undressed. Thankfully, no one was naked.

“Pepper!” Tony cried out as he vaulted over the back of the couch. “What brings you here this fine Sunday morning? I'm not skipping out on a meeting, am I? Cause I was sure I was getting better at attending those.”

Pepper had to smile at Tony and his energy. It surprised her a little at how much energy he did have considering what time it was.

“Tony,” Bucky said as he wrapped his flesh arm around Tony and pulled the smaller man against his naked chest. “Relax, Doll. Who’s your friend?” he couldn’t help the possessive growl that accompanied the question.

“Oh yeah. I forgot you haven’t met the amazing Pepper Potts yet. Pepper, this is Sergent James Barnes. Bucky, this is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.”

“Wait, this is **the** Bucky Barnes? I thought he died in the war?”

“Almost ma’am.” No matter how much the woman rubbed him the wrong way, Bucky couldn't be rude. His Mamma might just come back from the dead to yell at him. “I was captured, tortured, and brainwashed into becoming an assassin for the enemy. That is until Steve, and the others found me.” It truly showed how far Bucky had come with Liz's sessions that he could so calmly speak of those horrors.

Pepper nodded before ignoring the man. “Tony, I came to remind you about the Board Metting you called tomorrow. I was hoping we could spend some time today talking about what it is you want to present. I don’t want to go into the meeting blind. As it is, you are barely giving me enough time to come up with counter-arguments for when they vote against your idea. I just hope this won't be another waste of time.”

Tony hid his flinch from Pepper, knowing that she was only trying to do her job, and Science knows he doesn’t make it easy for her. While he could hide the flinch from Pepper, he couldn’t hide it from Bucky. “What the hell do you mean by that?” Bucky asked angrily. “Why do you automatically assume that this will be a waste of time?”

“Clearly, you haven’t been around long,” Pepper didn’t bother to look at the man. Instead, she checked over her nails. “The Board rarely agrees to any of Tony’s cooked up schemes. I'm the one who has to keep Tony in line, so the Board doesn’t try to get rid of him.”

Bucky held Tony tight to his chest, feeling angry on the other man’s behalf. He couldn’t believe this woman dared to call herself Tony’s friend. It seemed all she did was put Tony down and treat him like a child.

In the kitchen, Harry, Steve, and Jared were watching the drama unfold. Part of Harry wanted to go over and slap Potts for her attitude. He couldn’t count how many times he had forced himself to walk away instead of giving her the slap she deserved. He had never been so glad when he found out Tony had never gotten around to asking the woman out.

“We need to do something before the Mororn kills Potts,” Jared said, concerned. He didn’t want his brother arrested or on the run for murder.

“I know,” Harry said with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, Merlin. It’s never good when you smile like that, Mo Grá.”

“Hush. Actually, no, don’t. I want you to swear.”

Jared looked between the two men feeling confused. “Why does the Twit need to swear?”

“Tony and the others believe a lot of the stores about Captain America,” Steve explained, blushing a little. “They think I'm some paragon of virtue and honour.”

“That’s such bullshit,” Jared laughed.

“Exactly,” Harry stated. “Which is why if Steve swears, it will put a stop to all the tension in the living room. I'm not convinced Phil won’t faint. I bet someone will even drop their cup.”

“Done.” Jared reached out and shook Harry’s hand. “I’ll take that bet, ten Dragots. It can’t be that shocking to hear Steve swear.” Harry just smiled.

“Harry, I'm not going to just start screaming profanities.”

Slowly, Harry sauntered up to Steve and ran his hands up Steve’s chest. “What if I told you I had ordered another set of the black lace you liked so much…along with a few other sets?” Closing his eyes, Steve groaned and gripped Harry’s hips in a bruising grip. Standing on his tip-toes, Harry licked Steve’s ear, “and I'm wearing part of one right now.”

“Oh, fucking hell!” Steve called out while Jared tried not to gag.

There was instance silence in the living room, followed by the sound of glass shattering. “Ha!” Harry cried out, jumping away from Steve. “You owe me ten Dragots, Plonker!”

“Am I hearing things, or did Steve just swear?” Clint looked around in shock. Beside him, Phil was blinking, his empty hand twitching a little.

In Bucky’s arms, Tony tried to turn to look at Steve with little luck. Instead, he put a hand dramatically against his chest. “I can’t believe my ears! Captain America just swore! It’s the end of the world!”

Bucky just laughed. “If you think that’s bad, then you clearly haven’t been around the Punk for long.”

“Why is Steve swearing such a big deal?” Jared looked between Bucky and Harry, confused. “He swears all the time.” When his brothers only laughed at him, Jared turned to the Avengers, hoping they could answer him, only to be met by stunned faces too shocked to respond. Sighing, he looked for the broken glass; no need to leave that lying around. “Phillip,” he scolded. “Pick up your glass before someone gets hurt and close your mouth.” Behind him, Harry snorted.

Pepper looked between Tony and Steve with her hands on her hips. “Honestly, Tony. I can’t believe you. What have you been telling poor Steve? Corrupting Captain America like that, I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

Tony could only blink at her in disbelief. _Is that what she really thinks? That I taught Steve those words and have corrupted him? How could she believe that?_ A part of him was aware of Bucky tightening his arms around his chest, trying to give what comfort he could.

“For your information Miss. Potts,” Steve clenched his fists at his sides. He couldn’t believe what she was suggesting. “Tony has not corrupted me in any way. I swore long before I became Captain America, and even after, I can tell you, soldiers in war are quite colourful in their language. Now, perhaps you should leave as you clearly do not understand our family.”

Pepper could not believe what she was hearing. Captain America was scolding her as if she was a child. “I’ll have you know that I am the CEO of Stark Industries!”

“Yes,” Harry stepped around his fiancé and glared at the red-head. “And this is the private family quarters of Mr. Stark and the Avengers. As it is a Sunday, and Mr. Stark, the owner of the company, has not requested your presence, it would be best if you left.”

Holding tight to Bucky’s hand, Tony took a step away from the soldier. “The Rogers are correct. There is no need for us to discuss the meeting; I have everything under control. That will be all, Miss. Potts.” His hands shook as he watched Pepper stormed off. When the elevator doors closed, Tony closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back into Bucky.

“You did wonderful, Doll,” Bucky held the smaller man to his chest and kissed Tony’s head.

“Buck’s right Tony,” Harry said, reaching out to grab Tony’s arm. “You handled her well. I can’t believe what Pepper said. I know she’s an excellent CEO, but you may want to put your foot down when it comes to your personal life. Now,” Harry rubbed his hands together. “How about some breakfast?” not waiting for them to answer, Harry went back into the kitchen and proceeded to kick Jared out.

The rest of the team settled on the couches in silence. Sighing, Natasha leaned forward, “so Phil, Stark, what have you got on Hydra in Shield?”

The distraction seemed to work as Tony perked up a little. “Well, Jarvis and Phil have been going through the list of Agents. I have been going through Pierce’s files with Jarvis’s help. I think we’re getting close to an answer, but it's going to take a little more time. Unless you want to just go in guns blazing and hope we get them all.”

“No, I’d much rather get them all in one swoop,” Clint said. “No need to keep wondering if they’re going to grow another head or something.”

“Yeah, I'm with Clint,” Steve sighed. “I thought we got them all when I went into the ice.”

“I’ve found some interesting data coming from a spot in Jersey. Jarvis is trying to decode it, but even he’s having a difficult time with it. We may have to go straight to the source with this one,” Tony admitted. Part of him was glad for the distraction, while another part was irritated that it was taking so long.

“Well, better that we take our time with this and be absolutely sure, then go in before having all the information,” Bucky shrugged. Tony had to smile. It was like Bucky was reading his mind.

“We’ll let you all know when we are closer to a strike; that way we can plan properly,” Phil said. He knew they were all eager to get rid of Hydra. Still, they needed to know who was loyal and who was Hydra with one hundred percent certainty before attacking.

“How about you all talk attacks over food?” Harry stood in the doorway. “Breakfast is ready, so move it!” The others were all quick to get to the table, eager for Harry’s cooking. Almost all the food was gone before the conversation started again. “What’s everyone’s plan for today?”

“I was going to meet up with Remus and Sirius in the Way for lunch today,” Phil admitted trying not to blush. He was excited to reconnect with Remus after all these years. They had dated for a bit back in their teens. Still, it was challenging to keep the relationship going with them in two different countries. He was hoping they could rekindle their relationship.

“Would you mind if I came along?” Natasha asked. “I want to learn more about the magical world.”

“Sure, I have no problem with it, and you can help keep Sirius in line.”

Harry snorted into his cup. He may not have spent much time with the men, but he knew keeping Sirius in line would be difficult. _Though, if anyone can do it, Natasha should be able to._ “That’s a good idea. Maybe you should take Bruce with you as well. He can talk with Remus about being a werewolf, and if the twins are, there you may need more help.” Harry had noticed the looks George and Fred had been giving Bruce and figured he try his hand at matchmaking again.

Across the table, Bruce looked up at Harry in shock. “W-what? You want me to go with them?”

“Sure, why not?” Harry shrugged. “You have the calming draughts Sev gave you, so there’s no major risk of hulking out. Besides, Remus is a werewolf; he knows what it’s like transforming into a different form with no control. And Phil might need some help keeping everyone calm and under control if George and Fred are there.”

Bruce thought for a moment before shrugging. “Sure, why not. I’ve nothing pressing going on in the lab. What time are you leaving, and how are we getting there?”

“I’m meeting up with them at eleven, and I have a portkey. So we don’t have to floo. We can meet back here at ten forty-five.” Phil stood and took his plate to the sink. “Breakfast was wonderful Harry, thank you. I have to get some paperwork done in the meantime.” Heading to the elevator, Phil wasn’t surprised when Nat and Bruce both joined him.

Harry waved his hand at the table and sent the rest of the dishes to the sink and washing. “What are our plans for the day?”

“Tony wanted to go over my arm and make sure everything was working alright. After that, I'm not sure, might just read. There are a few books I wanted to check out.”

“I’ve got a few other projects to work on in the lab after running a diagnostic on Bucky’s arm, so I’ll be in the lab most of the day. If you want to bring your book down, you can hang out in the lab after I'm done. Dum-E would like to play fetch again.” Standing, Tony started for the elevator but paused and waited for Bucky to join him.

Steve and Harry watched the pair with a smile. “So,” Steve pulled Harry onto his lap. “Everyone else is gone, and your dads have Jamie for the day. What say you and I go home and enjoy some time alone?”

Harry leaned down and kissed Steve before getting up and slowly sashaying towards the magical apartment door. Opening the door, Harry paused and turned to look back at Steve. “Are you coming, Love?” He gave Steve a coy smile and was rewarded with Steve jumping up and rushing towards him. Harry yelped when Steve grabbed him and threw Harry over his shoulder. “Damn it, Steve! Put me down!” Laughing, Steve slapped Harry’s ass as he went through the floo.

~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, Tony and Phil focused on going through Shield’s personnel files while Jarvis continued searching through Pierce’s files. It was left up to Bucky to force both men to stop, eat, and leave the office. Though, more often than not, he called in reinforcements, namely Remus. James would focus on getting Tony away from either the lab or the office and leave Phil for Remus to wrangle.

James had finally gotten up the courage and asked Tony out on a date. The pair were keeping it quiet and mostly went on ‘dates’ within the tower, though both men had plans for what their first public date would look like. When the team had found out money had been passed over, mostly to Harry.

Tony and Bucky weren’t the only couple to get together that month. Remus and Phil had begun dating again. They had spent the beginning of the month just spending time together, wanting to get to know one another again. Both men felt the connection and decided to try again.

Even Bruce and Natasha found themselves with magical attention. Sirius had been getting along better with Severus and Lucius. He was also doing his best to try and convince Natasha to go out with him, with limited success. Natasha later admitted to Clint that she enjoyed Sirius' attention and might let him ‘catch’ her. Clint only rolled his eyes at her before telling Draco and putting in their bet on the couple.

Bruce often found himself the center of attention of the Weasley twins. At first, it made him uncomfortable, having the two young men flirting with him. He had called Harry in a panic after one such time, wanting to know why George and Fred were playing with him. It took Harry days to convince Bruce that while the twins were pranksters, they never played with people’s feelings. Harry finally had to talk with Fred and George about Bruce and get them to adjust their tactics. By Samhain, both Natasha and Bruce had accepted their magical’s advances, though none of them were officially dating just yet.

The four British magicals did have to head back to England to settle some of their business affairs and apply for an extended visa. However, they were able to put it off until after the Samhain ritual. None of them wanted to go, but needs must. Sirius was confident that they would be back before Yule, especially with Harry and Jared’s connections helping them. Their departure was scheduled for the fourth of November. First, though, the other magicals were going through the Samhain ritual.

~*~

Staring at the woodpile (ash, beech, blackthorn, hazel, holly, oak, rowan, yew) just waiting to be lit, Harry began to feel nervous. _Why did I let them talk me into this?_ They had gathered at Jared’s large country house for the Samhain ritual. He startled when he felt arms wrap around him. Looking behind him, Harry smiled when he saw it was Steve.

It had taken months, but Steve had finally convinced Harry to join them. _Though,_ Steve thought with a smile. _Most of the credit has to go to Jamie._ The boy had asked Harry to pass his love along to his grandparents for him, and that had finally broken through Harry’s reserve. “Come Mo grá,” Steve gently pulled Harry towards the circle.

Taking a deep breath, Harry joined the others around the circle and sat crosslegged. At Jared’s signal, everyone sent a spark towards the wood, lighting it. For a few minutes, Harry just stared at the flames, becoming memorized by the light. Feeling calm for the first time that week, Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander. When he opened them again, he was in a white void, surrounded by mists.

“Oh, Sweetie.”

Turning around, Harry was surprised to see Sarah Rogers standing in front of him with her arms open and waiting. “Mum?” he whispered, not quite believing. When she didn’t disappear, he rushed forward, throwing himself into her arms. “I've missed you, Mummy.” Buring his face in her shoulder, Harry let his tears flow.

“I know, Sweetie. I’ve missed all my boys, but I’ve never been far. You are an amazing mum; you know that. I’m so proud of you.” Pulling Harry’s face from her shoulder, Sarah kissed his forehead. It hurt, having to watch her boys suffer and not able to do anything about it. She would forever be grateful to her grandson for convincing Harry to take part in the ritual. “Come on, Sweetie. I want to introduce you to a couple of people.” Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Sarah steered Harry to where Steve was talking with two other men. “Love,” she called, getting the attention of a young man in military uniform. “This is our Harry. Sweetie, this is my Joseph.”

Blinking through his tears, Harry reached out to shake the man’s hand, only to be pulled into a tight hug. Close up, Harry could see the resemblance between Steve and this Joseph; clearly, this was Steve’s father.

“Thank you. For helping Sarah look after our boy. I know he’s not the easiest to keep out of trouble.”

Despite the tears that continued to fall, Harry found himself laughing. “Da,” Steve whined.

“I’ve been watching over you since you were born, Steven,” Joseph scolded lightly. “I know how man fights you’ve gotten into.”

“And, he’s still getting into fights,” the other man laughed. Harry looked at the other man. Harry was sure that he had never seen the other wizard before, yet he seemed familiar.

“Mhamó. I am fighting to protect the world.”

“Harry,” Sarah smiled at her youngest. “This is my mother, Stefanus Prince.”

“Joseph is right,” Stefanus said as he pulled Harry into a hug. “You do a marvelous job looking after Steven here, and you both are doing a wonderful job with young James.” Letting go of Harry, Stefanus pulled Steve into a hug before turning to his daughter and son-in-law. “I believe that is it for our time. We still have to visit my Theo.” Stefanus gave Harry and Steve a smile, “you always remember that we are never far, no matter if you can see us or not. I look forward to seeing you next Samhain.” Bowing, Stefanus disappeared into the mist surrounding them.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Mum’s right.” Reaching out, Sarah pulled both her boys into a hug together. “I love you both so much, and I couldn’t be prouder of you. Give my love to little Jamie. And tell James that I love him and that he has picked a wonderful man.” Kissing both her boys, Sarah let them go and joined her husband. “I love you all, and I'm always close.”

“You look after one another and your family. We’ll see you next year.” Taking his wife’s hand, Joseph led Sarah into the mist.

Pulling Harry in close, Steve was grateful for the soul bond that allowed them to share in the ritual. After a few moments, Steve noticed two shapes coming towards them through the mist. Smiling, he gently pulled Harry away from his chest. “Mo Grá, look.”

Sniffling, Harry turned around and gasped. “Mom? Dad?”

“Hello, Harry,” Lily smiled at her grown son.

Letting go of Steve, Harry slowly walked over to his parents. When he was within a few steps of them, Lily held open her arms in a welcome invitation, which Harry was quick to accept. Smiling at the pair, James reached out and held both his wife and son for the first time in years. “I'm so proud of you, my son,” James said, kissing Harry’s head.

Across from them, Steve watched with a smile. He knew how often Harry had wished for just this and was glad his fiancé had finally gotten his wish.

“I'm sorry for everything you went through, baby,” Lily whispered. She still couldn’t believe what her sister and Dumbledore had done to her baby. She owed the Rogers so much for taking care of her baby and showing him what a family was supposed to be. Speaking of… “Will you introduce us?” Lily asked as she finally let go of her child.

Nodding, Harry reluctantly pulled away from his parents and held out a hand for Steve. Moving quickly, Steve took Harry’s hand, giving Harry what comfort he could. “Mom, Dad. This is my fiancé and soul bonded husband, Lord Grant, Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, these are my parents, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter.”

Steve held out his hand to James, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter.”

“None of that formal talk,” James smiled as he shook Steve’s hand. “We’re family.”

“He’s right,” Lily hugged Steve once James let him go. “Thank you for looking after my baby. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner for my Harry.”

“Mom,” it was Harry’s turn to whine at his parents, and it felt wonderful.

Turning to look at the mist, Lily frowned and let out a small sigh. Their time was almost up. With tears in her eyes, she pulled her baby into another hug. “I couldn’t be prouder of you, baby. I love you so much. You give my love to my amazing grandson.” Taking a step away, she gave Harry one more kiss. “I am always with you.” Letting James hold their son, she went and hugged Steve. “You have our blessings. Look after them and yourself.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Harry didn’t hear what his mom and Steve were talking about as he was far too focused on his Dad’s arms around him. “I’m crazy proud of you,…Starfeathers,” James said with a wink, making Harry laugh. “You’re doing an amazing job, kiddo. Keep it up. Give that munchkin of yours a hug and kiss from us.” Kissing Harry, James forced himself away from his little boy.

“We love you all so much.” Lily blew one last kiss to her baby before the mists surrounded them.

Gasping, Harry opened his eyes and found himself back at Jared’s with the feeling of love still surrounding him. Crying out, he flung himself at Steve, burying his face into his fiancé’s muscular chest, and just let go. Steve wrapped his arms around Harry, rested his head on Harry’s, and let his own tears fall.

Everyone was in a similar state around the room, each giving and taking comfort from their partners. Being the only one without, Draco got up and left the room, knowing that Clint would be just outside waiting for him.

Clint was the only No-Maj there. Tony and Bucky had taken Jamie trick-or-treating while Nat and Bruce had stayed at the tower with Sirius and the twins, watching horror movies. When Clint had learned that Draco would be visiting his mother alone, he had promised to wait behind. The archer knew that no matter how much Draco loved his dads, the man still missed his mother. So, he waited.

Hearing the door open, Clint jumped up just in time as Draco slammed into him. Hearing Draco’s sobs, Clint could do nothing but hold him close. Gently, Clint moved himself and Draco down into the chair he had occupied for the last few hours. It took a bit, but he eventually got settled comfortably with Draco in his lap. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there holding Draco, but eventually, the door opened again.

The first pair out was Jared and Liz, who smiled at him. “When you’re ready for bed, call for Daisy, our house-elf. She will show you to your room. If you call for her when you wake, she can either direct you to the dining room or bring you breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Clint whispered back, not wanting to disturb Draco just yet.

Slowly Jared and Liz made their way down the hall to wait for their guests. They did not have a chance to show the others to their rooms before the ritual as Harry had dawdled until the last possible minute.

Lucius and Severus were the next out; each man had his arm wrapped around the other and tear tracks on their faces. Together they headed for Clint and Draco, enveloping both men into a tight hug. “Thank you for looking after him, Clint,” Lucius whispered, kissing his soon-to-be son-in-law on the hair. Once they had both checked on Draco, Luc and Sev left the pair alone.

Next, to come out were Phil and Remus holding hands. It was clear to Clint that they had not been affected as strongly as the others had. Last out was Steve carrying Harry. It shocked Clint to see both men still crying. “Steve?” he asked. It hit the archer hard, seeing his captain like this. The man was a pillar of strength, at least when he wasn’t goofing off.

Hearing his name, Steve looked up at Clint and forced a small smile onto his face. “It’s okay, Clint. It’s been a while since I saw my parents and grandmother. And I got to meet my in-laws.” Clint simply nodded and smiled at his captain. Smiling in return, Steve headed down the hall, eager for a bed. The Samhain ritual was the most challenging and rewarding of all the rituals he had done.

Steve followed Liz, glad to be given a room on the main floor. Smiling at the pair, Liz opened the room and went in to turn down the bed. Giving Steve a comforting pat on the shoulder, she left the two men, closing the door behind her. As gently as he could, Steve laid Harry down on one side of the bed, pulling the man’s socks off. Climbing into bed next to Harry, he was glad they had decided to wear sweat-pants and t-shirts. Steve wasn’t sure he had the energy to change his own clothes, never mind Harry’s.

Back in the hall, Clint was glad that Draco’s cries had lessened. Deciding it was time for a bed, he shifted Draco enough to pick the blond up. “Um…Daisy?” Clint called, feeling a little silly.

A soft pop alerted him to the house-elf’s presence. Taking a look at the pair, Daisy held out a hand. “If Masters be preferring, Daisy can pop them into their room.”

Clint studied the thing for a moment, thinking. “Yeah, sure. Thank you, Daisy.”

Taking hold of the archer’s pants, Daisy popped the pair into their room. Snaping her fingers, Daisy turned down the bed and warmed it gently. “Yous be calling for Daisy if needing anything.” With another pop, she was gone.

Sighing, Clint gently laid Draco down on the bed and tucked him in. Moving quickly, Clint raced to the other side and crawled in, pulling Draco close. “Clint,” Draco whispered some time later. “My mother likes you. She says we have her blessings.”

“That’s good,” Clint whispered, feeling half asleep.

“Clint,” Draco called again. Clint just hummed a response. “Your…your, mom, and dad came to see me.” Now wide awake, Clint sat up to better look at Draco. “They say they are sorry for leaving you and Barney alone; they never wanted to leave you. But they asked me to tell you that they are very proud of the man you’ve become and sent their love to their Little Bird.”

Hearing his mom’s nickname for him, Clint started to cry. Reaching out, Draco wrapped his arms around his fiancé and pulled the other man down onto the bed. Knowing exactly how Clint was feeling, Draco just held him, letting the other man cry. Eventually, they both fell asleep, wrapped around one another.

~*~

At the tower, the night was relatively peaceful. Tony, Bucky, and Jamie had dressed up as the three Musketeers and out in search of candy. The two men were even responsible enough to have Jamie back at the tower, bathed, and in bed, within the time range, Harry asked for. Jamie’s bedtime was followed by Tony and Bucky only a couple of hours later. They had to get up early the next morning to get Jamie to school. Steve had arranged with the school for the pair to be given a port-key to drop Jamie off and pick him up.

Getting up the next morning, Tony went to get Jamie up and make sure Bucky was awake. Hearing voices from the kid's room, Tony smiled and headed for the kitchen. _Clearly, Bucky and Jamie were up and getting dressed, so no need to check. Guess I’ll start on breakfast and coffee…what the hell is on my couch?_ Walking into the living room, Tony had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Sirius was sleeping on one couch as Padfoot, while Natasha used him as a pillow. His other couch had been enlarged, and Bruce was being sandwiched between the red-headed twins. Smiling, Tony pulled out his phone, took a picture, and then texted Jarvis to warn Bucky and Jamie to be quiet. Heading into the kitchen, Tony quickly made a pot of coffee before pulling out Eggos, butter, and syrup. By the time he had cooked a package of waffles, Bucky and Jamie had joined him.

“Would you look at that,” Bucky smiled as he guided Jamie into the kitchen. “Tony made breakfast without burning it.” Jamie laughed as he accepted a plate from Tony.

“Bite me, Barnes. It’s not like your much better.” Tony mocked as he passed another plate over. “Keep it up, and no coffee for you.”

“That’s just cruel, Tony,” Bucky pouted, making Jamie laugh again. “Can you believe this little Punk, keeping coffee from me? Honestly.”

Winking cheekily, Tony slid the cup of coffee across the island to Bucky. “Feel better now, Sweetheart?” Tony swallowed hard, blushing. He couldn’t believe he just called Bucky sweetheart, like…like some kind of lover.

“Thank you, Doll,” James couldn’t resist flirting back. _That blush looks lovely on him. I’ll have to make sure it’s there more often._

“Uncles,” Jamie jumped down and took his plate to the sink. “I think we need to leave soon, or I’ll be late for school.”

“Shit!” jumping up, Tony threw back the rest of his coffee. “Grab your bag, kiddo, and let’s go. Your Mum will kill us if you’re late.” Following Tony’s lead, Bucky downed his coffee and joined the pair as they all headed for the magical apartment. Taking hold of the school shield badge they had been given, the three disappeared.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing!  
> I hope that Sirius' reactions don't seem too forced. Honestly, I had no intention of bringing him, Remus, or the twins into the story. They just pushed their way in. Now I'm stuck trying to make it all work.  
> The next chapter should have the Hydra attack and a Phantom reveal. Fingers crossed.


	11. November, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this one is finally done. I've argued with this chapter for long enough, so I hope you all like it.

Two days after the Samhain ritual, Theodore arrived early in the morning, catching the small family at breakfast. “Granddad!” Steve quickly stood to greet the older man. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Steven, Hadrian, James. I apologize for stopping by unannounced so early; however, I just received word from Stonehammer regarding an appointment opening. Hadrian, would you mind if I stole Steven and James from you for a few hours? I know that it is a school day, but this is important.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “I know you wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important. I’ll call the school and let them know that Jamie will be late unless you intend to steal them for the whole day?”

Theodore thought about it for a moment. “Would it be terrible if I stole them for the entire day?”

Harry just laughed, “not at all. I’ll let the school know. Should I be expecting you back for dinner, or should I make my own plans?”

“Why don’t you make your own plans Mo grá, I think it would be a good idea for the Grant boys to have a day.”

Harry just smiled, fully understanding. “Of course. You three go and have a good day. Jamie, you should go and get dressed. Wear robes, and can you run into our room and grab a set of robes for your Dad please?”

"Okay Mummy."

“Granddad,” Steve said as he watched Jamie rush upstairs to get dressed. “Why do we need to go and see Stonehammer?”

“I am transferring the Lordship to you, Steven, and thought we should give James the heirship early. He is a responsible young man and, with the work you are doing, I believe James could use the extra protection.” Steve could only blink at his granddad. “Besides,” Theodore continued. “I truly believe that when you two marry it would be better for you to be on a more equal standing.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Steve agreed. “What about you, Harry? What do you plan on doing?”

Harry shrugged, “not sure. Might see what dad and athair are up to, bug Draco or Tony. I may even just stay home and get some paperwork done.”

“Shall we?” Theodore asked when Jamie rejoined them. Together the three Grant men headed through the floo to Gringotts, leaving Harry sitting at the table with his tea. Finishing his tea, Harry set about cleaning the kitchen. Once everything was clean and put away Harry headed for his dads’ house. Knocking, he waited for one of his dads to call out. The last time he came over and didn’t wait he saw things he never wanted to.

“Harry?” Lucius asked as he answered the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk with athair.”

“Of course,” wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders Lucius guided Harry into the living room.

“Harry, good to see you. What can we do for you?” Severus looked up from his potions journal with a smile.

“I need you to cast a diagnostic on me. I’ve been sick every day for the last week and a half and I'm really tired all the time.” Harry paused and accepted the tea Lucius offered him. “I think I know what’s going on, but I need you to check for me.”

Sharing a smile with his husband, Severus nodded. “Of course, Harry.”

~*~*~*~*~

A week after becoming Lord Grant, Steve herded the Avengers into one of the lower conference rooms. He and Harry had properly warded it earlier in the week in preparation for the MACUSA representative Jared had told them about. “Come on,” he laughed. “You lot are worse than trying to herd cats.” 

The Avengers laughed as they all took up seats around the small table. “So, what are we doing here?” Clint asked as he pulled out his phone.

“Weren’t you paying attention, Clint?” Natasha said as she gently smacked the back of the archer’s head.

“No.”

“MACUSA sent word that they have information but wanted their messenger to met all of us for some reason,” Steve told them as he went around the room checking the ward stones. The last thing he wanted was for the messenger to cast spells and take down the tower. When he was sure that nothing was going to accidentally, magically, blow up, Steve took his seat at the table beside Bucky.

“What about Betty?” Tony asked after a few moments of silence.

“What? What are you talking about, Stark?” Nat demanded from the other end of the table.

Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Betty Ross, the woman Brucie-Bear here was dating and wanting to propose to before meeting the big green guy. I mean, you said you’re gay, right, Bruce? And yet you were going to marry her, forgive me for being confused.”

Bruce laughed a little; he could understand Tony’s confusion. “Betty is asexual, and her Father was going to force her to get married. Betty had a deal with him. She had until her thirtieth birthday to pick her own husband. She told me about her problem, and I agreed to marry her. It got her away from the person her father had picked out, and at the time, I wasn’t seeing anyone. Betty was adamant that if I found someone, our marriage should not hold me back.”

“Hun. Well, I guess that answers my question,” Tony chuckled a little.

The conversation came to an end when the door opened, and Phil entered with another man. Catching Steve’s eye, Phil rolled his upwards, expressing his annoyance and irritation with the wizard. “Avengers, this is Auror Ryan Adams. He has been sent from MACUSA with information for us. Auror Adams, these are the Avengers.” Around the table, the Avengers just looked up at the man, unimpressed, before going back to what they were doing before.

Even Steve pulled out his phone and began scrolling through photos that Harry had put on there for him. Not long after he started scrolling, his phone vibrated, and a message in the group text popped up.

 **The Captain** : What! This guy has got to be boring if Cap won’t even pay attention.🤯

 **Legolas** : Right. First time for everything

Wait! Why is my name Legolas and why is Tony The Captain?

 **The Captain** : cause I said so 😎

 **Jerk** : No one really cares about who’s ‘name’ is what.

And this ain’t the first time Stevie’s ignored a pompous brown noser

 **Punk** : Yeah, I don’t think Howard liked it when I ignored him 😉🤣

Also, not surprised Tony went with The Captain… seems like his thing. Though when did you change all our names on this?

 **Red** : When did you ignore Stark Sr?

 **Punk** : All the time.

 **The Captain** : Bucky and I were bored the other day, so I decided to change everyone’s name on the chat. And no you can’t change them back.

 **Jerk** : It was hilarious to watch, almost as funny as watching Harry try not to hex Howard.

 **The Captain** : Why would Harry want to hex Howard?

 **Jerk** : For trying to get into Steve’s pants.

 **The Captain** : EWWWWW! I did not want to know that!🤢🤮

 **Punk** : Trust me I didn’t want that attention from him either. It took all of us to keep Harry from hexing Howard’s balls off.

 **Legolas** : Can he really do that!?!

 **Punk** : Yes.

 **Legolas** : Shit.😱

Steve flashed Clint a smile across the table. He took a moment to look around the room and had to bite his lip. Tony was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table; Natasha had somehow managed to cross her legs in the office chair while Clint was spinning his chair. Beside him, Bucky was leaning back in his chair before letting go and flinging himself forward. The only ones sitting properly were Bruce, who was lost in a science journal, and Phil was scrolling through his phone.

 **Agent** : If you do end up losing your balls Clint, best rush to a magical hospital or hope that Harry reverses the spell. It can be reversed but only within a few hours.

Immediately Steve put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Clint’s face. Tony, though, had no issues with laughing at the archer. Steve was thankful when another message popped up on his phone. Looking down, he noticed it was from Harry and had to smile.

 **Imp** : Poke

 **Punk** : Yes, Mo Grá?

 **Imp** : I assume that you’re all gathered for the meeting and there’s an Auror there?

 **Punk** : Oh yeah. He’s quite a brown-noser and the whole team has called him on it

 **Imp** : called him out? What did they say?

 **Punk** : No, they haven’t said anything yet, we’re just ignoring him…highly amusing 😁🤣😝

 **Imp** : I'm sure you can imagine me shaking my head at you while laughing. Also, I'm on my way over with information from MACUSA

 **Punk** : Oh this will be good. You might want to consider using Potter for this one.

 **Imp:** If you say so

 **Punk:** I’ll see you when you get here

Smirking, Steve switched back to the Avenger’s conversation.

 **Punk** : So…Harry’s on his way over and he outranks this…brown noser

 **Jerk** : 🤣 this will be great. I assume you want us to have a little fun.

 **Legolas** : I can get behind this. What are you thinking Steve?

 **Punk** : When Harry gets here, we put the phones down and pay attention to him.

It should get on Adams case

 **Red** : Why? I mean, I’m all up for irritating this guy, but why Harry? He’s just a liaison.

Bucky and Steve looked up from their phones and shared an evil grin.

 **Jerk** : Don’t worry about it, Romanoff. There’s still lots you don’t know

 **The Captain** : I can get behind this. Though, someone is going to have to poke Bruce

 **Agent** : Tony you’re the one closest to Bruce…poke him and make him look at his phone

Tony reached over and poked Bruce in the arm, then held up his phone. Confused, Bruce picked up his phone and opened the Avenger’s chat. He took a moment to read through the messages before shrugging, typing a quick note, and going back to his journal.

 **Big Green** : Sure. I'm in.

Auror Adams tried to get the Avenger’s attention multiple times and was becoming increasingly frustrated as they continued to ignore him. Unfortunately, all he could do was glare at the group of no-Maj. Honestly, he couldn’t understand why he needed to be here. They didn’t need the help from these no-Maj. Sighing, Adams tossed his paperwork on the table and slammed his hands down.

 **Imp** : I'm here.

 **Punk** : I’ll let the others know, just give me a sec…

Ok, you're good to go.

Harry waited another moment before opening the door. “Sorry I’m late,” he walked in, looking over a folder of information. The second Harry entered the room, both Steve and James jumped up at attention while the others put their phones and magazines down. Tony even put his feet down and sat properly. Putting his folder down on the table, Harry salutes the two soldiers. “Sergeant. Captain.”

Adams was pissed. “What do you think you are doing? This is a classified meeting. You can’t just barge in here.”

With his back to the other auror, Harry flashed the Avengers an evil smirk before turning around. “Who the fuck are you? And why are you in my Op?”

“I am Auror Ryan Adams, sent by Alexander Grieves, the Head of the Auror Division. Who are you?”

“I am Lord Potter-Black, Lord Consort Grant, Auror Major Hadrian Potter, sent as the liaison to the Avengers by both the ICW and MACUSA. You are in MY op, so I suggest you take yourself back to Grieves and tell him to stop trying to push me out.”

Adams looked at Harry in shock. "You're Harry Potter! The Boy-who-lived! What are you doing in America?"

Sighing Harry pointed at the door, "just get out." Turning his back on the Auror, Harry slid the parchment across the table towards Phil. “Agent Coulson, we have had word of magicals working with a group of no-Maj terrorists.”

Phil picked up the parchment and quickly looked it over. “Yes. This coincides with information we have about an old Hydra base being operational again.”

Steve perked up and looked between Harry and Phil, concerned. “Do we know if it is Hydra or some other organization just using their old bases?”

“As far as we know it is Hydra, though we still have some more information coming in as we speak,” Phil assured him. “What we do know,” reaching over, Phil activated a hologram showing off the base. “Is that they have taken over this compound as their main base of operations.”

“Well, shit.” Bucky groaned with a sigh. “Jezierce Poland.”

“Wait, you know this place?” Clint asked, looking between the three soldiers.

Steve nodded, looking serious. “Yeah. We took it down back in June of forty-four. It’s where Dum Dum lost his leg.”

“And where Harry used too much magic and passed out for a week,” Bucky added with a smirk.

Harry just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his brother. “Agent Coulson, do you know if there has been any development there since the war?”

“No. There were some government motions to clean up the area, but they never went through. Instead, this area was completely abandoned after the war. It wasn’t even fenced off.”

“Perfect.” Harry reaches out for the hologram with his magic, glad that Tony had been working on making his tech work with magic and expands the display. “There is a clearing about a mile away that is large enough for the jet to land in. From there, we can do a quick permitter check while scouting ahead. We will need to check and see if the watchtower is still there and structurally sound. If it is there, Barnes and Barton should get up there as fast as possible to cover us.”

“What’s this us you’re talking about, Harry?” Natasha sneered. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Somehow pathetic little Harry was a Major, and now he was suggesting that he was going on this mission with them.

Harry just stared at the woman, feeling more than just a little annoyed with her attitude. “Well, Agent Romanoff. Seeing as how you will be fighting wizards on top of Hydra agents; it might be a good idea to have a couple of wizards helping you. Now…If I remember correctly, there is a line of bunkers along the north ridge; we will need to check if they are still in use or not. Stark, you take as many out from the air as you can before heading into the main building and going through their systems, get all the information you can. We need to make sure we get everyone. Romanoff, you stick with Banner and keep the permitter secure. Steve and I will take down the magicals.”

Phil nodded along as Harry laid out his plan. “That sounds acceptable. I will accompany you to keep a close eye on this operation. We don’t want one member of Hydra to escape. Let’s gather at the Quinjet pad in an hour?” Phil looked between Steve and Harry, wanting to make sure they had enough time to get ready and see Jamie before leaving.

Steve nodded as he stood, “that will work. We’ll grab a few potions and supplies, then meet you there.” Wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders, Steve guided the smaller man away from the table then apparated out. The pair had barely landed when they were tackled.

“Jamie,” Harry scolded lightly. “You can’t be jumping on people when they apparate in.”

“Sorry, Mummy,” Jamie said with a smile, though he didn’t sound very sorry.

“That’s fine. Now, where are your Grandpas?”

“Kitchen.”

“Head up to your room and pack a bag for a few days, then come and meet us in the kitchen.” Harry watched as Jamie rushed up the stairs then followed Steve into the kitchen. “So…I'm going on a mission with the team,” Harry admitted quietly.

“Are you certain, Harry?” Severus asked.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Yes. This is the best chance we have to destroy Hydra without taking Shield out as well. We’ve had reports of magicals working with a terrorist group, so Steve needs backup.”

“You’re leaving?” Jamie asked quietly from the doorway.

Harry knelt in front of his son. “Your dad and uncles need my help on this mission, and we need your help too.”

“Really?” Jamie perked up at that idea.

“Yes. I need you to help your Grandpa and Uncle Draco make up some potions and keep your Granddad away from the potions lab.”

Steve came and knelt beside Harry. “Your Mum's right. We need you to help prep medical potions and keep your grandpas calm while we’re gone.” Pulling his son and fiancé close, Steve held them all tightly. “We should be back in a couple of days. I’m leaving you in charge.”

“Okay, Daddy! I’ll make sure to look after Uncle Draco and the Grandpas while you and Mummy are gone.”

Steve stood and ruffled Jamie’s hair, “good man. I'm going to run upstairs and grab a couple of things while you give your mum a good-bye hug.” Nodding to Sev and Luc, Steve headed up the stairs to their room.

“Listen to your Grandpas and your Uncle, and I will be back in a few days. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mummy. I’ll be good, promise.”

Standing, Harry went over to hug his dads. “Look after him and remember what to do if we don’t come back.”

“We remember,” Lucius assured him with a grimace.

“Just make sure we don’t have to,” Severus added.

Steve came back into the kitchen, carrying a duffle bag. Reaching in, he pulled out a smaller version of his shield. “James, this is for you. Now, it’s not made of vibramium, but Tony assures me that you won't be able to hurt yourself with this.”

Jamie reached up to take the shield with a look of awe. “This is really for me?”

“Well, I'm not going to use it,” Harry laughed. He was glad that Steve had spoken to him about getting Jamie his own shield after catching their son trying to use Steve’s on more than one occasion. “Don’t forget to head over to Uncle Tony’s to check on Cat and Domino.”

Steve passed the bag over to Jamie with a wink, “this is for later.” Wrapping his arm around Harry, Steve guided the other man towards the door. “We love you and will be back in a couple of days.” Not letting go, Steve pushed Harry towards the floo, knowing that if it were up to Harry, they would be another hour saying good-bye. “Come on Mo Grá. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back to him.”

~*~

Tony spent his hour going over the newest Iron man suit with Jarvis. While he intended to wear the Mark nine into battle, he wanted another suit ready just in case. “Alright J, I think we’re good here.” Reaching up, Tony rubbed Cat’s head. The feline had climbed onto his shoulder the moment he returned from the meeting.

It wasn’t the first time Cat had joined Tony in the shop while the engineer was working on his suits or other inventions. In fact, they both seemed to get comfort from it. Tony had even gone so far as to create a welding helmet and leather cover for Cat to wear after the first time he had to shoo the kitten out of the shop to weld. Cat had thrown a fit and destroyed one of Tony’s favourite shirts. After apologizing and buying several new toys, Tony had created protective gear for Cat.

“It does appear so Sir,” Jarvis agreed. “If I may remind you of the cards you found in Howard’s things. You had intended to give them to Agent Coulson last week when you found them.”

“Oh yeah.” Looking around Tony spotted the box he had wrapped. “Thanks for the reminder J. I'm going to take Cat back up to the common floor so she can play with Domino while we’re gone.” Pulling the cat down into his arms Tony grabbed the box and headed to the elevator. While he had no issues having Cat around while he was working, Tony was not about to leave the kitten in the shop without him. “You two be good,” he said as Cat jumped down to great Domino. “We’ll be back in a couple of days. Jamie should be by with Luc and Sev to check on you both.” Smiling as the felines ignored him, Tony headed for the landing pad where some of the others were waiting.

“Here, Phil,” Tony passed the other man the small, wrapped box. “Found those in my Dad’s stuff and thought you would like them.” Okay, so maybe handing over the cards as the Avengers were about to go into battle wasn’t his best idea, but at least this way he won't forget about them again.

Confused, Phil took the box and opened it. Looking inside, his eyes went wide, and his other hand shook as he reached for the cards inside. “Tony. I-I can’t accept these.”

“Of course, you can. I have no use for them, and I know you don’t have those cards in your collection.”

Clint leaned over Phil’s shoulder and took one of the cards. “Holy shit! These are crazy rare. Where did you get them, Tony?”

“As I said, I found them when I was going through Howard’s things looking for Hydra links. I figured Phil didn’t have those cards yet and would take better care of them than I would.”

“What are you all looking at?” Harry asked as he, Bucky, and Steve walked out onto the landing pad.

“I found some Captain America trading cards in my Dad’s things, so I gave them to Phil.”

Steve groaned while Harry and Bucky laughed. “Let me see,” Harry reached out for one of the cards. Phil didn’t hesitate to hand over the four cards. Looking down at the cards, Harry’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Merlin! I can’t believe they actually made these ones.”

Bucky reached over and took the cards from his brother, needing to know what embarrassed Harry. Looking at the cards, he laughed. “Oh, this is just too good.”

Natasha took the card from Barnes, wondering what had set the three off, again. “What’s so funny about this? It’s a Phantom card.” Taking the others, she looked them over as well. Three of the cards were of Phantom himself, while the fourth was of Phantom and Captain America. “It’s too bad that Steve refuses to tell us who Phantom is. If the man is still alive, we could get him to sign the cards for Phil.”

“That’s a great idea, Nat! Right, Harry?” Smirking, Bucky handed the cards back to Harry.

Sighing, Harry handed the cards back to Phil. “Yeah, the Prat is right. Remind us when we get back Phil, and Steve and I will sign the cards for you.”

“You?” Natasha scoffed. “Why would you be the one to sign the card? You were just a paper pusher.”

Harry slowly turned and look at Natasha, a deathly evil smirk on his face, making Steve and Bucky take a step back. “You like to think that don’t you.” Reaching his right hand across to his watch, Harry pressed some buttons on his watch and was instantly in his old Phantom uniform. Pulling his mask out of his left breast pocket, Harry put it on then adjusted his cloak. “Shall we?” Not waiting for any response, Harry walked up the Quinjet’s ramp.

Phil could only blink as Steve and Bucky followed behind Harry, laughing. Behind him, Clint shifted his weight to catch his brother…only he didn’t fall backward. Phil fell flat on his face. Moving quickly, Clint bent down to check his bother over. Natasha was struck silent. She couldn’t believe that one of the Howling Commandos best fighters was quiet little paper pusher, Harry. How could he have not told them?

Beside them, Tony was laughing his ass off. “Oh, sweet science, this is too good! Is Phil okay?”

Clint leaned back on his heels with a chuckle. “Yeah, I think he’s going to be alright. Though he’s going to have a hurt face when he wakes up.” Standing he moved to one side of his bother and gestured to the man’s other side. “Give me a hand moving him would you Tony?”

“Alright. Jarvis, please tell me you have that recorded somewhere?”

“Of course, Sir.” Even Clint could hear the laughter in Jarvis’ voice.

“Let’s get Phil onto the jet already.” Reaching down Clint grabbed Phil’s left arm while Tony grabbed the right. Together the two men lifted and dragged Phil onto the jet, dropping him unceremoniously onto one of the chairs across from Harry, Steve, and Bucky. Bruce followed behind them with his face still buried in his journal. “Nat!” Clint called down the ramp. “Hurry up!”

Slowly Natasha joined the others on the jet, heading straight for the cockpit, pointedly ignoring everyone else. “Not one word,” she dropped into the co-pilot seat and pointed her finger at a laughing Clint. Holding up his hands in surrender Clint focused on getting them in the air. Mentally he was thanking whatever gods there were that it would only take them a few hours to get to Poland.

Harry cuddled up into Steve and tried not to worry too much about the battle to come. It had been decades (kind of) since he fought last, he didn’t count shooting Voldemort in the head. Steve just held Harry close, understanding what was going through his fiancé’s mind, but unable to do much else to help.

Harry wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Beside them, Bucky was keeping Tony, and himself, occupied with talk of their cats. While he had gone out for a few small missions, this was going to be his first major mission with the Avengers. Tony could sense the nerves coming off his boyfriend, so he leaned closer, pressing their bodies together and intertwining their fingers as they talked.

“Gentlemen, please note that the seatbelt sign has come on. We will be landing at Jezierce Poland, home of the crazy Hydra people in just a few moments. Please wait for the jet to come to a complete stop before disembarking and make sure to take all your carry-on items with you. Thank you, for flying Air Hawkeye.”

Rolling his eyes Tony gently pulled himself out of Bucky’s arms and headed for the specialized compartment he kept the armour in. Jarvis was ready for him and a moment later the armour was sliding on around him. The others had spread out a little around the jet getting their gear ready.

Natasha came out of the cockpit and stalked towards the slowly opening ramp. “I’ll head out first and scout out the base.”

“Actually Natasha,” Harry slipped in front of the spy with a smug look on his face. “I think it would be better if I did the scouting. I can get in closer and find out more than you can.”

“I highly doubt that. Unlike you, I am a trained spy. What do you have that makes you so much better than me?”

“Magic.” Not waiting for Natasha to continue arguing with him, Harry transformed into Starfeathers and flew off towards the base.

“Well, that’s one way to scout the area,” Clint chuckled.

“It certainly works quite well,” Steve said. “Starfeathers can get right into all outdoor bases and his eyesight is amazing. This isn’t the first time he’s done this and it’s not the first time he’s done this here. Starfeathers will get all the information we need.”

Starfeathers returned after fifteen minutes of tense waiting. Transforming back Harry pulled up a magical image of the base. “There are around fifty men spread out over the base and in the main building, including Pierce and other higher-ups. There are also a couple of hundred minions and low-level peons. Most of them are armed with typical Hydra weapons and basic rifles. As far as I could tell only a few dozen are magicals and none of them are trying to fit in. Should be a walk in the park compared with what we’ve gone against in the past.”

“Alright,” Steve smiled at the glares Natasha kept throwing towards Harry. “What’s our plan?”

“I’ll pop…” Harry paused and looked expectantly at Bucky.

After a moment of thought, Bucky shrugged. “Let’s just stick with Winter Soldier, just to fuck with Hydra.”

Shaking his head, Harry just continued talking. “So, I’ll pop the Winter Soldier up to the lookout tower. You have enough guns and ammo?” Smirking, Bucky nodded and motioned for Harry to continue. “Good. I’ll get you up in your nest and you do what you do, while Steve and I will do what we do best.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky reached out for Harry. “Let’s go.”

Taking his brother’s hand, Harry apparated them to the lookout before heading back to where Steve was waiting. Pulling out his wand, Harry handed it over to Steve. “Well, shall we, my love?”

Taking the wand, Steve leaned down and pulled Harry into a kiss. “Let's.” Together the pair headed down the ridge, only pausing for Steve to throw his shield to the side. Throwing spells left and right, Steve and Harry calmly strode into the clearing. The shield came flying in slamming into multiple people before Steve summoned it back to him. Spotting something Steve reached down and picked up the tree branch. “Phantom!”

Turning Harry caught the branch and raised an eyebrow to ask ‘really?’ Shaking his head Harry transfigured the branch, and with a laugh fell into battle beside Steve. The three men easily fell into old habits from the war.

Up on the ridge, Tony stood with Clint and Natasha watching Steve and Harry as they fought back-to-back. Using fists, spells, shield and…

“…is that a sword?” Clint asked in disbelief.

Tony looked closer and nodded. “Yeah…hey J? could you tell Bruce and Agent that we have a Code Popcorn?”

Not long after Bruce and Phil joined the others on the hilltop, carrying bags of popcorn. “Why are we bringing popcorn?” Phil asked in a very judgemental tone.

Clint and Tony just pointed at where the other three were fighting.

“Ah.” Handing over one of the bags of popcorn Phil settled down on the ground and opened his bag. He had always wanted to see a Howling Commando fight and while this didn’t have all the Commandos, it was close.

“Phantom,” Bucky’s voice came over the com-units. “Two-O’clock.”

Spinning Harry turned slightly to his right, only to pause and blink at what he was seeing. Steve was fighting Hydra by flipping, spinning, and jumping. “You’re supposed to be a dog, not a monkey. Also, where the hell is your gun?”

“Shield,” Steve sighed. “They didn’t see the need to give me one. Instead, they gave me some different fighting training. I mean, it's not terrible, but it's no substitute for a good weapon. Thankfully, I have your wand this time.”

Shaking his head Harry turned and fired off a spell at an oncoming wizard. “I do have one issue though,” Harry said as he made his way over to Steve.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“This new uniform. I'm not a fan.”

Up in the lookout tower, Bucky groaned. “Oh please no.”

“What! Part of the enjoyment of these fights is watching Steve’s arse in tight, tight pants. These ones however do absolutely nothing for my enjoyment. It needs to be fixed.”

On the ridge, Clint looked over at Tony and turned off his mic. “Do you think they remember that we can hear everything they say?” Tony just shrugged and helped himself to more popcorn. Beside him, Phil wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. Afterall he had been the one to design Captain America's new uniform. 

On the battlefield, Harry and Steve had been targeted by a group of wizards. Standing back-to-back the pair threw spells in every direction. It quickly got to the point where Harry knocked Steve over and cast a shield spell around him. While Steve was great in battle when it came to duels…well.

“Stay down Captain. You’re in my way.” Summoning his wand Harry began casting spells with both hands. He moved with grace and skill, his muscles moving faster than his mind. It didn’t take him long to have the thirty or so magicals subdued and bound. Reaching down Harry pulled Steve back onto his feet.

“I forgot how amazing you are,” Steve leaned down and quickly stole a kiss while summoning his shield. “Come on, the faster we deal with these assholes, the faster we get home and I have you under me again.”

“FUCK SAKES ROGERS!” Bucky yelled as he jumped down from the lookout tower. Standing he reached over and smacked Steve. “I don’t need to hear that again. And for the love of all that is holy please wait until you are home and behind silencing wards before starting. I do not want to see that **Ever** again.” Not missing a beat Bucky shot one of the goons over Steve’s shoulder. “Let’s get this shit over with already.” Pausing, Bucky sighed and pressed two fingers against the comlink in his ear. “Are you three going to help us at all or just sit and watch?”

Clint and Tony laughed. “I don’t know about Stark, but I'm enjoying watching someone else do the ass-kicking for once. That and the popcorn is really good.”

“You guys have popcorn? And you’re not sharing! What the hell,” Bucky gripped. “There better be some left when we are done, or I’ll just continue the ass-kicking.”

“While this is all amusing, we need to keep going,” Harry said with a smile. “Perhaps Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Widow are willing to join us inside. After all, they won't be able to watch us there and they won’t be able to get their hands on the information on Hydra’s computers.”

Tony was immediately on his feet and flew down the ridge, Clint right on his heels. “Alright,” Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Let’s get this show on the road.” Not waiting for the others, Iron Man blasted the sealed doors and flew in, repulsors blasting.

“Come on,” Captain America adjusted his shield and passed Phantom his wand back. “Let’s follow Iron Man before he gets into too much trouble.”

“You go,” Natasha said as she took a step backwards. “I’ll stay out here with Bruce and act as lookout.”

Not bothering to answer the four men ran towards the bunker, following the damage left behind by Iron Man. “Hawkeye,” Harry said quietly. “See if you can get up high and spot Iron Man.”

“On it Phantom,” tossing a quick salute Clint looked around for access to the vents. Finding his way in the archer was quick to jump into the vent. Harry was surprised when there was no noise coming from the vents. As the three men travelled the halls, they were a little surprised by the lack of hostiles but kept their guard up as they followed the trail of destruction.

Clint moved through the vents quickly while keeping an eye out for Tony and Hydra agents. Looking down through one of the vents he finally spotted Tony and he was relieved at finally finding Iron Man, _of course, he’s found computers to play with._ That relief was immediately shadowed by the fact that a wizard was pointing his wand at Tony’s back. _Oh, no you don’t._ Kicking the vent open Clint jumped down, landing on the wizard knocking him out, but not before the spell hit its target.

A loud clank brought Clint’s attention back to Iron Man. “Shit!” Clint was a little scared when he saw Iron Man on the ground. “Tony! Are you alright?”

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine. The armour though…I think that spell damaged the leg servos.”

“What?”

“The legs of my armour aren't working.”

“Shit.”

“My thoughts exactly. Though I can still get out amour.”

“At least there’s that.”

While they were talking, neither man noticed the wizard getting up and aiming his wand at them.

“Avada Kedavra!”

~*~

Harry took a deep breath and tried to hide his shaking. He couldn’t believe what he had seen, and it had shaken him to the core. Rushing into the control room and finding a wizard pointing his wand at Clint and Tony had made his heart stop. For a moment he was certain that he was going to lose two more brothers.

“Harry? Are you okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Harry tried to smirk at Tony but failed.

Tony shrugged, “I'm fine. It was the armour that was damaged.”

Together the pair watched in silence as Natasha, Phil, Clint, Steve, and Bucky escorted the captured Hydra agents onto the newly arrived Shield jet. Harry was anxious for this to be done and over with, he could feel that his body was on the edge of collapse. As his sight began to darken Harry reached out for Tony to steady himself. “Steve!”

Feeling Harry leaning on him, Tony turned and paled. Reaching out he tried to steady his brother as much as he could. “Damn it! Rogers! Get your ass over here!”

Hearing both Harry and Tony yell for him, Steve turned and rushed for his fiancé. “Harry! Are you alright?” Not waiting for an answer, he picked Harry up and cradled him to his chest. The moment Harry felt Steve’s magic and body against his own Harry allowed himself to collapse. “Avengers! To the jet!” Racing across the field Steve wanted to get back to the jet and then to the tower as quickly as possible. Behind him, the others ran just as quickly.

Phil met them at the ramp to the jet looking concerned. “Steve is Harry alright?”

Steve paused and took a deep breath. “I think so. As far as I can tell he’s suffering from magical exhaustion…again.”

“Get him on the jet and get back to the tower. I’ll stay here and make sure we get everyone, and everything properly secured. Once we’re done here, I’ll head back to the tower.”

“Okay. Stay safe and keep an eye on them. I secured as many as I could with magic.”

“Steve,” Phil laughed a little. “Get Harry onto the jet and get him home.”

Coming up behind Steve, Bucky saluted Phil and began pushing his brother up the ramp. “He’s right Punk. Get the Brat onto the jet and let’s get him home for Sev to look over.” Clint and Natasha quickly made their way to the controls and fired up the jet while Tony and Bruce wandered up the ramp and took their seats.

“Does anyone else find it weird that **that** was a FUBAR mission?” Clint asked once the jet was at cruising height.

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed. “It was way too easy.”

Bucky leaned back in his seat. “Nah, you should have seen the fights we got into during the war. This one was fairly SNAFU.”

Bruce looked around the jet with a bit of confusion. “Okay, clearly I'm missing some sort of military linguists.”

Steve laughed a little as he held Harry closer. “Don’t worry about it too much Bruce. FUBAR stands for fucked up beyond all reason while SNAFU is situation normal, all fucked up. We had plenty of both during the war.”

“I'm sorry,” Tony exclaimed. “But I still find it strange that Captain America is swearing.”

Laughing, Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Trust me Doll, that is not the strangest thing the Punk does.” Across from them, Steve shot Tony a shit-eating grin. The rest of the flight was mostly silent, with only a few small quiet conversations here and there. Once they landed Bucky was quick to get up. “I’ll head in first and warn Sev and the others, then I’ll keep Punk junior with me.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve slowly stood not wanting to jostle Harry too much. By the time he made his way down the ramp and into the tower Sev and Luc had gotten one of the couches ready for Harry and Jamie was cuddled between Tony and Bucky on an enlarged chair close by.

“Put him down here Steve,” Severus gestured to the couch as he tried to hide how worried he was. Once Harry was laying down on the couch Sev was quick to cast several diagnostic charms over his son. Going over the results, Sev sighed in relief. “He’s going to be fine. Once again, he’s used too much of his magic, but nothing too drastic. Steve, you might want to share some of your magic with him, at least until he wakes up.”

“And when might that be?” Tony asked. He could tell that Jamie wanted to ask but was too scared of the answer.

Severus turned and smiled at his grandson. “Harry should be awake within the hour at the very latest. Though it is likely he will be up in a few minutes.” Putting the diagnostic results down on the table, Severus headed for the kitchen, he needed a drink and Harry would need a snack when he woke.

Curious, Jamie jumped down and headed for his mum. His dad was sitting on the floor next to the couch, holding his mum’s hand. Not wanting to bother them Jamie leaned against his dad’s back and looked at the parchment his granddad had left out about his mum. Curious he reached for the parchment and read it over. “Dad?” Jamie turned and held out the parchment. “Does this mean I'm going to be a brother?”

“What?” Steve spun so quickly the others were surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Let me see that.”

From the couch, Harry groaned. “Yes, Jamie. Come mid-June you’ll have a brother or sister.” Slowly Harry pushed himself upright, making Steve jump up.

“Are you alright Mo grá?”

Reaching out Harry used Steve to pull himself up off the couch. “I'm fine, just a little tired. Is everyone else alright?” Harry scanned the others, wanting to make sure nothing had happened after he passed out. Leaning against the windows Harry sent his magic inwards, wanting to make sure that everyone was alright. “Did we get Hydra?”

“We’re all fine Brat, and we got everyone Hydra related in custody and being questioned to make sure it’s over,” Bucky told him with a grin. “Now why don’t you stop stalling and start telling us about this bun you’re baking.”

“Harry?” Steve asked quietly from behind. Smiling, Harry turned to look at his fiancé and just nodded. Laughing, Steve picked Harry up and spun him around. “I’ll be here for every moment, I promise. I love you.”

“This is awesome!” Jamie shouted as he pounced on his Dad. Once he was safe in his dad’s arms, Jamie reached across for his mum. “I'm going to be a brother!”

~*~*~*~*~

“So, you’re both going to need a suit for this weekend,” Tony said as he entered through Harry’s kitchen. “Oh, and a sitter.”

“Tony, what are you talking about?” Steve asked as he put Jamie’s plate down in front of him. “James, sit down and eat your breakfast properly. I don’t care if your Uncle has shown up. You still have to sit on a chair like a civilized wizard.”

“Also, don’t you know how to knock…or use the phone?” Harry added as he added another plate and cup of coffee to the table. “Now, sit down and eat breakfast before you tell us why we need suits.”

Knowing better than to argue with Harry, Tony sat down next to Jamie and gratefully accepted the coffee and food. “Thanks for feeding me…again.”

“Well, someone has to make sure you eat Tony,” Harry laughed. “And you’re always over here anyways.”

The four men settled into a comfortable, near silence. The only sounds were people eating, and Jamie asking Tony questions between bites of food while Harry and Steve hid their smiles behind their cups. After three platefuls of food, Steve stood while throwing back the last bit of his tea. “Come on, Sport, let’s get you off to school. Say good-bye to your Mum and Uncle.” Jumping up, Jamie gave Tony and Harry a hug and kiss before following his Dad through the floo.

Leaning back in his chair with a small sigh, Harry waved his hand, sending the dishes to the sink to be cleaned. “So, how have you been in the last three days since I saw you last?” he asked with a laugh.

Tony just shrugged. “Nothing much new. Spent time with Bruce in the lab. We’ve been trying to make Hulk-proof pants.”

Harry snorted into his cup. “Of course, you are.”

“What’s Tony inventing now to make you laugh like that Mo grá?”

“Tony and Bruce are trying to make Hulk-proof pants.”

Laughing, Steve accepted the cup of tea Harry held out as he took a seat. “So, Tony. What do we need suits for?”

“Well, this Saturday is the annual Maria Stark Foundation Christmas Fundraiser. I was asked if the Avengers would be willing to come and mingle. We’ve also gathered some items for all of us to sign and auction off. The organizers also asked if we might be willing to do photos as well. I told them I would ask but didn’t promise anything.”

“I suppose if the rest of the team is willing, we can do a set number of photos.”

Tony perked up, “that sounds even better. With only a set number of photos, we can charge more for each one.”

Harry and Steve laughed. “What kind of suit do we have to wear? Oh, and does Steve have to change into his uniform for the photos?”

“I have no idea if we have to wear our uniforms. I’ll have to talk with the organizers. All I know is that there is going to be a dance exhibition. If you want, we can go shopping for suits today. I'm taking Bruce and Clint out for lunch, then we’re going to my tailor. Even Blondie is coming with, though he assures me that he has an appropriate suit.”

“He’s right. Draco has a suit for every occasion. I bet he’ll be happy that he can finally wear his new Brioni suit.” 

“Wait! Draco has a Brioni suit! How?”

“Draco actually has multiple Brioni, Zenga, Brooks Brothers, and Armani suits,” Harry said with a laugh.

“As for how,” Steve shrugged. “He’s a Malfoy. But we’ll come with you for lunch and the fittings. Would it be alright if we wore our military uniforms? I know I would be more comfortable in my Parade Dress, and I think Buck would be too.”

Tony paused for a moment, thinking of how good Bucky would look in military dress. “I don’t see any issues with that. What about you, Harry?”

“I think I stick with my Parade Dress as well. But going for lunch with you lot and watching the fitting sounds fun.”

The three men headed out after that, thankfully Tony had thought ahead and brought one of his larger cars so they could all sit comfortably. They arrived at the restaurant at the same time as Bruce and together the four men followed the hostess to their private room. While neither Harry nor Steve were put off by the show of wealth, Bruce seemed a little put off.

“Tony, are you sure we need this?” Bruce asked once the hostess had left.

“Brucie-Bear, this is exactly what we need. Privacy. This way we can relax and enjoy our lunch without being stared at by everyone else or bothered for autographs.”

Instantly, Bruce relaxed. “Okay, I guess your right. Thanks, Tony.”

They were interrupted by the hostess bringing Draco, Clint, and Bucky. The seven men settled in comfortably around the table. “So, Tony,” Clint asked after they had their drinks. “What can we expect from this party?”

“A bunch of rich snobs wanting to make you think they are God's gift. Women wanting to get into your bed, journalists wanting the best story, more alcohol than even I can drink and a bunch of food.”

“What about this dance exhibition? What’s that?” Harry asked.

“Oh, from what I’ve been told there is a new dance company that is trying to branch out and make it on the big stage. They have been given this opportunity and have decided to show the evolution of dance. From what I understand they will be doing several dances from each decade throughout the night and while they are performing, the dance floor will be closed to the rest of us.”

“Sounds interesting,” Clint scoffed while the others laughed.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and enjoyably. When Tony got up to pay for the bill Steve quickly followed him. “Tony?”

“What’s up Steve? I'm not letting you pay for lunch, after all, I'm the one who made the reservations and invited you.”

Steve laughed a little, “I understand, and I wasn’t going to offer. I wanted to talk with you without Harry around. “

“Oh?”

“I was hoping you might be able to help me with an idea I had.”

“Well then, tell me all about it.”

The two men were soon joined the others who didn’t want to wait. Shaking his head Tony led the way to his waiting limo. “I was going to have Happy drive us in the town car, but this way we have more room.”

“Says the man who is basically sitting in Bucky’s lap,” Draco teased.

Thankfully, they arrived at Tony’s tailors before the teasing could devolve into an argument. Following the others into the store, Steve was a little uncertain about tagging along for this. After about an hour Steve had changed his mind. _Harry was right, watching these idiots trying on suits is highly amusing._

Even after the suits were picked out, there was still more entertainment. Draco fought with Tony over who would pay for Clint’s suit, both completely ignoring the archer's protests. In the end, a deal was struck, Draco was allowed to pay for this suit, but Tony would be the one to buy Clint’s wedding suit. Altogether the day was a wonderful success.

~*~

“I don’t get it,” Severus leaned against the railing of the upper floor of the conference hall. He, Lucius, Clint, Tony, and Bruce were all watching the guests dancing below.

“Don’t get what?” Clint asked, not looking away from where Draco was dancing with Harry.

“What Natasha sees in Black. She constantly complains that Tony is childish, selfish, and immature…all the things Black is, and yet they’re together.”

The others nodded in understanding. They had all thought about it since the couple had gotten together, more so since Sirius had returned with Remus and the Twins just a week ago. “I think,” Lucius said after thinking about it. “Part of the reason she can put up with Black is that while he is childish and selfish, he has no responsibilities, unlike Tony.”

‘That, and he follows her around like a puppy,” Clint added with a chuckle.

“That could be the other thing,” Lucius admitted with a thoughtful hum. “Black is much better at following orders than Tony is.”

“You know,” Harry said as he slid in next to Tony. He and Draco had noticed the others watching them and had decided to join them, catching the last bits of their conversation. “You’re probably right. Sirius is like a dog when it comes to following orders.”

“She probably collars him at night and ties him to her bed,” Steve added as he and Bucky joined the others.

“Oh, God! Rogers! Why would you suggest such a thing?” Bucky shuddered as he hit Steve across the back of his head.

“I'm more confused about how Captain Spangles knows about those things.”

Harry coughed and looked away blushing, while Steve shot his soon-to-be husband a lecherous smirk. “Trust me, Tony,” Bucky said as he shook his head. “You don’t want to know what these perverts know.”

“And on that disturbing note,” Lucius pushed himself away from the railing. “We should find our table.” Holding out his hand to Severus, the blond led his husband towards the stairs. Laughing, Clint followed suit, offering Draco his arm.

“Okay Punks, I'm leaving before you get any worse.” James offered Tony his arm with a charming smile. “Well, Doll. Care to join me?” Blushing, Tony accepted the offered arm and allowed Bucky to guide him down the stairs to their table.

“Looks like we’re alone,” Steve leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck.

Harry pushed Steve’s face away with a laugh. “No, Steven. We are not starting anything here. You will have to wait until we get home. And NO, we will not be leaving early either.” Taking a step away from Steve, Harry quickly headed for the stairs. “Are you coming?”

Laughing, Steve quickly caught up to Harry and took the other man’s hand, placing it in the crook of his arm. “Fine. You win, we’ll stay as long as you want. But your mine once we get home.”

“Well, lucky for you that Peggy agreed to keep Jamie all weekend. She even told me she would take Jamie to school on Monday.”

“Fuck,” Steve said as he sat down next to Harry, ignoring the shocked looks from the rest of the Avengers. You would think they wouldn’t still be surprised, but oh well. “Are you sure we have to stay, Harry? Can’t we go home?” leaning over, Steve peppered Harry’s neck with kisses.

“No, you Pillock. I intend to enjoy this even to the fullest. You don’t take me out often enough.”

“You got told, Rogers,” Clint laughed.

Steve was thankful that dinner was served right then as he knew his brothers would be too busy eating to continue teasing him. Somehow, Tony had arranged for them to sit in a quiet spot that was still near the dance floor. On top of the perfect table, the Avengers also had a huge amount of food both already on the table and brought to the table.

While they enjoyed the food, they also were surprised by how much they enjoyed the dance demonstrations. Though, Steve, Bucky and Harry were all quick to point out that the dances were more along the lines of movie dances than how normal people danced in their time. As the wait staff were removing the dinner dishes and laying out the dessert and coffee one of the organizers came up to speak with Tony. Smiling, Tony nodded and thanked her. Leaning over he elbowed Steve, “you’re up.”

Nodding, Steve took a deep breath then stood. “May I have this dance Mo grá?”

Harry looked up in shock. “But we aren’t allowed on the dance floor right now.” Confused he looked around the table at the others who, except for Tony, looked just as confused as he was. “What did you do?”

Tony shrugged, “Steve asked me for a favour. All I did was put him in contact with the right person.”

Hearing the beginning of Sing, Sing, Sing, Harry laughed and shook his head. Taking Steve’s hand, he allowed his soon-to-be-husband to pull him up onto the dance floor. “This time, I get to actually dance with my fella,” Steve smiled as he pulled Harry close. The pair were quick to fall in with the other dancers, eager to show them how it was done.

At the table, the Avengers watched with smiles and gasps of awe when Steve started throwing Harry around. They could see the bright smiles on the pair's faces even from this distance and it was contagious. Tony leaned back into Bucky, smiling when the soldier’s arms wrapped around him.

“You did good Doll.”

“All I did was give Steve the name and number of who to talk with. He did all this by himself. Though it is a good thing this place has such high ceilings or Harry would be in trouble.” Looking around the room Tony noticed several journalists taking pictures of Steve and Harry dancing and knew that it would be on the front page of tomorrow’s news. “How do you think they’ll take being on the front page?”

Bucky shrugged, “it won't be the first time for either of them. Though,” he paused as the song came to an end and Steve dipped Harry, kissing him hard. “I don’t think they are going to care. If I were you, I’d see about getting a copy of that picture for them.”

Tony could only laugh as he pulled out his phone and texted Jarvis to do just that. Normally he hated these types of things, but as he allowed Bucky to pull him onto the dance floor, Tony thought that maybe with the right company it wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, Phantom's identity has finally come out, they all know Harry is a Major, and Hydra is mostly taken care of (or completely...I have no idea lol). The next chapter will be the wedding, Yule and the reactions from Steve and Harry's dance. 
> 
> Originally this was much different. For one Thor was supposed to be in until I remembered he went back home. Another thing was that the meeting was originally where Harry was to meet the Avengers and be reunited with Steve, then it was going to be where they were reunited with Theodore...it didn't work out that way.
> 
> So now I have a few questions for you wonderful readers. Do you want to see Harry take on the British Wizarding world (in response to Thor's actions there) while pregnant or should I stick with the timeline which puts Thor in England in November 2013? Is there anything you would like to see happen while Harry and the Avengers are in England?

**Author's Note:**

> There. Be Happy.   
> I love snarky/sarcastic Steve's thoughts and can't wait for him to finally be able to say those comments out loud. There probally won't be another chapter till July, mainly because I'm going out of town next weekend and I'm not bringing my computer with me. But contiune to leave your wonderful comments, they really help keep me writing. :)


End file.
